Shattered Times
by ALittleBirdSaid
Summary: 14 years after the events of Ocarina of Time, Hyrule is thriving- none remember the Hero's deeds, the Princess's sacrifice, and the Demon King's reign. This is changed in an instant, as a familiar, powerful threat returns, forcing a legendary hero to return home to fight for everything he values and loves, while his courage begins to die. [Rated T] HIATUS TILL FURTHER NOTICE :)
1. Prologue

**AN: Hola friends, and welcome to _Shattered Times_! This is my first LOZ fanfic, but not to worry, I've been writing for much longer than I have been thinking about the fanfic idea (by a few years), so I'm pretty sure my story-weaving is up to par. For a good time-setting, this story takes place 14 years after the events of Ocarina of Time, so vague spoilers if you haven't played the game...? I won't diverge anywhere off the OoT plot, it's just this story's events that I'm actually going to screw with. So, enjoy!**

 **In later chapters e.t.c - comments+constructive criticism/reviews welcome! Flames+ Rants = no thanks.**

 **Rated T for some language, violence, and the like.**

 **I don't own the Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters/storylines. That's owned by Nintendo.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The tavern nestled in the small mountain village was busy - busy enough, at least. Horses were tied up at the front; huddling together in the snow, snowflakes gently falling around them, the wind occasionally blowing up a flurry into the horses. The perfect night for a quiet tavern outing for the villagers, a haven for travelers braving the mountainous terrain outside of the village.

It was late, yet the crowd inside wasn't leaving yet. The crackle of the fire in the stone fireplace and the lanterns hanging from the ceiling kept the mood ambient; with the murmur of voices and clinking of mugs and plates adding the comfort.

Two men were sitting at the bar, one lonely bartender in front of them, pouring each of them a drink. The men were traders – it was quite obvious, in fact – long, heavy cloaks, and a rugged look upon both of them. One of them shifted in his chair, and gave his companion a quick glance.

"D'you know if this bastardly weather 'ill ever stop?" he grumbled, pulling his glass of ale toward him. His young friend shrugged as he took a long draw from his glass, before slamming it back down on the worn bar.

"Hard to tell mate." The man turned in his seat to look out the window opposite of the two, near the door. "Can't see a thing out there." The other man grunted.

"Hyrule is our last destination." He let out a long sigh. "We better get there soon, or no money for me."

Just as he spoke, they both heard the door to the tavern creak open, and shut with a slam. Heavy footsteps sounded from behind them, and a cloaked figure sat next to the two on a bar stool shortly after. The figure's face was covered under the heavy, black hood, yet his hands came from under the thick cloak.

"Anythin' I can get 'ou, sir?" the bartender leaned heavily on the counter toward the stranger, his thick accent slurred and abrupt.

"Just a water, please." The man's (the traders knew it was a man now) voice was warm, yet slightly raspy from obvious disuse. The bartender looked at the man for a few seconds, then went to do his duty as bartender.

There was a tense silence at the bar, the two traders watching this man, while said man simply took off his worn gloves, setting them on the counter before shifting in his seat, letting out a soft sigh.

"Come 'ere often?" The elder trader leaned toward the man, giving him a piercing stare. The stranger took a moment to respond.

"…No. I'm traveling." The man turned to look at the two traders. The old trader could see bright, sharp as flint blue eyes from beneath the cloak. Just as the trader was about to speak, the bartender placed a glass of water in front of the stranger. The stranger drew his cloak down from his head, smiling slightly. "Thank you." The bartender grunted a reply, before exiting the bar, likely going to the kitchen.

The traders looked curiously at the stranger. He was surprisingly young, face youthful and handsome, with chiseled features and a sharp jawline. Bright, blond hair fell along his features, tied into a small ponytail at the base of his neck. His eyes seemed older, wise, almost. The man's most striking feature, the traders both thought, was the long scar from his right eyebrow down to his cheek. The younger trader slowly cleared his throat, before speaking.

"Um… so…" the trader's voice quickly faded as the stranger moved his cloak. He could see the hilt of a sword at his right hip. The stranger looked at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"You said something?" There was a pause, and the trader fumbled for words under the stranger's intense gaze.

"Ah…I-um-"

"Are you goin' to Hyrule, young one?" the older trader grumbled, cutting into his companion panicked mumbling. "The Winter Festival is nearly upon us." The stranger's eyes flashed, with something like a distant pain.

"…I was thinking about it." The trader chuckled, bringing his glass to his lips.

"Not a thing to miss. Castletown will be a riot; the parade, the Princess Zelda…" the younger trader couldn't help but sigh slightly at the princess's name. The stranger's eyes flickered to the trader, with something like disdain in his eyes.

The elder trader seemed to notice this expression, and cleared his throat loudly in the direction of his companion. The young trader seemed to realize what had escaped his lips, and quickly sat up straighter. The stranger didn't seem to notice this movement, as he was looking away, his hands clasped on the bar. The elder couldn't help but notice the odd symbol on the man's left hand. A triangle, slightly faded. The elder was smart enough not to bring up the marking on the man's hand. _Could be a brand, or tattoo._

There was another terse silence, before the stranger slowly stood, putting his gloves back on, covering that intriguing symbol on his hand. The bartender had already returned, and took the man's glass away.

"Do you take Rupees?" the stranger asked, drawing a pouch out from under his cloak. The bartender nodded slightly, before grunting,

"Three Rupees." The stranger gave him the money, putting the pouch away and drawing his hood over his head. Before he began walking away, the elder trader pushed the idea of the Winter Carnival a little more.

"Young man, did you know there is a ceremony this Winter Festival?" the stranger said nothing, so the trader persisted. "Supposedly there is a tribute, to the legend of the Hero that saved Hyrule. The Princess is leading the processions; it's quite a sight. The festivities afterward, everything." The stranger whipped around at the statement, and the trader could tell that his face was flushed; even under the heavy hood.

"Really?" his voice was calm, yet there was an odd hint of pride. "That's quite exciting." There was another pause, and the man turned. "I must go, I'm sorry."

The stranger quickly left, but it did nothing to disturb the atmosphere. The two traders were silent, before the young trader spoke up quietly.

"Who do you think that was?" The old trader smiled slightly, grasping his glass of ale.

"A man with honor."

He took a swig of his drink as there was the whinny of a horse from outside.

* * *

It was after midnight in the country of Hyrule, the time where no one was stirring nor awake. Castletown was quiet and peaceful, the snow sparkling off the light of the moon. The scenery looked like something out of a storybook, the single, small figure slowly walking down the road adding to the fantasy of the setting.

This figure was walking very slowly, almost as if they were walking too fast, they would be caught by some alert townsperson. Their destination appeared to be the Temple of Time; the massive, solemn building that stood protectively over the town. Walking past those odd Sheikah Stones, walking up the stone steps, and through the massive entrance.

There was no one inside, as expected, so the echoing steps of the person were deafening, the sounds ricocheting of the high arches of the ceiling. The figure stopped as they reached the end of the temple – a massive stone wall, with a symbol like the sun engraved upon it. Looking up at the massive wall, the person knelt, and placed a single rose before it. The silence was long and still, a certain peacefulness upon the atmosphere. Then, quietly, the person began to whisper small prayers, small sayings, hands clasped on their lap as they spoke. The whispers went on for minutes, where to the person, it felt like hours. After they ended, there was a small sigh that escaped the person's lips. Then one word.

"Please."

Nothing happened. The figure seemed to wilt, ever so slightly, as if they were expecting something to happen after they spoke. They had been trying for millennia, it felt like. Every winter.

 _Their_ favorite season.

The person - she - slowly stood, leaving the rose in its place as they turned around to walk down the small steps from the pedestal.

As her foot touched the last step, the ground trembled.

They paused and stood, not daring to move.

There was a stronger shake.

Then, there was a low, grumbling sound, eerie and sinister.

A laugh.

It was the type of laugh that sent chills down the woman's back. She whipped around, just as she saw the rose crumble into black dust. A small gasp escaped her lips, as the ground trembled again.

Then there was an odd crunching sound, like wood splintering or brittle snow. The stone wall with the sun, was cracking. The young woman scrambled to go down the last step, only falling, landing heavily on her back.

A black mist seeped from the cracks in the wall, forming a muddled cloud where the rose lay. It formed an incomprehensible shape, growing taller and taller till stopping, still incredibly tall. There was another one of the eerie laughs, then tiny pinpricks formed near the top of the cloud. Eyes. Red eyes.

She stayed on her back, silent, staring up in horror as a disturbing, pure white slit of a smile formed. Another laugh.

She now chose to scream, the sound tearing at her throat and echoing through the cold temple, enveloped by darkness.

* * *

 **So, what's the verdict of the prologue? Mildly interesting? Good? "Not my cup of tea"? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN : Hello again! The first *official* chapter of _Shattered Times_ is up! I hope to get each chapter around this length; the prologue was a little short, but whatever. FYI, if Hyrule Field seems oddly large from the description in this chapter, I really feel like the in-game field really wouldn't do it justice, so it's... stretched. That's really it for weird things that are a little off from canon. Anyway, _thank you_ for reviews and such! Even the fewest reviews will make me happy :) ! After this chapter, I don't think I will be posting this frequently; but who knows? Now, you can ignore me, and enjoy! (Let me know if there are weird errors in anything - you can only read your own story so many times)**

 **DISCLAIMER : I don't own The Legend of Zelda. :(**

 **Reviews/comments welcome! Flames and things = no thanks.**

* * *

A horse crested a small hill, emerging out into a vast field, a rolling landscape with trees and bushes dotting the land. A man was on the horse, gently spurring his steed to the top of the hill, then pausing to look out over the vast area.

Hyrule, the 'land of the goddesses'.

Why, he thought, did I come back?

He could see the faint silhouette of Death Mountain and other mountains to the east, and he knew the unseen desert was to the west. He had already passed the regal Lake Hylia; ice and snow was covering the surface. In the far, far distance, he could vaguely see the shape of Hyrule Castle. How long had he been gone? _Fourteen_ _years._ He thought. He was 24 now.

He spurred his horse on through the snow. She nickered, trotting slowly through the vast, white field, down the hill. She had been his only companion, only _true_ companion through those dark fourteen years. Spending those years looking for one friend, who he now knew was gone. He didn't know where she was - she was gone. He should have given up before he had even thought of leaving, and stayed. Grown up in Hyrule. Attempt to lead a fairly normal life. But how could he have? After everything he'd gone through, everything he fought for, and no one remembered.

Except her.

Her, he bitterly thought, nudging his horse in the ribs to spur her faster. His horse accelerated to a gallop, seeming to cherish the speed. He bent lower, to become more streamlined with his steed. His mind was still on _her_.

She couldn't forgive him for just leaving, and losing contact with her. Yes, she seemed fine when he left, but he knew. She was hurt that day. He couldn't tell her what he wanted to say. _I'll miss you. I'll see you again. Don't worry please. Don't forget me._ He only said, 'I'm leaving". He felt so lame afterwards, what kind of hero was he, a person who couldn't hold a simple goodbye to a girl? They had went through hard moments together, and he couldn't show the slightest bit of compassion at the time.

He was an idiot, and he acknowledged his stupidity.

To be frank, he wasn't very smooth with words, or women. Never kissed one, never got into something sexual, and barely talked to any. However, _she_ seemed to be pretty okay with it. Didn't say anything to embarrass him really. He had to thank her for that, at least.

He could see Lon Lon Ranch getting closer and closer, still rather small in the distance, but growing. Maybe he could stop by, see how Talon, Malon, and Ingo (but really, would Ingo still be there?) were doing. It seemed nerve-racking, but it was worth a shot. He urged his horse onward.

Time for a visit to Lon Lon.

* * *

He led his horse up the steep path to the main ranch. It was normal enough, the same as it was fourteen years ago. The barn to his right, the house to his left, the fields straight ahead, where the horses would stay - there were none outside, most likely staying warm in the barn. He dismounted his horse, stretching. He could feel his back crack as he twisted one way, then to the other. Letting out a relieved sigh, he grabbed his horse's reins, and began to walk toward the field. He knew his steed would like to run unburdened by a rider.

Right then the barn door opened. He stopped walking, standing stiff as a board. His horse snorted in annoyance, and began to paw at the ground, chewing his hood at the same time.

A little boy, no older than four, stepped out, carrying a large wooden bucket. The boy's eyes landed on him, widening. His mouth opened slightly, and he looked as if he was about to scream. Instead, a loud question escaped his lips, while he kept his eyes fixed on the man he did not recognize.

"Momma?" he called. There was a pause, then barn door opened again with a creak. A woman exited the barn; a young-looking, innocently pretty, fiery redhead who closed the barn door behind her, looking down at the child.

"Abel, what-" she looked up as she said this, and her voice faltered as her eyes landed on the man with his horse. There was utter silence in Lon Lon Ranch, the till the woman spoke. "Oh my goddesses, it can't be."

The man decided it was the right time to lower his hood. After all, he thought, she probably knew who it was. So he did, and a shrill scream escaped the woman's mouth, making the child drop the bucket in surprise and the horse snort indignantly.

"LINK?! IT CAN'T BE!" she ran to him and gave him a crushing hug, making Link stagger under the force of the embrace. "HOW MANY YEARS HAS IT BEEN, OH-!" she quickly stepped back, looking up at him with glee. "Link, how are you? Oh, you look so exhausted!" she hugged him again, then looked back at the child. "Abel, this is the man I've always told you stories about!" Abel was still, simply staring at Link with a stunned expression. Link took this chance to speak, slowly prying off Malon's hands from around his neck.

"Malon, I-yes, it's been a very long time…" he stuttered, clearing his throat and smiling. The smile felt so foreign on his face. "Epona is still as energetic as ever." He gestured lamely at the horse, who snorted, shaking her head. Malon beamed, the action lighting up her face vividly.

"I'm so glad she is. Now, Abel," she gestured to the boy, who shyly walked up to her, hiding behind her thick skirt. "How about you lead the pretty horse to the field?" the boy nodded, and Link gently held out the rein, half expecting him not to take it. In a flash, the boy grabbed it and began struggling through the snow toward the field. Epona seemed to recognize this person was much smaller than her master, as she walked much slower than she would have with Link. Malon turned again, looking satisfied, focusing her eyes toward Link. "So! Come in, come in!" she walked toward the house door, and opened it for Link. "We need to talk about these fourteen years!"

XXXX

Malon gave Link a hot cup of tea and a warm roll once they had settled in the cozy (newly added, Link noted) living room. They were sitting at a small dining table, next to the wall, where two paintings and an old rusted horseshoe were hanging. She sat down across from him as he took a bite of the roll. He could feel it melt in his mouth, the taste comforting and homely. He let out a soft sound of pleasure from the taste, and Malon beamed.

"I'm glad you like it. My husband makes bread like that." Link looked up at her, and set his unfinished roll on the small plate.

"Your husband?" Malon smiled slightly, almost sadly.

"I couldn't wait for you, could I?" Link felt his face grow hot, and he coughed slightly to hide the shock. Malon chuckled. "I'm just kidding, Link. You were a very cute boy, though." She rested her hand on his, smiling gently. Link felt his face cool, yet he was still surprised. He'd always felt like Malon liked him in some way, shape, or form, and he assumed he was correct all those years ago. "So… how have your travels been?" Link sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"It… it's been hard. Out of the country, going to… another country…" he said vaguely as he remembered Termina. He'd rather not bring that experience up to Malon. "I didn't find Navi."

"Navi? Oh your... friend... right?"

Link nodded slightly. He had stayed on Lon Lon Ranch briefly before leaving for Termina, yet never gave Malon much information to lead off of. "Yeah. I never found her."

Malon sighed and leaned back in her chair. She looked out the window, almost pensively. "…These years have been long, you know. My father died a few years ago. Ingo had to leave. I met Rowan, we got married, had Abel…" she exhaled. "So much has happened since you've been gone."

Link was silent, then slowly spoke. "…I'm sorry about Talon." Malon smiled.

"It's alright."

There was a long silence, then Abel entered the room, stamping his heavy boots, leaving slightly snowy footprints in his tracks. Malon instantly perked up, and cheerfully asked her son,

"Did you take care of Epona?" Abel nodded slightly, then walked to his mother, crawling up into her lap. Link made an effort to smile at the boy, but he just stared, and hid his face in Malon's chest. Malon grimaced. "I'm sorry, he's quite shy." She ran a hand through the boy's hair.

"It's fine." There was another silence, then Abel, surprisingly, spoke.

"Are you going to the Festival?" he mumbled quietly, so quiet that Link barely heard him. Link felt himself hesitate. Did he really want to revisit Castletown? Or did he just want to leave the country again, and stay a traveler?

"I… don't know." Malon smiled.

"You do know the princess will be there." She smiled more broadly. "She's come around here occasionally." Link's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Malon.

"Really?" Malon nodded.

"Yes, she'd want some horses every now and then… she hasn't come for a year or so...When she did visit, she was all about interacting more with the citizens of Hyrule. She probably just wanted to get away from the other nobles." Malon laughed, shaking her head. "She's a very nice woman. I like her." Link couldn't help but smile.

"Yes. She is." Malon looked up at Link, eyes soft.

"She'd sometimes ask about you. How you are. If I had been in contact with you." Malon laughed again. "She missed you. I listened to her." _Oh,_ Link thought bitterly, _so she_ _ **did**_ _miss me._ He nearly missed what Malon said next - "…I'm surprised she knew you as well. How did you two meet?"

Link remembered a pang in his heart at that remark. No one knew what he did. From the curse of time, no one knew. Only he and the princess completely remembered everything. Link assumed that if he did bring it up, Malon would think he was insane and probably throw him out by his ears. Or something like that; Malon was a rather straightforward woman.

"Um… at town. She snuck out one day, from the castle, I mean, and uh… we hung out. We were young." Malon nodded, yet she didn't look convinced, one of her eyebrows raised.

"…Alright. Well, the Winter Festival is only two days from now; you should really go see. Rowan is taking Abel when he comes home from his hunting trip." Malon smiled at Link broadly. "Just to get some Hyrulian festivities flowing in your veins, right? I know the town is setting up today; if you go right now, everyone will be out."

Link couldn't help but smile at her comment. "I guess it's a pleasure to be back." Malon stood with Abel in her arms as she winked at him.

"It certainly is."

Link smiled.

* * *

Castletown was much bigger than Link remembered. There were more shops, more roads, even taverns and inns had been built. The Happy Mask Shop was gone (oddly enough), and had instead been replaced with a small toy store, where small groups of children had congregated, pointing through the window or entering with their friends. The potion shop and trader was still there (though the trade shop seemed much bigger) and there was a cozy-looking tavern squeezed in between the two, the sign of the tavern swinging slightly from the light wind. Even though the air was frigid and the snow was rather thick, there were people bustling about everywhere. Some townspeople were setting up vendors and banners, while others seemed to simply be running errands or milling about. Link felt overwhelmed; the last time he had been in a town like this was years ago – you didn't run into places like this in the mountainous regions outside of Hyrule. He began walking slowly toward the main square, people squeezing by him or children running by. He had left Epona at the main gate – the guard at the gate wouldn't let the faithful horse in.

Link didn't particularly feel like staying for the Festival – as much as he liked to stay in Hyrule, staying only caused more of a heartache than anything. He thought it sounded sappy, or selfish, but it was true; he already had scars from those fourteen years ago, ones that wouldn't be pleasant to open. His Triforce on his left hand wasn't even glowing anymore.

It had stopped a few years ago, he remembered - it had always been glowing slightly, as if it was filled with some sort of pent-up energy. Then one day, it had ceased to glow, instead fading to a dull grey, looking like just a tattoo or a brand. He had always wanted to know what happened, yet never struck up the courage to reveal the symbol and tell the story behind it. It would seem impossible to others.

As he was mulling through his thoughts, there was a horse's whinny, and the sounding of a horn. From the direction of the castle, a horse and its rider came into the main square, flanked by two foot soldiers, both moving stiffly and awkwardly by citizens. The rider was wearing a red and black patterned cloak; their face was covered under the heavy-looking hood. The horse was black as night, almost intimidating in nature, with eyes rolling and tail swinging back and forth. The townspeople stopped, and all stared at this figure that came from the castle. When a silence rushed across the town square, the man's voice boomed out over the area.

"People of Castletown! It was at the discretion of the nobles and the court that the Winter Festival is canceled! No festival will occur this winter!" the man's last few words were drowned by outraged shouts and noises of shock. The man raised his hand in the air for silence. "If any citizen attempts to disobey this rule, they will be executed!" more shouts. Link straightened, peering over the heads of an elderly couple. He couldn't see the mans face, but he had never seen anyone like that in his whole life.

"This is ridiculous!"

"What is this?"

"No festival our asses!"

"What is the Princess Zelda's opinion?"

Link ripped off his hood, looking up at the figure. Anger boiled in his veins – this wasn't the princess's decision – he could tell. In an instant, he could see a scuffle occur near the horse, the rider dismount, and then a scream. A child's.

Link's heart leapt into his throat. He began shoving through the crowd, hand at his sword. "Move! Get out of the way! Mo-" his voice caught as the crowd parted, with the cloaked figure standing with the two guards, their faces now covered as well. A man was lying on the ground, a child clutching at the man. Blood was splattered on the ground. Link drew his sword, pointing it at the figure. "How dare you! The princess had nothing to do with, didn't she?" he yelled. He normally wouldn't lash out like he was doing, but he knew why – he had a hero complex – he remembered the princess teasing him about it-

"And who are you? Kill him!" the man yelled, as the guards rushed Link almost mechanically on order. Blood rushing in his ears, Link quickly blocked a sword swing from one, ducking from the other's sword. _Dontkillthemdontkillthemohgoddesses-_ Link's mind was in shambles as he instinctively parried, thrust, and swung at the guards, those past instincts rising up to be used again. Then, one of the guard's leapt into the air, and Link thrust his sword upward –

The blade pierced the man's chest, protruding from his back. A strangled choke escaped the man's lips, and Link heard the screams of the crowd. Link quickly withdrew his blade from the man, the metal stained red as he stumbled back in shock. The guard collapsed, and Link heard the same child scream from before, and saw the second guard advancing on the child. "NO!" Link shoved the guard blindly, scooping the child up into his arms. The child was wailing incomprehensibly into his ear as he parried the second guard's blade. The crowd was in panic around Link, the child was wrapping his arms tighter and tighter around Link's neck, the guard was becoming relentless more and more with his attacks –

There was a rough kick digging into Link's lower back, and he toppled to the ground, landing heavily on his side, slightly tossing the child out of the way. He coughed, and the cough morphed into a ragged scream that tore at his throat as he felt a heavy blade stab into his right shoulder, throwing him to look upwards. His shoulder felt as if someone was ripping it apart with their bare hand; slowly and tauntingly. Link was forced to look up at the cloaked figure, whose face was still masked in shadow, yet Link could see a chilling smirk from beneath the hood.

"Good night." The man whispered.

There was an exploding, earth-shattering pain at Link's navel, and the crying child kneeling at his side was the last thing Link saw before he blacked out into a dizzying agony.

* * *

 ***Laughing* Cliffhangers! I'm also terrible at action scenes :/ BTW, the praying person? You guys will find out who that is... next... chapter.**

 **Rate + Review ! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN : Second/Third chapter? Already? Yes friends, it's up! Apparently, no one had seen the chapter preceding this on the whole dumb traffic graph thing, but I'm assuming that's just a bug - the only thing that matters to me is that people read and review - reviews make me HAPPY! This chapter technically wasn't going to be posted this soon - the only reason why it really is up is because I'm sick as I'm typing this, so I don't really have much to do with my time :/ (Darn winter!) I actually love this chapter, so I hope you guys like it too! Yay!**

 **P.S - this chapter is lurking more into M rating zone, not because of sexual things, more like some brash language spouting from Link's mouth early on. Also, this chapter feels awkwardly short - maybe that's just me.**

 **Reviews/comments welcome please! Flames and things, nah.**

 **I don't own The Legend of Zelda, which kinda sucks. :(**

* * *

Link's eyesight was incredibly bleary, his shoulder burning and ice cold simultaneously. He felt sick to his stomach – it was as if he were dead.

"Ugh…" he moaned, shifting where he was lying. A cold stone floor was his resting place, with very little light in the vicinity, only a blurry light across and up from him, which he assumed was a lantern.

Link made an extreme effort to sit up, only to fall back down, stomach churning. He hadn't felt this bad in months. Years, in fact. He felt like screaming, yet he felt so weak. He could hear his heart pounding, his breathing ragged and labored, the air coming up in puffs of cold air.

He must have laid in the same, fetal position for another 20 minutes, before trying to sit up again. This time, Link managed to sit up, leaning against the corner in which he was situated in. His eyes had focused, and he could see through a slight haze of pain, that he was in a cell. _Great. The dungeons._ He thought, resting the back of his head against the damp wall. Though his shoulder still hurt, it was simply twinging now; he could stand the pain.

He didn't hear the footsteps stop at the front of his cell, but he did hear the voice as a large shadow loomed over him.

"Hello, boy." A deep, mocking voice. "I notice you're not wearing that fairy hat anymore… long time no see."

Link's heart stopped.

No.

Tall, hulking figure, yellow-red eyes, evil leer. The figure that had haunted Link's thoughts and dreams, the man who had threatened the very existence of Hyrule fourteen years ago.

Link forced himself farther into the corner, breathing heavily. He was scared. The last time he confronted this man, he was prepared. He was ready to fight to the death. Now, he was disoriented, had no support, and truly alone with his true enemy.

"No… get… away…" he gasped, as the man laughed.

"Boy, pleading will not make me go away. I am _real._ Well, real enough. I need my true power again, I lost it all after you and that princess whore stole it away-"

"Don't…. you dare…" Link spat, grabbing at his wounded shoulder. Why did is hurt so bad all of a sudden?

"Call her that? I'm laughing, you still hold some compassion for her. And here I thought you'd left forever. Funny how you came back, just in time for me to destroy Hyrule again. Oh, I still remember." Ganondorf glanced at Link as the latter opened his mouth to retort. "It's ingrained into my head, my fate in that wretched time. When the princess exiled me to the Realm in this time, I remembered why. And that made me…angry. Why do you puny Hylians think you can control people like me? Answer me that, boy. Why?"

Link spit a string of incoherent curses at his enemy, who laughed. Link had never felt more threatened in his entire life. How was Ganondorf back? _How?_

"What was that boy? Say it again, please."

"May… you rot in HELL… Ganondorf!" Ganondorf bowed at Link, chuckling.

"Thank you, boy. I'm-"

"I'm not a child anymore. I'm not a boy, Ganondorf. I'm stronger than I ever was-" Link strained, yet it was drowned out by Ganondorf's laughs, the sound echoing in the dismal dungeons. The laughter was like salt rubbing into a fresh wound.

"Stronger? Oh no, no no no, your heart is weak, I can tell. That princess, eh? Or the ranch girl? I have a strong suspicion of the princess, she pulls at your heart-strings, doesn't she? Well, she doesn't belong to you, does she? Social class… with that logic, she could easily be with me!"

Link's fury built up in his chest. "Zelda would… rather die!" he stumbled on his words, hissing in the pain of his shoulder. Ganondorf crossed his arms.

"On first name terms, are we? I bet she needs to know yours, so she can moan your name – oh wait, that never is going to happen, is it?"

Link forced himself to his feet, throwing himself at the bars of his cell. "You're sick." He growled through his teeth, attempting to draw himself to full height. Ganondorf smiled back, teeth yellow and misshapen.

"Go on."

Link took his chance to throw as many insults as he could at the Demon King.

"You're a sick, psychotic, evil bastard that can burn in the deepest depths of hell, one day I'll rip that fucking sneer from your face and with it your innards-" Ganondorf cut him off, tutting into his face.

"That's not very polite, boy. After all, I will be the one to take your Triforce, and maybe, just maybe, I'll let you live. If you survive the process." Ganondorf grinned. "The princess's is mine now, see?" Link let his eyes drift to Ganondorf's right hand. He was right; two of the triangles were glowing dimly, yet the bottom right triangle was dark.

Link wanted to tear Ganondorf's throat out. He felt angry, angrier than he had in years. Angrier than in his Fierce Deity form, where the only emotion to feel _was_ anger. Ganondorf looked as if he sensed the fury leaking out of Link, and backed away slightly. Link felt a tinge of pride in that - at least Ganondorf was wary.

"She's alive, boy. Weak, but alive. Yet-" Ganondorf narrowed his eyes. Link did the same back. "…Your piece seems to be dead." Link glanced down at his left hand. The symbol was faded, more than it should – it was almost grey in color.

Link smirked. He _wanted_ to piss Ganondorf off; feel his frustration. "Oh yeah, Ganny." Link's voice twisted into a cynical tone. "I left that part of my life in the past. It may be dead, who knows. So you can't kill me." Ganondorf's face was a mask of stone as he turned around, beginning to walk down the corridor.

Just before he went around the corner of the dungeons, Ganondorf faced Link, a psychotic smile on his face. The smile was pure white; Link shivered slightly, his cocky facade crumbling slightly.

"Then you'll rot down here." He walked away, leaving Link in a stupefied silence.

One second passed, then two.

Link began screaming and yelling himself hoarse; set to throw as many insults as he could at the Demon King. After his yelling fit, he collapsed to the ground, pressing his head against the bars.

"Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit…" he mumbled as he grasped one of the rusted bars with a cold, bare hand. What an idiot he was. He should have kept his cool out in Castletown; not involved himself – he had just lost his anonymity, and his weapon from his actions.

 _But more people would have died…_ _And that kid…_

He squeezed his eyes shut, running a hand through his hair. He could feel dried blood; sticking to his blond hair and likely staining it. Link began to fiddle with one of his earrings; a habit that would never die as he stared at the floor.

"C'mon Link, think… Don't lose your head…" he growled in frustration, tightening his left hand on the bar. He could feel it slightly crumbling –

Crumbling?

Link looked up at the bar. It was rusting very badly, and as he removed his hand, large flakes and chunks came off of the bar.

 _Is it rusting all the way through…?_ Link pushed on the bar, and felt it slightly give. Link felt himself smile slightly. His way out. Maybe it was only one bar that could break, but he reckoned he could squeeze through. Link pounded on the bar with his left hand – he heard an odd crunching sound emit from the bar, and saw a significant crack form in the rusted area.

This time, Link kicked at it – and the bar splintered, leaving a sizable gap where it once was. Thank the goddesses for unused dungeon cells.

"Yes, thank you..." he murmured as he squeezed through, hissing as he put pressure on his right arm. His shoulder was twinging significantly less when Ganondorf wasn't around; Link wondered if Ganondorf set his pain sensors into overdrive with some unknown force, or the overwhelming amount of stress he had felt overworked his brain.

Link finally slipped out of the cell, slowly picking himself off of the ground. He had no weapon, but he did have his cloak – he could certainly cover his face. He brought the hood up as he walked toward the direction that Ganondorf had gone, turning at the corner and meeting a staircase. One thing was on his mind – he needed to find Zelda, ask her what was going on, what they needed to do, if she was okay…

He was met with a heavy wooden door, and slowly opened it. It creaked loudly, and Link peeked out into the dark hallway that he was met with. There was no one around, the large hallway illuminated by large torches. It was night now; moonlight leaked through the large windows from above.

Link opened the door, shutting it slowly behind him with a tap and a creak. Why was no one around? _Did Ganondorf kill everyone?_ He thought. Nothing answered his thoughts. He began walking down the hall, taking the left wing. His boots were thudding against the stone floor, and Link began to make more of an effort to step quietly. First off, he didn't know where anything was in the castle; he only knew the gardens in which he and the princess first met. Second, he didn't think it would be so massive inside. Sure, Ganondorf's castle was large, but not very confusing in terms of where to go. Hyrule Castle to him, felt like a maze.

He soon reached another hall, with two other ways to go. Each way almost looked exactly the same, with no indication of where the hall would take him. He paused, and just as he stopped moving, he heard the rapid tapping of footsteps behind him. He turned, and barely dodged the flash of a knife that hissed near his face. A cloak–covered figure lunged, and Link dodged again. He could tell it wasn't the man from Castletown before; this person was more agile and quick. Link continued to dodge, and nearly tripped at a moment, to which the person swung the dagger at his face. Link brought his left hand up, and the dagger dragged across his palm, making him grunt in pain, clutching his hand. He already had a shoulder injury; he didn't need another one to boot. The assailant paused, then lunged. Link instinctively stepped to the side, and the person toppled over clumsily, the dagger falling from their hand. Link took his chance; grabbing the weapon, he brought the weapon to the person's throat, forcing his knee into their stomach. They coughed roughly, and Link ripped their hood off.

Link recoiled instantly as he met red eyes and saw the slicked back silver hair. He stood, the dagger falling from his hand.

"I-Impa?" the person stood, rubbing their throat. Reds eyes met blue, and the former widened.

"Link? You? What - what are you doing here?" the older woman stared at him in disbelief, before smiling slightly. "Link. You came back." They were now about the same height, Link noticed. She had been so tall when they first met; then again, Link was only 10 at the time. As she was a sage, he assumed she knew of the events no one in Hyrule remembered - or she didn't remember, and simply knew his face from the brief moments he met with Zelda before leaving for Termina.

"Y-yes. I was visiting, then there was a riot and – Ganondorf – he's back." Impa's face turned stony.

"He was set loose from the Temple of Time. He was in exile – but something broke that night. Link," she stepped toward him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He winced, as it was his wounded side, yet kept a fairly straight face. "The Master Sword is gone. It was swallowed by Ganondorf's darkness."

Link felt his anger reach a boiling point, his fists clenching. "How could he?!" Impa shook her head, a slight frown appearing on her face.

"I don't know. Zelda was there, he took her Triforce piece, and infiltrated the castle. He possessed the guards, and made soldiers of his own… He doesn't have a fully tangible form anymore, Link – he's much more dangerous than he ever was." Link nodded, even though he felt fear seep into his veins as well.

"Zelda? Why was she there?" Impa seemed to hesitate before answering, but Link pushed the question. "Why?" Impa sighed, wringing her hands.

"Every winter, on one night every full moon, she'd bring a rose to the Temple and… pray. Link, she wanted you to come home, both for herself, and for the country. I think she knew that something would happen, and it simply occurred on that night. When Ganondorf took her piece, she used her magic to come back here and alert me. There was nothing we could do, except for stay in her chambers, where Ganondorf expected her to stay. And she did. I only patrol the halls now; even though it has only been a day, everything is in chaos." Impa said bitterly.

"Where is she now?"

"Her chambers. If you take this hallway to the right, there will be a staircase. Take it, and go to the left. Her chambers are on an outcrop off that main hallway. I don't know if there will be guards; Ganondorf seems oddly lenient on that matter."

Link knew where he was going; he stepped to the side and began walking down the hall. "Thank you Impa. Will you be alright?"

A scoff escaped the woman. "Please. I'm not a grandma, Link." Link smiled, and saw her dash down the hallway from where he came. Link turned, and ran.

* * *

He had reached the door to Zelda's chambers. Link's heart was leaping into his throat as he stepped toward the double doors, resting a hand on one of the handles. As Impa expected, there were no guards, only creepy shadows along the walls accompanying Link.

Link exhaled, slowly turning the handle. It wasn't locked, and he easily pushed it open. The inside was very dark, with only one candle at the far end at the room. It was snowing outside, and there was a figure sitting at a chair by the large window opposite of him. Link, heart pounding, slowly closed the door with a click. The figure stirred and stood, holding the candle with them.

The regal face of the Princess Zelda was illuminated by the candle light as she stared at Link. "Impa? Is that you?" When Link didn't reply, she added, "Who are you?"

Link's voice caught in his throat, and he couldn't speak. Zelda spoke again, her voice sharp now.

"Who is it? I demand you to answer me!"

"…Zelda." He said, simply. He could feel his voice shaking.

Silence met him for what seemed like years, then quietly, she whispered,

"Link?"

Link brought his hood down, revealing his face to her. He saw Zelda set the candle down at the side table, and she whispered again.

"Link?" her voice now came out as a ragged sob, and Link nearly lost it with frustration that she was still frozen. That _he_ was still frozen, really.

"Zelda." He said, louder this time.

They met in the middle of the room with an embrace, Zelda shakily wrapping her arms around Link's neck. A sigh escaped Link's mouth unrestrained as relief washed over him, and he felt Zelda's hand bury into his hair, combing it through her fingers.

After almost an eternity, they slowly parted, and Zelda smiled up at Link.

"You're back." A smile formed on Link's face, and he chuckled, the sound sounding foreign to him.

"I'm back."

* * *

 ***Sigh* everyone met everyone again! Ganondorf is a bastard, which is also learned from this chapter :D Let me know about any weird errors, and R &R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Woo! Another chapter, one that is sending this story into full blown "epic things are gonna happen from now on" chapter! I won't make this AN long (I actually can't think of anything to say really) so you guys can just read and stuff. I think this chapter is pretty good; I hope you guys like it. Let me know of any weird errors; thanks!**

 **Reviews and comments welcome! rants and things no thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda :/**

 **Rated T for Teen *Titans**

* * *

Elation. Relief. Thankfulness. And a small, small tinge of guilt that flowed through Link's veins as he and Zelda sat at the foot of the bed. He had been dreaming of this moment, and dreading it. Coming back to her. No doubt she would start asking him questions, questions that would force him to give answers filled with guilt about why he left. _Selfish, foolish, desperate reasons,_ Link thought.

The Princess of Hyrule slowly pushed the Hero of Time's cloak from his shoulders, revealing the dried blood on Link's right shoulder. Zelda frowned, and Link looked away, gluing his eyes to his feet. Link could feel his face becoming warm.

Zelda was more beautiful than Link imagined her to be; long, wavy golden hair, violet eyes, the kind smile, her now mature and composed voice. Her body wasn't bad either - a slight hourglass figure through her dress was all he could gather, but really, Link thought, he didn't care _that_ much. They were adults now - not the young kids and teenagers they were those years ago, so something must have changed, physically anyway.

"What happened?" she asked, resting a hand on his shoulder lightly.

"I… got in a fight." He answered, and she giggled before sighing. Goddesses, he sounded lame. Talking to the princess always made him feel like an idiot - her incredible wisdom and flair made his raised-in-a-forest-by-children complex seem immature and ridiculous. When they were young, in those brief times that they interacted, Link remembered that he would make an effort to speak less to her, and simply listen instead. Obviously, this wasn't the case anymore, yet he still got that slight twinge that he had no idea what he was talking about when he spoke with her. His slight childhood crush on the princess was rising up again, making him a bumpkin in front of her. Fantastic.

"Of course. No wonder you ended up in the castle." There was another tense silence, one that Link didn't make an effort to break. Then, Zelda spoke, asking the question Link really wished she wouldn't ask.

"Why did you leave?"

Link exhaled. In the back of his mind, he _had_ been expecting that question, ever since those fourteen years ago. When he returned to Hyrule, the same question kept nagging him again. "... It's complicated." He finalized, and Zelda smiled, though he could tell she wasn't satisfied. Not satisfied, Link thought. Really something he could expect from the princess.

"Try me."

Link licked his lips nervously before speaking. "…I tried to find Navi again. I couldn't find her after Termina."

"Termina?" Zelda leaned closer to him, eyes bright.

Link smiled slightly at her fascination before continuing. "Yes. That's – completely different – but anyway, after Termina, I wandered farther and farther from Hyrule with just Epona."

"Epona? That horse of yours, correct? From Lon Lon?" Zelda spoke up as Link nodded slightly as an answer. He could see her face glow red slightly as she shifted in her spot before speaking again. "I'm sorry - it's so much like me to interrupt like that."

"It's fine." he murmured. He really thought it was fine - he liked her voice, he thought before starting his story up again. "... I almost didn't want to return; too much had happened here. So I left. Zelda, outside of the country – it's incredible. Mountainous, beautiful mountain lakes and rivers, flourishing villages and trading posts – it's simply wild; there is no true kingdom out there. So, for fourteen years, I was in that area, visiting villages, exploring places that no one had gone – I had forgotten about Hyrule, about Navi, about everyone… Then I just figured out that I was running from Hyrule, but it wasn't like I could." He inwardly grimaced at how sappy that had sounded, but pressed on. "…So, I came back." He finished lamely, as Zelda stayed silent.

Zelda shifted in her spot, exhaling. "Did you like it? The mountains?"

"…Yes." Link murmured, and heard Zelda heavily sigh again. Was she cross with him? _That's understandable,_ Link bitterly thought. _I would be._

Another stiff silence enveloped the two, and Link couldn't hold in the question anymore.

"Are you mad at me?" he said. He could feel a barb in his tone, which made him hope Zelda didn't pick it up. Zelda glanced at him quickly, yet looked straight ahead again, seeming to look at the tapestry on the far wall.

"…Not particularly. Just," she paused for a moment before continuing, chewing her lip. "I wish you didn't leave. When Ganondorf was exiled in the Sacred Realm, I… I was 16, I believe. And he just fixed me with this furious look before he disappeared, as if he was going to come back. As if he knew what had happened during his... rule that didn't exist then. It worried me, so much. That's when I started begging the goddesses to bring you home." Zelda pursed her lips and clasped her hands. "Maybe it was just dumb luck you came home."

Link didn't know how to respond to that hidden sting. He decided to say nothing, and another silence hung in the air. He thought they would have been more talkative, but apparently not. Zelda eventually, hesitantly brought a hand to Link's face, tracing the scar near his right eye with her index finger.

"Where is this from?" Link smiled, grasping her hand and pulling it from his face.

"Wolf attack."

"Wolf? Not wolfos?"

"No; these wolves aren't mutants. No battle strategy, just a charge tactic. They're more unpredictable than wolfos."

Zelda nodded. "More dangerous, due to the wild nature?"

Link smiled. "Exactly."

Zelda looked sharply up at him again, and spoke in a slightly urgent tone. "Link; where is the Ocarina of Time?"

Without missing a beat, Link smoothly answered, a small smile gracing his face. "With Epona, in the side pouch. Don't worry," he added as Zelda opened her mouth to retort, brows slightly furrowed. "It'll be fine. Epona will run if she senses anything off, and with her, the ocarina."

Zelda nodded slowly, looking more relaxed, with another pause following her. This time, Link couldn't help but notice Zelda's right hand. Where her Triforce normally was, there was now just a blackened smudge, like ash was plastered onto the back of her hand. Zelda must have noticed him staring, and simply said, "He took it.", before hiding it in the folds of her cloak. Link frowned.

"I'm sorry."

Zelda smiled sadly. "It's fine." She nodded in the direction of his hand. "Yours…"

Link brought his hand up. The Triforce was grey, yet not blackened, like Zelda's. He shrugged. "It may be dead. Or weak."

"I've never seen anything like it."

"I think the only reason Ganondorf didn't kill me was because he still needs my Triforce. If mine was fine, I'm sure he would have taken it and slaughtered me where I stood."

"Don't say that." Zelda said harshly, grabbing Link's hand and squeezing it. Link winced – she had grabbed the hand that Impa cut. Zelda seemed to notice, and quickly let go, scooting farther from Link. "I'm sorry. Your hand." Link rubbed at it, grazing the long cut with a finger.

"It doesn't hurt that bad. It wouldn't have happened if that man didn't take my gloves, for whatever reason."

There was a pause before Zelda chirped, "Maybe he really likes gloves."

A shout of brief laughter escaped Link's lips, and Zelda began to giggle. For whatever reason, the small comment had sent both of them into innocent laughter, every few seconds one shushing the other or shaking with stifled giggles. Link fell back on the bed with Zelda, both lost in an odd fit of laughter. As they both calmed down, Link felt his heart beat slow as he looked at Zelda. Her eyes were such a vivid violet, and almost glassy, to the point where he could almost see his reflection in them. Link's heart instantly picked up again, and he murmured,

"Your eyes." Zelda's eyebrows furrowed, and her lips turned pursed.

"What about my eyes?" she whispered, as if someone was standing outside the door right at that moment.

"They're so… indescribable." Link impressed himself with his vocabulary, and Zelda looked amused, as she whispered again,

"Why are they indescribable?"

"They simply are." Zelda's amused expressions didn't change, and barely differed at all when Link pulled her close, their faces inches apart.

Link moved his head slightly, and their lips slowly, yet surely, touched.

It seemed fitting, that their first kiss was on the day where Ganondorf returned, vowing to destroy the world. The kiss was such an innocent thing; there wasn't a princess and an ex-hero, just two people. Two people who momentarily forgot about the outside world, and the threat that was just outside the front door, ready to tear Hyrule apart.

After what felt like years, they parted slowly, before bringing each-other even closer, both letting out small sighs. Zelda quietly whispered,

"Thank you. For coming back."

Link smiled slightly at that. He was glad, glad that Zelda wanted him back.

He felt a little better.

Link sat up on the bed, and gently stroked Zelda's hair. "I'm glad to have come back, Zelda."

He saw her gentle, happy smile as she closed her eyes, her hand grasping his.

* * *

Link stayed awake after Zelda fell asleep. It was very late, early morning now. The candle that had been lit from - what it felt like - hours ago, had gone out, and the chamber was plunged into a murky darkness with a slight chill, the moon lighting the room with a somber glow. Link _was_ tired, and his shoulder had started to hurt again. He had expected the stab wound to hurt much more than it was, yet there was only a slight twinging, now rising to a throb. He was tempted to close his eyes and sleep – but he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. His insomnia from over the years was creeping back up again.

He slowly shifted, bringing his arm out from Zelda's firm grasp on it, who turned over and mumbled incoherently, brow furrowing. His shoulder was a pain to move; he didn't even try stretching it out as he got up from the bed, grabbing his cloak that had been laying forgotten at the foot of the bed. He slowly put it on, hissing as he was forced to move his shoulder, then bringing the hood up over his head, quickly ruffling his hair. He needed to leave – he couldn't stay in the castle forever. Not while Ganondorf was inside, still thinking he was wasting away in the dungeons. If Link was still here when Ganondorf discovered the empty cell, no doubt he would check Zelda's chambers first, then find Link there, and kill everyone inside.

No. He obviously could not let that happen.

Link cursed as he looked around the room for a possible spare weapon. He shouldn't have left that dagger with Impa - no doubt would she have had more under that cloak of hers.

He was having half a mind to look in Zelda's chest of drawers for some hidden weapon when a voice came from the dark corner of the room, making Link nearly leap out of his skin.

"Looking for something?"

Impa was sitting in a rocking chair in the corner. Link could tell she was wearing an amused look, even in the dark.

"You need that dagger, don't you? No need for that." she threw an object at Link, who swiftly caught it. A sword. _His_ sword. Link quickly pulled it from the sheath, checking the blade, before sliding it back in.

"How did you get this?" he strode toward Impa, who stood.

"Weapons room. That lackey of Ganondorf's must have thrown it in there. I picked the lock and grabbed it. It was the only one with a ornante sheath like that, so I thought..." Link felt like he could have kissed Impa.

"Thank you Impa... goddesses..." Impa crossed her arms, a stern look appearing on her face.

"Now, Link," she reached over, grabbing the burnt-out candle from the table and lighting it with a match sitting next to it. Her face was illuminated in a warm, small light, yet her expression was cold. "I'm assuming you did the chivalrous thing and didn't take advantage of Zelda." Link felt his face grow hot, yet shook his head vigorously.

"N-no, Impa - we did nothing of the sort. She simply fell asleep and... I couldn't." A smile formed on Impa's sharp features.

"Just making sure. So..." Impa sighed, looking out the large window from across the room. Link followed her gaze, seeing the bright moon over the fields of Hyrule. The snow had stopped falling; there was only a wind - it's howling could be heard from inside. "When Ganondorf escaped two nights ago, Rauru - he contacted the six sages - including Zelda. It awakened their memories of you and your journey those years ago, the causes behind it as well. All took immediate action - it's amazing how much they have achieved in these few hours, especially how fast Ganondorf had gained control of Hyrule Castle. Many hid away and are prepared - the Gerudo and Goron tribes have gone on full offense and defense. The Zoras are hidden deep in their domain, and the Kokiri - Link, I have no idea what is happening there..."

Link's heart stopped briefly. Kokiri Village. There was no reply to Impa from Saria... Saria... his friend from all those years ago. And what of Mido, the annoying, yet silly brat who had bullied him for years? He swallowed, fighting down concern.

"No word from the Kokiri Village? At all?" Impa shook her head, looking at Link.

"None."

"And the Gerudo?" Link changed the subject, not wanting to press the news of Kokiri Village. "They're not with Ganondorf?" Impa smirked, chuckling.

"Nabooru suggested to them otherwise with that colorful language of hers. They're prepared." Link nodded, feeling relieved. The Gerudos were a formidable force; one he would not like to have supporting Ganondorf.

"That... wow. We sound... safe." Impa sighed, a loud sigh.

"Link, it hurts me to call upon you again. To ask for your help again as the Hero of Time. To defeat to King of Evil, and reclaim the Master Sword. To save Hyrule again." Her voice was solemn, yet felt like something out of a decorated speech that could be heard throughout the kingdom, not in the princess's room while Hyrule was beginning to crumble under a tyrannical hand.

Link was waiting for Impa to proclaim that. To retire from 'ex-hero' to hero again. Part of him wanted to say no, they should deal with it. Most of him screamed to say yes, save the world Link!

He let out a breath, before quietly saying, "I'll do it. How do I retrieve the Master Sword?" Impa shook her head as a reply. _Great,_ he thought. _No square one at all._

"I do suggest you check on the different tribes across Hyrule. Make sure everyone is alright - safety is key this time around." Link smiled grimly as he hooked his sheath to his belt at his side.

"It's definitely not my first rodeo, Impa."

Impa gave a snort. "Of course it isn't Link. Now," she pointed at the large window. "I suggest you escape that way. There is are vines underneath the balcony, minimal guards. Zelda and I don't dare escape that way - it's too dangerous for her."

"She was Sheik, Impa."

"She isn't now."

A frosty silence enveloped them, and Link stared at Impa. Impa stared back. After a few seconds, Link broke the eye contact, striding toward the window-door leading to the balcony. He grasped the decorative handle of the door, feeling the cold seep through his skin. He looked back at Impa, who had grabbed the candle and was now standing near the bed, where Zelda was sprawled out. Link opened the door as he turned away, where a blast of cold, unforgiving air hit him, picking up snow around his feet.

He didn't look back at Zelda and Impa as he closed the flimsy glass door behind him.

* * *

 _No guards my ass_ , Link thought.

He was currently crouching behind a bush, legs slowly growing numb as he looked around the grounds for a vantage point around the clump of guards congregating. They were all in the middle of the snow-packed dirt path leading from the castle. And they had also started a fire.

Link almost screamed in frustration as he shifted in his spot. There was a tree he could hide behind, about thirty feet away. He could sprint to that tree, but he would risk being seen. Not that the guards around Hyrule Castle were good. Even if they were controlled by Ganondorf, Link doubted that their skills would improve in terms of catching intruders.

He decided to take the risk, and sprinted to the tree, almost falling flat on his face in the process, diving behind the tree. When he was young, and much lighter, he could practically skip over snow. Now, he sunk like a dead weight, stumbling every few feet.

Link was incredibly close to the group of guards behind his tree, so close he could hear their muddled conversations.

"... what the hell are we, uh... supposed to do? Uh..."

"Guys, aren't we supposed to be guarding... something?"

"What kind 'of job is this? Standin' here... freezing our asses off..."

Their conversations were so discombobulated, Link wondered if Ganondorf's possession, or mind control had messed with them. It certainly seemed like it, as most of them were stumbling around, tripping over discarded crossbows and swords. Link stood up straight, and prepared to dash for the main gate that would open up to Castletown farther down the trail. He could tell that the gate was wide open, and Link couldn't help but wonder why Ganondorf was so lenient of idiot town citizens wandering into the castle grounds. _To control some more people_ _._ Link bitterly came up with an answer.

Taking a deep breath, Link paused, then ran for it.

It would have gone well, if he hadn't collided with a guard walking toward the main group once he got to the snowy dirt path.

The man instantly went down as Link tumbled, nearly knocking the wind out of himself with a heavy landing on the packed down snow. There were shouts around him, and footsteps drawing closer. Link struggled up, and saw a mass of guards coming toward him, some drawing swords, others loading crossbows. An instant later, an arrow came down, quivering near Link's foot.

Link ran, opting for flight instead of fight. He could hear the whistling of arrows passing over and to the side of his head as he passed under the main gates. It was as if the guards were trained to kill on sight; they were puppets, their only use was strength in numbers. Link looked back slightly - there was a mass of guards, shouting after him, continuing to fire arrows. Link picked up the pace, lengthening out his strides.

Link soon made it to the main square, stumbling from the snow and slick ice. He almost stopped breathing in shock of what he saw in the square. Bodies. Many bodies.

They had been left in the square, sprawled out everywhere. Blood splatters were still visible in the dim light of the moon, now slightly faded or congealing from the cold. Link thought that there must of been a riot; one that ended in slaughter, the kind that made bile rise up in Link's throat. He saw two Goron bodies, multiple citizens and a small, small figure, curled near the base of the fountain. Motionless. Link's heart broke, followed by an anger that roared in his ears. He had half a mind to turn around and slay every single individual that tried to attack him, to rip their bodies apart -

No. He couldn't go into a flying rage. Link hesitantly turned and kept running, lifting his foot just as an arrow came down in the same spot. He forced himself to not look back at the small body near the fountain. Link skidded into the stables, grabbing Epona from her spot and quickly yanked her out into the open. The main entrance drawbridge was wide open, most likely for the stable guard was fast asleep, unaware of what was happening around him.

Link mounted Epona, and spurred her out into Hyrule Field, leaving the group of guards far behind.

* * *

 **Annnd... cut! Gah, I was seriously considering an ending where Link went Hulk and decided to kill people (as you can tell), but I felt like that would just ruin everyone's thoughts about him (I mean, he is acting like an angsty individual but... I mean..) So, R &R and bubye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello everyone! Merry Christmas :D ! In lieu of my favorite holiday, I've released another chapter, so that's my Christmas gift to you guys. Maybe I'll write a short story or something for New Years or whatever, but we'll see what happens. I may not be on for a while after this chapter, so yeah. Thank you people who review and follow and favorite and all that jazz, that's like a Christmas gift in itself :). Anyway, review/comment please! And let me know about any weird overlooked errors. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ. Also, _slightly_ dark themes at the end of this chapter and language.**

 **Reviews welcome!**

 **Rated T for Teen **Teletubbies**

* * *

Link's left hand was burning as he rode through Hyrule Field, urging Epona faster and faster, as far away from Castletown as he possibly could before he would slow down. He had half an idea that the guards could somehow follow him out, and chase him till he killed them, or they killed him. His hand was still burning.

It was an ice-hot tingle that soon accelerated to a sharp sting, sending jolts of pain up his left arm. Link made an effort to ignore it, but it seemed like the more he ignored it, the more it became more nagging. He had to stop and check his hand.

Link slowed Epona down to a trot, and pushed his cloak to the side to check the twinging appendage.

His Triforce was weakly pulsating.

Link did a double take, tightly closing his eyes and opening them again, shaking his head. Epona had now stopped, and turned her head to look at her rider, who's hand had fallen from the rein.

The pulse was still there. It was incredibly weak, a faint yellow light that seemed to sputter with the effort. The Triforce, overall, was still a dark grey in color, and the yellow light seemed to do nothing to improve upon the color.

"Damn..." Link muttered, rubbing his left hand with his thumb. He barely remembered when the symbol had ceased to be the shiny, golden color that constantly brought attention to said hand. He must have been... 18? It had faded fast, no warning or excruciating pain. Just a small sting, and when he had looked at his hand, the color had seemed to be draining from the symbol.

Did it mean that the goddesses didn't think him worthy of the Triforce of Courage? They simply gave up, when Link gave no hint at returning to their land? It could be. Or Link gave up the fact that he was going to return, and psyched his own Triforce out of trying anymore, like as he retired from hero duties, his Triforce retired from being a Triforce.

Yes, that was it. It gave up the fact that his destiny would not lead to greatness anymore. He would be forgotten, so his Triforce piece might as well go with him.

But Zelda hadn't forgotten; she had been waiting for him for nearly a decade, for goddesses sake. She had wanted him to come back, and they had kissed.

It was just a kiss. Just one. Yet it had felt exciting, exhilarating, unreal... a testament that she slightly still believed he would come back. Link, in all honesty, had never kissed a girl full on the lips. Sure, there were a few cheek kisses and some crazy attempts for a kiss (Ruto), but never a _true_ kiss. It made Link feel like a giddy teenager on the inside.

Link grasped the reins tighter, the twinge in his hand dying, as well as driving those thoughts from his head. His goal was to check on the other sages; make sure they were alright. Saria; he needed to make sure the Kokiri were okay - Impa had gotten no response from them. Link gently drove his heels into Epona's sides to make her trot, then accelerate to a gallop. He didn't know what time it was now; it must have been around four in the morning, he guessed. The moon seemed to be lower in the sky than it was before. In a few hours, dawn would break. It'd take maybe an hour or two to make it to the forest, with breaks. Less without.

No breaks, Link thought. Breaks would be a waste of time - Ganondorf could be conquering Hyrule undercover, giving no signs of his tyranny. Link needed to catch up to him - stop whatever things Ganondorf was planning to do.

XXX

An hour and a half. That's how long it took, to crest a final hill and see the entrance to the Kokiri Forest. Link's first home.

It was still dark, the winter night still blotting out the day, yet Link could see the slight tinges of orange and red on the horizon. As Link stopped at the dead trees near the entrance to the Kokiri Forest, Epona snorted, pawing at the ground. She was nervous.

Link dismounted, and grasped Epona's reins, pulling on them for her to walk. She wouldn't budge. Link tugged, and he could see Epona dig her hooves into the snow. Her eyes were bright, staring forward at the tunnel to the forest, ears pointed toward the tunnel. Link yanked. Epona shook her head roughly, the rein breaking from his grasp. Link rolled his eyes with a sigh, and started walking toward the entrance, looking back at the skittish Epona.

"Be that way then." he said. Epona stared at him.

Link strode through the entrance he had gone through so many years before, and got to the small wooden bridge that led, finally, to the village. Strangely, there was a sweet, wood scent in the air, almost suffocating. He coughed roughly once, before doubling over from a fit of multiple coughs. He could now smell something else - smoke.

Smoke.

Link's heart leapt into his throat as he sprinted across the bridge, through the dark tunnel, hurtling into the village, coughing violently -

To be met with flames.

Flames that sprung from wooden home to home, charring the dead grass and sending towers of grey and white smoke into the still dark sky. The snow was melting into massive, murky puddles, and the sheltered area of the village had trapped the heat, sending the temperature into what felt like the Death Mountain caldera temperatures. Link was coughing and panting already, and couldn't help but crouch closer to the ground. He couldn't see anyone in the inferno - much less hear anyone either, through the crackling and groaning of the wood and angry, violent fire. His hood was blown off his head from the strong wind fueling the flames.

This was bad. Very, very bad.

Ganondorf was ahead of the game; he had already destroyed a place where a sage resided, and where Saria was, Link prayed that she wasn't already dead. However, he could still see a wide, beaten opening to the Lost Forest entrance through the flames - maybe the Kokiri had fled into the woods, where it was probably safe. People who didn't know the woods could become trapped and become Stalfos, or die; there would be no way for Ganondorf's minions to risk that possibility. Link dashed to the outcrop, scrambling up and climbing the vines to the forest entrance. He was now slightly overlooking the burning village, with each smoky breath catching in his throat, lungs screaming. Link turned toward the dark tunnel to the woods; he barely remembered how to get to the Sacred Meadow, and could risk getting lost. The smoke was getting to his head, each breath was a burden, and his head was spinning - his wounded shoulder had started flaring up again in pain. The Lost Woods was a risk he was willing to take - to find the Kokiri, and see if they were alright.

Link stumbled through the entrance, and got to the first clearing of the Lost Woods.

The air was almost intoxicating with how clear it was compared to the burning village. There was no eerie, playful ocarina music anymore - dead silence met his ears. Link took a right - the right way, then a left; right? Then a right - oh goddesses, his blood was pounding in his ears - left -

Link felt his knees hit the slightly snowy ground as he fell, he was so disoriented, he couldn't think straight -

A blackness overtook his eyesight, and Link felt himself close his eyes as his head hit the ground.

* * *

Zelda could hear the rage in Ganondorf's screams that echoed through the castle.

Link was gone; gone from his cell in, supposedly, early morning. Ganondorf had stormed into her chambers, screaming at her to tell where he had gone. She didn't answer, and received a neck-wrenching slap to the cheek. It still stung. Impa was gone; she was out, creeping through the castle for any means to find a way out.

Everyone was gone - even Nayru's power had ceased to be with her, it was now with Ganondorf, helping his power grow, while her's sunk in comparison. Her magic was barely usable anymore.

Link had left without even saying goodbye.

Zelda knew Impa was behind that - forcing him to leave. To make sure all the other sages were okay. Of course they were okay; they knew what was happening, and had taken action. Zelda felt a touch of guilt in her heart. She could do nothing, while them and Link were bending over backwards to keep Hyrule safe. And she couldn't turn into Sheik anymore.

Ganondorf's roaring was still heard through the castle - he hadn't stopped.

Zelda was afraid. She hoped the people of Hyrule were alright.

 _So afraid._

* * *

"Do you think he's okay?"

"He looks dead... how did he even get here?"

"What if he's one of _his_?"

"He'll turn into a Stalfos anyway! If he was the one behind our village, leave him!"

"Mido!"

Link half-opened his eyes, and the light was shocking. He squinted and coughed - everything hurt. He could see the silhouettes of multiple people standing over him, some standing back, a few standing uncomfortably close. One of them pushed a foot into his right shoulder, and agony laced Link's brain as the figure kept pushing. He fought down a scream, and instinctively lashed out with a hand, cursing. The figure jumped back, and others stepped back as Link struggled to sit up. Link retched, fighting down nausea. He felt a gentle hand on his back, and a female voice.

"Are you alright?" Link turned, and was met with the face of a Kokiri girl, blond hair tied into large buns.

Link struggled to place a name. Fado... Fado? The one who always talked about people becoming Stalfos?

"Are you alright? I'm surprised you're not a Stalfos... being lost in these woods for... what? An hour or so?"

Yup, Fado.

"I-" Link's voice was hoarse, and scraped at his throat. He coughed, and continued. "I'm fine."

Fado smiled, and stood up straight, while Link sat up completely. All the Kokiri were there, the Know-It-All Brothers, Fado, the shopkeeper, some of the Kokiri girls, and Mido. No Saria.

Mido was staring at him with a disdainful look on his face, an obvious frown on his face. "How are you not dead?" his tone was rude, and abrupt. Good old Mido.

The shopkeeper Kokiri mumbled something incoherent, while Fado seemed to ignore Mido, and asked Link another question. "What is your name?"

Link hesitated before answering; did he really want to tell him his real name? They would no doubt know who he is. Mido would even hate him more. Link sighed, and pushed those thoughts from his head.

"My name is Link." As he expected, everyone went silent. Fado's eyes widened, and Mido's jaw dropped. The Know-It-All-Brothers instantly went into a huddle, while the remaining Kokiri simply stood back, farther away.

"L-Link? As in... Link?" Fado frowned, and didn't seem to notice Mido, whose face was increasingly becoming more and more red in color, like it did when he was irritated or angry.

Link opened his mouth to respond, but Mido beat him to the punch. "LINK?!" Mido shrieked, as Fado jumped away, and the other Kokiri looked at Mido in surprise. Link stood up shakily, and put his hands up.

"Mido, listen -"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Mido yelled again, and practically tackled Link's waist, who slightly staggered in surprise. Mido, the self-acclaimed "leader of the Kokiri" was now wrapped around his waist in obvious distress. Wasn't he an absolute bully to Link early on? "First you left and then everyone started to panic because you were gone and now Saria is gone and none of us know what to do - even _I_ don't know what to do!" Mido bulldozed as he let go of Link's waist, his eyes shining and watery, yet there was still an odd expression of anger in his face. "And you're - you're not even a Kokiri!" Mido sniffled. _Goddesses, is he crying?_ Link thought.

"Look, Mido -"

"SARIA IS GONE!" Mido wailed again. Yup, he was crying.

The other Kokiri were watching the scene unfold in shock, some staring at Link, not even trying to hide their confusion. Link decided that he couldn't ask Mido where Saria had gone, seeing how he had gone into a meltdown, so he turned to Fado.

"Fado, where did Saria go?"

Fado had seemed to be in a trance, and as Link asked the question, she jumped, and shook her head slightly. "Oh! Uh- Saria left when she figured out that people were coming to the Kokiri Village - she warned us, and left. She didn't tell us where she was going, not even Mido... So we fled to the Lost Woods, and found you here..." Link exhaled loudly, and ran a hand through his hair. There was no information whatsoever in that, besides the fact that Saria left. Left where? He knew the Kokiri were incredibly adamant about leaving the forest; they believed they would die if they strayed out of the village. It wasn't true, seeing how Saria had left when she was a Sage, and showed no signs of dropping dead. Where could she have gone?

"Do you have _any_ idea at all _where_?" Link stressed his last word, hoping that Fado would understand. Fado seemed to be thinking for a moment, then beckoned him closer. Link stepped closer, and crouched, as she whispered in his ear.

"She said she was leaving. As in leaving Hyrule." Link stomach dropped. Saria left?

"Why?" he muttered. Fado backed away, and shrugged, a somber look on her face. None of them had an idea what happened to Saria. Link stood taller, and looked at the small group of Kokiri before speaking. "Okay... everyone." All of them looked up at him; even Mido stopped sniffling. "I'll find Saria, I promise." Link didn't know if he should've promised that, but he continued. "Just stay safe for now. It the Deku Tree okay?"

"Deku Sprout; the Great Deku Tree passed away some years ago." One of the Know-It-All Brothers said quietly. Another pang in Link's heart. "The Sprout is okay; it protected itself with magic."

"O-okay. Good. For now, don't go back to the village. Stay in the Woods; go the Meadow if you must. Mido," Link looked at the Kokiri, who looked up, an expression of surprise on his face. "Be sure you're a leader."

Mido weakly smiled. "I will." Link attempted a small smile back, and drew his sword, turning toward one of the dark tunnels. A few Kokiri stepped back, while some gasped.

"I'm going back. Stay safe." He was met with mostly silence and a few smiles. "Stay safe." he repeated, and went the wrong way into the Lost Woods, bringing him back to the entrance in a dizzying blackness.

XXX

The village was still burning, yet the flames had gotten weaker. Ash was floating in the cold air, creating a hellish look to the landscape. It was a dead land - Link's old home was gone.

Link jumped down from the ledge that led up to the Lost Woods, and jumped from the other smaller ledge to land in the ashy snow, now littered with debris. There was nothing - nothing moving, nothing living. Just smoldering and burning wood.

"Terrible." Link muttered, kicked a chunk of blackened wood.

"Yes, horrible, isn't it?" Link jumped, pointing his sword to his left, toward a pile of wood that appeared to be the remains of a home. From behind it, a figure stalked out, wearing a black cloak, face hidden. The man from Castletown. "Hello again, Link."

"You!" Link spat. Anger was rising up his chest again. The figure laughed, an odd, echoing laugh, and bowed.

"Yes, me. Yet," the man drew a long rapier from his side. An evil-looking blade, different than the one he used to injure Link. "You should recognize me. We've met before, besides the time that I stabbed you."

Link scoffed, and twirled his sword in his left hand. "How can I recognize you when I've never seen your face?"

The man chuckled, and slowly, tantalizingly, brought his hood down. "Do you know me now?"

Link was looking into his own face.

This Link was much different. Red, devilish eyes, black hair, palid skin. A shadow of the real Hero of Time. The false-Link bowed as Link stared in shock. Ganondorf was just taunting him now, creating a double of Link.

"The name is Link. Pleasure to meet you." his shadow smiled.

"You son of a bitch." Link snarled, yet stood his ground. He couldn't lose his temper. Not yet. His shadow seemed unimpressed, and only grinned.

"Thank you. Now," his shadow began to walk in a circle around Link, who kept the false-Link in front of him. He couldn't lose sight of this enemy. "How's Zelda doing?"

"Don't bring her into this." Link fought his anger down, protectiveness now rising up. His shadow simply rolled his eyes.

"Why not bring her into this? I'm just here to tell you," his shadow paused in his walking, and gave Link a sidelong glance. "She's dying, don't you get that? That Triforce of hers... yours is ripping you apart from the inside, too."

"You're lying." Link said, but panic bubbled up in his head. Were the two of them dying? Was this malevolent shadow not lying?

"I could be. I could not." Of course. This shadow would just play with him. "Anyway, that princess is a bitch... a pretty one, in bed."

"Say that again." Link pointed his sword at the false-Link. The shadow paused, and smiled wryly.

"I found a pressure point, haven't I?"

Link had half a mind to rip this man's vocal cords out with his bare hands, but decided against it. He needed to keep his cool. He could just leave, and possibly, just maybe, his shadow would leave him alone. It was a tiny possibility, but Link had a feeling that this shadow was more of a mental tease than intent on killing him. Ganondorf would be the one to kill him. Link lowered his blade slightly, and his shadow raised his eyebrows in apparent surprise.

"Let me leave. I won't come back." his shadow seemed surprised, but only smiled slightly, chuckling.

"Fine. I'll leave too, and tell the Demon King. If you come here at all, I'll kill all those little forest midgets like," Link's shadow snapped his fingers. "That."

The shadow didn't even let Link answer. Instead, it simply dissolved into a black mist and dissipated. Link felt a slight breeze, and whisper in his ear that sent a chill down his spine.

"The next time we meet, I'll have the pleasure of watching your blood stain the ground."

Link left the burnt Kokiri Village quickly, mounted the nervous Epona, and spurred her out onto Hyrule Field.

* * *

 **Dark Link! He's a bit of a a**hole I know. Also, did any of you think the Kokiri scene felt awkward? :/ Maybe I'll fix it one day. Anyway, R &R, have a Merry Christmas! -ALittleBirdSaid**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN : I'm not dead! Sorry guys; I've been out of town, generally too lazy to whip up a chapter... so yeah, I've been laggy. A LOT of explaining in this chapter - really gets things going up to speed (I've already said that, like, a million times, but). Also, shoutout to SheikahLover for reviewing the CRAP out of this story - it helped smooth out some bumps in the chapters. Thanks for every reviewer and favoriter and follower and viewer as well :) Anyway, let me know about any weird errors, and R &R! ~ALittleBirdSaid**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own LoZ :/**

 **Rated T for Teen**

* * *

Link made the greatest distance he could between him and Lost Forest without stopping Epona, before slowing down and turning around in the saddle. No one was behind him.

Of course no one was behind him, Link scolded himself. That... shadow of his dissipated, supposedly back to the castle. Not that Link could believe the thing; but Link was mainly worried about what the shadow _said_. About him and Zelda slowly dying from the inside out from their taken and dying Triforce pieces. Was his piece actually dying though? It had been glowing when he left Castletown, but nothing else had occurred after. And Zelda... she had seemed significantly weaker when he met her, and Impa had been oddly protective when he brought up Sheik. If Zelda couldn't turn into Sheik and was simply a sitting duck, there was something definitely wrong. Only Ganondorf seemed to be fine; with two Triforce pieces, he was the only one benefiting from it - yet Impa, and Zelda, had mentioned that he didn't have a complete 'physical form'. What the hell had they meant by that? Saria as well... Link could try calling her with his ocarina, yet for some reason, he had a feeling it wouldn't work.

Dammit, Link needed answers.

Link exhaled, and patted Epona's side gently. "C'mon, Epona, let's go..." Epona snorted, and looked back at him, almost as if she was asking where. "Kakariko sounds good..." Link muttered, more to himself than his horse. In Kakariko, he could get food. His stomach felt like it was getting clawed from the inside out from hunger. Not that he'd never gone days without eating - in the winter days in the mountains, food was often scarce, even if Link would try to hunt with traps and snares. Link also wasn't very good with the winter weather in general.

To Link now, it was the biting cold that was making his hands begin to go numb. He really wished he had gloves; but that shadow of his had taken them days ago. Goddesses, he knew he should have brought extra supplies. Mountain trader clothing and barters were exceptional for frigid winters, skilled in thick shirts and cloaks, occasionally selling furs and leathers. Link had known an elderly trader from his years in the mountainous territories - Link hadn't seen the man in a long time, however.

 _He's most likely dead._ A voice in the back of Link's head bitterly said.

A thick layer of grey clouds covered the sky, blotting out the low rising sun. There was a cruel wind pulling at Link's cloak as he pulled his hood tighter around his head, while he looked around Hyrule field. Ganondorf was practically doing nothing to Hyrule from Link's vantage point - it still looked fairly normal, besides the faint smoke he could see rising from the direction of the Kokiri Village.

 _He killing it from the inside._ Link realized. _Keep from drawing attention to Hyrule, and just slowly wipe out everything -_

His thoughts were broken as Epona abruptly reared, sending Link's heart up into his throat as his hands scrabbled at the reins, nearly falling off Epona as she began to gallop through the snow, whinnying. Link couldn't control her, no matter how hard he tried, she wouldn't obey any command or weak tug at the reins; they kept slipping from Link's hands.

Link turned around cautiously in the saddle, and saw a band of brightly cloaked people, all riding black horses. The leader of the band, near the front, was wearing a gold cloak, riding a white horse. The figure pointed a wickedly curved sword at Link, and the band cheered in a war cry. Not good.

"Goddesses - Epona -!" he stifled a cry as he heard the swish of an arrow that flew from behind him, and saw it, from the corner of his eye, strike Epona in the left hindquarters. She buckled, and tumbled with a high-pitched whinny, throwing Link off into the snow with a heavy thud. The wind was nearly knocked out of Link as he struck the ground, as Epona began to slightly roll down a small slope. Link shakily stood, wheezing, lungs burning, as he scrambled down to the panicking Epona. The slightly broken arrow was protruding from her rump, a small trickle of blood staining the snow beneath her. "Epona... Epona, c'mon -!" Link quickly yanked the arrow out, throwing it away, sprayed flecks of blood across the snow as Epona squealed again. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry -" Link went near Epona's head, resting a hand on her forehead while she thrashed, yet she seemed aware not to kick out at him.

Link whipped around, drawing his sword simultaneously as he saw the band near, and they formed a large circle around him and Epona, who had now stopped moving erratically, and seemed stunned as well. The golden cloaked leader dropped down from their horse, and pointed their curved blade at Link in silence. He could see their eyes... golden eyes as they moved closer to him.

A curved blade - a scimitar. Golden eyes.

Gerudo.

"WAIT!" Link yelled instinctively, throwing out a hand while dropping his sword the ground. He ripped off his hood, and the figure faltered in their movement. "If - if you are who I think you are -" Link stood up slowly, and he heard Epona nicker from behind him. "I'm Link." he said slowly.

There was a tense silence for several moments, before the figure spoke quietly.

"Link? Is that you?" Relief washed over Link as he exhaled, raising his hands in mock surrender.

"Nabooru."

Nabooru whipped off her hood, revealing her exotic facial features, framed by loose, long red hair that fell into her face and down her shoulders. Her face cracked into a relieved smile as she began to laugh, throwing her hand against her forehead.

"Link?! Oh goddesses, it's been years! In another time, at least!" she smiled wryly, and signaled to the band of the Gerudos. "He's a friend. Back down." Link exhaled in relief, and turned around to Epona. _Finally, a sage,_ Link thought in relief. _Someone I can trust... even though they did shoot my horse..._

Link gestured to Epona weakly, and Nabooru's eyebrows shot up. "...She needs care." Link murmured. "Your arrow."

Nabooru smiled apologetically, and patted Link's shoulder. "She'll be fine. Koume! Kotake!" she called behind her, and Link immediately jumped away, grabbing his sword, heart pounding. Nabooru slowly rested her hand on Link's, pushing it down, letting the sword's point dig into the snow.

"Easy buddy. They're just old grannies now."

Old women they were, Link soon realized as he relaxed - both hobbled out of the band, flanked by two cloaked Gerudo each holding the reins of two fat ponies. Link then thought it was rather comical - two short, slightly plump sorceresses bickering as they walked toward him and Nabooru, each supported by withered walking sticks. _How did these two become Twinrova?_ Link thought, slightly amused.

Nabooru leaned over and whispered in his ear. "They _were_ loyal to Ganondorf, until he betrayed them completely before he was sent to the Sacred Realm years ago - great way to treat your surrogate mothers. Anyway, he thought they were 'limited in prowess'. Took away most of their power when he returned, and now that he's planning on killing everything in Hyrule, they're against his values." Link nodded slowly, yet still felt slightly wary.

"So... their magic?" Nabooru backed away, and gave the elderly sorceresses a quick glance, exhaling through her mouth. The burst made a small puff in the air, then quickly disappeared.

"Small. Mostly healing magic and the like. Practically no offensive at all." Koume was the quicker one of the two, her red robes billowing around her in the frosty wind as she reached Link and Nabooru. Link noted that the two sisters were incredibly short, barely reaching his waist in height. Koume looked up at him, then looked at Nabooru.

"This is that boy you were talking about?" her voice was rather scratchy and high-pitched, yet not as malicious as Link remembered. She sounded more like herself in Termina. Koume narrowed her eyes, and roughly hit Link's right shin with her walking stick, to which Link slightly jumped away. "He looks a little on the scrawny side, Nabooru."

Link frowned slightly, and opened his mouth to respond in slight irritation, but Nabooru cut him off.

"He's the Hero of Time, Koume. He's one of the strongest swordsmen I know." Koume in return scoffed and rolled her eyes, waving a withered hand. She moved closer to Epona, who now was half standing, tail swishing impatiently. Epona seemed to make eye contact with Link, giving him a look that oozed, _You've got to be kidding me._

Koume clucked her tongue, and looked back at Kotake, who passed by Link and Nabooru. She seemed significantly slower in walking than Koume, yet seemed slightly more relaxed. "Kotake! You take too long! You know you're the one whose much better at this type of healing trick!" Kotake made eye contact with Link and rolled her eyes.

"She's always like this when she doesn't get to eat much. How are you, Link? I've heard much about you from Nabooru these past few days." her voice was actually rather sweet, and Link decided that he liked Kotake better of the two. The two sisters had changed drastically from when he last met them. Back on his first quest, they wanted to kill him with any chance they got. He liked this personality change much better than any one he'd ever seen; even better than Mido's.

"I-I'm fine, thank you." Kotake nodded in satisfaction, and reached Epona. She looked back at Nabooru and Link.

"This won't take long. Nabooru, maybe we could set up a brief camp? Old Koume over here gets grouchy without food-"

"We're the same age, Kotake!"

Kotake sighed in annoyance, and looked over at Koume. "Be quiet Koume. It's not like I don't know..."

Nabooru turned Link around, and began to walk him through the crowd of Gerudo, who made a gap for the two to walk through. She looked at him and smiled a cat-like smile, one that oozed that crafty look she'd always get.

"Shall we make camp?"

* * *

The Gerudo were skilled at making a quick camp; a few fires (by Koume, respectively), blankets and warm cloaks, and food with some drink.

Link was saved by the Gerudo in terms of things to eat and drink. He practically devoured everything (Nabooru called him an absolute pig) and had the warm tea that was made over the fire. He felt relieved at not having to run around to get provisions. Kakariko was far away as it was, and he remembered that often the traders weren't very lenient on bulk buying.

"Think of it as a breakfast. From us to you." Nabooru remarked as she took a sip of her tea, wrapping a thick quilt tighter around her. The fire was comforting to Link as he brought his hands closer to the flames, warming them. The heat washed over him like water.

Link looked over at Nabooru, and smiled slightly. "Thank you. For healing Epona as well." he looked over at Epona, who was standing with the Gerudo horses with a blanket draped over her. She looked rather content now, yet would occasionally stare at Link, ears twitching.

Nabooru snorted, and waved a hand. "No problem. I'm sure Koume and Kotake were happy to do it."

"We could fix that wrecked shoulder of yours as well." Koume roughly said through a mouthful of bread. Link sat up straighter, hope rising in his chest. He wasn't fond of nursing a shoulder injury for very long - he knew that stab wounds often took a while to recover.

"Really?" Koume nodded sharply, and beckoned him closer to her side of the fire. Link scooted to the side, and Kotake shifted over, letting Koume through.

"Of course, boy. Take off that shirt; I can't fix it through clothing." she muttered as Link flushed, before slowly taking off the thick black top. He felt the cold hit his back, yet avoided squirming. The wound on his right shoulder looked terrible in the firelight; slightly bloody and obviously deep, Link assumed he had reopened it multiple times before it could heal. "It's a miracle it didn't get infected. Not swollen at all... it's simply deep." Koume assessed, and poked at it with a gnarled finger. A slight jolt of pain shot down Link's arm, and he hissed in retaliation. "Stop moving boy, it's not that bad anyway." she tutted.

"I'm aware of that - AH!" Link began to mutter back, but his sentence stumbled and ended in a gasp as an iron-hot pain stabbed into his shoulder. He glanced at his wound and saw Koume holding a ball of flame up to it, the tongues of flame licking at his arm. Link looked away, and felt the pain turn into a cold, tingling sensation that tickled his spine. Moments later, it became a nearly excruciating pain that disappeared as quickly as it came, yet Link still took a sharp intake of breath as it ended. He felt Koume back away and move back closer to Kotake.

"Done. You'll be fine now." Link looked at where his wound should have been, yet now it was puckered scar that stood out against his skin. Much better. He grabbed his shirt, pulling it back on as he moved back to his spot next to Nabooru.

"Thank you." Link nodded his head in the direction of Koume, in which she grunted in response, going back to eating her share of bread as if nothing had happened.

There was a silence, and Nabooru turned to Link, exhaling in what Link thought was exhaustion.

"Link... things in Hyrule are bad." she started, then faded off, as if unsure to keep speaking.

"I can tell."

Nabooru shifted again, wrapping her blanket tighter around herself. "They've been bad for years, is what I meant. Since Ganondorf was 'executed'." she used air quotes as she spoke, then went back to clutching the blanket. "To be honest, when the Gerudo discovered he was to be exiled for treason, we were outraged. Tyrannical prince or not, he was still one of the Gerudo."

"Was?" Link had caught the past-tense that Nabooru spoke in. She smiled tightly at him before responding.

"Do you think _after_ his treason, we _still_ didn't realize what he actually was? Anyway, everyone knew he was plotting against the Royal Family, even if we didn't remember the outcome of your quest in that different time. So," Nabooru ran a hand through her hair. "After he was exiled, the Gerudo split - ones that supported Ganondorf, others that had the right sense not to. The instant he disappeared, conflict started forming."

"And he betrayed us two." Kotake piped up, as Koume snorted in agreement. "He wanted to plot by himself instead."

Link was silent while he wrapped his mind around the circumstances. The Gerudo originally knew of Ganondorf's practically identical plot to take over Hyrule, and were tolerant with it - except he left the sorceresses out... and when he was exiled, the Gerudo instantly formed conflict.

"What happened to the Gerudo then?" Nabooru grimaced, yet forged on with her story.

"There was fighting. The rebel Gerudo fled. I do not know their whereabouts; no doubt with Ganondorf now, most likely."

"There were none at the castle." Link suggested, to which Nabooru shrugged and kept speaking.

"The Gerudo that stayed with me -" she gestured around to the groups of Gerudo surrounding them - "We cut our traditional ponytails, got rid of our elaborate jewels - to tell apart from the rebels - yet stayed Gerudo. It's been that way since, except until a few days ago."

"When Ganondorf returned." Kotake said bitterly. "In the dark of night when he escaped his prison, he made his way to the Gerudo Fortress and attacked Koume and I."

"Drained most of our powers." Koume snarled. "He seemed to think of us as potential threats, where in fact we were just opening up a public armory-"

"Wait, what?" Link nearly did a double take. "Public-?" Nabooru smiled, and pride seemed to ooze from her.

"We've allowed outsiders around the Spirit Temple. Made a sort of city and market, yet the inside of the Gerudo Fortress is still off limits. It's prosperous, but we've put it under lockdown ever since Ganondorf's return."

"Koume and I placed the old enchantments on the Haunted Wasteland - it's more difficult to return to the Desert Colossus. People of the city are basically trapped, unless they leave with a Gerudo guard. We have no idea if our magic will hold against Ganondorf's, however."

"And Link," Nabooru's eyes flashed with something like concern. "Rauru formed a meeting of the sages that very night. Warning us. Awakening memories and feelings. For most of us, it was a shock that we quickly got over and accepted, yet -" she hesitated, and Link leaned closer to her.

"What?"

"Saria - Saria panicked. She didn't want you to get hurt, or worse - you know, she remembers you from your childhood - and Rauru had a prediction - you would be killed in the final battle with Ganondorf. Slaughtered. She fled the meeting."

"And left Hyrule." Link finished the statement, then looked down at his hands. Nabooru growled, and brought her left fist down into her right hand.

"But we need her! The Master Sword is trapped within Ganondorf, and the seven sages are critical to releasing it! Yet -" Nabooru wilted slightly. "Once we do that, Rauru suspects that Ganondorf will just be stronger. 'The Master Sword is a buffer against his true power', he said. And in the process - you could die. Rauru said he sensed your Triforce is dormant within you... and it's killing you. Poisoning you. _Corrupting_ you. That pent up energy... needs to be awakened, yet no one has any idea how to do that."

Link weighed his fate. Either way, he would die.

"So... I can die by one of three ways."

"Or you go insane."

"That too."

None of those prospects sounded good to Link, but it was something he would have to burden. He'd need all of the sages together to release the Master Sword and defeat Ganondorf, yet Saria was gone. And he was dying.

"I could try to call Saria by ocarina." Nabooru looked down sadly.

"She destroyed it. Hers, at least." Link's heart cracked slightly at that. He never thought that Saria would destroy something like that - her ocarina, that one prized possession of hers.

"Oh... goddesses..." Link murmured. "So things really are falling apart."

"Ganondorf wants us to do just that. He's not going all out on the country now. He wants to take it silently, so no one will know whats happening until it happened. He's getting leagues smarter, Link."

Another cold silence gripped the group around the burning fire, one that Link could recognize. One with a tinge of despair. Even with the seven sages together, Ganondorf was powerful. Link decided to break the silence with a question that had been nagging him.

"Nabooru, I have another question. Impa stated that Ganondorf didn't have a full physical form. What did she mean by that?"

Nabooru seemed uncomfortable, avoiding Link's gaze, which Link found incredibly odd. Kotake and Koume even seemed uneasy. "Nabooru?"

"That's what happens when a Triforce piece is corrupt Link." she cut across his words. "Rauru said that even the Goddesses can't save Ganondorf anymore. It's literally taken over his body, like a cancer. It's still the Triforce of Power, but won't kill him. Not like yours. Not like Zelda's lost one; hers is too pure, thus, she's safe." Link sighed in relief, yet stopped abruptly as Nabooru turned to him.

She fixed Link with a stony stare, one that sent chills down Link's spine.

"Link, he's literally becoming an embodiment of evil. It's a parasite; eating him from the inside out."

* * *

 **... so yeah. Lot's of dialogue, but I felt this chapter was really enjoyable to write. I really liked the idea of Koume and Kotake being on Link's side for once - I always thought of them as amusing characters in the games, and Nabooru is just :D Anyway, R &R!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Heyyyyy, ALittleBirdSaid here! Sorry I've been gone for what has felt like years; I have made an effort in this chapter! It's exciting! It's weird! It's depressing! So have fun with it! :P (P.S. Let me know about any weird errors that I may have missed)**

 **Reviews and things welcome !**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own LoZ :(**

 **Rated T for Teen - there's some pretty not fun things in this chapter FYI, so be aware.**

* * *

A parasite.

Link hated the idea of something _inside_ of him, wreaking havoc on his innards, ripping him apart from the inside.

And it seemed that if a Triforce went rotten, it would do the same as a parasite - except tear apart a soul. A man's very being - his physical form.

Something that seemed to be happening to Ganondorf that very second.

Link fought down the sick feeling in his stomach as he stared deeper into the small fire, watching the sparks flit upward into the air. Nabooru had insisted his Triforce was not rotting him out - it would either kill him with the pent-up energy or drive him insane. To be frank, it didn't sound much better compared to losing your physical form and being.

Link exhaled slowly, and rested his hands behind his head. "This is getting to me." he murmured, and Nabooru looked up.

She smiled in a mocking way, and elbowed him slightly. "You're still young. Younger than I am." Link couldn't help but smile at that as he clasped his hands together, shoving his troubled thoughts to the back of his head.

"How old are you really?"

Nabooru instantly did a show of mock offense, staring at him through half-lidded eyes as she spoke with a falsetto tone. "Honey, haven't you heard it's rude to ask a woman's age?" As she noticed Link was staring at her with a blank face, she smiled and shoved him lightly. "Relax. I'm 35; not bad looking though, am I right?"

Link felt his face grow hot as he looked away from Nabooru, and instead stared at Kotake's cup of tea, held in her gnarled hands. "Uh... yeah, you're - you're very beautiful." Nabooru chuckled, and elbowed Link again.

"Isn't he such a nice man, Koume and Kotake?" Kotake looked up and nodded slightly, while Koume only rolled her eyes, yet there was a cheery spark in her eyes.

"Very nice."

"Still a little scrawny, but yes. Nice." Link could only smile at Koume's rather biting comment; it seemed that she did it often.

It soon hit Link that he was spending too much time dawdling with the patrol group of Gerudo - he _really_ needed to reach Kakariko and make his way up to the Goron tribe of Death Mountain. Three sages - Zelda, Impa, and Nabooru were relatively safe and in Hyrule for sure. Saria was AWOL and had fled the country. Darunia and Ruto were supposedly safe, but there was not much to go off of in terms of that prospect.

Link made himself stand at this motivating factor, even though he was comfortable and very warm sitting by the small fire. Nabooru stood as well, as if she knew what he was thinking exactly at that moment.

"You need to go, don't you? To Kakariko." she said quietly, and glanced at the two sorceress sisters, as if they would be eavesdropping from across the fire.

"Yes. Preferably right away; I'll get Epona ready and be out of your hair." Nabooru smiled and patted Link on the left shoulder, before resting her hand on it completely and squeezing lightly.

"I'll put some provisions in your pack for you, I won't let you starve on your way there. Even though Koume may get a little cranky at 'lost provisions' -" Nabooru rolled her eyes and used air quotes - "I'll be kind and send some food off with you." she turned away from Link, swinging her hair over her shoulder as she looked back at him. "I'll send a couple Gerudo along with you to Kakariko as well."

Link felt his neck grow hot as he shook his head quickly, stammering. "N-no, Nabooru, that won't be -"

"-Necessary, but I'd rather not have the Hero of Time get jumped by some of Ganondorf's minions." Nabooru called back behind her, as she waved to a small group of Gerudo standing around. Link sighed and gathered up his cloak and sword from the ground, dusting off a light layer of snow from his cloak. He could feel Kotake's eyes on him, and he made an active effort not to look at her.

"How is the Princess Zelda, Link?"

That question was unexpected; Link's heart skipped a beat at Kotake's inquiry. How did she even know about the princess anyway?

Link slowly put on his cloak, and gazed into the fire instead of looking at Kotake. "She's... fine, I guess." Kotake snorted.

"Fine? I thought you knew more about her than 'fine'."

"How do you even know that I spoke with her?"

This time, Koume jumped in, choosing an exasperated sigh than even Link couldn't help looking up at. " _Spoke_ isn't the thing that I heard from Nabooru -"

"Yeah, well you heard it from Nabooru so I really don't think -"

"Quiet boy; I heard that you _slept_ with her instead of _speaking_ with her -"

"Those are two very different things, Link." Kotake said in an odd motherly tone. "Surely you, at your age anyway, would understand -"

Link wanted to tear his hair out at the two sisters' incredible interrogation tactics, but he choose a strained-looking smile instead, shifting from one foot to the other. "I understand, and we didn't nothing of the sort. You two are just being -"

"Are they being nosy again? Goddesses, you two. Anyway Link, Epona is set - Kotake's healing really did the trick." Nabooru walked over to Link and slapped a hand roughly onto his shoulder before whispering, "I _did_ manage to swipe some provisions from our supplies for you, and two of my sentries will accompany you. Nova is the redhead," she pointed at the woman sitting on the ground, wrapped up in a black cloak. "And Alika is the blond." Nabooru waved a hand at the other woman sitting next to Nova. Alika was staring attentively at Link, combing a slow hand through her hair. As Link glanced again, she waved her fingers and a smirk appeared on her face.

Nabooru only rolled her eyes and sighed as she noticed Alika. "Ignore her. Trust me, she'll be fighting for your attention all day..."

"Why did you assign her then?" Nabooru only frowned and shrugged.

"She volunteered. Really, I can't say no - us Gerudo are pretty stubborn people."

"As you've come to notice _finally_ , Nabooru." Koume chided.

Link couldn't help but laugh at that.

* * *

Epona was saddled and ready - she was already antsy and wanted to run around; Link could tell by the way she kept eyeing him and pawing at the ground. As Link mounted her, Epona immediately began to trot away, before Link stopped her with a jerk of the reins (and a laugh from Nabooru). It was already midday; lighter than before, yet the sun was still hidden by a blanket of clouds.

Link checked his saddlebag one last time - the Ocarina of Time, food, a water pouch, an extra cloak from Nabooru, and few potions from Kotake. Nabooru had even slipped some carrots into the bag - she seemed to assume that Epona loved the vegetable, and she was right. Link looked down at Nabooru, who had wrapped her golden cloak around herself tightly against the wind.

"Thank you, Nabooru."

Nabooru only smiled and patted Epona's side, making the horse nicker. "No problem, Link. Anything I can do to assist the great Hero of Time." she looked over at Nova and Alika, who were slightly behind Link on their horses, seemingly gossiping. "You two! You ready?"

"Yes, Nabooru." Nova said. Alika only nodded slightly, flicking her hair behind her shoulder. Nabooru let out a huff of air, before putting on a smile.

"Be careful Link. That's all I can ask of you."

Link smiled. "I'll be careful. I promise."

Nabooru only smiled cheekily, crossing her arms. "Promises like that are hard to make, especially from a man like you." she began to back away, and made a slight two-fingered salute. "See you, Link."

Link only smiled again; it was the only response he could think of, even if it was Nabooru. With a nod to Nova, and a small wave to Koume and Kotake, Link snapped Epona's reins, and she took off at a gallop in the direction of Kakariko, with Nova and Alika close behind.

* * *

30 minutes in, and Alika was already driving Link insane.

She was talking constantly, and he could hear her voice, even over the whistling wind. Damn his ears; the ears of the Hylians that could supposedly hear 'the voices of the goddesses'. Turns out Link could hear an annoying Gerudo teenager go on and on about things as well.

Link buried his face deeper into his cloak, squinting against the snow flecks that were being picked up and blown into his face from the wind. The front of his cloak was frozen solid, and didn't do much to repel the cold - it more like kept his face cold.

"Did you ever come around to Gerudo Mesa often? I've never really seen you around, and I was just wondering -" Alika rambled on from next to Link, her voice being carried by the wind. Nova, on the other hand, was silent and stared forward out onto the vast Hyrule field, pressed low against her horse. Link decided that they needed to stop - maybe he could shake the two Gerudo off and just send them back to Nabooru. He liked the simple company of Epona better than people on the road.

"What do you two say we stop for a moment? Regain our breath; get a drink or something." Link forced Epona to slow down as he called to the two Gerudo; both complied and slowed with him, straightening from their crouched-over positions. Alika steered her horse closer to Link, and flipped her hair over her shoulder while flashing him a smile. Link looked away, and instead chose to look at Nova, who was pulling her hood tighter to her head. Nova looked up and sent Link a slight smile.

"Do you know how long till Kakariko, Link?" Alika asked, moving her horse even closer to him. Epona seemed miffed, and shifted underneath Link.

"Uh... I'd say another hour, at the pace we're going. I'm not really good with timing." Alika laughed, a high titter that sounded false to Link. She then flashed another toothy smile.

"How old are you again, Link?"

That was a curveball of a question that Link certainly didn't seem coming. He shot a glance at Nova, who was staring at Alika with a raised eyebrow. "Uh... I'm 24." Alika shot another smile.

"I'm 19." Link decided not to respond, and instead grabbed his water pouch, attempting to look more preoccupied than he should. Epona snorted and shifted again.

There was a silence between the group out on the moor, the wind whistling. Link felt no motivation to break the brittle silence, and instead stared into his water pouch, watching the water swish around in it. His social skills really weren't up to par.

"Sir?" Nova's voice cut the silence and through the howling wind. Link looked up, and saw her pointing at something in the distance. "Would you know where that is coming from? The smoke?" Link looked in the direction she was pointing, and squinted through the flecks of snow swirling through the air. Nova was right; there was a faint curl of smoke in the distance - a rather stark blackish-grey against the sky. Link frowned.

"I have no idea." Link had an eerie feeling of deja vu creeping up on him, but chose to shove it deeper into his mind.

"Do you think we should investigate? Just in case, sir?"

"...We're heading in that direction anyway; I suppose we could."

"You're not concerned, sir?" Damn, Link really wished Nova didn't bring that up. _Of course_ he was concerned; he simply didn't want another Kokiri Village repeat...

Link decided to avoid the question. "It doesn't look that far out - we can go." Nova seemed satisfied, and Alika scrambled to put away her water pouch and food. Link didn't even try to wait - he was feeling much more nervous than he should have been as he spurred Epona lightly along, to which she happily complied.

* * *

Once Link and the Gerudo sentries got close to the site of the smoke, Link began to panic, driving Epona faster and faster toward the rising, black smoke.

LonLon - the sheltered cove in which it was nestled looked like the top of Death Mountain, with smoke pouring out from the top like an angry volcano. Goddesses, no. _How_ did they know? _How?_

Link stopped Epona a ways away from the ranch, dismounting quickly as Alika and Nova followed. Epona began to trot after Link, whinnying slightly.

"Epona, stay there." Link raised a hand up at the horse, and Epona reluctantly complied, shaking her head and responding with a snort. She was nervous, so Link had the right to feel nervous as well. His voice shook with his command.

"Sir? What are we going to do?" Nova spoke in a hushed whisper, one that oozed fear. Alika even lost her cocky look, staring stonily at the rising smoke.

Link's voice kept catching in his throat as he struggled to fight down his mounting panic. "We- we'll run in there. Stay behind me - I don't want you two getting hurt." Both Gerudo nodded, and Link didn't even wait for a verbal response as he began sprinting toward the entrance to the ranch, kicking up snow behind him. He fell once in his scramble, yet came right back up, running up the steep path that opened up to the barn and the house.

He stopped abruptly once he came to the corner, Alika nearly barreling right into him, Nova close behind. Link heard Alika hiss something to Nova.

"Rogues."

There were two Gerudo, both wearing black, standing between the barn and the burning house. The silo was burning as well, a tall pillar of flames standing out against the white field where the horses usually were. There were none at the moment.

Link felt Nova stiffen beside him, and he saw her place a hand on her scimitar, arm tense. Link rested a hand on her forearm, murmuring, "Easy." the two were talking among themselves, before the door to the barn burst open, with two more Gerudo dragging a struggling man out; followed by Malon, who was getting shunted around by two other Gerudo while she clutched a crying Abel in her arms. Link's heart skipped a beat.

"Turns out they were hiding in the barn. What should we do -" one of the Gerudo shoved Malon to the ground roughly, as the man let out a cry and began to fight harder against his captors. "With them?" the Gerudo finished with a snarl.

"Do you think they know where he is?" a Gerudo asked. Link had a feeling that he knew who they were talking about.

"Must be, there's a reason why the king sent us here. Tell me, bitch -!" the Gerudo who had shoved Malon struck her sharply across the face, yet Malon kept her expression stony and she winced slightly. Her husband (Link assumed) began to struggle again, letting out an enraged yell.

"She doesn't know where he is! And I don't even know who you're talking about, dammit! Just let us go!" he yelled. Link felt a cold grip of dread as the offending Gerudo gave him a cold look, drawing a dagger. He knew what would happen next.

Everything happened in a blur after that. Link stepped out from his hiding place, drawing his sword - the Gerudo grabbed the husband - Rowan's - head, stabbing into the man's collarbone, dragging the blade up through his throat in a flash - Malon's screaming filled Link's ears as he swung his sword mercilessly through the neck of one the Gerudo - Alika's knives flashing in the air next to Link, while Nova began to fight her way to Malon and Abel -

LonLon Ranch was in absolute chaos, a miniature battlefield. Time seemed to blur, fighting instincts consuming Link as he cut down the rogue Gerudo. He could feel rage boiling his blood as he reached Rowan's murderer, who only smiled wryly as she made eye contact with him. Link raised his sword -

Before red filled his vision, a burning pain exploding in his left arm that tingled his nerve endings with a sharp sting. His Triforce was glowing so bright against his skin, even Rowan's killer seemed shocked, before she collapsed from a blow from Nova. Link fell with her, as he felt his sword slip from his grasp. He saw Malon run toward him as she lifted his head off the ground, and he dizzily looked down at his left hand. There were tendrils of black that had formed up his arm, stopping at around his wrist, like bruises. He remembered what Nabooru had told him, before his ears began to ring, Malon's shaky voice slowly becoming vivid.

"Link? Oh, goddesses... Link..."

 _Your Triforce is killing you, Link... It'll kill you... or drive you insane -_

"Sir?" Nova's voice drew Link back inside his own head as he struggled to sit up.

"I'm fine." his voice was a strained gasp, one that brought his world back into focus quickly. The pain disappeared as quickly as it came. "R-really, I am -" he managed to stand, surprisingly stable. Link's hand still had the vines of black going up to his wrist, to which he quickly covered with his shirt sleeve. "It - it was nothing, just a dizzy spell, really -" his voice faltered as he looked at Malon, who stared up at him with dead eyes, a singular tear going down her face. Alika was next to Abel, who had squeezed himself into a corner next to some boxes, trying to coax him out from his hiding spot. "...Malon, I'm -" Link couldn't help but glance at the body of her husband, which was sprawled face-down, blood staining the snow a deep red. "I'm sorry."

Malon didn't even respond as she looked in the direction in which Link was staring. She murmured something that Link couldn't catch.

"Malon-?"

"This is all your fault." the shock of her statement hit Link like a bucket of ice water, such a shock that Link didn't even respond. "This is all your fault." she repeated, this time louder. Alika had gotten Abel out of his hiding spot, and was now carrying him toward Malon. Malon didn't even seem to notice as she whirled around and struck Link with a stinging slap. It felt like an iron-hot burn that prickled his skin; a slap so hard Link staggered. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Malon screamed, and Abel began to cry abruptly. "IF YOU HADN'T COME BACK -" she supported her rage with another slap that Link didn't even try to resist - he was guilt-ridden. "MAYBE -" another slap. "THIS WOULD HAVE -" another. "NEVER -" another strike, yet significantly weaker than the ones before. "HA-HAPPENED!" Malon's voice broke, and her hand only grazed Link's face as she crumpled to the ground, sobbing.

The ranch had gone silent besides Malon crying and the crackle of the now dying flames. Even Abel had gone quiet, and was burying his face into Alika's chest. Link crouched after a few long seconds, slowly next to Malon, and hesitantly rested a hand on her shoulder. He didn't even know what to say to her.

"Sir," Nova spoke quietly, and squatted next to Link, before whispering into his ear, "We could take them to Kakariko with us. Just to be safe." she backed away, and locked eyes with Link. Link only nodded in response dumbly. He knew that would be the smartest choice, but he didn't know if Malon would leave...

"Malon..."

"Go away, fairy boy." the name struck a chord within Link, and he abruptly stood up and backed away, heart pounding. He took a deep breath, and forced himself to put an edge to his voice as he spoke again.

"Malon, we're going to take you to Kakariko with us. None of us would want you or Abel to die out here." Malon's sniffling ceased, and she was quiet for a few moments, before she stood up slowly, wiping her eyes. She looked over at Alika, and beckoned to her. Her composure had come back as quickly as it had gone.

"Please give me my son." Alika quickly complied, handing Abel over to his mother, who seemed to cling to him like her life depended on it. She began to walk toward the path that led to Hyrule Field, and Link took his chance to speak.

"Malon, I'm sorry. I'm... sorry that I..." he couldn't make himself say 'came back', and his voice only faded off into the cold air.

Malon only looked back in a tense silence, before walking away again.

* * *

 **Emotions run high in Hyrule! Goodness I was writing this and started making myself sad :( Don't worry, the whole story will not be "Let's Drown in Our Own Tears" time with ALittleBirdSaid. Maybe I'll post some fun oneshot or something to lighten the mood :D R &R!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN : Hola! ALittleBirdSaid here. New chapter - not much I can say; just thanks for the reviews, PMs, and likes and things everybody does. It's cooleo! Anyway, let me know about any errors and things I may have missed.**

 **Reviews welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ :(**

 **Rated T for Teens :P**

* * *

The horse ride to Kakariko was so tense, the atmosphere surrounding the group could have been cut with a knife. No one spoke; there was only an occasional sniffle from Abel and shaky inhales of breath from Malon. Malon refused to ride with Link, thus riding with Nova, while Abel rode with Alika.

Link wasn't angry, or irritated - he understood. As far as he could tell, Malon hated him.

It would be something he had to live with.

The sun was already low in the sky, casting shadows along the hills and valleys of Hyrule Field. Link enjoyed those short winter days, how the sun set early and bled out into the horizon with vivid reds and oranges. The bitter cold was the only thing about winter that Link despised. Everyone's mood seemed to make the air around them colder, reflecting how the sun wasn't even punching through the thick layer of clouds. It almost looked like there would be a storm, a blizzard.

Kakariko wasn't that far away, and if there was a storm, Link guessed that they would make it before getting caught in it. Another plus, it would take Ganondorf a longer time to find Link through a storm, seeing how a squadron of his Gerudo were dead. Nothing traced to him.

It began to snow as it grew darker and darker, the wind howling as they finally reached the small bridge that led to the entrance of Kakariko. How long had it been since Link stepped inside Kakariko? It felt like a different world, a different time completely.

The group had stopped about a half an hour before, and switched Abel to ride with Link instead of Alika, who took Malon. Abel had fallen asleep against Link's chest, head buried deep within Link's cloak. He'd occasionally stir, forcing Link to let go of the reins completely and make sure Abel didn't go plunging off Epona. The boy, Link noticed, had inherited his father's hair and complexion; dark hair and pale skin, while he had Malon's eyes - a bright sapphire, almost like Link's in fact, which were a deep cobalt blue. Abel's smile was like Malon's as well - cheeky and playful. Link only saw it when Nova had made a joke to lighten the mood, and Abel responded with a smile. He seemed less traumatized than Link expected - just sad, and not a wreck like Malon was.

When the group entered Kakariko, Abel woke up, stirring against Link and pushing away, slowly sitting up as he grasped at Epona's mane. Epona snorted slightly, yet made no effort to shake off Abel's hands. Link was more focused on the village itself - it had grown much larger than he had anticipated, with an inn and tavern to their right, more shops and homes, the windmill was still there... so was the well (Link couldn't help but shudder as he looked at it) - it was the same Kakariko with a blend of new. A breath of fresh air.

Nova gestured toward the inn, where a few horses were tied up in a small stable. "We could stay the night there; it's getting late."

"And I'm tired, I don't know about you guys." Alika flipped her hair over her shoulder. Malon said nothing from behind Alika.

"That's fine. Let's tie up our horses and get inside." Link could feel the cold seeping through his thick boots. "I have a feeling a storm is on the way."

The group seemed to silently agree; everyone dismounted (Abel needed some help from Link) as Nova and Alika went to put the horses in the stable. Malon, Link, and Abel went to the entrance to the inn in a frosty silence as Link opened the door, letting Malon and Abel walk through. Malon only gave him a glance, while Abel slightly smiled. Link stepped in behind them, and was met with a rather busy tavern, lights bright and cheery. The loud talk gave the tavern a comforting atmosphere, one that Link relaxed in. Malon paused in front of him, seeming unsure where to go, as Abel grabbed her dress and hid behind it.

Link glanced at the bar, where one woman was slowly wiping a mug, completely focused on her task. _Maybe I could ask her_... Link thought, and began to squeeze between tables to the bar. The woman seemed to notice him coming, and set down her mug and rag before leaning over the counter.

"Anything I can do for you?" she flashed a smile when Link reached the bar.

"Uh, yeah." the woman smiled again and began to twirl a piece of hair around her finger.

"Mm?"

"Do you have any rooms available? In the inn?"

"We do, hon. How many?" she winked not-so subtly at him, as Link sighed and turned around, just to see Nova and Alika walking through the door.

"...Three." the bartender raised her eyebrows, and with a smirk still on her face, she turned around lazily and took three keys off a series of hooks that hung behind her.

"Rooms 8, 9, and 10. I'll log you in the schedule book; you'll pay when you leave." Link took the keys, and he beckoned to Malon, Abel, and the Gerudo to follow him. As the group walk to the stairs from the tavern, Link heard the bartender call to him over the noise of the tavern, "Enjoy your stay." Link chose not to look back, and Alika slid up next to him as they went up the stairs; each step creaking beneath their feet.

"That lady was talking to you."

"Of course she was, she was the bartender." Alika chuckled, shaking her head.

"If you want, Nova and I can get your saddlebag, if you have anything you need in it."

"I do have extra clothing and things... but not now, it's been a long day. Alika, I suggest -" Link stopped at the front of of one of the rooms, before handing her a key. "You and Nova get some rest."

Alika winked flirtatiously, before jokingly saying, "Who said I was staying with Nova?" Link felt an odd feeling of embarrassment (possibly for the fact that Malon was standing right behind him), before forcing a smile.

"Get some rest." he repeated. Alika smiled again, opening the door and walking through as Nova followed. The latter sent an apologetic look at Link before she shut the door, and Link heard the lock click.

Link turned to Malon stiffly, and handed her the key. "You'll be in the next room. I'll be right next to you." Malon didn't respond, yet took the key, before slipping by him and opening the room door in silence. She stepped through, and Abel looked back as he followed, waving a small hand at Link before the door closed with a dull thud. Link was left in the dim hallway in a silence, the lantern light flickering above him. He could hear the rowdy laughter and talk from below in the tavern, yet it now sounded like a dull buzz. He didn't even realize how tired he was; it wasn't even late, yet Link could collapse where he stood from exhaustion. With a heavy sigh, he walked to his room, turning the key in the lock with a click. He opened the door, which creaked profusely, and stepped inside the oil lamp-lit room, closing the door.

It was a very cozy room; a simple bed and nightstand, and mirror and a chair by the window; and a small bathing room. The room smelled like wood, with a slight touch of sweet-smelling oils. Link kicked off his boots before dropped his cloak and sword on the ground next to them. Link walked to the mirror and looked in, before rubbing his face with a groan. It looked like he had aged ten years; there were dark circles under his eyes, and there was slight stubble growing in. Link never looked very good with a beard growing in.

He walked over to the bed, peeling off his shirt and sitting on the bed, kneading the piece of clothing in his hands. Link wondered how Nabooru was doing; Koume and Kotake as well. Did they get back to Gerudo Mesa? Were they worried about Alika and Nova? _Probably not,_ Link thought. Gerudo were as independent as they could get.

Link lay back on the bed, pulling the light covers up over his body in an effort to get warm, before stifling out the oil lamp. Sleep came quickly, for the first time in a long while.

* * *

One thing Link absolutely hated about sleep were the dreams that attacked his consciousness; ones that he couldn't escape, ones that he vividly remembered the next morning.

Nightmares, to put simply; and Link had plenty.

They were disturbing, brief flashes of bits and pieces of his memories, experiences.

In the one that night, there was Zelda to begin, who smiled and held out a hand. Link took her hand, and her face instantly morphed into something skeletal and demonic before laughing, Ganondorf's laugh.

She wouldn't let go of Link hand, and her grip kept getting tighter and tighter as she kept laughing, laughing much louder when Link screamed -

Then he fell down through black, before landing on a dark floor that surely would have killed him in real life, but it was a dream, just a dream -

He was in the well in Kakariko, with that long, white hand in the middle of the room that grabbed him and held him in place as the gruesome monster rose up from the ground -

It laughed in his face, a mixture of Zelda and Saria's laugh, Link could tell -

Navi was there, bobbing around his head, yet curses upon his name and screams were coming from her mouth, not encouragement -

It quickly disappeared as it came, and was replaced with the princess standing in front of Link, a slight ways away. Link began to walk toward her, before there was Ganondorf, who loomed behind her. Link couldn't get there in time, and there was the flash of a blade - and her head - Link screamed -

 _"STOP!"_

Link sat up sharply in his bed, chest heaving, a cold sweat down his back. His arms were shaking; his whole body was shaking from the dream. It had been vivid, it could have been real -

"Stop." he murmured to himself, before repeating again, "Stop."

Link felt a sob catch in his throat, but quickly pushed it down.

He lay back in his bed, and didn't dream for the rest of the night.

* * *

There was a knock at Link's door, one that woke him from a restless sleep.

Link was considering closing his eyes and throwing the blanket over his head, pretending not to hear the sound; until there was series of much louder and rapid knocks that could make anyone get out of bed.

"Okay, okay! Goddesses..." Link said loudly, before clearing his throat and throwing the covers off, standing up from the bed. He grabbed his shirt from the nightstand and began to put it on as he opened the door.

Link was staring at just the opposite wall, until he looked down at Abel, who was staring at him with a blank stare, hand still raised in a fist from knocking. Abel was bundled up in a thick, small coat, with a colorful scarf and mittens that looked many sizes too big. Link assumed that they were from one of the Gerudo; they had ornate patterns of bright red, oranges, and yellows on them. The two continued to stare at each other, until Abel spoke; nearly at a whisper.

"Mommy and Alika and Nova are downstairs."

It took Link a few seconds to process the statement, before he shook his head abruptly, breaking his stupor. "Uh... yeah. Thanks Abel, I'll be right down, okay?" Abel only nodded, and began to walk down the hall again. "Abel?" Abel turned at Link calling his name. "Uh, why are you all dressed up?"

"Alika said it was pretty outside, so I wanna go play." Link felt his heart ache; one day after Abel's home burned down, one day after his father died, and he was already bouncing back. Link guessed it was an improvement from Malon. Link forced himself to smile, and nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you down there." Abel smiled a small smile, and began to go down the stairs, one hand on the rail, taking the stairs a step at a time. Link began to put on his boots and put on his cloak, before looking in the mirror again. He looked a little better than he did last night. Link smiled into the mirror. The smile didn't reach his eyes entirely. Link stopped smiling, before turning and grabbing his key from the nightstand, walking to the door and closing it behind him with a click. Link started walking down the steps, and walked into the tavern, which was very quiet now. The only other people in the tavern besides Malon, Abel, and the Gerudo were an elderly couple sitting by the window and two men sitting at the bar. The same bartender from the night before was leaning against the bar, wiping the counter with a dull look on her face. There was a fire crackling, and as Link walked past it, a comforting wave of heat washed over him. Malon, Alika, and Nova were sitting at a table next to the fire, with Abel continually tugging on his mother's arm. Alika seemed to be nursing a hot drink of some kind, while Nova was eating eggs almost ravenously. Malon was having a roll, and was putting butter on it, occasionally swaying each time Abel tugged her arm.

"Abel, I don't feel well. I can't play with you, yesterday was -" Malon's voice had caught in her throat as Link walked over, pulling up an extra chair with a dull scrape on the floor. "Yesterday was -" Malon hiccuped, setting down the butter knife and standing from her chair, turning away. "I'm sorry, I need a moment." she murmured as she walked away, back up the stairs to the rooms. There was a silence at the table, except for Abel, who heaved himself up onto the now vacant chair and leaned back in a huff.

"Why is my momma being that way?" Link caught Alika's eye, and she sent him a tight-lipped smile as Nova set down her fork to explain.

"Abel, yesterday was very... hard."

"I thought it was scary. But papa is going to be okay, right?" Nova hesitated, and looked at Link. _Why is she looking at me?! I'm not good with kids at all..._ Link thought as he stared back at Nova, before taking a breath and shifting his body in the direction of Abel.

"...Abel, he's not going to be coming back. For a while." Link added, looking down at his hands.

Abel frowned, and began taking off his mittens slowly. "Daddy always does that. He doesn't come back for very long times."

"How long, Abel?" Nova asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Abel looked down at his hands, before clenching a fist and cocking his head to the side. "I see papa only..." he began counting on his fingers, before looking up at Link. "Less than 10, bigger than 5."

"You didn't see him much?"

"He's a busy dad." Link frowned as Abel began to reach for the untouched roll on Malon's plate. Alika shifted in her seat, and cleared her throat to break the silence. Not that it did much. Abel began to eat the roll as Link turned to Nova and Alika.

"I'm planning on going... up. Today." Alika immediately shook her head roughly, and leaned forward.

"Officials of Kakariko won't let you. There's a massive storm on the way -"

"I'll be fine, believe me-"

"Link, you won't. Trust Nova and I on that fact."

"Yeah; If the storm hits, you'll most likely die. No one is superhuman. Hylian, I mean." Nova added. "Besides, I've heard from the bartender that the Gorons are not being very lenient with visitors. They try to attack anyone who comes up apparently."

"One trader was rumored to be thrown of the mountain by a squadron of Gorons, for 'suspicious activity'. By suspicious activity, I mean things like wanting to trade weapons with them." Alika examined her fingernails, before setting her hand down and drumming on the table. "They're being really irrational. I overheard Nabooru complaining about it to Koume and Kotake."

"Link, just stay for now. Rest up; we can even get supp-"

"Can you play with me?" Abel's voice cut across Nova's sentence as he looked up at Link, wiping his buttery hands on his pants.

Link was about to say no, but he caught the eye of both Nova and Alika, who were staring at him intently, as if trying to say 'If you blow him off we'll tear you apart'. "Uh... yeah. Yeah, I'll... _play-"_ Link stood as he emphasized the word, glaring back at Nova and Alika. "-with you." he finished, as Abel excitedly gasped and pushed himself off the chair, grabbing his mittens and clumsily putting them on.

"We can build a snowman and play adventure with the horsies and throw snowballs...!" Abel began to stomp toward the door as Link followed; Link looked back to see Alika stifling laughter and a loud snort come from Nova. Link pulled a face at them and opened the tavern door (Abel had been struggling to push open the heavy door) to heavy snow falling down over Kakariko Village. No one was outside; the snow was untouched, except for a few horse prints and footprints. It was a winter wonderland.

Abel shrieked and began running through the thick snow, instantly falling. He got back up again, and started forming a ball of snow in his hands, all the while laughing. Link chuckled and began to form a snowball as well, his bare hands tingling from the cold. He stood as he patted out the ball, and -

 _Boomph_.

Link's world became white as a snowball hit it's mark - his face, anyway, and Link staggered, dropping his snowball. He heard Abel squeal, "I got you! I got you!" as Link sputtered through the snow.

Link laughed as he fell backward, trying to wipe the snow from his face. "I've been hi- Argh!" there was another laugh of Abel's as Link was hit again with a snowball, and he heard Alika's voice.

"We've almost got him, Abel!" Link struggled back up to his feet, shaking off the snow from his head as he grabbed a clump of snow.

"You'll never - get -" Link grunted as he threw a snowball at Alika, in which she barely dodged with a shriek. "Me!" Link ran at Abel, who practically screamed and began running away from Link; Link almost got him, except for the fact that Alika tackled Link while simultaneously shoving a snowball into his cloak. Link let out an undignified yelp as he twisted around, trying to shake the snow from his hood as he fell again face first. Link had forgotten how to play - it was all rushing back to him now in a joyful wave.

Link made to laugh, but it came out as a wheeze as Abel cheered, jumping on Link. "I did it! Alika, I did it!"

"You did, Abel, you did!" Alika yelled, as Link rolled slightly along the ground, looking up at the sky, chest heaving. Playing was much more exhausting than fighting, in his opinion. Link sat up, and dusted his upper body off with all the snow as Abel went to sit down next to him.

"Do you surrender?" Abel squeaked, smiling up at Link. Link raised his hands in the air with a chuckle, shaking his head.

"You've destroyed me Abel. Alika is also a dirty player; you shoved a snowball down my back." Alika waved a hand and snorted.

"So worth seeing your face."

The trio eventually gained most of their senses, and proceeded to make a snowman for the rest of the time outside. The first rolled ball of snow was too small; thus a little snowman was formed around the height of Abel - lumpy and lopsided, yet adorable in it's own odd way. An old woman had come outside briefly, offering Link carrots and some coal lumps for the 'precious' snowman. Alika and Link let Abel put the accessories on the snowman, with coal buttons and eyes, and a carrot for the nose. Alika suggested to leave no mouth, to 'make it cuter', and Abel happily complied. They eventually found two relatively equal-sized sticks, and put arms on the snowman. Abel put the finishing touch - the colorful Gerudo scarf around it's neck, waving slightly in the gentle wind. Alika went back inside (she had gotten cold), while Link and Abel went to Epona and the other horses to feed them the remaining carrots.

Epona was very happy to see Link coming toward her, hands full with carrots, Abel walking behind him holding two. Alika and Nova's horses perked up as well, with other horses with them beginning to get restless. Link and Abel began to feed all the horses in a pleasant silence, until Abel piped up.

"Link?"

"Mm?"

Abel walked closer to Link, and stood next to him, leaning on Link's leg. "Are you gonna be my papa now?"

The question felt like a punch to the stomach while simultaneously like Link's innards were frozen. Abel was oddly over his father fast - Link wondered for a brief moment if he was lying about the number of times he had interacted with his father in his short life.

"Abel..." Link fed the last carrot to Epona, who happily complied, crunching away. "Tell me - what was your father like?"

"Momma said something like - like it was... compolicatid." Abel stumbled over the last word before continuing. "He was nice when I saw him. He was always gone though."

Link didn't know what to say after that, until Abel tugged on his cloak, looking up at him. For an odd reason, Link felt like this is what he had been like when he was young. "Can I tell you a secret Link?"

"Sure." Link knelt, and Abel looked around at the horses (Epona looked back at the boy with a snort) as if they would tell.

"I don't think mommy likes you very much, but can you still by my papa?"

Link hesitated, but put a smile on his face as he ruffled Abel's hair. "Of course."

"Promise?" Abel held out a pinky finger, and Link complied with his own finger.

"Promise."

Abel gasped and hugged Link around the neck with a near vice grip, burying his face into Link's shoulder. Link put his arms automatically around Malon's son, and closed his eyes.

He felt a tinge of guilt, and that dreadful feeling that he had just made a promise that would prove infinitely difficult to keep.

* * *

 **KILL ME I LOVE LINK INTERACTING WITH CHILDREN UGH**

 **We need something happy in this depressing Hyrule era, so I kill with adorable kids who interact with someone who's usually awkward af**

 **Don't forget to R &R please! :) -ALBS**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Heyo, ALittleBirdSaid here! I've been gone for an eternity, I know. Anyway, I've whipped up this chapter just to keep that looming responsibility of "I have to write" off my chest. And for the enjoyment of writing, of course! So, let me know about any weird errors I may have overlooked. Thanks for commenting, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ and things like that so.**

 **Rated T**

* * *

The next few days for Link went by incredibly slow; the impatient feeling driven by the fact he was stuck in Kakariko Village - no amount of persuasion to the local elders would let him go up the mountain to see the Gorons. Link had given the slightly weak excuse that he was a foreign trader who had urgent business with the Gorons - even that wouldn't make the men budge. They were worried, obviously - at least some news had wriggled it's way out of Castletown that there was a tyrannical rule that threatened the country. The men just didn't realize that it was an old threat - a corrupted Triforce piece inside a twisted man.

 _And I'm stuck here like a sitting duck_ _._ Link bitterly thought.

Unlike him, Alika and Nova had quite easily adjusted; Alika often went to the trader to look at the luxuries, while Nova played with Abel and was a sort of moral support for Malon. Link, on the other hand, kept his distance - he needed time to think.

Link swirled his glass in his hand before taking a sip from it. He drummed his hand on the table before looking out the window into the open area of the village. Nova and Abel were making a second snowman outside in the large snowbanks, next to the first that Link had made with Abel. The sun was shining dully through the clouds, while there was a thick layer of clouds surrounding Death Mountain. A snowstorm was surely raging at that very moment.

The elders of Kakariko had told Link that the Gorons had isolated themselves from the people of Kakariko - usually, they said, the Gorons often came down the mountain to trade or simply visit. Relations had grown much better between the two, the elders had said. Now, with the peoples' usual traders of bombs and other weapons were cut off, the village was suffering. Traders who went up in the last few days often didn't come back down. They had advised Link to wait, at least a week. Now, Link was having half a mind to sneak up the mountain, but he knew that would be suicide. If only the Gorons could come talk to him, if would make his life a little easier. Gorons were leagues more resilient in extreme weather than people; if Link only still had the Goron mask from Termina...

"That's your third glass sir." Link looked up to see the bartender standing over him, hand on her hip. She had an amused smile on her face as she brushed her ebony hair from her eyes. "Surely you won't get drunk before supper."

Link exhaled and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't do it often." the bartender smiled again, and sat down in the chair opposite to him.

"How often?" she asked.

"The first time I got drunk," Link paused as he shifted in his seat. "I was 19." he had no idea why he had just told a random bartender that piece of information, but it seemed rather fitting. He didn't even answer the question, but the bartender seemed satisfied.

She nodded slowly, leaning closer to Link. "Started early."

"I wouldn't say that."

A pause.

The bartender inhaled before speaking. "The name's Quinn."

"...Link."

Quinn leaned back in her chair and looked out the window, resting her chin on her hand. "So, Link," she nodded her head in the direction outside. "I've noticed that you've stared out the window almost the whole time you've sat -" she patted the table. "-here."

Link took a sip of his drink before speaking. "I guess that's true. I've needed to think."

Quinn chuckled. "You've been thinking about going up the mountain, haven't you? Hon, it would be suicide."

"How did you -"

"Know? You, well, look like the type of guy who would go up. For an adventure." she scoffed. "Not like you can go up now. The snow will either kill you, or the Gorons will."

"They'll kill?"

Quinn shrugged. "That's what I've heard from my father. He's one of the elders, so he knows most of the details. But yes," she stood up from her chair. "I've heard they've become incredibly aggressive, for whatever reason..."

Link had an idea of why the Gorons were acting the way they were, but he decided against telling Quinn. He didn't need her nagging him about his hunch (it wasn't a hunch, really, it was practically fact), and Link still didn't exactly trust her in a way like a friend. Her blatant flirty looks and hair flips told him just as much. He wasn't an idiot - he could see when woman wanted to reel him in whether he liked it or not.

Link pushed his glass away from him and stood up like Quinn. "Well, thank you. I'm going out - wait -" Link began to loosen his money pouch from his belt, but Quinn jumped in.

"No - no, it's on me." she winked at him as she took his glass, before sashaying away to the bar, seemed to put in an extra effort to swing her hips. Link stood in silence, hand on his wallet, before exhaling and stepping toward the door, opening it. As he stepped out, he rubbed his hands together in an attempt to heat them up. Link kept forgetting to buy some gloves, goddesses he was forgetful...

Link bumped into a man who was making his way toward the bar, then squeezed past a pair of old women. Kakariko, even in the middle of winter, was rather busy. Small groups were making their way in and out of shops, the occasional child running by followed by friends or parents.

"Link!" Link turned in the direction of the voice, and saw Nova walking toward him, Malon next to her. His and Malon's silence had become even more frosty, only clipped words being exchanged. She appeared to still blame him for the series of events from the few days before, and the only thing that most likely kept her from jumping at Link's throat was Abel, who was slowly becoming more and more attached to Link as time went on. Abel was determined to have Link as a father, something which was out of Link's league, for one. He also seemed to be trying to get Malon to like Link more. Was a result from Malon telling stories about Link to Abel, and Abel somehow pieced together the fact that Malon had liked Link? Or just an idea that to be his father, him and Malon had to be infatuated with each other?

Malon hated Link, so Link didn't see any prospect from that.

And Zelda... she was always in the back of Link's head, driving a constant worrying feeling into his skull. No, he couldn't just give Zelda up.

"Link, I got you these... hope you like them." Nova smiled broadly as she handed Link a bundle wrapped in a thin cloth, which Link took slowly, pushing away his thoughts.

"What are they?" Nova rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"It's a surprise - open it." Link did as she said, and was met with a pair of leather-bound gloves, complete with rough grips. They were just like the ones he had lost, except much cleaner.

Link smiled, and patted Nova's shoulder. "Wow, thanks so much. You're a lifesaver. Here," Link went to grab his money, but Nova snorted.

"Please. It's a gift, Link." she smiled broadly. "Surely you can except a gift, for goddesses sake - you looked like you needed a pair." she walked by Link, shoving him playfully as she went in the direction of the inn. Link smiled as he called to her,

"Thank you, Nova!" Nova looked back and waved a slight hand as Link turned to walk by Malon. Link could feel Malon's gaze drilling into the back of his head, but he didn't look back at her. He couldn't.

"Could I talk to you?" it was practically a whisper, one that Link had strained his ears to hear. He should of guessed that she wanted to talk to him if she was staring at the back of his head. She obviously wanted to talk about something not desirable - something sensitive.

Link turned in a small circle and looked at Malon. Her eyes were sharp like flint, a contrast to her weak voice. Link hesitated before responding, then sighed.

"...Sure."

Malon began to walk away, toward a small line of fir trees that was near a run down house (Link vaguely recalled it was the Cursed Spider home), and looked back at him. Link followed, and Malon went behind one of the larger trees, beckoning to him.

There was a brief silence between the two when Link got behind the tree with Malon, before she spoke in a clipped tone.

"Shouldn't you have left for the mountain days ago?"

"What do you want?" Link responded with a question, one that he probably should have waited in asking; Malon looked miffed at his question, before sinking back into a cold stupor.

"That's none of your business."

"It's none of your business to ask me when I'm going to leave." Oops, his tone wasn't any better as well. Malon let out an almost disbelieving sigh.

"You're acting so bitter; so old." Link scoffed, and crossed his arms.

"That's what being on your own for years does to you - you have to learn to mature."

"Being a parent does that to you too - not that you know anything about that." Link could practically taste the passive-aggressive bite oozing from her words. He decided not to respond to that, and Malon started up again. "You've changed so much it's incredible. You're not that cute, 10 year old boy I knew. You're a cold man Link."

Link couldn't help but frown. Now she was just making assumptions about him. "I have a heart - say, who's been the one to keep Abel company these past few days?" when he was met with silence, Link smirked. "Not you; me. I've been keeping him busy - I know what he's going through, what _you're_ going through -"

"You don't know. You don't know what it's like to see someone just - just _die_ right in front of you -"

"I see people die around me every moment! Friends, out in the mountains, children, dying of some illness in the villages - I don't just shrug it off - Malon -" Link put out a hand to rest on her shoulder, but she let out a huff and whirled around, striding out into the main square. "Malon! You can't just -"

"Stay away from him, Link. Stay away from my Abel. I don't want to see another person die because of you -"

"Excuse me?" Link jogged after Malon, before scoffing. "If I didn't intervene in LonLon, you would be dead. Huh? How about that?" Malon frowned deeply, and she looked away, taking in a shaky breath.

"Just stay _away_ \- Link." Link couldn't help but let out a growl of frustration - it shouldn't be this hard to talk with Malon - an old friend, nevertheless.

"Malon, I know nothing can reverse what just happened, but please - forgive me -"

"No."

"Malon -"

"I'm not saying it again, Link!" her voice became raised and high-pitched at her exclamation. She let out a shaky breath and hugged herself around the chest. "It may sound idiotic, but - it's for the best. I-" Malon faltered, looking on the edge to speak, but shook her head sadly. "...Never mind."

Link couldn't bring himself to say anything as Malon looked at him one last time, and slowly turned again, making her way back to the inn. It felt like the temperature had dropped outside - the wind wasn't pleasant anymore, it was cruel and nipped at Link's face. He obviously wasn't welcome in Malon's eyes, in any way, shape, or form.

Link frowned and looked down at his feet, before looking back up to the slowly retreating figure of Malon. There was no use talking to her anymore; she would never listen to him again. _There're just certain events that apologizing just can't fix, Link..._ he thought to himself as he kicked at a small lump of snow on the ground next to him.

Then, a sudden tremor shook the ground, disappearing as quickly as it came. One of the snowmen Abel made slouched down to the ground. Was it just Link, or was he hearing rumbling as well? Link looked upwards at the heavy layer of clouds enveloping Death Mountain. It wasn't an eruption, that's for sure... The rumbling was growing louder, closer. Another tremor. Then, a yell of terror from the gate leading up the Death Mountain trail, and a crash. Malon whipped around and looked in the direction of Link, as Link turned around as well.

Four Gorons were rolling down the path at a blistering pace, kicking up snow. Link saw out of the corner of his eye, a group of the elders exit the town hall, drawing swords. One of the men shouted at the Gorons, waving his sword, while the others spread out along the ground.

"Creatures of the Mountain, calm thyself!" one of the Gorons unrolled as the other three began tearing around the village, causing people outside to flee. The Goron who unrolled pointed a massive finger at the men, a snarl on his face. He was massive; much larger than any Goron Link had ever seen. There were decorative tattoos wrapping up his arms, black against his tan skin. The Goron was obviously one of high rank among the tribe; Link could tell.

"It is the humans who are a greater threat to the mountain!" the Goron bellowed. "Your people have not been acknowledging the ban on humans Darunia, leader of the Gorons, has administered!" Link caught the name Darunia, and his heart skipped a beat. Darunia; he needed to see Darunia - talk to him. "You have expended your final chance!"

"No reason to terrorize this village, strong one!" the same elder gruffly stated, grey beard trembling as he spoke. "Leave us in peace, and we pray you will do the same!"

"Hylians, humans, Gerudo -! They are greedy, and they will never leave one alone! Thus, you, will -" his words were cut off by a piercing scream from behind Link.

Link whirled around and saw Malon in the snow, backing away from one of the Gorons, who was advancing toward her menacingly, bringing a fist into their opposite hand. "Malon!" Link ran at the Goron, and lept onto the Goron's back, bringing the Goron to the ground from his momentum. Malon screamed again, and stood up shakily as the elders began to come down the path from the town hall. Link brought himself back up to his feet, just as the Goron sent a punch at his head. Link could hear the air whistle as the fist came by inches from his head, and he rolled across the ground, drawing his sword.

"Young man, stand down!" the bearded elder huffed as Link dodged another blow from the Goron, who grunted with the effort. "Good strong one, please, call off your comrades!" the tattooed Goron only let out a yell of anger, and charged at group of elders, who scattered. The other two Gorons had stopped in the square, and had launched themselves into the fray.

Link heard Alika and Nova's yells from behind them with the slam of a door, but he didn't dare to look - he was too busy dodging the increasingly aggressive punches from the Goron who was sending Link a murderous look; one pierced Link's very soul.

There was another scream, a shout of triumph, and Alika's "NO!", one that made Link turn around, stumbling as the Goron sent another punch his way, one Link barely avoided.

The leader Goron was holding Malon, one hand around her waist, the other at her neck. Malon was making a good struggle - she was kicking and biting at the Goron's hand, but the Goron didn't seem to notice - he was simply smiling at the band of elders, who were huddled together as a group. "Stand down, my brothers." the Goron said as the three others went behind the leader, still in a battle stance. A cold, tense silence fell over the square, before the first elder that had tried to reason with the Goron spoke.

"Pray, strong one, please... let the lady go." the bearded elder set his sword down on the ground, raising his opposite hand. He stepped forward, and the Gorons backed away. Malon let out a stifled squeak as her face contorted into pain. Link got a terrible feeling in the bottom of his stomach - she couldn't die, if she did, he would never forgive himself -

"Step forward, and I'll break the pretty lady's neck."

"The Gorons were a tribe of peace, of unification! Brothers forsworn - isn't that the whole idea of the Gorons?" Link spat in half desperation. He couldn't help it, and smirked in relief as an expression of disbelief crossed the Goron's face.

"How do you know of the brother's oath?" Good. As long as the Goron knew Link knew of the code, Malon was relatively safe.

"I was long ago accepted as one of you - killing a person won't help anything. I know what is happening to Hyrule, if you just let me see Darunia, I will explain -" The Goron's face became ugly at the suggestion.

"Never!" his grip seemed to tighten around Malon again -

"Mommy!" Link turned at Abel's sudden, desperate, voice, as he was getting held back by Quinn, who trying to pull him back through the door of the inn. "Momma, momma -!" Link turned back to the Goron, and brought a hand to his chest. He heard Quinn trying to console Abel behind him, who was whimpering quietly.

"Just take me back to Death Mountain. Make me a prisoner - kill me, torture me - I don't care. Just let her go."

"Young man -," the bearder elder started, but Link raised a hand. He took off his left glove, and tugged his sleeve up to the elbow, exposing his forearm to the Goron. The black coloring was worse than even Link expected - his wrist was now covered with black tendrils from his grey Triforce, snaking up his arm to fade away before the elbow.

"See this? I'm dying, strong one - a power inside of me is backfiring, it's poisoning me." Link felt a twisted satisfaction as he saw the Goron's mouth drop in astonishment. "I'll die anyway, or I'll lose my mind from this. Literally. This is something that Darunia needs to see."

"I-I-" the Goron stammered, before faltering at the sound of more rumbling coming from the mountain trail.

"Goddesses above..." Link heard one of the elders murmur as at least 10 Gorons came hurtling down into the main square, all flanking one Goron, who stopped next to the Goron holding Malon and stood up. This Goron was slightly smaller than the one he was standing next to, yet much more intimidating. Black, fearless eyes, spiky unkempt hair, and a deep, deep frown. One that Link recognized instantly.

"Let the Hylian go, Ace! Or your honor is tainted to the bone!" Darunia barked, and the Goron instantly dropped Malon to the ground, before bowing shakily. Darunia had the way of imposing power on anybody - it was his voice that demanded attention.

"D-Darunia, I-I apologize -" Ace babbled as Malon stood and ran to behind Link, instantly wrapping Abel up into a hug. Link looked at the two, and made eye contact with Quinn, who smiled tightly and nodded. Link watched as Quinn helped Malon up, and led them through the door to the inn slowly. No one appeared to notice, except for Alika and Nova. "-that man -" Link looked up at Ace, who was pointing a large finger in his direction. Darunia looked from Ace to Link, and his face instantly became even more stony than it had been before.

Link took the chance to speak. "...Darunia."

"Link? The Hero of Time?" Darunia said hoarsely. "You're alive? ...I had doubted this whole time-"

"We shouldn't be speaking of whether or not I died. I am dying - but," Link continued as Darunia's eyes widened in horror. "I need to ask of the other sages - Ruto, Saria -" Link added desperately until he was cut off.

"S-sages?" the bearded elder sputtered. "Great patriarch, what do you - and this man - speak of?"

"A matter that goes beyond you, Enoch." Darunia rumbled. "Yet one that includes us all."

"Cease to speak in riddles, Darunia - if it is an important matter at hand, all should hear it!" Enoch stubbornly said, as the other elders around him nodded in agreement. Darunia looked as if he would scold the men, but sighed and shook his head.

"If you men must persist." Darunia looked up at Link, his gaze boring into Link. "The Zoras have fallen. Ruto has fled the country. The Zora King is dead."

* * *

 **Alrighty, I got it done (phew)! Introducing Darunia and all that jazz :) For whatever reason, I rather liked Darunia almost more than any other sage in OoT... he seemed like a pretty fun dude. Anyway, R &R !**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys, ALittleBirdSaid here! I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in what has felt like years! My life has currently been like a whirlwind of school and drama and stuff but don't worry; I'M BACK! So, review, favorite, comment, e.t.c, and let me know about any errors I may have missed. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ.**

 **Rated T for Teens!**

* * *

 _The Zoras have fallen. Ruto has fled the country. The Zora King is dead._

There was a murmur that ceased to a shocked silence, sweeping over the Kakariko town square. The only sound in the whole of Kakariko was the low howling of the wind, tossing up snow and bringing the temperature down to a frigid bite.

"W-what?" Enoch stammered, stepping forward toward the Goron elder. The Kakariko elder looked from Link to Darunia; before focusing entirely on the Goron. "Is this true, Darunia?"

"Only the truth just came from my lips, Enoch. Why would I lie about the attack on an entire race?" Darunia pounded his fists together, making a sudden thudding sound. Enoch seemed apprehensive at this movement, backing away ever so slightly, Link noticed. "Strange and evil things are happening in Hyrule - surely you are understanding that, human."

Enoch shifted from foot to foot as he rubbed his hands together, before bending down slowly and picking up his dropped sword from the ground with a grunt. "Of course..." he exhaled, sheathing his sword with a clack into the sheath. "I've heard almost no news from Castletown, however... no one is going in or out. The Winter Festival is canceled, the princess is saying nothing... Is she even taking action? For all my traders have disappeared into Castletown or the mountain above..." the elder shot a look at the Gorons, to which Ace growled threateningly.

"The princess can't do anything now - it's not like she can make anything right in a matter of days." Link couldn't help but snap at the elder man.

"And I am assuming you know _exactly_ what she is doing to alert the people of her country, boy?"

Link took a step toward the older man, and he heard Nova hiss an expression of disapproval. "Maybe I do, dear elder."

"Then do you care to tell me about the princess, boy?"

"Link, watch it." Nova said in an uneasy tone, but Link barely glanced at her. He opened his mouth to speak -

"Link, this is something that only you and I must converse about." Darunia rumbled, stepping toward Enoch. "I apologize for Link's temper, he knows the princess well - and the words that come from his mouth hold much more truth than yours." Darunia shot a knowing look Link's way, before continuing. "Elder, if I told you the events plaguing Hyrule, you would call me and Link madmen."

Enoch ballooned in size, looking indignant. "Every occurrence around us would make any seem like madmen - especially the fact that the boy knows the dear princess. He looks like a traveler to me."

"I know much more about anything going on at this moment than you do, sir." Link hissed, impatience growing. This elder did not understand the matter of the fact that Darunia and him needed to talk alone. "The curse surrounding me is proof of that." Link rubbed his left arm, looking down at the appendage. The black vein-like tendrils had crept farther up his arm - the whole of the Triforce had transitioned from a dull grey to a dark grey, bordering black. Link couldn't help but wonder how much time he had.

"Witchcraft is struck upon the man, Darunia. How do you believe him?" Enoch fired at the Goron elder, whose face was kept impassive.

"He is - or was - it depends on how you look at the events - a forsworn brother of the Gorons." Darunia continued calmly. "I trust him with my life, even if he was holding Biggoron's sword against my throat." Link felt a swell of pride and relief in his chest - Darunia still trusted him.

Enoch seemed to internally struggle with making a choice - leave Link and Darunia to talk, or point-blank refuse.

"A-anything you have to say, must be heard by the elders of Kakariko!"

Darunia exploded at that moment.

"Fool!" he yelled, voice booming through the village. "Our lives hang in the balance, against the good and evil plaguing Hyrule! If you believe in the lives of others, let me speak to Link in private! He knows of the consequences of not acting - he has saved many people... in another life - another time." Darunia looked down, fading off. "Please, dear human - let me speak with this man."

There was a cold silence, tension crackling in the air. Then slowly, almost dragging, Enoch nodded. "Of course, Darunia." he gestured at the town hall. "We will leave you to speak there. For now, good elders," he then addressed the other elders, turning around. "Let's retreat to Quinn's good inn." Many nodded in agreement to this suggestion, and men trickled out of the main square. Nova and Alika seemed to hesitate, both looking at Link, who walked toward Darunia. Link looked back at the two, waving them away. They didn't near to be present as him and Darunia spoke.

"Good brothers, I suggest you return home. Even you, Ace." Darunia sternly said as the large Goron opened his mouth to speak. "Go home." The large group of Gorons slowly complied, and in a few moments, all were rolling back up the mountain. Ace was the last to leave, not before shooting Link a cold look. Link frowned at the Goron, who snorted before rolling up into a ball, shooting back up the mountain path.

Link and Darunia were left in a silence, both staring up at Death Mountain, the great volcano sheltered by thick clouds. "I am afraid Link. Hyrule is falling apart in our hands." he turned to Link completely, a somber veil upon his face. "We have too much to talk about."

* * *

"You've heard nothing?" Zelda whispered as Impa continued pacing her chambers. "Nothing at all from the other sages?"

"Ganondorf has tightened security terribly Zelda - the only thing I've gotten was from Nabooru, who said Link left for Kakariko with two sentries of hers. That was almost a week ago."

"No news since?"

"The sages have been trying to lay low. LonLon Ranch was burned to the ground, and some rebel Gerudo were found dead, including an unidentified man. That is a reason to stop contact with us - eliminate any connections to the burning."

Zelda looked down at her folded hands, sighing. "...Oh."

"I've gotten no news from Darunia - whether Link made it or not."

"He had to, Impa! He can't be -" Zelda's voice caught in her throat, and she put her face into her hands. "I'm so useless! I'm stuck here, while all of you are risking your life..."

"You _are_ weak, Zelda, you must control the urge to just -" Impa faltered as the large double doors opened, to reveal Dark Link, who was leaning up against the door frame. His face turning into a smirk, he strode into the room as Impa backed away.

"Hello Impa. Zelda." he purred, cocking his head to the right. "The King asked me to check on you, and see if you two were... behaving yourselves." he drawled, and Impa's face turned sour.

"You have no use to come here, demon."

Dark Link smiled again, one that was so similar to the real Link's, yet so different. The smile didn't reach his eyes. "It entertains me to come see you two - what the princess is wailing about now... Link." the shadow spat the name as his eyes narrowed. "You're so _worried_ , aren't you? One day, he may not even recognize you - the Triforce is messing with him, slowly... and slowly... until BAM!" he yelled, making Zelda and Impa jump. "Gone is his mind, gone is his life, gone is eVERYTHING YOU KNEW ABOUT HIM!" the shadow yelled, before laughing.

"You're insane." Impa said, yet her voice shook. She had rested a hand onto her dagger's hilt, eyes narrowed.

The shadow laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe I am, but it's only..." he seemed to teasingly search for a word. "Charisma, isn't it?" he chuckled again, drumming his fingers on his sword hilt. "Isn't that right, dear Zelda?"

"You have no right to speak to the princess, demon." Impa's voice was slowly becoming raised - her temper was growing, Zelda could tell. Dark Link seemed to notice as well; he backed away and leaned up against the wall next to the door. "Leave, demon." Impa said.

The shadow only smiled lazily. "Mm... no."

Impa's frown deepened as she opened her mouth to speak again, before a blood-curdling scream shattered the air, seeming to sound some ways away from Zelda's chambers. Zelda gasped quietly, and Impa stiffened, hand falling from her dagger hilt.

Dark Link brought his hand to his forehead in mock exasperation, and let out a theatrical sigh, seeming unimpressed with the sudden noise.

"That will be those petty prisoners of ours... the guards get very impatient without... _restraint_... Well, we'll talk another time, shall we?" The shadow smiled a twisted smile as he opened the door behind him, and slipped out into the dim hallway, leaving Impa and Zelda in a muted shock as the door slammed shut.

It took a few moments before Zelda spoke, quietly, with her voice shaking. "Hyrule is falling apart from the inside, Impa. We may have nothing to fight for in the end."

Impa said nothing, and walked to the window, staring out into the cloudy, dismal Hyrule field.

* * *

"You've been out of the loop for some time Link."

Darunia shifted in his cross-legged position on one of the plush, embroidered cushions placed in the elders' meeting room; Link on one opposite to him. An elder had come in a few minutes before, handing each a steaming cup of tea before quickly exiting. The man had made no effort to make eye contact with either Link or Darunia - purposely avoiding their eyes, and making no response when Link said 'thank you' to the man. Darunia said that they were afraid of him; Link didn't want any of that.

"A lot can happen in 14 years; the years you've been gone. In fact," Darunia exhaled, crossing his arms. "I only vividly remember you since almost two weeks ago - reawakened memories, memories from another time. It boggles my mind." Darunia cracked a large grin, seeming to remember something from Link's past adventure. "You, the little 10 year old twerp, defeats the dodongos and earns my respect. Then," Darunia reached over and patted Link roughly on the arm, nearly making him fall over to the side. "You come back and beat that damned dragon!" he laughed, a big, booming laugh, one that Link couldn't help but chuckle lightly with.

"Yeah, I remember."

"And I thought," Darunia continued, "No! This little scrawny kid can't beat King Dodongo, _can he?_ He'll be burnt to a crisp in seconds! But no, you lived. You lived Link!"

"Of course I did."

Darunia let out a bark of laughter. "Don't get cocky with me, Link! C'mon brother! I had half a mind to change Ace's name to Link some week ago when I remembered everything -"

" _What?_ Ace is your _son?_ " Link said incredulously, leaning toward Darunia.

The Goron leader's mood seem to almost instantly change into a solemn one - he inhaled deeply, then blew out slowly before answering.

"Yeah. Raised him by myself - mother died early on." A small frown graced the Goron's face, but it quickly disappeared. "Turned out to be rude and loud... he needed a mother, didn't he?" Darunia looked up at Link.

"I... I really am not at a position to make that -"

"Ever want a son, Link?"

Link hesitated before answering. He thought they were supposed to talk about Hyrule; not whether Link wanted a kid or not. Darunia was getting off track, but Link knew he wouldn't be able to get Darunia on the dire topic at hand.

"I... never really thought about it. Either really - son or daughter."

Darunia smiled slightly. "A good choice - I was specifically hoping for a son, but I got a spitfire-attitude son - one whose temper can go off the wall."

There was a slightly melancholy silence, before Link made the effort to make a joke. "...I think I know who that came from."

The joke seemed to instantly cheer Darunia up, as he cracked a grin and chortled. "You're damn right about that, brother! Damn right!" Link smiled, and couldn't help feel relieved - he didn't want Darunia down in the dumps if they got onto the topic of the sages. The Goron chuckled once more, before sighing. "So... well," he faltered and cleared his throat.

"The sages." Link finished his sentence, and a shadow passed over Darunia's face.

"Yeah. The sages. Where the hell do I begin...?"

"The beginning." Link shrugged and cracked a sad smile. He had a feeling Darunia would tell him the story even better than Nabooru - or put it in a darker tone. "I don't know."

"Well... you left, and a few years later, the Royal Family exiled Ganondorf... then, I didn't even think why, exactly. Then he came back and... I remembered everything, along with all the other sages.

"That's where everything went wrong, really." Darunia rubbed his face with a massive hand before continuing. Link took a sip of his tea - a sweet taste, one that warmed his whole body. "It was a lot coming at us - all of us really accepted the whole thing, we all got this feeling of - understanding, y'know? But Saria... I think it was a little too much for her; her body, you know. She 'aint exactly big, you know?" Link nodded; he could feel a cold feeling grip his insides. "So... she lost her nerve. Started screaming and yelling at us, calling our fates 'doomed'... she fled the sacred realm forcibly, and when all of us got out behind her... she was gone.

"Rauru got in contact with the Deku sprout, who told him that Saria wasn't in the village... we all realized that she left Hyrule. Without her, we have no chance in getting back the Master Sword..." Darunia faded off.

The Master Sword; Link had completely forgotten. It was trapped within Ganondorf - and _all_ the sages need to be there to coax the sword out - not just six of the seven.

"Then, the Zoras... it must of been a few days ago when us Gorons got the news. Ganondorf's minions and demons invaded the domain... it was a bloodbath, I heard. The Zoras defenses were too weak, the demons killed the king, and now Ruto... Ruto, well, she left Hyrule for her own safety. So now there were five." Darunia slammed his fist angrily on the floor, making Link jump. "If only some of the Gerudo or Gorons were there, we could have helped...!" Darunia made a sound of frustration, before folding his hands together. The veins in the Goron's hands were accented against his skin.

"I don't have a choice then." Link said after a cold silence. "I have to... leave again, don't I?"

Darunia didn't respond, and looked out the window to the right of him.

"Darunia? That's what I'm supposed to do; to find Ruto and Saria, right?"

The Goron didn't respond again, and only exhaled.

"Darunia. I'm not afriad of going back out there again - I've been out there for over a decade."

"I'm more worried for you than telling you something you already know, Link. Listen, if you - die - out there -"

"Let's not think about that right now." Link voice sounded clipped to him - as if he was under some strain that he just didn't recognize yet. "I'm perfectly able to go out there; it's not hard for me."

"Still, Link -"

"I'll leave tonight - quicker I get those two home, the better. And the better off Hyrule will be instead of missing two sages."

"But if you die-"

"I die. I can't come back to life, Darunia. But at least I could go out helping the sages. And Zelda." There was a pause, before Darunia spoke again, seeming to still try to get Link to back down from his choice.

"She'll never forgive you." he murmured.

Link hesitated, before exhaling slowly. He had no idea how Zelda would react to him leaving, in fact. Probably not good. "She knows. She knows everything. If I don't come back, she'll know what happened."

A tense silence followed, before Darunia seemed defeated in his argument. His shoulders sagged, and he sighed heavily as he stood up. "I trust you Link - brother. I'll alert the other sages as soon as I can."

Link tried to think of something to say, but he couldn't force himself to speak. Darunia always seemed like the sage to keep fighting; a fight to the death. Now Link was the one trying to get him back on his feet.

"Darunia, I..." his voice faltered, and Darunia smiled a sad smile.

"I believe in you, brother. Good luck."

He walked to the door, squeezing through the small door frame, leaving Link in the meeting room, alone.

* * *

Link was sitting at the foot of his bed, tapping his foot impatiently as he stared at the opposite wall. He had gone back to the inn and immediately went to his room, before packing. Link had changed in all-black wear; shirt, pants, and his cloak as well. He looked like someone who belonged at a funeral - not a traveler.

After he had packed, Link guessed that he had been sitting in practically the same position for the last few hours; waiting, waiting for the tavern to slow down in bustle and customers. He was intending to leave with no warning - he didn't want Alika or Nova to follow him.

"This isn't something worth following me for." Link murmured to himself, before standing and striding to the door silently. Carefully opening the door, he peered out into the hallway, which was silent, the only source of light being a dim lantern hanging from the ceiling. He couldn't hear any noise from the downstairs tavern. Link went back to the bedside and grabbed his saddlebag, along with the key to his room.

He slowly sneaked out into the hallway, closing the door with a slight creak and click of the lock. Link crept down the stairs in an almost feline manner, while drawing his heavy hood up onto his head. There was nobody in the tavern this late at night; there was only a dim, dying candle sitting at the bar as the only light. Link set his key next to the candle, and walked to the door, opening it and quickly stepping out. The temperature had dropped in the night, yet there was no wind - a pure silence hung over Kakariko.

Link made his way to the small stables, where Epona was tied up with a few other horses. He could see her in the dim moonlight - her eyes were bright and alert, ears twitching.

"You must of woken up when you heard my footsteps, didn't you girl?" Link murmured as he walked up to Epona, rubbing her head. The horse snorted in response, and chewed on a strand of his hair peeking out of his hood. Link chuckled, and grabbed her bridle and reins from the hook next to her, beginning to put them on in the almost darkness. It only took about a minute for Link, before he began to lead her out into the open air.

Link sighed heavily, and just as he was about to mount Epona, a voice sounded from near the inn door.

"Link? What are you doing?"

It was Malon; standing in front of the inn door, a cloak wrapped around her. She was holding a lantern, the light illuminating her face in an eerie glow. "You're leaving, aren't you?" her voice was strained, like she was on the verge of crying.

"How did you - how did you hear me?"

"I couldn't sleep. So I took a walk and - I saw you, walking outside." Malon sounded almost breathless as she spoke; her voice was shaky also.

"...Look, Malon, this - I'm leaving and - and it's the only thing I can do. And I know you probably don't care, you probably have wanted me to leave, so... I'm leaving."

"Not like this. I don't want you to leave like this. Link - Link, I'm sorry." Malon's voice cracked at that moment, and she walked toward Link, before stopping a few feet in front of him. "I was - harsh, and you're - you're leaving." she faded off, and looked down at the ground. There was a silence, before Link mounted Epona, as the horse began to sway back and forth in place.

"I'm sorry, Malon. I shouldn't leave like this."

"No." Malon shook her head, a small smile appearing on her face. "No, I understand."

There was another pause, before Link spoke. "Are we on good terms, Malon?"

She smiled more broadly, and looked up at Link. Her eyes were shining brightly in the lantern light as she nodded silently. Link smiled slightly, and shifted in his seat on Epona, who snorted.

"Come home safe." Malon murmured. There was a hint of comforting warmth in her words.

"I will. And, Malon," Link paused, and took a breath. "Tell Abel I'm sorry."

He didn't even give Malon a chance to respond, as he shook Epona's reins roughly, and she took off running, down, down the path from Kakariko, out into Hyrule field, out back to Lake Hylia, back to the Hyrulian border to the mountains and valleys of the outside world.

He forced himself not to look back.

* * *

 **Wow, I'm so happy I got this done and updated! :D I decided to bring in Zelda, Impa, and Dark Link in just for a change of character; I thought it would work pretty well! So, R &R and see you guys later!**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm back with another chapter! :D I've been writing another story along with this as well, called The Subspace Runner, just to get those writer feels back into place! I'm not going to be slacking though on both. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this, liking this, e.t.c. Rate and review, and let me know about any errors I may have glazed over. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything ~**

 **Rated T**

* * *

The night travel was long and lonely for Link; the only sounds making it's way to his ears being his breathing and Epona's hooves landing heavily upon the snowy ground. Leaving at night didn't make Link worried, or afraid.

It made him feel like a coward.

He should have stayed, stayed until morning to explain to Alika and Nova. Stayed to tell Abel that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be coming back. That he's breaking his promise.

 _I should've_ _never made that promise._

Link looked up at the night sky, which was slowly transitioning to a deep purple while the moon began to set. Dawn would be coming soon; he had been on the road for hours, if felt like. Link patted Epona's head lightly, as she snorted and shook her mane in a playful, annoyed way. Epona liked long rides; to go for miles without end, and receive that thrilling sense of adventure every time.

Now, Link was just feeling that dull, aching feeling of guilt.

He wondered how long it would be until he lost his mind. Or died. The curse he carried was spreading relatively fast; the growth would fluctuate between the days - sometimes never spreading for a few days, or spreading rapidly the next. Link couldn't figure out how much time he had.

Six years ago, he'd probably try to find the sages right away, cutting corners and barely any regard for other people. He would be afraid of the curse; afraid of dying. He wasn't callous back then, but rarely thought before taking action. Or speaking, for that matter. Being clouted over the head so many times by mountain traders soon got to his head, and he understood by then.

Take things slow. Don't lose your head.

 _I've been very close to losing my head multiple times now._ Link thought, his grip tightening on the reins. He blinked multiple times and shook his head roughly - he didn't want to fall asleep while riding Epona. He had done that twice - both times when he was 15. He had also fallen off both times, which sent Epona into a frenzy when she found her rider was back a half mile, confused and stumbling around. Link chuckled lightly to himself, and cracked a small smile.

He'll come home. It was a promise he couldn't break.

* * *

Ganondorf sat on the royal throne in Hyrule Castle in the pitch black, drumming his fingers impatiently on the side, his head resting in his other hand, which had two Triforce pieces glowing brightly.

Nothing was getting done, with the idiot rebel Gerudo mulling around Hyrule and the possessed guards, who combined, seemed to only have half a brain.

The Demon King thought that two Triforce pieces would make this job much easier. More power. More control.

He _needed_ that boy's piece.

"...Sir, I have news." The Shadow Link crept out from the dark corner of the throne room, red eyes glimmering with a malice that went beyond regular human moral. Ganondorf looked at the shadow, and waved a hand.

"Go on."

"There have been sightings of the Hero of Time leaving Kakariko a few hours ago, near midnight. A few of our night demons spotted him."

Ganondorf smiled. So it was worth staying up through the night for news; and this was _very_ good news.

"I'm assuming the boy is leaving Hyrule - beyond our control." Ganondorf murmured.

"Out of cowardice?" the shadow's voice seemed eager, excited. Ganondorf frowned.

"No. I believe there is a bigger picture behind this. The sages... You and your sentry group failed to kill the water sage those couple days ago, as well as the forest sage before that. The boy is going to FIND THEM!" Ganondorf finished the sentence with an enraged shout, making the shadow jump, "YOU INSOLENT FOOL, UNABLE TO KILL A SINGLE, HELPLESS SAGE!" Ganondorf stood up roughly from the throne, and began to pace the floor, "And the boy... the boy... you failed to kill him as well..." Ganondorf faded off with a hint of rage still in his tone.

"I promise, the next time I see him, I'll kill him. I'll tear him to pieces -" the shadow said hurriedly, before he was cut off.

"NO! I... I must be the one to do it. To kill him. To see that light in his eyes fade, that final breath escape his lips... his blood..." Ganondorf let out a dark laugh, low and ominous, "I'll make him think he's winning, but then... I'll squish him like a bug. I'm stronger than I was, shadow," Ganondorf looked at Shadow Link, who stepped closer to the Demon King, a smirk on his face. "I'm not limited to a physical form... not for long. The Triforce pieces, how they've helped...! But Courage... I need it." Ganondorf began to pace again, as the shadow spoke.

"I don't think the Hero's piece is helping him as it should. It's wrong..." Ganondorf's frown deepened.

"I know. I saw it with my own eyes. It's tainted... poisoned."

"It's killing him, surely."

"Yes... but we can't have that. If he dies, the piece dies with him, until another is reborn with it... Which wouldn't work..."

"How will we get him back? What if he dies out in the frontier? We could use the princess as bait -"

"He may love her, but the Hero isn't an absolute idiot... We need people outside of the country, to capture him, not... kill him. He dies, I cannot force the piece from him. Insanity, however..." Ganondorf smiled. "He'd be alive, just... not," Ganondorf seemed to search playfully for the word, "there."

"Sire, isn't it a 50 50 chance? Death or -"

"We'll look beyond that, shadow. For now," Ganondorf sat back on the throne, leaning back. "Send out more demons, send them far and wide. They could intercept him in the frontier of mountains and valleys... uncharted land... I wouldn't doubt that he knows the land like the back of his palm, but..." Ganondorf smiled, yet it was one without teeth - a pure slit of disturbing white. "We'll find him. He can't wriggle his way out of things for long."

The shadow smiled, and bowed low as Ganondorf began to laugh.

* * *

The early morning sun was staining the deep purple sky colors of orange and pinks when Link arrived at the grand Lake Hylia, where a border crossing was, just beyond the opposite side of the lake. Link could see the few buildings on the other side - a mountain trader shop, a beaten-down inn... things Link was used to seeing for years. He could see the great, snow-capped mountain ranges in the distance now - you couldn't see them from Castletown, or Kakariko - the outside territories were a hidden jewel.

Epona huffed impatiently when Link slowed her down, her breath coming up in a big puff.

"I know, I know..." Link smiled, and began to lead Epona across the new bridge to the other side of the lake. There was no town or community on Lake Hylia - it was simply a trading post area for rugged travelers, ones who had braved the frontier south of Hyrule.

When they neared the trading post, there was a portly, older man stacking boxes at the front of the building, seeming to prepare for the day, if there were any travelers coming and going. Link drew his hood up over his head again as they neared, and the man noticed, turning.

"Early bird, aren't we good man?"

"Yes," Link responded, dismounting Epona, who obediently stood in place. "I have commitments in the territories beyond." the old man chuckled cheerfully, and finished stacking the last of the boxes.

"Would you like anything to take along, son?"

"Uh... some provisions, I guess."

"Weapons? Clothing? Just food?"

Link nodded. "Just food."

The man smiled, and began to dig around in the many boxes sitting out. "We got a new pack of supplies last night," he began. "thank the goddesses, I was running low... not a lot of people are coming this way anymore... probably the weather, eh?" the man chuckled again. "Alright..." he stood up straight, wrapping some food up in a white cloth. "There are some fresh loaves of bread, nuts, dried fruit... sure to carry you through a few days, eh?"

"Thank you..." Link took the bundle, before untying his wallet from his belt. "How much?"

The trader waved a hand and scoffed. "We're not pricey - just 15, son." Link gave the man the said amount of money, and the man smiled as they made the transaction.

"I wish you a good journey, son." Link smiled and began to walk back to Epona.

"Thank you."

Link mounted Epona, who snorted and pawed at the ground. He directed her to the narrow passage between the rocky cliffs out, from Hyrule, and into the mountainous frontier.

At a good pace, the walk through the rocky passage took about an hour, and soon, those passages grew to be a gigantic gap between two small mountains, jagged cliffs smoothing out into gradual slopes, speckled with thick fir trees. Link knew this trail; it opened up to a massive mountain valley, with rivers and large plains, wild and untouched.

There was a natural silence in these fields and knolls, Link had always felt that. He watched a small group of deer leap across a small stream in the distance, quickly and quietly, gracefully running along. Epona snorted as the deer went by in the distance, and began to quicken her pace.

"Sorry Epona, not today." Link murmured as a gust of wind buffeted him, sending chills down his spine. He had honestly no idea where Ruto and Saria could've gone - they could be anywhere in the mountains, forests, or rivers, in the case of Ruto. Link would probably die of old age before finding them.

That is, if he wasn't cursed to die young.

Link briskly spurred Epona to a gallop, something that was easy in the less thick layer of snow. He reckoned he could make it to a trading post within the day, and ask if anyone had seen a Zora, or a young child -

It wasn't even a second that passed after his thought, and Link felt something slam into his side, upsetting him from the saddle and throwing him to the ground. He heard Epona's high whinny of panic as he was shoved, face first, into the snow again. He could hear sinister, terrifying growling.

Wolves.

Link's heart leaped into his throat as he rolled, managing to throw off his attacker. His hand instinctively went to his sword, and Link drew it as he stood up, shaking snow from his head.

The wolf that had attacked him wasn't even a wolf.

It was a black, bloodstained wolfos.

The creature was standing on it's hind legs, red eyes glaring at Link. It's eyes had no pupils; but stared, blankly at Link. It's fangs were stained from (disturbingly) fresh-looking blood, occasionally a drop falling from it's teeth down to the ground, staining the snow red.

Link raised his sword to the height of the wolfos's head, which in response, the beast let out a snarl. Link didn't even know where Epona was - he didn't dare to look back and check where she was, not with this monster in front of him.

"You'll... never... find... them..."

Link's breath caught in his throat. The wolfos had actually _spoken._ Wolfos weren't supposed to speak. And yet this one was. It had a stilted, gravely voice, like the creature had just learned how to speak, each word dragging and uncertain.

"He... won't... let... you..."

"Get away - monsters like you don't belong out here, outside of Hyrule." the wolfos let out a growl, one that sounded halfway to laughter.

"We... can... go... everywhere... don't... underestimate... him..."

"Leave." Link said, adding a tip of venom to his command. However, the wolfos's words concerned him. If Ganondorf could get anything to go anywhere, Link wasn't safe, even in the mountain territories. _Ganondorf's powers have grown_... Link thought, and he tightened his grip on his sword instinctively. "Leave!" he repeated again, but the wolfos only laughed again.

"Not... yet...!" It's words ended in a snarl as it leapt at Link, beating his sword aside.

It dragged it's claws down the left side of Link's face as he stumbled backwards.

Fire.

That's what Link felt.

Link felt iron-hot pain, a head-pounding agony that tore at his head. He heard himself scream. His eye... oh goddesses, his eye...

It hadn't been torn out, but he could only see red - a red tinged world out of his left eye, yet his eyesight was going fuzzy from the pain. Link could feel blood dripping down his face, and blearily saw the wolfos running away, back towards Hyrule...

In a daze, Link felt his knees hit the ground, and he brought his hand to his face. How could he still see? How was he not dead? Link could feel the blood soaking through his glove, and the iron taste of blood in his mouth.

Epona... he needed to get to Epona...

Link shakily stood, still holding his hand to his face, and grabbed his sword from the ground. He was losing too much blood, he might as well die where he stands...

"Epona...!" he called out shakily, and stumbled. He took his hand from his face to see clearly, but it was still the same - half of his world was vivid, normal, blurring colors, the other was shades of red. Something was terribly wrong with his eye...

Link's world was spinning - he fell again. His vision was beginning to become much more fuzzy around the edges - he wouldn't last much longer. Or was it just him, or did he hear hoofbeats in the snow?

Was it Epona? Was it multiple horses?

Link didn't know, but the last thing he saw was a young woman, staring down at him.

* * *

"He's a... one..."

"...Noble folk... accursed..."

"... danger..."

Link's ears were ringing, yet he could catch murmured, thickly-accented words. He was staring blearily up at wooden ceiling, and could hear the crackling of a fire. His world on the left was still red.

He could feel furs underneath his body, like he was on some makeshift bed, a rather comfortable one in fact. Link tried to shift, and groaned slightly. He heard the murmur of voices cease, and he shut his eyes, to make it look like he was sleeping.

"We know you are awake, noble folk." It was a foreign accent, one that was thick and elegant. Link heard footsteps up to his bed, and the shift of clothing as the person knelt in front of him. "You are well. That is good."

Link opened an eye, and saw an older, white-haired man, a thick beard covering his lower face. For a wild moment, Link thought he was looking into the face of the Kakariko elder, Enoch, until he noticed scars that wouldn't belong on the face of the elder. "What...?" Link murmured, and slowly sat up. The man didn't stop him, and backed away. "Ah..."

"You are lucky, noble folk. Your wound was very problematic. Luckily, our healer, good Rin, took care of it." the old man continued as Link shook his head roughly, trying to clear his mind. Half his world was still red. Link rubbed at his left eye, and blinked. Still red.

"Why...?"

"I say you look for yourself, noble folk." the elder handed him a small mirror of sorts, and Link looked in.

His left eye was completely red.

The iris was a blood-red, almost seeming to bleed into the whites of his eyes. His pupil had even changed - it wasn't perfectly round anymore, it now was more oval - more animal-like.

Link resisted the urge to fling the mirror away, instead dropping it and looking up at the old man, who had a somber expression on his face.

"What happened? Why is this...?"

"I do not know, noble folk. I am sorry. Rin did as much as she could." the man gestured to a young woman standing behind him, who was holding a bowl, a cloth in her other hand in. There were two other men standing with her - one young, the other middle-aged, around the small fire. The girl was pretty, with pale skin and dark hair, her lips almost perfectly red. Her face was a mask of stone. "Your horse found my daughter and I with our warriors; she's quite a smart one. You are lucky we were around to see her."

"... Right."

Rin walked up to Link, holding out the cloth. "Apply this to your wound. It'll help." her accent was less thick than her father's, more natural sounding and pleasing to Link's ears.

Link took the cloth, before asking a question. "Where am I?"

"You are in a Saekin outpost, used by our travelers." Rin murmured, before stepping backwards, bowing slightly.

"You shouldn't bow to him, Rin. He's a demon, I can feel it." the younger warrior spat from behind her, crossing his arms. Rin's father looked back at the young man, but didn't say anything. Link felt a small jolt of irritation, and frowned slightly as he pressed the cloth to his forehead.

"Calm yourself, Tarin. If he was a demon of the mountains, he would've killed us by now." Rin said, her voice a murmur, yet one that could be heard through the whole room. "It's only his eye that has scarred a human - or Hylian -" she shot Link a brief glance, "face."

"Those Hylians cannot be trusted!" the young warrior, Tarin, spat, "They come into the mountains, disturbing the balance of this frontier, bringing their demons into our territory -"

"I've lived in these territories for 14 years," Link said quietly, "I know those rules."

"Not Saekin rules!"

"Peace, young man." Rin's father grumbled, putting his hands behind his back. "Let the Hylian speak." the man respectively nodded at Link, who hesitantly continued.

"I... I need to find some people. Some people who have been... lost from Hyrule. I feel as if they've came here... Have your clan members, ever seen a young child, or young woman in these frontiers?" Link hoped it didn't sound suspicious, or odd. He must have seemed odd or threatening enough, seeing how Tarin was still glaring daggers at him.

There was a brief pause, until the warrior standing next to Tarin spoke quietly. "Sai, there were some reports from our sentries about a week ago... it may pertain to this noble folk."

Sai, the older man waved a hand, and the elder warrior quickly bowed.

"A group of sentries reported a group of Chi in the woods near the Northern Mountain." the warrior said quickly in his thick accent. "They heard female screams, apparently. They went to investigate... but, they found nothing. Only the tracks of the Chi."

Sai visibly stiffened, and Tarin let out almost an animal's growl.

"Wh-what? Chi?" Link didn't understand what the warrior meant by 'Chi', but everyone else in the room seemed to have reacted. Badly.

Sai turned to Link, his eyes dark.

"The Chi are demons, monsters. Humans warped into the forms of beasts. Noble folk," Sai shook his head slowly as he spoke. "if the person you have been looking for has been taken... they are as good as dead."

* * *

 **A cliffhanger, I know. I don't really like cliffhangers, but it seemed like a pretty good way to end this chapter, with new characters and a new threat :)... it's so hard to describe where Link actually is, basically if you just look up 'mountain valleys', you'll get what I'm talking about :/ Also, that red eye of Link's is basically his Hero's Shade eye - or at least what I think of it...? Anyway, R &R - hope you enjoyed! ~ALBS**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN:** **Hi guys! I am so so sorry for not updating in like, two weeks. I hit a temporary writers block, then I had a lot of stuff to do, e.t.c e.t.c. Thus, I managed to whip up this chapter - new characters, new ideas, new places... I'm excited for this whole story when the plot thickens, and Link brings more people into this spiral of destruction... Anyway, let me know about any errors and the like, and R &R! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ :/**

 **Rated T for teen**

* * *

 _They are as good as dead._

Link's brain stalled as he heard those words. He didn't even know who - or what - the Chi were. They were demons, demons beyond Ganondorf's control.

Another threat.

Link rested his face in his hands out of exasperation, pressing harder with the damp cloth against his head, which had begun to throb. His half-red world was disorienting, something that Link doubted he would never get used to. Damn that Wolfos...

"We recommend that you return to our village with us, if you want, that is. You're still a wounded man - and the wounded, we take care of." Sai grumbled with a patient tone, bowing his head. The warrior Tarin let out something between a snarl and a scoff, something that certainly did not sound friendly.

"If you have something to say to me, you should say it." Link fought to keep his tone calm, but it was rather difficult, staring right into the younger man's frustrated face. "If you don't like me, say it. And I will keep my distance."

"I never trusted the Hylian traders. Always come and go, never respecting the Saekin."

"I didn't even know your tribe was dwelling in these territories -"

"Ignorance!" Tarin snarled, and the elder warrior grabbed the boy's shoulder roughly, shaking him briefly.

"Tarin!" The man sharply barked, as Tarin looked at him and shook his hand from his shoulder, a look of disdain on his face. "Show some respect." the man finished, bowing his head in the direction of Link.

"I apologize for my son. He is brash, and young."

Link nodded in response, forcing a smile upon his face. In all his years of being in the mountains, he had never come in contact with the Saekin; which was startling, now that he thought about it. They seemed to be roamers, not a group that would stay secluded from any outsiders. And they also knew about Hyrule...

"... If I am welcome, I will accept your offer." Link had to keep it polite, he had no idea how these people acted. "That way, I can be closer to the woods where the... Chi, are, correct?"

Sai's eyes narrowed before responding. "I suppose. If that is your wish, we will take you to our village. It is not far from here by horseback." He sounded reluctant, especially after Link had mentioned the Chi. Link felt Rin staring at him intently as he glanced upwards - she immediately averted her eyes downward toward her feet, her face glowing, it looked like. "I suggest, if you are fit, we can leave the outpost straight away - if your eye will not bother you, that is."

Link slowly took the cloth away from his forehead - his light head wound had stopped bleeding, and the dizzy feeling of a half-red world had lightened up slightly. He guessed that he could ride Epona - she was gentle enough.

"Yeah. I think I'll be fine."

"If you like, when we arrive at the village, we can put a proper wrap on your wound..." Rin said quietly, and as she did, Tarin snorted derisively. Link chose to ignore Tarin's obvious distaste, and directed his response firmly to Rin.

"That would be kind of you. Thank you." Link was almost sure that Rin blushed from his response, but Link pushed the thought from his mind. He stood, somewhat shakily, before firmly standing up straight and handing Rin the cloth. Sai seemed relieved of Link's confident movements, as well as the older warrior behind him - Tarin simply stood, frowning.

"Sai, I suggest that we leave as soon as we can before daylight falls. These winter days... they pass by quick." the older warrior said, glancing at Link slightly. "If it is alright with the Hylian, that is."

"I... I'm fine. I'll live." Link smiled slightly, and Sai seemed to think of it as a yes to the warrior's suggestions.

"That settles it then. We'll leave right away. Hylian, if you are fit, I may speak with you outside - our horses are waiting." It wasn't a question to have Link follow him, it was most definitely an order.

Link followed the old man out of the small hut, and was hit was a rough wind the instant he stepped out. Link felt colder than he had felt before he had gotten attacked - he drew his cloak tighter around himself, squinting against the low sun.

Sai was walking toward a group of four horses - one of them, Epona. She was staring intently at Link, and nickered slightly when Link smiled broadly at her. The elder took her reins, handing them to Link.

"She is a good horse. I am impressed of her loyalty."

"Thank you." Link looked up at his mare, who only shook her head and snorted, beginning to chew on his blond locks. "I've had her since I was a child."

"Good loyalty derives from long knowledge of one another." Sai said in a sage-like manner, bowing his head. "I am glad you are alright, though your eye's state will be permanent, I am sure. I am sorry."

"I'm getting used to it, you could say."

Sai opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off from the loud slam of the wooden door of the trading post, where Tarin, Rin, and Tarin's father exited, all bundled up in thick fur cloaks. Rin stopped next to Sai, while the two others went behind Link to get their horses. Tarin shot another bitter look at Link, while his father seemed to send Link an apologetic one.

"Father, Nao is set to depart. If the Hylian is alright, we must go." she murmured, bowing toward Sai. The elder nodded stiffly, and looked back at Link.

"We have quite a ride ahead of us - we'll arrive in the village before sundown, but we must be lively. The Chi come out at night." The old man eye's flashed, and went to his own horse. Rin seemed to linger in front of Link for a moment, as if she wanted to say something, before Tarin let out a harsh command in a language that Link didn't understand. Rin jumped slightly, scurrying to Tarin's side, who helped her up onto his horse, sending Link another blazing look.

Link only frowned, mounting Epona, who impatiently began to bob around in place. Sai made a motion with his free hand from his reins, and spurred his horse forward, Nao and Tarin following suite. Link followed, and shook his head roughly.

The half-red world would be something to get used to.

* * *

"What do you mean, he's _disappeared_?"

Ganondorf's voice rang throughout the throne room, one that was met with a frigid silence - one colder than the outside weather, in fact.

The Demon King's eyes flashed as he looked down at the group of Gerudo and few puppet soldiers from the throne. Shadow Link stood in the darkened corner near the large double doors to the main hall, looking down at his feet. No one dared to speak.

"Only the Wolfos managed to track him to the very borders of Hyrule, where it wounded him, as it reported, and the damned animal fled. You people are surely... _competent_... at catching one man, instead of some warped demon with half a brain. He is only one boy."

There was a tense silence, before the Dark Link cleared his throat slightly. "If I may... my lord," the Shadow began, and as Ganondorf didn't speak, the Shadow continued. "he was quicker than we initially anticipated -"

"Bring the girl down here. I would like to speak to her. You, there," Ganondorf thrust a finger at one of the Gerudo, who jumped at his command. "go get the princess from her chambers."

The Gerudo nodded rapidly, scurrying away, while the others shifted slightly in their kneeling positions on the worn carpet of the throne room awkwardly. A slight whimper escaped one of the puppet guards.

This went on for several more minutes, until yells and shrieks of obvious contempt neared the throne room, followed by the bang of the massive double doors, revealing the Gerudo moving the struggling Princess Zelda along, practically dragging her. The Gerudo threw the princess down on the ground in front of Ganondorf, before bowing.

"I had to subdue her nursemaid before bringing her, my lord. The woman was very... violent." the Gerudo murmured, while Zelda snorted with disgust.

"And for good reason," the princess spat, and seemed ready to speak again, until Ganondorf's eyes narrowed at her, to which the princess fell silent.

"... Where is the boy, princess? Surely, you'd know." Ganondorf boomed, the high-ceiling making his voice echo through the room.

Zelda's eyes seem to flicker with a sort of shock, or uncertainty, before she slowly responded.

"... I don't know what you're talking about. What do you mean, where is he?"

"He left, princess, or is the weight of that news too much for you to grasp?"

A long silence stretched through the room, until Zelda swallowed, opening her mouth to speak, her voice hoarse.

"Left...?" Zelda whispered, her voice barely heard. The Shadow Link snorted, as he casually twirled a evil-looking knife between his fingers.

"Yes, you stupid girl, he left. Hyrule, for that matter." Ganondorf chuckled, shaking his head. "He's out of the way... for now... finally..."

"He'll come back. He always comes back. Or - or - you're lying! You're just trying to get something out of me, aren't you?" Zelda shot defiantly, sitting up taller. "Link would never, _never_ , abandon Hyrule! He'd... never abandon me." Zelda finished, though her last sentence sounded hesitant.

Ganondorf let out a bark of short laughter at Zelda's words, before standing up from the throne. "You _really_ think, after all these years, he still cared? How do you know he hasn't taken some secret wife, to hide from his... _dear_...Princess of Destiny?"

"Even if it is unrequited, I will still hold it close to my heart." Zelda's voice seemed to shake, but still sounded relatively strong. "But I doubt it. He has a good heart."

"We're getting off track, princess. Where is the Hero of Time?"

"I don't know."

"How dO YOU NOT KNOW?!" Ganondorf screamed, his sudden outburst elevated to a jarring level in the echoing throne room. The Shadow flinched from his corner, and his knife clattered to the marble floors. "I HAVE NO REASON TO NOT KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" Ganondorf's face suddenly became almost warped-looking in visage, the pure-white mouth is his widening across his face. Zelda backed away from her spot on the floor, while some the Gerudo and guards shifted uncomfortably.

"My lord -" the Shadow began, but was cut off by Ganondorf whirling around in his direction.

"SILENCE!"

"But my lord - your temperament -" Dark Link murmured, sending a significant look in Ganondorf's way, who seemed to recognize the Shadow's knowing look.

Zelda stared up in a numb shock as Ganondorf turned again toward her after a few moments, his face back to it's usual, stoic self.

"...Return the girl to her chambers. If she can't procure any information, I'll kill her myself." Ganondorf turned around, walking toward the double doors opposite in the direction of Zelda's chambers. No one spoke until the Demon King disappeared through the doors, and began to split apart into their respectable groups as Dark Link walked to Zelda, roughly grabbing her upper arm.

The Shadow drew his mouth close to the princess's ear, whispering as he began to roughly walk her back to her chambers. Zelda shuddered slightly as he began to speak.

"You better pray to your blessed goddesses, for I suspect you will not live much longer." his grip tightened on Zelda's arm, and he chuckled as she began to squirm harder. "Sooner or later, he won't be the same. And you will lay dead on the ground if he fails to return."

"He will come back, I know it." Zelda hissed through her teeth as Dark Link shut the double doors behind him, rushing her down the dimly lit hallway. Even in the late afternoon, barely any sunlight filtered through the large glass windows.

The Shadow stopped walking abruptly, whirling the princess around to face him, grabbing her face in one of his hands. He slowly brought his face to hers, their noses nearly touching. Zelda could see her reflection in his almost dead, red eyes.

"And how do you know that?" he whispered, in a way that send chills down Zelda's spine. When she didn't respond, the Shadow laughed, one that echoed and became warped in the dark, drafty hall.

* * *

Link's eyelids were becoming tantalizingly heavy as the ride to the Saekin village went on - fatigue was casting a heavy curse upon him - no pun intended.

"We're nearly there - I can see the torches from here." Nao yelled over the thuds of the horses' hoof beats. Link shook his head in an effort to clear his mind - the warrior was right, he could see the faint outlines of small village homes in the light of the dying sun. The small group was making their way through an expanse of mountain valley - two large mountain ranges flanking both their left and right, one of the mountains casting long shadows over the expanse of prairie and river.

The village appeared to be near the base of the mountain to Link's left, winding up the mountain side. They were very close now.

Nao began to slow his horse down as they neared the village, where Link could see many people mulling about. Two men, both wearing thick fur cloaks and holding long spears, met the group as they stopped near the entrance to the village.

One of the men shot a glance at Link, and said something in the same language that Tarin had spoken before. Nao said something equally as serious, and as he spoke, the guard stared at Link for a moment longer, before waving a hand and backing away from the entrance.

Sai turned on his horse, nodding to Link before moving his horse forward, as Link followed.

The Saekin village was modest yet beautiful, earning a sort of fantasy-type atmosphere from the snow, Link thought. All of the buildings were wooden, torches and lanterns lit up at the front of homes. Link got off Epona, who snorted impatiently as another guard grabbed her reins to pull her to the stables, which the other horses were being led to. Sai walked toward Link, grabbing his arm.

"We will collect your things from your horse later. For now, we will take you the guest residence to bathe and be given adequate food. It will not take long, Hylian."

Sai began to lead him up the street, past small groups of people who were walking up the street as well, now stopping as the group passed. Some girls were waving and giggling as Tarin went by, who seemed to obviously enjoy the attention as he slung an arm over Rin's shoulders, who didn't look as happy as he did. Others were simply staring at Link, which was making him increasingly uncomfortable as they pointed at him, not even bothering to hide their interest.

"Ignore the masses. They haven't seen a man like you in a long time." Nao said as he looked back to Link, before abruptly turning off down a small alleyway. "This is the alternate way to the guesthouse, more discreet, if you would like. Our people are not the most lenient for strangers."

"Much less strangers with red eyes." Link heard Tarin mutter, but no one seemed to hear besides him, or didn't show that they heard, for that matter. Link saw Tarin glance back at him, a smirk on his face.

 _Who does this kid think he is?_ Link thought as he frowned back at the Saekin warrior, while the group stopped in front a discreet-looking door, Nao going to open it.

"This is the back entrance to the guesthouse. You may go through, Hylian. We will be right behind you." Nao said politely, bowing slighting. Link responding with a smile, and stepped though the entrance.

It was a long, narrow hallway with one side all glass, looking out over a patch of garden, while the other side was wooden sliding doors. The hall was lit with some lanterns, but otherwise rather dim.

"Keep going down the hall. We'll reach the baths soon." Nao stepping in alongside Link as they began to walk down the hall, Sai, Rin, and Tarin following.

After a few moments, Nao leaned close to Link, whispering in his ear. "I apologize for my son. He is only 17; a newly proven warrior. He does not know his manners quite well."

"It's alright - I know others like it." Link flashed a smile as he briefly remembered Darunia's son, Ace. Nao smiled a reassuring smile back, before continuing.

"He and Rin are betrothed - since birth, in fact. Likely he became jealous when she began to speak to you...?" Nao faded off at Link's name, who swiftly responded,

"Link."

"Ah, Link. Anyway, I think you are a man with a good heart. Even though your appearance may act as something people may make prejudice against, though most do not know Hylian, so I doubt you would understand them." Nao's eyes seemed to flicker across Link's face, stopping at his eyes and the long, old scar that marred the Hylian's face.

"So, ah, how do you know the Hylian language, anyway?" Link asked as they turned down another hall, one that went across the small garden.

"From traders, back long ago." Nao responded crisply. "Sai learned, and has taught some of the significant members of our tribes the language, in case we bump into any like you." Nao stopped at a door and knocked, before an elderly woman opened the door, holding a fluffy towel. Nao said something in the Saekin language, and the woman peered behind him at Link, her eyes narrowing. She said something back to Nao, before beckoning Link urgently in.

"This is where we leave you, Hylian. We will meet you to dine." Sai said slowly as Link was ushered in by the elderly woman. Sai bowed as the door shut with a clack, and Link instantly felt the humidity and steam hit him. The woman roughly led Link to a small room, pointing at the door behind him, before making the movement of washing and leaving him the small room, shutting the door behind her.

Link opened the door that the woman had motioned toward, and saw a large, practically steaming bath in the room. It was looking out into a small, snow-covered garden, darkening by the coming evening.

Link slowly took off his cloak and shirt, looking down at his left arm. The curse had spread; it was now up to his shoulder. Link craned his head around the best he could toward his back - it had started to spread there as well. He sighed, and didn't hear the sliding door open until there was a slight shriek of surprise, making Link jump.

He whipped around to see Rin standing the the doorway, staring at his back, eyes going back and forth to his blackened arm. Her eyes flickered upward to Link's face, before she hurriedly left the room, closing the door with a clack.

Link simply stood, frozen, before turning around again and looking down at his left hand. The Triforce had become a black, triangular smudge - almost looking diseased. And Saria and Ruto were still out there, somewhere. Then there were the Chi - another thing to worry about.

 _Time is running out._

* * *

 **Alright. Descriptions and filler between significant plot points absolutely kills me. Also, I love writing Dark Link's dialogue, it's so entertaining to do. And I added another jerk - Tarin :D Anyway, R &R! ~ALBS **


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Heyo guys! Chapter 12 of Shattered Times is up! This chapter is a little shorter than usual, but not by much. Just more of a mounting conflict chapter for later exciting plot points :). Link is not really going to make friends in this chapter today. Anyway, let me know what you guys think, any errors, e.t.c. R &R! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ.**

 **Rated T for teen**

* * *

Link sunk into the large, hot, steaming bath with a strangled sigh, rubbing his face with his hands as he sunk into the water, up to his neck. He had not bathed like this in a very long time...

The snow had begun to steadily fall now, in calming, large clumps of snow. The bath was outside, but protected by high, thatched walls for the sake of privacy, which Link was very grateful for. He didn't need someone like Tarin watching him, waiting to see if he was going to go insane... or Rin, who was nearing toward too close for comfort, for that matter.

With a sigh, Link pressed the back of his neck against the edge of the bath, tilting his head up skyward. Closing his eyes, he could feel the occasional snowflake land on his face, burning with the cold, then fading as quickly as it came.

He opened his eyes again, and lifted his left hand over his head, examining it the dim lantern light. The whole back and palm of his hand was a blackish-grey, the Triforce a dark, triangular smudge. Link frowned, and with his other hand, traced the black tendrils winding up his arm, like snakes entwining themselves around his appendage.

Link guessed he didn't have long.

The sickness, or curse, had already begun to spread to his torso, and his eye was now a weakness. Link couldn't see as well out of it anymore, he noticed. It hadn't come to his head recently, but he grew dizzy with half-red world, especially with sharp movement.

"I wish I was still a child." Link murmured aloud, his left arm dropping into the water with a light splash. The Ocarina of Time wouldn't work anymore, obviously. It was simply sitting in his saddle pouch, waiting to be played one last time. He didn't even have the Master Sword as well.

So many things that Link needed to do, but it almost felt as if this - rescue mission - would end up impossible.

He also didn't even know if Zelda was okay still, after about a month of not seeing her. The last time he had seen her, she had appeared fine, except for the fact that her face had looked too pale, her eyes had lost the glow Link had seen in their teenage years, and though she had laughed and smiled when they spoke, it sounded less upbeat. And Impa had been aggravated at Link asking about Sheik.

He missed Zelda.

Seeing and talking to her for only a night, compared to 14 years of no contact with her whatsoever, was rather depressing to Link. He felt bad that he did this to her - and there was also the fact that she had waited for him for those years, likely pushing away suitors at the same time.

 _And what, for me?_

Link brooded a little longer, before he got out of the bath, grabbing the towel that had been laid out for him before and opening the sliding door back into the indoor bathroom. His old, black clothes were gone from the chair they had sat, having been replaced with pants and a long-sleeve of black and blue. Link quickly changed, and fought to bring the sleeve down over his left hand as best he could as he slowly walked to the door to the hallway. Just as he opened the door, the old woman was standing in front of Link, hand raised as if she was going to open the door as well.

The woman quickly looked Link up and down in a seemingly judgmental manner, before nodding and sharply gripping Link's upper arm, leading him down the hallway opposite from where he came.

"Where are we going?" Link asked, and the woman only looked up at him. She obviously didn't understand a word that Link just said, and simply began to walk faster. The elderly woman's grip tightened on his arm as she steered him around the sharp corner of the hall, then stopped abruptly a few moments later in front of a sliding door. Link could hear voices coming from the room, and the woman looked up at him, making the gesture of eating.

"Dinner?"

The woman nodded, before thickly saying, 'Dinner,', and knocked on the frame of the door. Link heard the voices inside quiet, then footsteps up to the door, then it sliding open. Nao was standing in the doorway, his eyes steely and sharp.

He spoke to the woman, who briskly responded, before bowing to Link and walking away down the dim hall. Nao looked at Link, stepping aside from the doorway and raising a hand in the direction of the table in the middle of the room. He didn't say anything, but Link complied, walking in as Nao shut the door behind him.

Sai, Rin, Tarin, and an older woman Link didn't know were sitting at the low wood table, all sitting on ornate cushions with platters of food in front of them. Sai and the older woman bowed in their spots; Tarin and Rin didn't even glance at Link.

"How was your bath, Link?" Nao asked as he guided Link to a cushion between him and Sai, "We offered one of the best rooms for you in the guesthouse - we have not had travelers in a long time, as you may recall." the older warrior sat down with Link, who uncomfortably shifted on the pillow. Everyone was staring at him, especially the older woman, who was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"... Thank you. I really am flattered, but, I can't... stay long, I'm afraid."

"He not stay?" the woman said suddenly, in broken Hylian. Her soft appearance was in deep contrast to her voice; alert and sharp. Sai looked out of the corner of his eye, sitting down his cup of tea he had been sipping. Sai spoke to the woman in the Saekin language sharply, and the woman looked down at her cup of tea in silence.

Link looked over at Tarin and Rin, who were both eating. Tarin was eating ravenously, making no effort to look dignified or look up at Link, while Rin ate silently, delicately.

 _Polar opposites if I've ever seen any, at least from their eating habits._

"You may eat, Link. And tell us, what are your _true_ intentions in these mountains and valleys?" Sai rumbled, helping himself to a delicately sliced piece of meat on a platter, setting it on his plate. Link glanced at Sai, before replying.

"I need to find the people who I mentioned earlier today. Then I return to Hyrule. I will not use up your hospitality." Link said as politely as he could, taking a sip of the tea laid out for him. Nao bowed his head in recognition of Link's claim, which Link felt grateful for. He liked Nao - the older man was levelheaded, fair. A far cry from his son.

"Then we will give you every opportunity to find these people you speak of. If the Chi are behind it, you go alone." Sai calmly said, closing his eyes as he set his delicate fork down.

There was a slight silence when Sai said 'Chi', until Rin spoke.

"But, father -"

She was cut off, when the older woman opposite to Sai barked something to Rin, who jumped, looking back down to her food. Tarin looked disapprovingly at the blushing Rin, before sending a scalding look in Link's direction, who decided to stare down at his plate rather than face off against the boy. This dinner was much too awkward, Link thought. He might as well throw himself out the window and never come back, to make something relatively exciting.

Suddenly, Rin stood up from her spot, smoothing out her extravagant, floor length robe, bowing slightly.

"I must take my leave, I am sorry." she bowed again, before exiting through a small side door, shutting it with a small clack. There was a brief silence, before Sai turned to Link.

"I apologize for my daughter, she is -"

"Just a young girl, Sai." Nao said patiently, turning back to his food, "Tensions are high in the Saekin village, recently. If you did not recognize that, sir."

"Are you implying that I do not know my own daughter? Saekin emotions are high due to those Chi anyway - and the impending marriage, it's not like I do not recognize that." Sai briskly replied in a cold tone.

Link began to feel increasingly uncomfortable, as if he was listening to a conversation that should stay private. Even Tarin looked unsettled, every so often shifting restlessly on his cushion. The older woman - Rin's mother and Sai's wife, Link assumed, didn't speak, only staring intently at the elder of the Saekin. Nao bowed his head after a moment.

"My apologies."

Sai only nodded curtly back, before returning to his food. Link decided to force some small talk upon the table, just to keep an impenetrable silence from seeping into the room.

"Uh... If I could ask, the Chi - they are demons?"

"Of a sort. Some are monsters, others are... ex-humans." Nao said carefully, his eyes trained on Sai, who had stiffened, "They're the characters that women weave into the folklore - to scare young children from wandering too far into the woods."

"They've been acting up recently." Tarin quipped, holding his teacup in his hands, "About a month ago."

Link felt his face grow hot. About a month ago, Ganondorf had returned. But Ganondorf had no control over these beings - they sounded independent, dangerous. However, it didn't seem like a coincidence.

"The senior warriors keep the Chi away from the village, so not to pique interest of what's out there for young people." Nao said. "Most Saekin who stay in the village do not believe in the Chi - take accidents for freak animals attacks, the like."

"You're hiding these real things from the people? Couldn't they be - more aware?" Link spoke, turning his head sharply in the direction of Nao, "They're real, they're a threat - you shouldn't treat them as if their myths -"

"Hylian, please do not patronize us. It's for the Saekin people."

"It's dumb. Those things could attack anybody, from what it sounds like -"

"You've obviously never seen one of the Chi." Nao said, his tone cold. "They're shape-shifters; tricksters, as well as murderers. Spirits embodied with hate. It's best if people do not know."

The last statement appeared to be the end of the conversation to Link. He had aggravated Nao, but he couldn't believe to think that they'd hide a threat. The Saekin seemed like noble people; but didn't want to reveal a real problem to the people. And Saria, and Ruto...

"Tomorrow. I could go tomorrow." Link said, after a while. "If you told me where they hid -"

"They hide everywhere, and you wouldn't last a minute." Tarin said condescendingly, his voice almost mocking in tone. "From what we saw with your attack earlier today."

"That was unprovoked. And sudden - I can't help getting my eye ripped apart." Link replied, irritation bubbling up. He couldn't help it for having damned red eye -

"They hide up in the forests, near the Lone Peak. Not far from the village - across the valley, really." Nao answered Link, almost ignoring Tarin completely. The warrior gave Link a long, steady gaze. "If you go, it will not be easy."

"I'm aware."

"You could die."

"I'm already dying."

Link's statement seemed to send the table into a tense silence, one that became frosty. The older woman looked from Link to Nao. "What he say?" she said roughly, eyebrows knitting together, "What happened?"

"... You're dying?" Sai rumbled, his bushy eyebrows raised, "What do you mean?"

Link only brought his left shirt sleeve up to his elbow, and everyone at the table recoiled. The woman shrieked silently, and Sai only stiffened, inhaling deeply. Nao looked into Link's face, his expression indescribable. Tarin snarled something that vaguely sounded like 'demon', looking ready to lunge at Link.

"Something went wrong with... something I have. It backfired on me, and now I'm paying the price. That's why I am in a hurry. I don't even know how long I have -!" Link choked on his own fast words, as a blinding, excruciating pain exploded in his head, forcing him to stand up, nearly upsetting the table. He couldn't see, his eyesight blurry, the others' words mixing together in an incoherent blob. Link felt panic rising up in his chest as the pain kept getting worse and worse -

Suddenly, he felt a weight barrel into him, and the mixing of many voices as Link heavily fell to the ground - Tarin was the one pushing him down. Link pushed the younger boy off as best he could, throwing his weight upwards as Link switched places with the boy on the floor. Link's world was spinning as he pinned Tarin down, who appeared to be screaming, but Link couldn't hear. It was as if the pain in his head was pressing harder and harder into his skull; he could hear screaming, but he didn't know who was making the sound, Tarin - or himself.

Then, Link's vision cleared, the pain disappeared, his world went from a blur of colors to a steady, half-red picture, and he slumped off of Tarin, landing on his hands and knees.

"Hylian..." Link felt a strong hand on his back as he leaned back in a kneeling position, raising his head to the ceiling, "Are you alright?"

"He attacked me! Did you see that?!" Tarin screeched, but the sound barely made it to Link's ears. _What is happening to me?_ "He's a demon - only the accursed have attacks like that!"

There was a sharp sounding slap, and a high-pitched yelp from Tarin.

"Boy! You were the one who tackled him over, shame on you! He is our guest!" It was Sai's voice that boomed through the dining room, brimming with what felt like

Link stood slowly, shaking his head to clear it. Nao continued to hold tightly on Link's arm, and the older woman grabbed his other. "Are you okay, Link?" Nao repeated.

"... I... I'm fine." Link murmured, closing his eyes tightly, "Really." he shrugged their hands off, just as he felt rough hands grab onto his shirt collar, pulling him forward.

"Tarin!"

"You should get out of here, you're threatening us, you're threatening everything with your crazy shit, you're terrible..." Tarin was saying, but Link didn't hear his last insult, as his knees gave out and he slipped into dizzying unconsciousness.

* * *

There was a buzzing noise in Link's ears as he slowly opened his eyes, his head throbbing. He was laying down, under a thick blanket in the dim light of a lantern. Link heard someone shift beside him, and turned his head, seeing the dimly lit figure of Sai.

"This is the second time we have seen you collapse, Hylian." He said, voice low. Link sighed, rolling over onto his side in the direction of Sai. He was laying on a floor mattress, head up against a fluffy pillow. The small lantern was above Link, washing over him in a relaxing glow.

"Trust me, it doesn't happen this often." Link murmured, beginning to sit up, until Sai, with a firm hand, pushed him back down.

"You are weak. Please rest." Link groaned slightly, bringing his hands to his hair. This shouldn't be happening, not at all...

 _What if it's the beginning of the end? Insanity, death..._

"My wife examined your... afflictions. They look incurable. Terminal." Sai shifted again, and fixed Link with a stony gaze, "Is it a curse?"

A silence filled the room, as Link looked up at the ceiling, biting his lip. He didn't know whether or not to tell; he'd probably get murdered in his sleep by the headstrong Tarin...

Link closed his eyes, before replying. "It is."

He heard Sai inhale sharply, and shut his eyes tighter. He didn't want to see Sai's face - no doubt it would be filled with some sort of shock, or even fear.

"... So young Tarin was right."

Link roughly sat up at that, batting Sai's hand away as the old man tried to push him back onto the mattress. "He isn't right about one thing - I won't go on a slaughtering spree, that's what. I'm not a demon, the kid's just prejudiced -"

"Do not take Tarin's words for a crazed fervor. As rude and brash as he is, he is one of my people. I respect his ideas."

"You shouldn't respect what he's saying about me, sir. As much as I can be mild-mannered, your warrior, calling me a demon whose ready to kill -"

"Again, do not push your luck, Hylian. We can easily well kill you where you stand."

There was a tense, almost hostile silence between the two men, one old, one young. Link was surprised at how drastically Sai's hospitality had changed - from welcoming and open, to hostile and cold.

Slowly, Link spoke.

"Then I'll make sure you have a damn hard time doing the job." Link said, staring the older man in the face. Sai only stared back, face expressionless. Then, slowly, the man stood, exhaling in an almost sad manner.

"I respect your choice, young Hylian. You have a fair mind - one I like. But, I cannot let you wander freely in the Saekin village. It's," Sai pressed on as Link opened his mouth to respond, "just a precaution. I will not hinder your efforts to find your companions, nor will I stop you from seeking out the Chi. I am simply thinking for my people." the elder calmly said, head bowed.

Link bowed his head in response, feeling embarrassed at how calmly Sai was handling this, compared to Link's brash defense. For an odd reason, Link felt as if he would not normally do that. _It's always a possibility - a curse of insanity._

"Thank you."

"You are quite welcome, young man." Sai replied, before walking to the thin sliding door, opening it up slightly. The man paused, before turning around, eyes glinting in the low light. "And, Link," he said, pausing.

"...Yes." Link murmured, and Sai nodded in response.

"Consider taking caution around Tarin and his father. You may appear as an enemy from now on."

"Wh-what? Even Nao?" Link exclaimed, eyebrows knitting together. _Why Nao?_

"Though the father is significantly wiser than his own son, they are still superstitious towards odd strangers. Especially one with a supposed curse, and a demon eye to boot." Sai said, voice steady. After a long pause, Link spoke.

"And what are you?"

The elder only looked down at his feet, stepping backwards out into the small hallway, before replying. "A neutral party." He said, before slowly shutting the door with a small clack.

Link was left in the dim room, staring at the door where Sai had just exited. Was it just him, or had he single-handedly caused a rift between prominent people in this Saekin tribe?

 _No, Tarin was part of it too. He attacked me, for goddesses sake..._ Link thought, a frown crossing his face. He fell back on the pillow, head sinking in the soft fabric.

He stared up at the ceiling, until exhaustion took over, sending him falling down into a dreamless, yet uneasy sleep.

* * *

 **Yay, more conflict! So, I'm so glad people are enjoying this story, hopefully as much as I am writing this! Also, sorry there isn't much physical-talking Zelink going on, even though there _should_ be something, but then again, they can't really interact while being miles away, so... There will be some in the future!**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Hello readers! Chapter 13 is here :D This chapter is definitely a 'cause' chapter, while the next few chapters, I think, will be 'effect' type chapters. This is setting up the next arc in Link's adventure. Anyway, thanks so much to people reviewing, liking, and following this story - I really enjoy writing this, and I hope you all enjoying reading :) So, let me know if you find any weird errors, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Rated T for teen; T+ kinda in the beginning for brief sexy stuff.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ :(**

* * *

 _Zelda smiled at Link, taking his hand in hers._

 _"We'll stay together, Link. Till the day we die." she squeezed his hand, and turned so she was facing him. They were in her darkened chambers, standing in the pitch black of the room. Link could still see her eyes shining through the darkness._

 _She then wrapped her arms around Link's neck, drawing herself close, their noses nearly touching. Zelda lightly dragged a hand down Link's cheek, smiling again._

 _"I love you, Link." she whispered, and Link felt his breath hitch. He opened his mouth to respond, but he didn't need to. Zelda pressed her lips firmly to his, her fingers tangling into his hair._

 _"I love you," she repeated, before kissing him again, this time harder as Link drew her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Air wasn't vital anymore - Link clutched Zelda's face in between his hands, leaning farther into her. He had missed her..._

 _Link began to kiss down Zelda's cheeks, her jawline, to her neck, causing her to gasp and grip his hair harder. His lips grazed her exposed collarbone, making her shudder at the contact, letting out a breathy moan that made Link's heart stutter. Link lifted Zelda off the ground gently, continuing to kiss her throat and jaw as she gripped at his hair even harder. She was breathing hard now, her head flung back as Link began to stumble forward._

 _There was a bed that they fell on, Zelda wrapping her legs around Link's, forcing his hips into hers. The both of them gasped at that moment, before Zelda brought Link's face up to hers just as Link was about to shrug off her dress's sleeves._

 _"Don't leave." Zelda said, her eyes flashing in the dim light._

 _"Wh-what?" Link murmured, his voice husky. He bent farther over Zelda to kiss at her neck again, before Zelda repeated, her voice oddly distant._

 _"Don't leave."_

 _"Zelda -"_

 _"But you left."_

 _"But - Zelda -"_

 _"Where are you Link? I need you home. Hyrule needs you home." It looked as if Zelda wasn't even talking to Link anymore, and he rolled off her, a cold, sinking feeling in his heart._

 _"I'm so sorry, Zelda. Zelda, I'm sorry -"_

 _"You are not sorry." she whipped her head to look at Link, and her eyes were black. Oozing, it looked like, some thick, black substance. "You will die." Zelda had a knife now._

 _Link backed up farther up the bed, his back hitting the headboard. Zelda was crawling toward him, head turned to the side, brandishing the knife. "Zelda... I'm sorry," he whispered, as Zelda straddled his hips, lifting the knife skyward. Why did things always go so wrong at the end?_

 _"Then why did you leave?" she whispered, her voice sounding as if she was in pain. Link only grabbed her wrist loosely, looking up at the twisted version of Zelda._

 _"I love you."_

 _Link didn't stop Zelda from swinging the flashing knife, and was plunged into a dizzying nothingness, for the rest of the night._

* * *

Link opened his eyes quickly, his first sight the ceiling.

It was just a dream.

He slowly sat up in his bed, pushing the thick blanket off to the side. There was sunlight filtering through the thin, paper-like door - the light likely coming from outside the hallway. He was still tired, as if he had gotten barely an hour of sleep. Link's heart seemed to ache from his dream, but he quickly shoved the thought from his mind. He didn't need those thoughts weighing him down.

Link checked his left arm and shoulder, feeling slightly relieved at the fact that the black tendrils hadn't spread upwards. If they had, no doubt he would've panicked. It would be spreading almost too fast, Link didn't know what would happen once it reached his torso, or neck...

He quickly shoved the thought from his head, blinking hard. _Don't think like that. You have things to do._

Link stood and stretched, hearing a small crack in his back as he did. He grabbed his boots sitting near the bed, and quickly put them on. Tapping his toe on each boot to adjust his feet inside, Link walked toward the sliding door, going to slide it open -

Until it didn't budge.

Link tried again, harder, to see if it hadn't jammed, but it wasn't.

 _They had bolted it._

"Shit..." Link cursed, pushing his hand lightly against the thin material of the door. Why did they even bolt the damn door if he could rip it apart? He forced more pressure onto the door, hearing the material crackle slightly, until he heard voices.

Link quickly backed away from the door, yet remained close enough to hear the people now in front of his door. It sounded like Nao, and some other man he didn't know, both speaking rapidly in the Saekin tongue. Their footsteps stopped in front of Link's room, and the voices ceased. They were guarding Link's door, obviously wanting to keep him in, or, hopefully, keep someone out.

 _I highly doubt the latter,_ Link thought bitterly. _they barely trust me now..._

Link was quite good at finding ways to escape places, but this time, he was practically trapped. There was no other way out of the room, unless he somehow broke open one of the wooden walls, which no doubt the two warriors would hear. And Link highly doubted that he could in fact break down a solid wall.

"Damn..." Link murmured as he stared at the flimsy door, where Nao and the other guard were standing. Maybe if he just asked to leave...

"Um, excuse me?" Link began, forcing his voice to sound as polite as possible. As soon as he spoke, he heard Nao's clipped voice.

"What do you want?" the man asked, and Link saw his shadowy figure through the sunlit door. Link paused for a moment before continuing.

"I was wondering if I could actually leave this room."

There was a long pause from the other side of the door after Link's statement, before Nao spoke again.

"I'll think about it. We'll get you your food for now."

"What the hell do you mean, 'I'll think about it'?" Link retorted, striding up to the door. He could almost see Nao's facial features rather clearly, as Link's nose was practically grazing the thin material of the sliding door. "I'm not a prisoner, am I?"

"It's precautions for further developments, of your... condition."

"To hell with my condition, I -" Link paused, regaining his composure, before beginning again. "Listen. It's not a curse, it's when my Triforce died. When the holder dies, the blessing dies with them. But when the Triforce dies, it must kill the holder. At least, that's what I am getting out of it." Link finished, his voice nearly trembling with anger. He decided to leave out the insanity part - it wouldn't bode well for the Saekin.

Nao was silent for a long time, until he spoke. "I deem it still a curse, a blessing of the goddesses or not. I do not know this Triforce, nor the powers behind it. Therefore, I cannot trust you."

"Bullshit!" Link spat, his voice laced with venom. "Sai spoke to me, he still respects me. And I will respect you, no matter how you treat me."

"And I assume you did not tell Sai of this 'Triforce'?" Nao scathingly replied, and his dark, blurry figure moved away from the thin material of the door. He likely just walked to the side of the door, hiding himself from view.

"Why would I?"

"If he trusted you, aren't you supposed to tell the people you trust your secret?"

"Some things are supposed to be kept secret."

There was a pause, and a low murmur from the other guard, to which Sai responded in Saekin tongue. Link heard the guard walk away, but he didn't hear Nao's retreating footsteps.

"Nao, I don't want you to be my enemy. If I was a real threat, you would know, I swear. Just... just let me go."

It was as if Nao ignored Link's request, Link only heard a scoff, and his retreating footsteps. Link stared numbly at the door, a feeling of dread taking over. They wouldn't let him go.

 _Fight fire with fire, then._

Link stabbed through the thin door with his hand, between the criss-cross of the wood outlines which formed squares of thin material. He dragged his hand down through the paper, making a rather loud ripping noise. Link peered through his newly made hole, down the long hallway to both the left and right. Straight ahead was a floor-to-ceiling window, stretching all the way down the hall. It looked out into a square garden surrounded by other halls, covered with thick snow.

There was no one around.

Link pushed on the door harder, hearing the flimsy wood outlines crack from pressure. Soon enough, the door collapsed on itself, leaving a large hole in the middle. Link prayed the noise didn't attract attention, as he delicately walked through the hole, stepping out into the hall.

Nao seemed to had disappeared, as he wasn't down either way of the hall, while the other warrior had gone too. Link was alone. He hesitated to go down either way, until deciding for the right.

Link quickly stepped down the hall, looking behind him along the way, heart pounding. He reached the end of the hall, ending up entering another hall - it was as if the building was a long, never-ending maze of halls and windows. Link looked to the left - clear. As he turned his head to the right, his heart nearly stopped.

Tarin was standing in the hall, staring at Link, eyes ablaze with a kind of fury.

"You," the younger man murmured, as his hand strayed to the sword hilt as his hip.

Link took one more look at the warrior before sprinting in the opposite direction, bouncing briefly off one of the windows, which trembled as he hit it. He could hear Tarin's pounding footsteps from behind him as he turned a sharp corner, skidding right into a young handmaiden, who screamed as Link collided roughly with her. Link shoved by her and kept running, heart pounding. He would get lost in this damn building comprised of hallways, he had no idea where the _hell_ he was going -

Link suddenly crashed to the ground; Tarin had grabbed his ankles, and scrambled on top of him, drawing a short sword, looking ready to plunge it into Link's neck. Link instinctively rolled into a sliding door, which collapsed under both of their weights, sending the two sprawling into a tea room. There were many screams from the girls in the room as Link shoved Tarin away, standing up as fast as he could. Tarin let out an angry yell, lunging at Link, who stepped aside quickly, letting the boy tumble over the low tea table. The girls in the room clambered away as Tarin stood again, lunging at Link. The boy overshot; knife drawn towards one of the girls, who stopped, staring at Tarin in horror.

Link quickly grabbed Tarin's arm, making the girl scream as the knife halted, inches from her face as Link yanked the boy down to the floor, who cursed. He wrestled the knife away from the younger warrior, flinging it away as soon as the boy struck Link across the face, making him recoil in surprise.

The boy gave Link a look of hatred as he drew a long, menacing blade from his hip, before rushing at Link. Link moved away, but not before the blade clipped his arm, making Link grunt at the sudden, fire-like sting shoot up his right arm. He staggered as Tarin slashed with the blade again, this time, the blade barely missing his chest. The girls that had been in the room had fled.

Tarin had forced Link out into the hall again, so far that Link now had his back pressed against the window of the hall, looking out over the small garden. It rattled as Link backed into it, and he would have gotten a serious head injury if he hadn't moved at the last moment, as Tarin thrust forward with his blade again.

It went right through the glass near Link's head, the material slowly beginning to crack; it was thicker than Link thought.

The two stared at each other for a brief moment, before Link slid sideways, shoving Tarin through the glass in the process, a loud shatter echoing through the hall as Tarin fell into the thick snow of the garden through the window.

Link didn't give the warrior a second glance as he went back to running down the hall, in the direction where the girls had gone. He still had no idea where to go, and began looking for any door, window, anything, that led outside.

He began to try any door he saw, most were locked, however. He could be trapped, for all he knew.

"Dammit!" Link exclaimed, frowning as he tried another sliding door, which was bolted, "C'mon, please work -"

"You are not going to get out that way, boy."

Link whirled around as his heart leapt into his throat, and saw Sai, standing a ways away. The man's stoic face was unreadable, hands behind his back. "Wh-what?" Link stammered, and Sai clucked his tongue.

"I can get you out boy. But you have little time. I expect Tarin is recovering from his fall." From behind his back, Sai tossed Link a cloak, as well as Link's sword, still in it's thick sheath. Link caught both, looking at the man in bewilderment. The leader of the Saekin was _helping_ him?

"How are you - _why_ are you -"

"There is no time, Link. You follow me." Sai quickly shoved by Link, beginning to walk rapidly down the dimmer hall, not exposed to the sunlight by any glass. Link hesitated slightly, before following the elder. He was Link's only chance.

Sai led Link down many halls, before reaching a larger door, undoing the latch.

"This will lead you out into the back alley. I shall accompany you there, to the stables."

"What about Nao, and Tarin?"

"I'm sure Nao is preoccupied with his son," Sai responded, sending Link a raised-eyebrow look, "you two caused quite a racket."

Link felt his face flush, but he quickly fell into shivering as Sai pushed open the door, a cool blast of winter air hitting Link. He put the cloak Sai had given him on, as the elder ushered him outside.

"I understand your predicament. If you want to go to the mountain forest of the Chi, you can do that. But you will have to go alone - do you understand?" Sai steadily said. Link nodded as Sai steered him around a corner in the alleyway, between two small homes, it looked like. "I cannot give you much help, until this 'blows over', so to speak. I apologize."

"No need. This is just what I need; to get out of here. Nao wouldn't let me go."

"You've simply widened a rift between people that has been worsening for years. Nao isn't always a fair man - he more often than not speaks against me. Put your hood up, boy." Sai quickly said, and Link complied as they stepped out into the main street, people walking through. The Saekin village was not small; it was rather large and busy, people braving the cold weather. "The arrival of an outsider just seems to put more people on edge. Nao can put up a front - his son cannot. And people can tell when the warriors aren't happy." Sai squeezed by a woman and her daughter as Link followed, making their way down the street toward the stables. Suddenly, Link could hear shouts from down the road, and Sai began to walk quicker.

"They are going to be upon us soon, Link."

Link lengthened his strides, willing himself not to look back as he wrapped his cloak tighter around himself. They were so close to the stables, so close to Link being able to leave -

Then, there was a blood-curdling scream that ripped through the Saekin village air. More shrieks and yells added to the sudden outcry, and Link couldn't help but whip around to the source of the noise.

There were... things crawling on the roofs of the buildings nearby.

Link could tell they were monsters of a sort; all taking different, grotesque forms that varied in how disturbing they were. There was one that leapt from the roof of one of the homes, a wolfish beast with fur that looked like flames; another that looked human, until it's face turned serpent-like and began to crawl around the buildings; and an ogre-like humanoid with large, dead-looking eyes bursting out of one of the alleys.

People began to flee all around Link and Sai, who had drawn his sword, a look of anger in his eye.

"Chi! The Chi are here!"

"We are doomed people!"

"Help us!"

Link drew his sword as well, as another person jostled him aside, making him stumble. He trained his eye on the wolf-beast, which was now crawling rapidly down the side of a building, snarling. It looked at Link, it's startling blue eyes narrowing at him, before landing on the ground, standing on it's hind legs. The serpent-human was crawling up the street, towards the band of guards from the guesthouse, and the ogre continued to chase around frantic villagers.

The beast lunged at Link, who rolled out of the way, not before feeling the sudden blast of heat from it's fur. It _was_ on fire, Link realized, and gritted his teeth as he dodged another lunge from the beast. It was relentless in it's attempted attacks; all Link could do was continually dodge the animal. He couldn't see Sai anymore through the chaos that had erupted in the main street.

Link dived away from another attack from the wolf, skidding along the slick road as he stood precariously, seeing how there were large patches of ice on the road. The wolf seemed to strike on of those patches in a brief moment; it stumbled as it leaped at Link again, sending itself to the left of Link, not at him.

Link instinctively swung his sword, catching the beast's side as it barreled by, letting out a sharp yelp of pain, sending it tumbling to the ground. Link quickly stepped away from the beast, holding his sword cautiously at his side as the beast moved again, slowly, as if it was in severe pain.

When it turned, Link felt his breath catch.

It was a boy looking back at him from under a thick fur cloak, eyes looking as if they were glowing, a blueish substance oozing from his side - Link could only assume it was the Chi's blood.

The Chi were shape-shifters.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger in the middle of a fight! I really plan to go into this whole 'Chi' thing, I thought of it as a pretty good idea, so I'll see where it takes me... I also noticed that a lot of people seemed to like more Link - Zelda romance type stuff, so I did put some stuff in there... even though it was a dream with a psychological sh*tstorm :/ It's a little hard for romance to happen when they aren't even relatively near each other. Anyway, please R &R! ~ALBS**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Hello everyone! I am so so sorry for being gone for like, weeks! :( However I am back, so that's good news! And there is another chapter up for you guys! So, a new character in this one, not much ~surprise~ stuff, but still good (I think) nonetheless. And thanks to all for reviewing, favoriting; you guys are the best! Anyway, enjoy, and let me know about any errors (I am writing this really late at night lol)!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ!**

 **Rated T for teen**

* * *

The boy continued to stare at Link, with a furious gleam in his wild blue eyes as he crouched on the ground, bluish-black blood dripping from his side out onto the snow. Link stared back, a dull ringing in his ears.

Shapeshifters.

He had only heard about them, from the tall tales of traders, traders who had traveled to places Link could only dream about. They weren't tall tales, definitely not - one was crouching right in front of Link, staring daggers at him.

The boy snarled something incoherent, drawing an evil-looking knife, kneeling on one leg with his hand holding the blade out toward Link. Link instinctively twirled his sword in his hand, pointing the tip at the boy.

The Chi didn't even give Link a chance to fully react, bolting toward him with inhuman speed, Link barely blocking the rough swing of the blade. The Chi struck again, clipping the very side of Link's cheek as Link staggered backward, the boy springing back gracefully. This time, Link didn't give the boy much time to react, slamming the flat of his blade into the boy's dagger as he rushed the young demon, making it fall backward several feet. Link was stronger than the demon, that was for sure - but was significantly slower than the smaller boy, who would spring to his feet almost instantly.

The Chi leapt back again, drawing closer to the side of the main street, where he would be cut off from escaping Link. However, Link realized, the boy was gradually getting more and more aggressive, each swing of his dagger whistling by Link's face as Link could barely parry the swipes. Both were tired; Link could feel the uncomfortable burning feeling in his arms as he swung his sword, grunting with the effort as the Chi dodged again, his vivid blue stare piercing through Link.

Then, the Chi stood up straight, and twirled the knife in between his fingers, seeming to relax.

Link paused before he made to lunge, staring at the Chi, who was smirking at him. Why was he smirking?

"You're too slow, typical Hylian." the boy said, which made Link stand up straight sharply. The demon's ebony hair fell over his eyes, which he seemed to carelessly flick away with one hand, fixing Link with an amused look. "You really had promise."

"What the hell are you going off about?" Link snapped, raising his sword point to the eye level of the Chi's head - the boy didn't seemed fazed, not one bit.

"I'm just saying, normal people are slow. I'm not insulting you, at least, I hope I'm not. You're like any person really, except you haven't died yet. Good for you." the Chi's tone was incredibly snarky, and Link was shocked - one minute they were fighting to supposedly the death, the next it was like the Chi was simply having a good - yet sarcastic - chat with Link.

Link ground his teeth together, fighting the urge to decapitate the boy as he continued to speak.

"Your eye, I gotta say... wow! Really, it's pretty badass. Are you a Chi too -"

"You shut your mouth. One minute you tried to kill me, the next you're just talking to me." Link shot a glance up the street - the Saekin were still occupied with the other Chi, and Sai was nowhere to be found. "Who are you?"

The Chi cocked his head to the left, dropping his dagger to his side. Link didn't lower his blade, continuing to point it at the demon. "I'm just a warrior. We like to mess with the idiots that are the villagers -"

"You're really fucking annoying." Link snapped, twirling his sword his hand. He internally wondered whether it was himself speaking, or the curse that was doing the work. The Chi frowned, and his eyes seemed to flare a brighter, more vivid blue.

The next few seconds afterward, Link barely processed what was happening.

The Chi lunged, and as the demon did, Link suddenly thought of a ridiculous disarming tactic. One that he had never thought of in his entire life - as if it suddenly just came to him in a sudden wave.

Link sidestepped the Chi while simultaneously grabbing the Chi's arm, yanking the demon backward as he stumbled. Link forced the dagger from the Chi's now loosened grip before bringing his sword up in between the Chi's arms from behind, so that it rested just under the demon's neck, whilst bringing the dagger to the Chi's stomach, so that it was pressed, point first, against the Chi's clothing. Link heard the Chi whimper slightly, squirming against Link's hold. Link himself barely realized what he had just done - he'd never done something like that before.

"Link! You've captured one!"

Link craned his head in the direction of the voice as the Chi he was holding continued to struggle - Sai was slightly limping toward him, sword still in his hand.

"We drove off the others, but you... you caught one of the monsters."

"I have a name, you geezer!" the Chi spat, and Link pressed his sword harder into the boy's neck. Sai studied the demon with a hard look, before responding briskly.

"And what is your name?"

"Then let me go!"

Link rolled his eyes as he relaxed his hold on the demon, yet didn't give the Chi his dagger as he stumbled away, brushing off his thick fur cloak, fixing Link with a hard glare.

"My name is Aeron."

Sai nodded his head slowly in acknowledgment, sheathing his sword slowly. "A pleasure, Aeron."

The Chi only snarled in response, and thrust his hand out toward Link.

"Give me my dagger back."

"What, so you can stab me?"

Aeron did not respond, glaring at Link, his blue eyes blazing. Link stared back, looking slightly down at the Chi. It was surprising how human Aeron appeared - from what the Saekin had said, all of them were monsters, grotesque beings, not shapeshifters that looked like people. The only thing odd about the boy was his eyes - they appeared to almost be glowing.

"You demons have been tormenting our people for too long. Send that as a warning to your tribe." Aeron only snorted in response to the old man, giving him a judgmental look.

"Try telling that to the Ancients, see how they like it." Aeron said, and Sai's eyebrows knit together in confusion, yet he did not speak. The elder seemed very much on edge, especially considering the fact he was talking to a defiant demon in an almost civilized manner.

"Look, Aeron," Link began hesitantly, holding the dagger behind his back. He needed the Chi to talk; he had a slight glimmer of hope in his chest, one that correlated with the fact that the warrior may have seen Ruto, or Saria... "Have you seen any people near your woods? Like, a young girl, or a Zora? Or young woman?"

"And why should I tell you? You're just some... guy, as far as I can tell." Aeron shot a glance up the road, where many of the Saekin were recovering from driving the other Chi out. Link saw a brief flash of fear in the demon's eyes; he was exposed to angry villagers, who would no doubt enjoy killing him. "Look, if you want to know anything, find out yourself. I'm not helping you, and why would I anyway?" the Chi backed up farther, eyes narrowed.

Before Link could open his mouth to retort, in thin tendrils of smoke, Aeron morphed back into his beast-like form, snarling one last time before darting away from Sai and Link. The Chi gracefully bounded onto the low roof of a building, looking back one last time before fleeing, leaving Sai and Link in a stunned silence.

Link looked at the elder next to him, whose face was blank.

"... I have never spoken to one of them before." Sai stated after a long pause, his voice quiet. "Most of the Chi we meet have killed on sight."

"Are you saying he was different?"

"He's different from the fact that he spoke to us instead of killing us."

Link looked at the ornate dagger that he had grabbed from Aeron, turning it over in his hand as he sheathed his sword with the other. "I'm sure if I gave this to him, he wouldn't hesitate."

Sai opened his mouth to speak, until he was cut off with a furious yell from down the main street.

"YOU!"

Link whirled around, to see Nao storming down the road, sword out. Link felt a chill down his back as he saw Nao's furious expression - much different from the day before.

"YOU HURT MY SON!"

"Nao..." Sai said, holding out a hand. "Calm yourself."

"This young man is a threat, I've come to realize! I could only tolerate him for so long, so long after his sudden... seizure!" the warrior snapped at the Saekin elder, all rational seeming to have disappeared into thin air. Link didn't retaliate, and only stared at the two older men, still holding Aeron's dagger in his hands.

"Nao, you must be logical. He has not harmed us in any way - unless in self defense. And rarely, have I heard you defending your own son."

"You were speaking to that demon." Nao spat, ignoring Sai's words to look at Link instead.

"I was hoping he could tell me something. Or is that against the law?" Link said, a cold snap in his voice. He now greatly disliked - nearly hated Nao, even if the day before, they had gotten along just fine. "My main purpose here is to find my friends, not slaughter your people."

"And how do you know, that your... _curse_ ," Nao emphasized the word, "will not make you lose your mind? Make you snap?"

"I don't know."

Nao sneered slightly, an immature look on the older man's face as Sai sent the warrior another warning look, yet didn't speak. Link took this chance to continue.

"Look, I'm leaving. I'm leaving, okay? Are you happy? I'm going to the place where those Chi live, and who knows, I may not come back, so I'll be out of your hair, alright?" Link said, raising his hands in the air. Nao was quiet, staring intently at Link, turning his head slightly to the right.

Abruptly, the warrior threw his hands in the air, snorting. "Let him leave. I wouldn't cared if he died." Nao sent Link one last glare in his direction, before spinning around, barking something to Saekin villagers in their native tongue. People were staring at Sai and Link, who were both standing stiffly, looking at each other.

"I suggest you make your way to the stables, Link." Sai rumbled quietly, and Link could only nod before turning away slowly, taking Sai's advice.

* * *

Sai's daughter, Rin, was in the stables when Link got there.

She was wearing a snow-white cloak, petting a ebony horse when Link entered the small stables, Epona tied up right on his left. She snorted slightly when she saw Link, taking up the usual habit of chewing on his cloak hood. Rin looked up at Epona's snort, and her cheeks grew slightly pink as she looked at Link. Her eyes flashed with something like fear, Link noticed.

"I'm... just getting my horse." Link offered up lamely, and an odd silence filled the stables. Rin did not respond, and only looked away.

Link decided not to make any more effort of small talk, and instead untied Epona's reins from the peg near his horse's head. Abruptly, there was a loud thud by Link's feet, making him jump as he stumbled backward.

"Take it."

Link looked up, and saw Rin, now standing in front of him, hand held out, as if she had just dropped the small sack on the ground. Her cheeks were flushed.

"I don't need it."

"...Why not?" Link asked after a long pause, before picking up the small bag. There was food and other provisions inside, wrapped in small cloths. Rin's eyes flashed when Link looked at her again.

"I was... planning to run away."

 _Typical,_ Link thought, looking down at the bag Rin had tossed him. _The bag should've told me._

"But why?"

"Because."

"And you're changing your mind?"

Rin's cheeks escalated from pink to a red. "Well... my father... and Tarin as well, I guess..." the young warrior's name had a sudden bitter tone to it, but Link didn't show acknowledgement to it, or at least he assumed he didn't show anything reaction to the younger woman.

"So you _were_ going to run away."

The girl only shrugged in response, looking down at the ground. Link sighed slightly, before untying Epona completely, leading her out from her little nook in the stables.

"Hey, Rin," Link began, and the girl looked up at him before he continued, "tell your father I thank him. If you get the chance, you know."

Rin smiled, a small, gentle smile. "I will. Travel safely."

Link only smiled back in response, but in his head, he was troubled.

 _I will be a long shot from safely._

* * *

 _"Zelda, honey, you gotta speak to me. Koume and Kotake's magic will only hold up for so long."_

"Nabooru, I can't."

The magical image of Nabooru flickered slightly in front of Zelda, who sat huddled against the wall. Impa had not come back from her daily morning snoop around the castle, which made Zelda increasingly more nervous.

Nabooru sighed, making the image of herself shudder.

 _"Zelda, he's gone. I can't just, conjure him back, okay? I've spoken to Darunia, who said he's out finding Ruto and Saria. Outside of Hyrule. And there's no way in hell I'm going out there."_

"I need to talk to him. Ganondorf - there's something wrong with him, Link just has to know -"

 _"Link knows. Ganondorf's Triforce is self-destructing. It's eating him alive. And the Triforce of Wisdom isn't making it any better."_

"Nabooru, I have to do something!" Zelda hissed, and Nabooru frowned slightly. "I can't just sit around, letting all of you do the work - I'm responsible for Hyrule too!"

 _"I know, Zelda. I know I know I know. I'd love to help you, really, but -"_ Nabooru shrugged as her image flickered again, _"I don't know what you can do."_

Zelda looked away from Nabooru, biting her lip. She hated it. Absolutely hated it. That she could do practically nothing, stemming from the fact Impa would not let her step an inch out of her chambers, leaving Zelda to stare out the window for the rest of the day.

A brief flash of anger ignited in Zelda's stomach, but one very brief. For that small second, she was angry. Angry at Impa. Angry at Link.

"I can't just wait around!" Zelda exclaimed, her voice accented with a sharp barb.

 _"Zelda, don't give me that shit."_

"I can't help it!"

 _"Zellie, you gotta be patient, please! There's nothing you can do, okay? Nothing. I know, I know that you want to be Sheik and start kicking ass, but you can't. You don't even have your Triforce, for goddesses' sake. So please, please don't do an - thi - Ze -"_

Nabooru's faint image in front of Zelda began to flicker rapidly, before winking out completely, just as Zelda brought a hand up to where Nabooru's face once was. The connection had failed. After a few moments, Zelda let her hand slump to the ground as she leaned back against the wall, sighing. She, the princess of Hyrule, was sitting around, doing nothing while people were dying. Confused. Scared, probably.

Zelda was scared too, but she was fighting it down, continually. She needed to have some sort of resolve, any time she had to face Ganondorf...

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek, just one. No other tears came. Her desperation was past tears now, all she could do now was wait. Wait for Link to come back, hopefully with Saria and Ruto.

Zelda wondered, if Link was killed, she would feel it. Some sort of pang, or dull throb, maybe?

She brought her hands to her face, before a sob escaped her lips.

And the princess of Hyrule cried.

* * *

 **Alrighty, another chapter done (and a little shorter than usual)... So, it's mostly filler, to widen out the plot and add to multiple conflicts with people (I hope), elude to some stuff I guess... I'm planning to have, like some readers noticed, have Link start doing funky stuff with his swordsmanship, maybe to elude to the Hero's Shade and stuff. I don't know, but I'll see where it goes. Zelda is getting impatient and angsty as hell. And Aeron will be back and more sassy. And Rin was some filler as well, but she's gonna have a bigger role as time goes on... Anyway, please R &R, and thanks! ~ALBS**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Hola everybody! I'm sorry for being sh*t at updating lol :/ Maybe I should say - my update schedule will be flaky, I got a lot of exams coming up and other things I should probably study for... Also, The Subspace Runner is still going! I'm just crap at updating that too. Anyway, I think this chapter is pretty cool, I hope y'all enjoy it! So, let me know if you guys see any weird errors and things, and enjoy! And please rate and review!**

 **And thanks so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows! You all are the best!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything so yeah**

 **Rated T for teen**

* * *

Link made an effort to leave the Saekin village as fast as he possibly could. He had almost no supplies - the only things he had were meager, all shoved into Epona's saddle bag, even though Rin had given him the small basket of food and the like. He only had a sword now - he had lost his bow and quiver a long time ago. He was going out into an untamed land, with practically zero preparation. Link felt a shudder of apprehensiveness travel down his spine, having nothing to do with the cold, brisk wind.

The sun was out, but was hidden by a thick layer of clouds above, yet the massive mountains cast inescapable shadows over the mountain valley. Epona's breaths were coming up in thick puffs, but she was moving quickly. She liked running much more than relaxing, Link knew that for a fact.

Sai had explicitly told Link that the Chi's forest was across the gigantic mountain valley, by a 'lone peak'. Link saw it right away, in fact - a tall foreboding mountain in the distance, it's peak covered by a layer of clouds. Evergreen trees winded up its side, with a seemingly endless forest at the base. The mountain was significantly taller than the rest, as if Din had pounded the other mountains low to the ground, to keep the peak almost the king of the range. It was perfect for demons, the Chi.

"We'll find them, Epona." Link murmured, resting a hand on Epona's neck as he crouched lower to his horse. "We'll be home soon."

Epona only snorted, gracefully leaping over a large rock protruding from the snow. Link saw a small river at least a mile or so ahead across the large plain - something Epona could easily traverse. She was strong, and ever since she was struck by the Gerudo arrow, seemed to be even stronger. Link smiled slightly as he wondered if Koume and Kotake had given Epona a boost in terms of energy. He missed the older women, surprising himself. He missed Nabooru, Darunia, Impa.

Zelda.

Link felt a dull throbbing sense of guilt in his chest. She was probably mad at him now, for leaving that is. Gone for 14 years, then not hesitating to leave Hyrule again. Link felt terrible, he should've stayed that whole night with Zelda, explained everything to her... that, he dare say it, loved her? Link hoped with all his heart that she understood his intent. To find Saria and Ruto - they were still alive.

 _Stop that._ Link scolded himself, shaking his head roughly. _Don't jump to conclusions_ already. _You don't need that_.

He forced himself to focus on his surroundings as Epona reached the small river, which was still flowing, occasional chunks of ice floating haphazardly down the river. It didn't look dangerous to Link; not very deep in fact. Epona didn't seem to hesitate stepping into the frigid water, and didn't protest, only shaking her head slightly as she slowly entered the water.

The water only reached the very top of Epona's legs, forcing Link to bring his feet upwards as Epona trudged through the water, occasionally pausing to let ice flow down the river.

When they reached the opposite bank, Link dismouted, grabbing a saddle blanket from Epona's saddle pack, drying off Epona's legs feverishly. She likely didn't need it, but she didn't seem to mind much, chewing on Link's hair as he finished drying off her front legs.

"There you go, Epona. Your legs won't freeze now." Link said aloud, shoving the now slightly damp blanket into the pack. Epona only snorted in response, and Link chuckled slightly as he mounted Epona again, wrapping his cloak tighter around himself. The sun had come out, shining brightly down on them, the light reflecting of the water, making the water wink and flash.

If Link wasn't on a rescue mission, he could've marveled at the landscape around him. Sparkling, white snow covering every surface, clusters of trees dotting the rolling hills in some areas. Except Link was seeing it through a half-red world. His damned eye...

Link rubbed at his eye as he urged Epona forward, who gladly complied. They were getting pretty close to the lone peak in the distance - Link guessed they would be there by at least sundown. Hopefully sooner - he didn't want to be caught traveling at dusk, or at night. It was at night in fact, when Link received that long scar down his face.

He had been 15, an arrogant, conflicted teenager. Going out at night instead of staying in a trading post with older, wiser men, men who knew that there was almost a 100 percent chance of him being attacked at night. But Link remembered that he ignored those men - he had traveled at night before then, he would've been fine.

But Link had gotten attacked, ambushed by a trio of wolves. One of them had struck him across the face with a long, sharp claw - Link had passed out, and Epona fled, before being found by traders who had gone out on a night joyride. It had taught Link a lesson, one that was branded into his mind. No traveling at night if he could help it.

As long as Link made it to that peak before the cover of night, he would be fine. Or at least he hoped.

Link urged Epona on, who happily complied, shaking her head with a snort.

He would find Saria and Ruto. He just knew it.

* * *

The sun was falling behind the towering, lonely peak above Link, sending the thick fir forest into dark shadow. Clusters of fir trees began to appear around Link, before transitioning to the fir tree woods, wrapping around Link's path closer and closer to the base of the mountain. Link shivered in the shadow - he wasn't in the low sunlight now, which had been his main benefactor of warmth.

The trees around Link had begun to become more clustered, thick. He doubted that he would be able to bring Epona much farther into the forest - it would become too difficult to lead his faithful horse through.

As Link and Epona traveled deeper and deeper into the thickening fir trees, it started to become oddly quiet. Too quiet. There was no wind, no occasional rustle from animals, no birds singing. The only sound was Epona's hooves crunching in the snow.

Link felt a small worm of fear build up in his chest, wriggling around, making his heart begin to beat faster. Something wasn't right.

He quickly stopped Epona, before dismouting. It seemed to have gotten much darker in the thick glade of trees than it had five minutes ago.

"Stay here, Epona." Link murmured, patting her head. Epona's dark, large eyes stared back, as she blinked slowly, shaking her head lightly. Link prayed that she understood what he had just said; Epona usually did appear to understand him, but would disobey him if she wanted to. Which was often.

Link turned around, looking toward the dark forest of fir trees, all growing tightly together, yet there seemed to be possible paths through the trees. The forest was still silent.

Link looked back at Epona, who was absolutely still, staring at him, her eyes shining in the dying light. She hadn't moved at all.

He turned back again, and ducked under a low-hanging branch, before stepping into the darkness of the trees. The darkness was nearly suffocating, pressing down on Link's eyes, even though he could still see fuzzily. It wasn't even fully night yet; but the thick fir trees seemed to blot out the weak sun. It was probably behind the lone peak now, Link realized. There wouldn't be much light anyways.

The only noise was the rustling of the tree branches, snagging on Link's cloak every few steps, and the crunching of snow underneath Link's feet. It was very dark now.

Link must have been walking for nearly 20 minutes before he reached an odd, small clearing, still shrouded in darkness. It was perfectly round, Link realized, and in the center, was a statuette of sort.

Link paused for a moment, not nearing the center for at least a minute. Nothing moved in the clearing.

 _Silly,_ Link thought. _Nothing is moving but me._

He took a tentative step forward into the clearing, before striding quickly toward the small statuette in the clearing. A sudden rush of cold swept over Link, and he shivered, wrapping his cloak tighter around himself as he looked down at the statuette.

It was square, in the form of a twisted dragon, mouth open, teeth bared. And from it's dead-looking, stone eye, there was a teardrop. It looked very old, with worn patterns, but it was a flawless square shape.

Every nerve in Link's body was screaming at him to leave, not to continue examining that strange statue, but it was like the stone carving was beckoning to him, just begging Link to stay in the clearing.

Link slowly, tentatively placed a hand on the statuette, dragging his hand across the top lightly. It was rough and worn, Link could tell even though he was wearing thick gloves. The statuette must had been built ages ago.

Link stood straight again, perplexed. What the hell was this doing in the middle of a forest; one supposedly filled with demons for that matter?

 _It could be here because of the demons._ Link thought, a chill running down his back. _Protection? Or -_

Link's thoughts were shattered as an inhuman shriek ripped though the forest, breaking Link free from his stupor as he leapt back from the statuette. He turned, kicking up a flurry of snow as he bolted, he needed to get out of the woods, it was dangerous-

In the next moment, Link let out a cry as a towering, menacing figure fell from the trees in front of him, fixing him with a glowing state that chilled Link to the bone. Link whirled around, only to be met with other figures, all standing at the very edge of the treeline in the clearing. He was trapped.

Instinctively, Link drew his sword, slowly rotating around to get a better look at the surrounding figures. All looked relatively human sized or taller, but their dark figures were not human. There seemed to be extra appendages or horns, claws, or other things that shouldn't belong on a person.

All of the Chi, Link guessed, instantly backed away when he drew his sword, their eyes glowing in the darkness. It was as if they were waiting for him to move first, before attacking.

"... What do you want?" Link said, keeping his voice steady. "As far as I'm concerned, I haven't done anything wrong."

The demons all shifted restlessly, before one of them stepped forward, into the clearing. Link's breath caught in his throat as he stiffened, bringing his sword up to shoulder level.

This Chi almost looked like Zelda.

But it wasn't Zelda, Link had to correct himself. This demon was too tall, its long, flowing hair was too silver, its eyes were too red. And elegant, frosted-covered antlers sprouted from the Chi's head, odd-looking to Link.

"And what are _you_ doing here?" the Chi rebuked, it's voice cold. It's voice was too high, too harsh to Link's ear. "A Hylian like you has strayed far from home."

"You know Hylian." The Chi smiled a bitter smile at Link's voice.

"Yes, but you learn much from victims."

Link felt as if he had been plunged into an ice cold lake at those words, and his grip tightened on his sword. He had just gone out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"You kill people?" It sounded dumb, but Link preferred to stall than being attacked instantly. He hoped Epona was okay, or even better, had fled. The Chi laughed, a sound like ice cracking.

"Of course we do, darling. They make a wonderful feast too, or even better... slaves, lovers, until they die. Us Ancients love... entertainment."

Link felt an even deeper sense of foreboding. Ancients sounded like they were the most dangerous of Chi. Aeron had said that, Link remembered. The most wild.

"Well, I'd rather die."

A frigid silence swept over the clearing, and the antlered Chi's eyes narrowed, a twisted snarl forming on its face.

"... Kill him."

Link's breath caught again as he whirled around instinctively, just as a snake-like being was practically on top of him. Link rolled to the side, before popping up again, and stabbing upward into the Chi's chest. The demon let out a gurgling cry, as a black, gelatinous substance trickled down Link's blade. With a grunt of effort, Link ripped his sword from its body, before turning and slashing across another Chi's chest. Link's vision had become startlingly clear, vivid. He could practically see better with his red eye - his vision was almost brighter, as if it wasn't that dark anymore in the forest.

A gargantuan boar-like Chi rushed Link, and in a move that surprised Link himself, he leapt just as the Chi dove to tackle him, swinging his sword downwards on the demon's head, before landing the snow gracefully and rolling. The Chi collapsed behind him, it's blood staining the snow a dark black.

Link felt as if he was simply training, trying out new moves - he would've never though of leaping over an enemy's head years ago -

A Chi's furious shriek rang through the air, forcing Link to turn and clash blades with the antlered Ancient, who was holding a massive broadsword. The blow nearly threw Link backward, but, arms burning, he held his ground. The demon was surprisingly strong, looking as if it wasn't exerting any effort, almost a lazy look on its face. The other Chi looked as if they wanted to flee, and let their supposed leader fight instead.

"How are you not dead, worm?" the Chi hissed, and Link felt the pressure on his arms increase as the Chi pressed harder with its blade. "Really, if you just gave in..."

"I'm not planning on it!" Link spat, as the Chi let out a shriek of apparent frustration, pushing forward with so much force that Link flew off his feet, landing heavily backwards into the snow.

The air was nearly knocked out of Link, barely giving him enough time to recover as he rolled out of the way of the Chi's blade plunging into the snow, right where Link's head had been. The process repeated itself, forcing Link to roll out of the way again before he made himself get up, breathing heavily. Rolling around in the snow just wasted Link's energy, it didn't help him in any way at all.

The Chi opened its mouth to speak, mouth twisted into a smirk, before a piecing scream ripped through air, making the Chi turn.

It said something in a harsh, lilting tongue, before two Chi came into the clearing, dragging out a struggling, screaming girl, who they threw to the ground.

It was Rin.

Link gasped, stepping around the antlered Chi, staring at the younger girl, sprawled out on the ground. The Saekin girl looked exhausted, afraid. The two Chi standing over her, ogre-like ones with fangs and horns, leered down at her, their yellow-red eyes shining brightly in the darkness.

"L-Link..." the girl stammered, her voice high. The antlered Chi whipped around to face Link, red eyes blazing like an inferno.

"You know this girl?"

"B-barely, she just - Rin! Why are you -"

"I'LL KILL HER WHERE SHE LAYS!" the antlered Chi screamed, rushing forward, blade drawn. Link's heart shot up into his throat, he couldn't intercept the demon in time, it would be impossible -

There was a sudden roar of fury from the Chi as, in a sudden flash of flame that lit up the clearing, the demon was flung backward, its face bewildered. The other Ancient Chi began to look around frantically, before there were more sudden flashes of flame as the demons exploded into confusion. There were shadows, leaping around at the Ancients in flashes of light and flame, sending the demons into panic, Link saw multiple Chi flee in the chaos -

The antlered Chi looked at Link one last time, red eyes piercing through Link coldly, before it fled, melting into the darkness of the thick trees.

And it was over, as quick as that.

After a long moment, Link ran over to Rin, who lay on the ground, trembling. Link grabbed her arm gently, pulling her up.

"You'll be alright, Rin..." the younger girl's face was stained with tears as she breathed shakily, eyes closed. "It was just..." Link faded off, unable to explain what had just happened. Demons had just ambushed them...

"I overheard my father speaking to warriors about you... how you left, it would be suicide, and my father didn't even try to stop you... I came to warn you, but you were gone, so I came here, and -"

"Rin, slow down. How did you even know where to find me?"

"I've always heard where those demons live! From the very beginning, but I got attacked -"

"You could've been killed!"

"It doesn't matter right now! It just - I just -"

"It's lucky you two didn't die."

There was a voice that made Link nearly leap out of his skin, and Rin gasped, gripping his arm even tighter. An orange ball of flame appeared in midair a few yards from them, near the dragon statue.

And it was hovering in the hand of Aeron, whose face was in the form of a smirk.

"You two looked done for. Really. Until I had to come in and save both your asses from those Ancients... those old geezers of Chi, don't know how to cope with more magic-induced Chi... like me." Aeron smirked, before walking closer to them. His blue eyes twinkled with an odd light of playfulness. "Ah, milady," the Chi took Rin's hand and kissed the back, smirking. "What a pleasure."

"G-get away from me, you idiot!" Rin snapped, wrenching her hand away from Aeron's, who only looked amused, flicking his black hair from his eyes. "I will not - I can not -"

"Can not what? Share a rendezvous in the dark? It's romantic really, getting surrounded by bloodthirsty, cannibalistic -"

"No!" Rin exclaimed, a sharp edge to her voice. "You're just one of those - tricksters, the ones who terrorize the Chi - kill us -"

"You're mistaking us for the Ancients. Their blood is black and gross." Aeron nodded at Link's sword, which was still stained in blood. "They're also fucked in the head. We don't kill. We only trick and scare people - the Ancients are our enemies too, and it's a little bit of a bad rep if they kill people others can save. But if people attack us -" Aeron raised a brow, his eyes drilling into Link. "-that's another story."

Rin looked miffed at Aeron's banter, but the demon didn't seem to notice her expression, as he meandered over to the body of one of the Ancients, nudging it with his foot.

"It's dead for sure. You must have gotten it real good, right? Huh..." Aeron smiled, and Link noticed the Chi's sharp and long canines, but didn't say anything.

"Link, we should leave, really -" Rin whispered, looking up at Link. Link didn't say anything - he was waiting for Aeron to speak.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Now, really-!" Rin exploded, but Aeron cut over her words, waving a hand.

"Look, if you go back that way, you'll die. Come with me, and you'll be safe. For now. Our leader, she's fair enough, won't kill you on sight -"

"You're making it sound like you will kill us eventually." Link said, and couldn't help but add a slightly bitter tone to his words. He hadn't been planning on meeting Aeron again in the first place, the demon was annoying enough.

The Chi scoffed, rolling his eyes. "No, we won't. I swear, just don't -"

"Aeron? What is this?"

A light, slightly patronizing voice sounded from the treeline, and Aeron jumped, his face suddenly turning sheepish in appearance. In the light of his small flame, a tall, thin woman walked up to him, wearing a black and blue cloak dress. She wasn't human, but she didn't look like a Chi.

Tall, flame color haired, exotic-looking - very different than how a winter demon would appear. Steady, red eyes swept over Link and Rin, before falling on Aeron.

"It's nothing, really. I was just striking up an offer with them." the woman chuckled, nodding slowly. She turned to face Link and Rin, face calm and regal.

"Forgive me for intruding so suddenly. My name is Mid."

* * *

 **OMG MID?! Honestly, this idea was literally last minute, but sounded pretty genius in my head. Yeah. Also, Link is getting groovy with his fighting skills, Aeron is back, Rin is going to be here (but more awesome, she didn't do much here :/) and yeah! More crazy conflict on the horizon. Link is probably going to be stuck outside of Hyrule for a little by the by, and his curse is going to suck. And Zelda. I'm sad because I can't really put in some romance right now, it's more like witty banter between enemies and friends. Also, if Rin's appearance and Aeron and people are confusing, don't worry! It will clear up in the next chapter :) So anyway, till next time, and R &R! ~ALBS**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey guys! I finished my AP exam, and I think I passed, thank god. So, I'll hopefully be back to updating a little better now, lol. This chapter does clear up some weird stuff that happened in the last chapter, but not too much, because this story still needs to be mysterious. Thank you to all who are sticking with this story, and please favorite and follow, and reviewing (no flames) is wonderful as well! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter (even though it's a tad shorter than usual!) EDIT: Things sounded really weird in this chapter, so I cleared it up, lol.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything :/**

 **Rated T for teen. Also, emotional trauma at the end (you'll see, sorry)**

* * *

Mid bowed her head politely toward Link and Rin, a small smile on her face. Her eyes glowed like embers in the darkness, their vividness seeming to match Aeron's ball of flame.

"You are a Hylian, young man. The Hylians are kind people, I trust them. But I sense it." Mid smiled again, her lips curving upwards in almost a smirk. "Things are wrong in that land, aren't they?"

Link didn't know how to respond to the strange woman. Or demon. Or whoever she was. But she knew of Hylians, somehow - Link had never seen a person like her before. She was unknown in Link's eye.

"I... yes. But how do you know of Hyrule? Of Hylians?"

Mid's content smile turned to a solemn look, almost ghostly in the Aeron's flame. "My ancestors committed a crime against your people. Or the relic that your people revere. Now, I realize that our ancestors were blind. I came here through much difficulty, to speak with the Ancients of this forest. To learn of their magic, they are powerful, though very dangerous, as I have heard countless times from Aeron."

"Well, they are," Aeron muttered, sending Mid an exasperated look, "You can't just stroll up to them and ask for their magic. Or ours. That's never gonna happen, Shadow Being."

Mid didn't say anything, only looking down at Aeron with a frown on her face. It may have been just a trick to Link's eye, but her skin looked almost grey, with a tinge of blue. And her people's history didn't give him much more information about her. To be frank, this sudden appearance was an enigma.

Rin spoke now, her voice quiet. "The... Ancients, they would kill you, wouldn't they?"

"Slaughter you, more accurately. But Mid tends to gloss over that part." Aeron said, his voice mocking. "She's been here for only a few weeks, already acts like she knows every detail about this place -"

"I do spend lots of time with your tribe leader, little demon. And I've lived long - much longer than you, likely." Mid smiled a condescending smile, and Aeron rolled his eyes.

"Please. I'm 75 now. And I'm young at that." Aeron smiled cheekily, as to which Link couldn't help but feel surprised. It seemed pretty obvious that the Chi could possibly live much longer than regular people, but Aeron didn't look a day over 18. He looked even younger in fact, maybe around 16 even.

Mid only smiled, not saying anything. There was a short silence before Rin spoke from next to Link, her voice quiet. "It's been nice, but... I'm not sure about this Link. Look, I came here because I needed to tell you... I don't know." she turned to Link at the last part of her statement, and she looked nervous, as if she regretted coming this far into demon territory.

Link opened his mouth to respond, but Aeron cut him off. "You won't make it five feet into that glade if you try to go back. Takes you 20 minutes to get out in the day, and you'll never get out at night. You'll have to come with us."

"No. Why would I trust you?" Rin retorted, and Link felt her bristle from next to him.

"You don't have a choice." Aeron said, his voice suddenly sharp. "Unless you prefer to die."

"I'd rather do that!" Rin snapped rashly back, and Link grabbed her arm.

"Rin, calm down. You got yourself into this mess - we won't get out of it right now." Link was surprised at how calm he actually sounded, and Rin seemed to comprehend what he was going towards. Her arm slumped to her side, and she bit her lip.

"... Right. I'm sorry. It just, I made a mistake, and -"

"What mistake? Going here? To get caught by them?" Link gestured vaguely at Aeron and Mid, to which Aeron raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed.

"... Yes, well, no, but I didn't think there were two tribes, two different groups, at least. People are scared back at the village, Nao has all reeled them in. I tried to talk with him with my father, but Nao wouldn't believe us. I got driven out by Tarin. My father was forced to stay. They don't care if you die or ended up here, but I knew it would be dangerous, and my father agreed with me!" Rin burst out, before rambling on. "So I came here, saw your horse, I panicked, and got caught. It was just... too harsh, and watching people go to their deaths isn't very encouraging." she finished lamely, and after a long pause, Aeron shrugged.

"Right. Well, you now know that _I_ won't kill you unless I don't like you. Oh," Aeron nodded to Link, and slight smirk gracing his face, "You're horses? If you're wondering, their safe."

"How do you know?" Link asked, and couldn't help but frown. He realized how idiotic it was to leave Epona alone, he shouldn't have done that...

Aeron waved a hand. "They can't get this far in here, and the Ancients can't leave this forest. As strong as Ancients are, they're old. They can't leave."

"They can't leave?"

"Partly because of us shape-shifter Chi. Trust me, that's the only thing you can believe for now and it'll take too long to explain."

"How can I trust something like that?"

"You'll have to. Look, I'm not trying to get you two killed by those things. I can easily get killed too. For now, we'll have to work together, as much as I'd hate to."

There was a long silence. In Link's head, Rin's story barely made sense. She couldn't have left voluntarily, it seemed too weird that the Saekin would just let her leave, much less Sai. And Aeron was almost friendly now, helping them slightly.

"Look, I know you two are weirded out. I'll be frank, I am too. But if today isn't your day to die, you'll have to come back to our village. I can be kind enough you know." Aeron said. Mid had been silent that whole time, and was only standing calmly next to the Chi, looking slightly down toward the ground.

Link could only sigh, leaning heavily on one leg before crossing his arms. "Fine. We'll come with you. On one condition."

Aeron rolled his eyes slightly, but didn't say anything, which Link then continued to speak. "The Saekin said that there was a person in your territory, a while ago possibly. A younger girl. Or another, older young woman. Is it possible you know where they are - and if you do, you must help me find them." It didn't sound like much of a question - more of a command to Link.

Aeron's eyes flickered with something like unease, before he spoke slowly. "I may know who you are talking about, the first one that is, but..." he faded off, looking away. Link's heart quickly plunged into his stomach.

"What?" Link's voice was significantly smaller than it was a few moments before.

"What I'm saying is, is that she may be with our friendly neighbors, the Ancients."

* * *

Winter was so, so cruel, adding to that somber feeling that was spreading across Hyrule. It was a clear, moon-lit night, for once, with no snow falling to the ground.

Zelda stood out on her stone balcony from her chambers, her hands gripping the frigid railing. She could feel the cold seeping into her hands, making them numb. Her bare feet were already very cold - there was a light dusting of snow on the stone floor. The night was harsh, a biting wind accompanying it, occasionally throwing sharp gusts of cold wind up around Zelda. The Princess of Hyrule looked down over the railing, down toward the dark grounds underneath. She leaned forward a little farther, her hair falling over her shoulder and getting caught in the wind. One of her feet picked itself off the ground, making her lean even farther forward -

"My lady -"

Zelda felt a strong hand on her shoulder, pulling her gently back as the princess gasped. Zelda turned as she looked into the face of Impa, whose face was dimly lit by a small candle in her hand. "My lady, you're rather close to the balcony railing." Zelda's nanny said, her voice calm and low.

"I... was looking."

"You were too close, you could've fallen."

"I could've fallen any time before." Zelda slid past Impa, back into her dull chambers, walking to her desk before lighting a candle, very low and nearly spent. "It was quite nice out anyway."

"It's freezing outside, princess. You'll catch a cold, for goddesses' sake." Impa shut the glass doors with a clack, locking it.

"Is a cold something we really need to worry about now?"

"Imagine your constitution -"

"I'm fine, Impa. Really." Zelda looked back at her childhood nanny, who was standing with her arms crossed. "I just needed some air."

Impa didn't say anything, her face only taught with a severe expression. It was a few minutes of absolute silence before the Sheikah spoke.

"Rauru has communicated with me, albeit briefly."

Zelda didn't speak, only nodding slightly for Impa to continue. The princess brought her hands closer to the small flame in front of her, feeling her hands gradually grow warmer.

"Everyone he knows of is safe. Even... Link." Impa seemed to hesitate before continuing. "But still, Saria and Ruto are a hesitant matter. They're alive, but..."

"That's all I need to know, as long as they're alive." Zelda said quietly, cutting across Impa as she wrapped her arms around herself. Impa smiled slightly, and stepped up to Zelda, embracing her tightly.

"I am glad that you are alive, Zelda. For now, that is my primary focus." Impa said, stroking Zelda's hair, combing it with her fingers. "A country cannot live without a leader."

Zelda didn't speak, so Impa continued. "You remind me of your mother, you're so much like her in fact. She left too soon."

"It's rare that you speak of my mother." Impa laughed slightly, breaking the hug. The Sheikah placed her hands on Zelda's shoulders, squeezing lightly. Zelda could only smile lightly.

"That prospect shouldn't be held off for too long. One needs to speak of it at one point, you know. We are all human."

Zelda grasped Impa's hands, bowing her head slightly. "We are. We can't forget that, even now -"

The princess cut herself off, as a heavy, eerie creak of her chamber doors echoed through the room. Both women turned to look at the door, their breathing both halting in surprise. It was quiet, until slowly, scarily, the double doors swung wide open, revealing a hulking, terrifying figure. Ganondorf.

There was only a red, eerie glow from the Demon King's eyes, illuminating the glimmering blade that the man was holding. Two Triforce pieces shined on his right hand. Impa shoved Zelda back toward the balcony doors, putting herself between Ganondorf and Zelda, drawing her knife.

 _"It's been too long. I cannot wait."_ Zelda shuddered at the Gerudo's voice - warped, too low, crackling with insanity. This was not Ganondorf. This was a monster speaking.

"Leave, you monster." Impa said, her voice shockingly steady. "Zelda, get out onto the balcony."

"No, Impa -" Zelda whispered, but Ganondorf's voice shook the room.

 _"I cannot wait. I cannot wait. This had become bad - bad - terrible."_ the man smiled, a pure white slit marring his shadowed face. He took one step forward, and Zelda felt her back press against the cold glass doors leading to the balcony, an involuntary shiver climbing up her spine. _"Time to die, princess, princess, princess..."_

"Run, Zelda!" Impa yelled, just as Ganondorf rushed Zelda's nursemaid, sword flashing in the dim candlelight.

Zelda, her ears ringing, began to fumble with the latch of the door, throwing the doors open, a sharp blast of wind hitting her. She trembled, drawing her thin cloak tighter around her body, which was only covered with a silk slip, short and unprotective. Zelda turned, watching in horrid fascination at Impa's rapidly weakening attacks against Ganondorf, who was advancing. Usually, Impa could hold off attackers much longer than most. Now, it seemed as if Ganondorf was attacking with no mercy. Zelda's legs hit the railing of the balcony, and she looked down, down at the castle grounds far below her. There were vines leading down the balcony, ones that Zelda could possibly climb down.

"GO, ZELDA!" Impa screamed, her voice cracking. There was a sharp clang of metal against metal as Ganondorf and Impa's blade clashed, sparks seeming to fly.

"Impa, please!" Zelda gasped, her voice getting carried away in the harsh wind. "We can make it together!"

"I PROMISED YOUR MOTHER! YOUR FATHER! LINK! I'D KEEP YOU ALIVE, NOW GO!" Impa let out a loud yell of resistance as Ganondorf slammed his blade into Impa's thin blade, which quickly thickened Zelda's resolve.

Zelda turned to face the balcony, looking downwards before swinging her legs over the railing, securing them in the frigid, dead vines. They were frozen, and thick. Her heart leaping out of her chest, Zelda began to climb down slowly, shivering violently. Why did Ganondorf come that night? Why was he so warped now? If was as if he had no conscience, no sanity left in his body...

The princess continued to climb down, her hands becoming raw from the rough, unforgiving vines. She was about halfway at her quickening pace, she could make it -

Suddenly, a ragged scream ripped through the air, forcing Zelda to look upwards.

Over the balcony, Impa was hanging, suspended by a gigantic blade protruding from her back, Ganondorf's red eyes gleaming triumphantly in the night.

 _"IMPA! NO!_ _"_ Zelda screamed, her voice breaking as Ganondorf forced Zelda's nursemaid from his blade, making her fall, fall downwards toward the snowdrifts below.

Zelda reached out for Impa's hand, throwing herself off balance as their hands brushed.

The princess fell as well, sent into a tumbling free-fall down towards the snow, a scream escaping her lips as the ground was rapidly nearing -

She fell into a thick snowdrift, cold enveloping her, slight pain blossoming through her body, her breath knocked from her lungs in a puff of snow thrown into the air -

Zelda could still see upwards, and saw Ganondorf looking downwards, before retreating after a few tantalizing seconds. Zelda prayed he thought she was dead, so he wouldn't come back to finish the job -

The Princess of Hyrule quickly forced herself from her snowdrift as the man disappeared. She was shivering violently with her lungs burning, as she saw Impa, half buried in the snow a few feet away. The older woman wasn't moving.

"No, no no no, Impa, Impa, please..." Zelda muttered frantically, pushing herself to Impa through the thick snow, brushing snow off Impa's body when she reached the Sheikah. Zelda could feel the terrible sticky substance that oozed from Impa, making her heart stutter slightly. Zelda cradled her nursemaid's upper body, brushing away Impa's silver hair from her face. "Impa, Impa, please don't die, please..."

Impa's hand weakly trembled up to Zelda's, her breaths shallow and rapid. Her eyes glimmered with a sort of fear, but relief. A weak smile that quickly faded flitted across her face.

"Ze... I..."

"Impa, please don't speak, please... oh, Impa..."

"Ze... da... lo.. v..."

"Impa, please don't. You need to live, Impa we were going to stay together, Impa, _Impa_..."

A final, ragged breath escaped Zelda's nursemaid's lips, and in the dim moonlight, Zelda saw Impa's eyes lose their light, and go dull.

"Impa? Impa, no... _no_..." Zelda's voice broke, and she lightly shook Impa after a few stunned moments. "No, Impa, don't leave, please, Impa, no, I can't do this without you, Impa, please... _please_..."

Blood trickled from Impa's mouth, drops falling steadily into Zelda's lap. The Sheikah's eyes remained dull, unseeing.

"No...! Impa, _please_ , Impa...!" Zelda brought her bloodied hands to her mouth, looking upwards at the night sky, the harsh cold forgotten by Zelda. All that mattered was the dead woman laying in a blood-saturated snow pile in front of her.

The bright stars shined down on the Princess of Hyrule and her faithful, kind caretaker; they showed no grief for the princess.

Slowly, Zelda fell forward as she sobbed into Impa's hair, the stars reflected coldly in the dead Sheikah's eyes.

The Sage of Shadows was dead.

* * *

 **Please don't kill me. I'm sorry, oh my god, I just wrote that, oh god, but it was so good and it works so well with this story... Okay. Okay, it's gonna get happier, I promise - don't unfavorite and stuff, lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and also thanks to FCL to diligently reviewing! I hope this chapter cleared up some weird things in the last chapter; and shit is gonna get real! So anyway, please R &R, and till next time! ~ALBS**

 **-also, the song I listened to while writing the last scene really did the job - Winter Bird by Aurora. Please listen to it, it's super emotional and beautiful btw**

 **-and Mid, for reference, isn't Midna. You'll see who she is soon! And Saria isn't evil now actually. There's a reason this is all very weird, lol.**


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey guys! I'm so sorry, I've been gone forever, I know. :/ School is ending this week for me, which means that soon I'll be free to write as much as I want! But I still have finals, which is not fun in any sense, so I'm running away from studying by making this chapter after a long wait! I apologize if the last chapter was rather confusing as well, things start straightening out in this one and it'll all be better from here on out! So, please review, follow, favorite, e.t.c, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter (Let me know about any weird errors you find!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything :c (no flames btw)**

 **Rated T for teen**

* * *

Zelda's hands were growing numb.

They felt like they were burning, so cold that it was as if flames were licking at them, not biting cold. Her legs were numb, curled up in the snow. Zelda was almost sure she was frostbitten in the few places.

Her hands continued to stroke and weave through Impa's hair, it's silver glimmering weakly in the moonlight. Zelda had forced herself to close the Sheikah's eyes earlier, as she could not look at her nursemaid like that any longer. Zelda's tears had long ceased to flow, and now, she only felt a dull throb in her chest.

There was one less sage in Hyrule now.

Zelda did not know the consequences of that predicament. Would it be impossible to destroy Ganondorf, retrieve the Master Sword? The princess could only hope that wasn't true, that there was still a fighting chance. So that Impa wouldn't have died in vain, to protect Zelda when in the end, where there may be no princess to protect.

The princess had traded her thin, old cloak for Impa's thick and heavy one, slightly damp from snow. Or at least Zelda thought it was snow. She didn't even know anymore.

Zelda didn't know how long she had been sitting out in the snow, but she was surprised that no guards, or Ganondorf himself, had come back into these gardens to finish the job. Ganondorf probably though Zelda was already dead, either from cold or the fall. Zelda had made sure not to move when Ganondorf had been looking over the edge of the balcony, and she hoped it had tricked him completely. Or the Demon King was giving Zelda a teasing chance at life.

Zelda knew she needed to escape the castle grounds, or she would die. Ganondorf had snapped back in her chambers; he had wanted to kill her. Not that Zelda was any use to the Gerudo now - she had no Triforce, no powers. She was only a sitting duck. A sitting duck in the snow, to be exact.

The wind picked up abruptly, throwing the cloak around Zelda's neck high into the air around her, forcing Zelda to pull it down. She _needed_ to leave.

Zelda forced herself to move her legs from underneath her, feeling them sting from the sudden movement. Impa's head shifted from Zelda's lap to the snow, limp. The princess felt her heart crack, and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Zelda shook her head roughly as she shakily stood, not before kissing Impa's forehead, just like the nursemaid had done to her when she was a child, a child afraid of the dark.

 _The dark cannot hurt you Zelda, for you are light. Kind, benevolent light. Darkness shrivels under the power of light, because it cannot give and keep life._

However, the dark seemed to be winning against light, swallowing Hyrule little by little.

Zelda's feet were bare in the thick snow, and were tingling. She needed to move quickly, away from the castle. Zelda wracked her brain to remember any secret paths she may have taken when she was child, to run amok in Castletown. But as far as Zelda knew, the grounds were riddled with puppet guards and Gerudo.

"I can do this." Zelda said aloud, but her voice was carried away by the howling wind. "I can do this." she repeated, this time stronger. Zelda could.

She looked down at the body of her nursemaid, and her heart cracked every so slightly again. It hurt to look at Impa's face. Zelda bent down and covered the older woman's face with the thin cloak Zelda had shed earlier - to give the Sheikah some modesty. It was all Zelda could do at the moment - what really mattered was Zelda getting out of the castle grounds. If the delicate balance that had been held inside the castle was broken between Zelda and Ganondorf, Zelda could not stay in the castle.

Zelda drew the thick cloak tighter around herself, before beginning to walk, away from Impa, and away from her balcony above. She fuzzily remembered a path out of the castle grounds - through the gardens, then skirting by guards through the fields, then making her escape through the main gate. Hopefully her childhood memory was sharp enough to get herself out. Out without getting killed.

Her feet were stinging from the cold, but she continued on, turning to the right down a narrow path made by dead, shriveled hedges. It was as if Zelda was walking in a trance through the snow - the only light coming from the dull moon, the only noise the sound of her feet crunching in the snow. The wind had died down significantly.

The princess of Hyrule walked for a long time, such a time that she thought she would die of the cold before making it out of the castle grounds. But she did, not running into any guards once. Her feet now felt like they were throbbing as she walked down the snow-packed path leading down to Castletown. Before going around the corner of the long path, Zelda looked back at the shadowy silhouette of Hyrule Castle. Her home was not her home anymore. It looked like a prison from where Zelda was standing.

Zelda held back a sob, before turning back around and heading down the path to Castletown.

* * *

The walk through the Chi woods was eerie, Link thought. The group led back Aeron, holding his ghostly flame, followed by Mid, then Link and Rin. Everyone was quiet, the only noise their footsteps through the snow.

Link looked at Rin, who was walking next to him. In the dim light, her eyes were darting around nervously, and she was hugging herself tightly, tensely. Link had already accepted the fact that Aeron was willing to help them, but still didn't feel good about the fact that Saria was supposedly with Ancients. Beings that already proved very dangerous to Link. And Rin's excuse to venture out to the Chi forest was lousy.

 _I might as well ask why she really followed me,_ Link thought, and at a whisper, spoke to Rin.

"Rin."

The younger girl looked up at Link, but she didn't say anything, which urged Link to speak more.

"You didn't come here to warn me. That doesn't make sense. Why did you really come here?" Rin seemed to hesitate, almost looking ready to ignore Link, but he pressed on. "You can tell me. Really."

Rin looked at Link a second time, before looking away and speaking softly. "... I... I still wanted to run away. I've been thinking that way for a long time actually, ever since I've been betrothed to Tarin. My father doesn't know the whole story - I left without him knowing. No one knows. And when you came to our village, a Hylian, I thought of you as my chance to leave. I'm not meant to stay in the village my whole life after I wed - I love to hunt, to fight. I mean to... travel. So when you had already left, I knew where you were headed. I hoped to intercept you, so I could go to Hyrule with you. Instead, I end up here." Rin finished with a sigh, shaking her head. "It was idiotic of me. I could've waited, but I didn't."

"... You already knew I was headed here in the first place."

"I hoped to change your mind." Rin hissed as the two ducked under an overhanging tree branch. Link only chuckled slightly, shrugging.

"It's already too late for that." Rin only smiled in response as the two were plunged into silence again. It was a long while until anyone spoke again, this time in the form of Aeron.

The Chi stopped abruptly, and turned around to face Link and Rin, as Mid stood beside him. His face was half in light, the other in shadow. "You two mind your manners. Chi don't like humans coming into their territory. And be polite with our tribe leader." he paused, waiting for the two to say anything, but none of them spoke. Link internally thought it would be smarter to not say anything, and Rin seemed to think the same as well. "... Okay, come on." Aeron turned around again and began walking.

They were walking again for a rather long time, until Link realized that the group must be very close to the base of the mountain, as the trees began to thin, and the lone peak was visible, towering over them, disappearing into the dark clouds of night. As the woods cleared up completely, from next to Link, Rin gasped.

The sides of the mountains were very rocky, and carved into some of the large rock formations, were caves, nearly all lit with flames. There were dark figures inside those caves, but some also standing around a large fire about 50 feet from the group. All looked human enough.

Aeron snuffed out his flame, before looking back at Link and Rin and walking forward. Some of the figures at the fire seemed to notice the small procession; all looked to be turning toward them. As Link neared, he could see their features relatively clearly in the firelight. Most looked human, but all carried small features that were definitely not normal. Elongated fangs that jutted out of their mouths. Claws. Oddly colored eyes. Even horns.

All of the Chi were staring at the small group as they went by, but they didn't say anything. They only stared. Aeron seemed to ignore this, and kept walking forward toward a large cave carved out of rock a little ways away, the entrance covered by an overhang of tree branches. Link assumed that Aeron was taking them to an important person - hopefully, and not a prison, or any holding cell of any kind.

They reached the cave entrance when a Chi exited, a man. The Chi was tall and thin, clothed with furs and rough-looking cloths. The Chi's eyes glowed a deep green, the pupils thin, vertical slits.

In a harsh, lilting tongue, the Chi snapped at Aeron, casting a glance at Link, then Rin. Aeron replied back with a distinct sense of distaste, before the other Chi scoffed, shoving by Aeron and sending a chilling glare in Link's direction. Link stared back, and he saw the Chi's pupils narrow even farther, before the Chi broke his gaze and stalked away into the night.

Aeron looked back at the Chi one last time, before gesturing his head toward the cave entrance. "C'mon. It'll be quick." he pushed aside the overhanging branches, before gesturing inside. "Go in. Mid and I will wait out here for you two."

Rin sent Link an apprehensive look, but Link could only sigh and comply to what Aeron said, entering the cave that was illuminated with a warm, yellow light, Rin following him.

What Link saw made him stiffen, but as quickly as he reacted, he relaxed.

Sitting on a mat on the floor, was woman. Another woman with long, curled antlers, like the Ancient Link had met in the forest before. This one was different, however - silvery hair, grey eyes, full lips; but the Chi's eyes were much more calm - even lifeless - compared to the Ancient's. However, the woman was staring straight ahead, lips slightly parted. Link paused, Rin standing next to him. There was a long silence, before the Chi breathed in, speaking.

"A human? Hylian?" the Chi spoke Hylian, the sound of her voice soothing, almost sad in tone. "It feels like that presence is in this room now."

Link was puzzled at the way the Chi was speaking, until it hit him.

This Chi was blind.

He could tell by the way she continued to look forward, very rarely blinking. How she seemed to stare up at a spot just above Link's head from her seat on the ground. But the Chi radiated power - this was the tribe leader, like Aeron had said.

Link swallowed, before slowly speaking, carefully choosing his words. Rin stayed silent next to him.

"... Yes. You're right." the Chi nodded it's head in acknowledgement.

"What are you seeking, traveling in these woods? Help? An adventure? Or is your venture here purely made of foolish decisions?"

"No. I'm asking for help. To find an old friend."

"... A friend?" the Chi tilted her head slightly to the left, closing her eyes. "We have no other strangers here. And you, girl, why are you here?"

Rin gasped slightly at the sudden question, before quickly responding. "I hope to travel. I'm accompanying Link on his journey."

The Chi nodded its head, before turning in the direction of Link. Link was startled at how aware this Chi was - blind or not, he could tell that this demon was significantly stronger than others - even from the way she held herself, how she knew where Link and Rin were standing. "Your friend could be with our relatives, the Ancients. But danger is inevitable, if that is the case."

"Do you... know why my friend would be there? With them?"

There was a long silence in the cave, still lit by that warm glow. However, Link saw no fire, or lantern in the room, the light was coming from an unknown source inside the cave. The Chi spoke, her voice suddenly grave.

"Most who stumble across Ancients are not kept by their own will. If they are kept, that is. Most die."

"Saria's strong. She would never give herself to... death." Link was surprised that the Chi had asked for no introduction, no explanation. It was as if she simply knew the reason Link was here, and was questioning him with no apprehension.

 _She likely knows a lot. There's a reason why she is the tribe leader._

The Chi sighed, closing her eyes. "If you are correct, Link," she opened her eyes, they were as blank as before, "then your Saria is alive."

"You know that for a fact?" Rin asked, stepped slightly forward. The Chi turned in her direction, blind eyes boring into the young woman.

"I know the Ancients. Capturing people does not always end in death." Rin nodded slightly, before bowing her head and backing away. Link was suddenly grateful that Rin knew Hylian - traveling together would've been much more difficult if she didn't know the language. Or maybe Link was grateful at the Chi knowing Hylian as well. There was a pause, before the Chi spoke again. "You can save your friend, or... friends." Link heart leapt into his throat - Ruto could be with Saria also, Link could find the two missing sages right away. "I'll give you two days. Then, you must leave, or you will pay a price." the Chi leader gestured to the entrance of the cave, bowing her head. "You may leave."

Another long silence followed, before Link bowed his head, taking a step backwards. "Thank you." the Chi did not respond, but smiled slightly, which was Link's cue to leave, Rin following.

True to his word (surprisingly) Aeron was waiting outside, and Mid was gone. Aeron explained quickly that she was with the Chi healer, before leading them up a beat path that wound up a large wall of rock on the side of the mountain above. Link saw that the Chi camp was greatly sheltered, almost completely surrounded by fir trees on all sides, and covered from above as well - the mountain side was too steep and rocky for anyone to climb, it looked like. The moon was fully out, shining its cold glow down on the mountain valley, a small wind swirling through the cold air.

"You two will stay in this cave." Aeron gestured at a small cave at the end of the path, not that far off ground level, but high enough. "It's unused, comfortable enough." Link walked up to the cave, and saw the same warm glow inside. The cave itself was lined with furs and cloths, small but cozy.

"Where is the light coming from?" Link asked, turning to Aeron.

"Demon fire. Hellfire." Rin scoffed, looking up at the Chi.

"Are you joking?" Aeron looked at Rin with a smirk on his face.

"Do you think I'm joking, princess?" Rin didn't respond, and only rolled her eyes. Aeron laughed slightly, before beginning to walk backwards down the path again. "Anyway, I guess you guys can sleep. Chi don't really need sleep, but..." the demon gestured vaguely around him, before turning around completely, and stalking away.

There was a long silence that followed as Aeron went down the path, and Link couldn't help but sigh heavily as he entered the cave, Rin following. Both sat down on opposite sides, sinking into the furs that lined the cave. Even though there was frigid cold right outside the cave, the inside was pleasantly warm, like an autumn day. Link's eyes began to feel heavy, and he leaned back farther against the cave wall. Rin lay down on some of the furs, but her eyes were wide open. The circumstances of why they were in a Chi camp were bizarre, but they were kind enough, giving them a place to sleep and feel relatively safe. Link didn't even notice how hungry he was until that moment, but he decided to hold it off till morning - now, he needed sleep. His muscles ached from his fight against the Ancients, and his mind seemed sluggish.

"Link?" Rin's voice made Link look at the girl, who was still curled on the ground.

"Mm?"

"We'll find your friends. I promise, even though we're stuck here. Now, I... I think we're safe enough, I've come to realize. We'll find them." Link couldn't help but smile, nodding slightly.

"Thank you, Rin."

Rin only smiled, rolling over to face the wall, before shortly after, Link dozed off, sinking into dizzying sleep.

* * *

 **New characters! Woo hoo! I hope to go more in depth into new character in the next few chapters, Zelda's predicament, and more, so be ready for some of that in the future! I'm also going to be shedding more light on Mid, the Chi leader, Ancients, the green-eyed Chi, e.t.c, so people don't get confused later on :p This section of the story is crazy hard to write, but I'm enjoying it, and I'm hoping you all are enjoying it too! So I hope you liked it, and R &R! ~ALBS**


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey all, I'm so so sorry about my terrible updating :( Traveling while squeezing in time to write is hard. Also, I want to say that I am heartbroken from the tragedies that have occurred in Florida, I hope all my readers are feeling okay :(** **. Anyway, I am super happy about all the follows and favorites I'm getting! :D Thank you so much, they mean a lot and I love you all! So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, let me know about any weird errors you find, and please R &R!**

 **This chapter is basically entirely from Zelda's point of view and her situation, it's particularly difficult to space over multiple chapters. Link will be back next chapter though!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything c:**

 **Rated T for teen**

* * *

She walked through the main square of Castletown, which was quiet and seeming almost abandoned. There were no lights in the windows of nearby buildings, no sound except for the wind. Her feet had grown far too numb to be healthy, and the thick cloak that had belonged to her dead nursemaid could only block so much of the cold.

Zelda fought down tears with every step she took.

Kakariko, she decided, would be her best bet for safety. But it was far away, Zelda would die of the cold before making it there. No shops were open in Castletown anymore, as far as she was concerned. Everyone was afraid. Impa had reported that the first day Link returned, there had been a massacre in the main square.

No wonder Castletown seemed deserted.

Zelda paused at the large fountain in the middle of the square, resting a hand on the cold marble, not before brushing off the thin layer of snow that had been building up there. The fountain was unmoving, stoic, cold. It was no comfort to Zelda, something that the princess definitely needed. So, Zelda moved away, slowly walking in the direction of the drawbridge, the exit of Castletown. Maybe it was open. Maybe she could slip by any guards that could possibly be standing guard this late at night.

 _Everything was a maybe now._

So, Zelda continued to walk forward as the road narrowed on its way to the drawbridge. She saw a guard standing at a lantern post near the open drawbridge, spear drawn, staring across the road from where he stood. Zelda didn't know what to do. She could sneak by, but that may prove too difficult. She could attack the guard, but she had no weapon. Zelda was running out of ideas.

The princess hesitantly took a step forward, before slowly walking down the road, soon coming in the line of vision of the guard. The soldier didn't move. Zelda paused, looking at the unmoving man.

Zelda walked slowly toward the soldier, and still, the man did not move.

"Hello?" Zelda whispered, until she was only a few feet away from the man, "Are you alright?" the man still did not react. "Sir?" Zelda was now nearly face-to-face with the man, whose face was hidden by his large helmet. Taking a deep breath, heart pounding against her rib cage, Zelda tapped the man on the shoulder, a feeling of dread filling her.

The man wobbled, and his head fell to the ground, followed by the rest of his body with a crash of armor.

Zelda clapped a hand to her mouth and jumped backward, staring at the beheaded man that lay in the snow before her. Why was a dead man guarding the town? People would be able to come and go as they please, wouldn't they? Or at least notice something was wrong in Castletown?

 _Or it could be a warning._

A warning to not leave. Or come in. Or you'll end up like this man. A warning that Hyrule was doomed from the inside, silent and encroaching. There would be no violent coup. It was like an illness, a silent killer. Other countries, other kingdoms, would not know of Hyrule's plight before it was too late. It was pointless, anyway - Hyrule was isolated by the wild frontier surrounding it on all sides.

The soldier's death was symbolic, almost - the problem was coming from the inside of Hyrule.

Zelda shuddered, looking one last time at the soldier, before walking out to the open drawbridge, into Hyrule Field.

Where she would be alone.

Zelda was nearly knocked off her feet by a vicious gust of wind the moment she stepped out into the endless Hyrule Field. The princess cursed her stupidity of not bringing some source of light, or at least stealing a source of light. She was in the dark, and going back into Castletown was something she didn't fancy. Her feet were stinging as Zelda began to walk, no doubt frost-bitten now.

She was so tired, but she didn't stop walking. Stop walking, and she would definitely die. Die, and her corpse would be likely found in the spring, rotting. Or never found at all.

Zelda reached the top of a long hill, before looking back at the dark silhouette of Hyrule Castle. What had been her home. It now looked like a prison to her.

Zelda turned to look forward into the night. She knew Kakariko was to the east; her left. But she wouldn't make it with her walking pace. She would need a miracle now.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" Zelda said aloud, but her voice was carried away by the howling wind. "Goddesses..." Zelda began to descend the hill, until a chuck of snow came away underneath her feet, making the princess shriek as she tumbled down the hill.

The wind was knocked from Zelda's lungs when she landed at the bottom of the hill, gasping and wheezing as she fought to keep her stomach down. Coughing, Zelda got up on her hands and knees, shaking snow from her face and hair. She retched once.

Zelda fell back on her knees, wrapping her cloak tighter around herself. In a situation where she would have proper clothes and a weapon, she would be fine. Now, Zelda was broken. Grieving. Vulnerable.

"Impa..." Zelda whispered, looking up at the cold night sky. "Please..." her voice broke, and a sob escaped Zelda's lips, hoarse and cracked.

The princess of Hyrule began to cry.

Heaving, dry sobs wracked her body, draining her of her energy. She was going through hell at this moment - she had seen her nursemaid murdered, a dead man guarding the formerly prosperous Castletown, and she was unprepared for anything ahead.

That was why she cried.

After countless minutes of tears, Zelda eventually looked up, eyes blurry as she looked across the dark landscape. She saw bobbing lights, not too far away. Great, now she was hallucinating...

Zelda rubbed at her eyes, wiping away her tears and looking out again. The lights were still there, moving.

People.

Heart pounding, Zelda forced herself to stand, and began to move toward the lights. Zelda swallowed hard, before screaming as loud as she could.

"HELP!" she saw the lights stop moving, and Zelda tried again.

"HELP ME! PLEASE!" her voice broke on the last word, before silence filled the field again. The lights still hadn't moved.

Until, they started to bob again. Toward Zelda.

It was as if a balloon expanded in Zelda's chest as she stood up taller, a small smile gracing her rosy face. Whether they were enemies or friends, Zelda didn't know, but she didn't care in the moment.

Zelda took a few more frantic steps forward, but fell to knees in exhaustion. She only watched the lights near her, large shapes now visible. Horses, or deer.

And voices.

"Where that voice comin' from? Any laddie there?" A rumbly voice called, only about 50 feet away.

"Here! Please, here!" Zelda called, before her voice broke, carried away by the wind.

"Righ' in front of us, Frankie! C'mon!" Another voice called out, and the clanking and shuffles of equipment and animal neared Zelda, until they were only a few feet away.

The steeds were large rams, Zelda realized, large packs stringed to either side of both rams. One figure dismounted a ram, holding a lantern in one hand. In the light, Zelda saw that it was an older man, a thick, grey beard covering his lower face with a floppy hat pulled tightly over his head. Zelda could barely see his eyes under his bushy eyebrows, but saw them when his eyes widened at her sitting in the snow.

"You the one who called ou', liddle lady?" the man said, his voice gentle. Zelda saw the other man dismount his ram, the man short and round in appearance.

"It a girl, Frankie?" the man asked, his voice soft as he waddled up to Frankie.

"That it is. C'mon, don' be scared now." Frankie reached a hand out to Zelda, who took it slowly. Zelda felt like she could trust these people - she was only going with a gut feeling now.

"...Thank you. Thank you so much... I was the one calling..." Zelda forced herself to say, but was more caught up in the fact that she had been saved. Saved by people who seemed kind, helpful. Maybe Zelda did have some luck on her side.

"Look at ya! No shoes, no mittens, not even a proper pair of pants!" Frankie exclaimed as he pulled Zelda up, before turning to his companion. "Joey, get her some clothes from one of our packs, I'll get her somethin' warm to sit on! You're gonna be okay now, liddle lady..." Frankie gently pulled Zelda to his ram, grabbing a blanket from the side of the animal before laying it out on the snow. The ram snorted suddenly, making Zelda jump.

"That there is Henry. He don' bite." Frankie said as he smoothed out the blanket on the ground, before beckoning to the blanket. "You can sit down, now. We ain't gonna hurt you."

Zelda took a seat, just as Joey came waddling back, holding a massive bundle of clothing before dumping it on the blanket. "Ther' you go! Homespun wool for ya! Nice and warm!" the man cheerily said, his beard moving as he spoke. Zelda began to put on the clothing, occasionally being helped by Frankie, as her hands felt frozen solid.

Joey had placed the two lanterns around the large blanket, before grabbing a bottle from inside his jacket, which was layered with what looked like sheepskin. "I got some soup for ya, once you get those socks on..."

"You're too kind." Zelda said as she put the thick socks on over her frozen feet, then the large boots Joey had offered her. Any more longer out in the cold without shoes, and Zelda was almost positive that she would have needed to have a body part or two amputated.

"Years bein' a trader, an' soon you try to help out any laddie you come by. That looks nice, anyway." Frankie said as he grabbed the bottle from Joey, unscrewing the top and pouring the soup into the top. "'Ere, drink that and you'll be fit as a fiddle for now." he said as he handed the top-now-cup to Zelda, who took it gingerly, her hands swallowed up by the massive mittens she had put on.

Zelda delicately took a sip, and felt the warm liquid practically heat up her insides, the taste comforting and relaxing. She sighed into the cup, before Joey spoke.

"Now, what a liddle lady like 'ou doin' out this late at night?" He asked, sitting down next to Frankie, both sitting across from Zelda. Henry the ram snorted again from behind Zelda.

Zelda paused in her answer, drinking up the last of the soup before responding. "Same to you."

Both men chuckled, before Frankie spoke. "We night travelers, y'know. Travel at night, get the whole nex' day to trade in whatever town we in. Works purdy well. Yer lucky we were travlin' at this time." Frankie's voice turned serious suddenly, "Now, what are 'ou doin' out here? In this cold, wearin' what looked like nothin' but yer underwear and a cloak?"

"I..." Zelda paused before continuing, choosing her words carefully. "...escaped, from Castletown."

"Castletown?! That's our nex' stop, ain't it Frankie?"

"It can't be anymore. It's dangerous." Zelda said quickly, shaking her head. " I...barely escaped with my life." At least part of what she had said was true. Escaping Castletown itself hadn't been very hard, but Hyrule Castle...

"What else happened, liddle lady?" Joey asked, leaning toward her.

"Well...I, I was in my home, staying up late, I..." Zelda nearly stopped herself - she was telling a lie, but she had no intent to say she was in fact the princess. "My husband, he..." Now Zelda was really going off the beaten path, but she continued on. "There was a knock on the door - he went to open it, but all these soldiers burst in, and -" Zelda paused for effect, then continued. "He told me to run, but I was frozen to the floor, I couldn't move...He -" Zelda stopped herself, taking a breath. For whatever reason, her white lie seemed very real in the moment.

"You don' have to keep tellin' us if ya don' want to." Frankie said, but Zelda furiously shook her head.

"No. No, I have to... Soldiers came at me, my husband, he threw himself in front of me...there was blood everywhere, so I... I fled through the back, but...he..." Zelda choked as she felt tears suddenly well up in her eyes, surprising herself. Both Frankie and Joey bowed their heads, before Joey looked up at Zelda.

"You have any idea why those bastards came into yer home?" He asked.

Zelda paused before answering. "...My husband, he would sneak out of Castletown to hunt and trade...keep us alive, you know. They must have found out. Someone has taken over Hyrule Castle, making everyone's lives hell...you can't go in there. You'll never leave."

"Your husband sounds like a very brave man. Dare I ask, what was his name?" Frankie questioned. Zelda paused at this moment. His name...

"He...Link." Zelda blurted, but internally cursed at her stupidity. Don't name your fictional spouse the same name as your actual romantic interest...

Both Frankie and Joey's eyebrows shot up, before Frankie leaned forward, mouth agape.

"Link? He's blond? Has a scar? Down his cheek?" Frankie dragged a gloved finger down his face to accentuate the last remark.

"Yes! Yes...You knew him?" Zelda was genuinely surprised at this, and Joey eagerly nodded.

"Golly, we sure did! He traveled with us when he was a youngster, but left us a few years back, y'know...didn' know he settled down! Are you - Zelda?" Joey asked, and Zelda's heart nearly stopped.

"I - yes. I'm Zelda."

Frankie let out a shout of laugher, slapping his knee. "I knew it, knew it Joey! Always called you a princess, y'know...when he talked about 'ou! Jeez, and some people thought he was talkin' 'bout the Princess Zelda!"

"No, no, that's definitely not me...I was raised on a farm." Zelda said, fighting down her panic at Frankie's remark. "Must have been luck that I have the same name as the princess..."

"Wow! Expecting any liddle 'uns?" Joey asked, seeming to disregard the fact that Zelda was not the princess, where Link had apparently called her a princess multiple times... Link had talked about her...

"I...what?" Zelda brought herself back to the present, her stomach suddenly dropping to her feet at Joey's question.

"Y'know, youngsters! Bumbling babes, 'bun in the oven', tha' kinda thing!" Joey said over Frankie's laughter.

"I - no! No, I hadn't thought of it - _he_ hasn't - I mean hadn't - thought of it -"

"Aw, he always wanted one of his own - a little girl, especially. With the mum's eyes... that's how he always answered when we teased 'im 'bout it..." Joey faded off, and Frankie's laughter died, his face suddenly turning somber.

"...I never knew." Zelda said, but her heart was pounding. She could not imagine a teenaged Link talking about kids - or herself, for goddesses sake...

There was a long silence, before Frankie stood abruptly, chest heaving.

"Wha' really matters now is gettin' you somewhere safe." he said, voice low. "Where's the nearest town?"

"Ka - Kakariko Village, to the east -" Zelda gestured to her left, standing as well.

"That sounds good to us." Joey remarked, and Henry the ram snorted again. The other ram bleated, long and loud.

"I think the rams agree. C'mon Zelda, you can ride with me, Joey will take all the supplies." Frankie said, as Zelda stepped off the blanket, Joey instantly picking it up and bundling it up. "You must be dead on yer feet, c'mon..."

Frankie led Zelda to Henry, helping her up onto the massive ram before getting himself up into the large saddle. Joey had already finished tying everything down to his ram as Zelda got herself settled behind Frankie. The ram's wool was thick and rough, a slight musty smell coming from it. However, it was comfortable, and the ram felt very stable to Zelda.

Henry the ram soon began to plod through the snow, Joey following on his ram. Zelda wrapped her arms around Frankie's large torso, the gentle swaying of Henry making her feel drowsy. Zelda didn't fall asleep though. She simply stared out into the dark fields, the lantern attached to Henry's side only lighting up so much of the area around them.

After a long silence lasting nearly an hour, Zelda guessed, Frankie spoke, his voice quiet.

"Yer lyin' 'bout who ye are, aren't ya?" he said quietly.

"What?" Zelda asked, keeping her voice low.

"You ain't some Castletown resident, are ya? Yer the princess, aren't you?" Frankie asked, but he didn't look back at Zelda.

Zelda stared at the back of Frankie's head. She had come this far - she guessed one truth had to come out.

"...You're right, Frankie."

The old man chuckled, shaking his head. "I knew it, ya know. I may not be smart, but I can tell when someone lies. You seemed to panic when I mentioned the princess...you. An' unless yer the twin sister of the princess, you look jus' like her. If that ain't a giveaway, I don' know what is."

Zelda couldn't help but smile, shifting slightly in her spot. "You got me."

Frankie looked back at Zelda, seeming to smile, but it was hard to tell with his beard. "I can keep a secret, yer highness. I bet you 100 rupees that Joey knows too. But we're the good guys here, I promise ya. Kakariko or bust."

"...Thank you, Frankie. And call me Zelda."

"Of course."

There was another silence, before Frankie spoke again.

"One more thing, Zelda."

"Yes?"

"Link ain't dead, is he?"

Zelda paused at this, her heart growing slightly heavy. She didn't know, actually. "I...think he's still alive. I don't know, Frankie. But I'm worried."

"If there's one thing tha' boy can handle, it's not dyin'." Frankie said, his voice strong. "Don't worry 'bout 'im. One things for sure," Frankie looked back at Zelda and winked, "Some lousy guards can't take 'im down. He's like those heroes in the stories. Can get through anythin' with crazy bad odds."

"He really is one of those heroes." Zelda murmured, but she didn't think Frankie heard her, as he began to whistle a pretty tune.

Frankie's whistling, combined with the gentle swaying of Henry, soon lulled Zelda to a needed, dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Yay, another chapter done! Personally, I love the characters of Frankie and Joey(and Henry, he's honestly my favorite), I feel like they're those super nice grandpas who are just great in general(also Henry. I'm so happy I came up with him). And good thing they know Link too, lol. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and Link will be back in the next one. Till next chapter, and R &R! ~ALBS**


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: Hello everyone! My huge apologies for poor updating again, but I am back from my trip, so now, chapters will be released more often! Yay! I also apologize for anyone reading my Smash Bros fanfic, I'm really bad at updating on that one too... But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm kinda rushing through this arc of Link's journey/quest, because I'm feeling that it's more Zelda-ish if they're in Hyrule, with familiar characters... Anyway, please review, favorite, follow, e.t.c, and thank you so much for being patient for this chapter. Let me know about any errors you find + kind suggestions welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda :/**

 **Rated T for teen**

* * *

Link woke with a start, nearly banging his head on the unmoving stone wall of the cave as his head jerked upward from the poorly made pillow of animal furs. It took a moment for Link to remember where he was - he was with the Chi, a tribe of demons, far away from Hyrule, far away from home.

Rin was still asleep, buried in a deep bed of furs at the opposite end of the cave they had been sleeping in. Link saw her shoulders rise and fall with each steady breath, her back facing him. She looked at peace, at least from the back anyway.

Link's head had begun to throb, badly. It wasn't from his sudden awakening, it wasn't bad sleep. None of those would make his eyesight waver between vivid and blurry.

He groaned lightly, rubbing at his temples. This was new.

It felt like his brain was getting split in half with an axe, leaving his thoughts in shambles. The only clear thoughts he had were the ones before his head felt like it was tearing itself apart.

Link forced himself to sit up, placing a hand on the cave wall behind him for support. He felt himself retch slightly, but he forced the feeling down. Link could barely see, as his eyesight continued to fluctuate between fine and definitely not fine.

He couldn't help but sharply gasp in pain as he forced himself to stand up, crouching slightly to avoid hitting the low ceiling of the cave. Link heard movement from his left, then Rin's voice.

"Link? Are you okay?" her voice sounded unsettled, uncomfortable.

"I...I don't know, I...!" Rin cut Link off, her voice shaking slightly.

"Okay, um, let's get you outside, Link, hang in there..." Through blurry vision, Link saw Rin grab his arm, practically dragging him outside into the cold winter air. It was as if his body couldn't be controlled by his own mind anymore - it simply wanted to crumple to the ground, in pain and weak.

That was what Link did the instant his feet made it to the snow outside - crumpling to his hands and knees, Rin easing him down to the ground next to him. The shock of the cold underneath Link's hands made them sting, but he was more focused on his pounding head than his hands.

Link welcomed his retching now, feeling a sour, iron-like taste in the back of his throat as he heaved up the little contents of his stomach that had been present. His chest and throat felt as if they were on fire, while his head continued to throb, it was hell -

"Link! Link, stop! Sit up right now!" Link was jerked back up onto his knees by Rin, making his head spin again as he shut his eyes, blood pounding in his ears. He could barely see, he could barely hear, he thought he heard screaming through his ringing ears, but Link wasn't sure, this was too much -

Then, as sudden as it began, the pain stopped, his vision reverted from blurry to clear, he was able to breath without retching.

Link saw what made Rin jerk him backwards from the purging of the contents of his stomach.

What Link thought had been simply bile, it was blackened, looking like it had a consistency of syrup. It seemed as if there was a reddish tinge to the black, but Link forced himself to ignore it, as that would likely be blood, which would then mean Link was in much worse shape than he originally thought...

"Oh god..." Rin murmured, before speaking again. "Can you stand? We can speak to the healer, or someone, or something..."

It took Link a few frantic, deep breaths before he could respond. He forced himself to stop staring at the black bile on the ground, and instead closed his eyes, relishing in the quickly fading dizziness.

"...Yeah. I think so."

"Good, c'mon...!" Rin stood, gripping Link's left arm as she yanked him up, slightly surprising him at her sudden strength. Link forced himself to open his eyes, seeing that it was a cloudy day, the sky dull and grey, with a slow, steady snowfall around them.

Link let Rin lead him down the winding snowy trail down to the base of the mountain, where the larger caves and caverns were. Link's legs were shaking, but his head had stopped spinning and throbbing. He dared not to look at his left hand which was draped over Rin's shoulder, or his right hand which was hanging limply at his side. Link was worried he would be met with the black tendrils that were marring his appearance.

As Rin and Link reached the flat, snowy clearing at the base of the mountain, where the thick line of forest began about 100 yards away. In the clearing, there were a few Chi, most sitting around a small fire in the clearing.

"There must be a healer... Aeron, he said something about one -"

"What did I say?"

Rin gasped and whirled around, nearly making Link collapse to the ground, but thankfully, she held him up. Aeron had been standing behind them, leaning back against a massive slab of rock protruding from the ground. The Chi pushed himself off, looking at Link with almost amusement, which made Link want to tear the demon's head clean off his neck.

"He doesn't look very good, does he?"

"Shut up. He needs help." Rin replied smoothly, her tone flat. Aeron raised his eyebrows, smirking slightly.

"I'm impressed. Your comebacks are getting better."

"Maybe you're blind, demon, but Link needs help! If you're going to continue being a prick, then leave!" Rin snapped, and Link felt impressed at the girl's sudden temperament change. He felt grateful for that change, to be honest. Aeron looked surprised, but it lasted for only a moment.

"You can't see the healer. He's with Mid."

"Why can't he spend a little time with Link? He just threw up what looked like tar and blood - not the healer, Link." Rin quickly added.

Aeron raised a brow, before examining his gloves. "Mid is pregnant. That's why she needs time with the healer."

That even surprised Link. As far as he was concerned, Mid didn't even have a bump. And he knew by instinct that asking if a woman was pregnant if you didn't know for sure would result in your death. Or gushing over how excited said woman was for her baby. Likely the former would be the most common occurrence.

Rin's mouth formed a tiny 'o' of surprise, before clamping tightly shut. "Well, tell Mid my congratulations, but I'm going to see your tribe leader instead." Her grip tightened around Link's arm that was slung over her shoulders, and turned away from Aeron.

"Whoa, whoa whoa whoa, you can't just -"

"I can! This is important -"

"- That isn't the point, princess -"

"- You call me princess one more time -" Rin whirled around, her voice a snarl.

Link decided to speak up, his voice hoarse and rough, as if it was being dragged against tree bark.

"Stop it. This is helping no one. If the only person at the moment I can speak to is the Chi's leader, so be it." It sounded like a clean end to a statement, but Link had cut himself off with a hacking cough. Aeron looked at Rin, then Link, then back again, eyes flickering with indecisiveness.

After a few moments, the Chi let loose a long groan of exasperation, before rubbing his face with his hands. "Fine, fine. Don't blame me if we get kicked out." he began walking, passing Rin and Link before turning around again. "Well, come on!"

Rin and Link began to follow Aeron in the direction of the Chi leader's cave, in an awkward, three-legged race type style. Slowly, Link could feel his queasiness fading, strength returning to his limbs. But it didn't matter - he continued to lean heavily on Rin, afraid if he let go, he'd collapse. Or pass out.

Aeron paused at the entrance to the Chi leader's cave - home -?, not pushing past the thick foliage that covered the wide entrance. He seemed to be waiting, mouth drawn in a thin line as Rin and Link reached him.

"We don't go in yet."

Rin's brow furrowed, a slight frown gracing her face. "Why?"

"She's speaking to Fenrir."

"I don't hear anything." What Rin said was true - Link could hear nothing beyond the wall of vines.

"If you want to go in and get gutted by the commander, go ahead. Then he'll blame it on me, because he hates me -"

"Was he the green eyed Chi?" Link asked, relived that he could hear strength in his voice. Aeron nodded, frowning.

"The one who tries to enforce rules, while I break them."

"You're despicable." Rin said in a disgusted tone, which to Aeron quickly shot back with a response.

"If there are claims of Chi murdering unarmed people, it was likely him. He kills people. Like Ancients, but he's crazier."

Rin was quiet, but she spoke, her voice hushed. "Does anyone know?" Aeron shrugged, leaning against the cave, face pressing slightly against the foliage cover.

"There are Chi who follow him. Kill people too. Our leader, she just believes in stopping Ancients, but isn't afraid of her tribe playing tricks on humans. As long as no harm comes to them, she says. All the while turning a blind eye on Fenrir's 'accidents'... Come to think of it, she's also the one who is keeping Mid from meeting the Ancients, the murderous bastards. Sooner or later, she'll kick Mid out and force her to go home...wherever Mid lives." Aeron looked nonplussed at his own speech, while Link was perfectly puzzled. There was even a rift in an individual tribe of mountain demons.

"How do you know that?" Rin asked, her voice one of awe.

Aeron opened his mouth to respond, but the thick cushion of vines shook, a tall, male Chi exiting.

"He's the leader's son, isn't that right, Aeron?" Fenrir snarled, while Aeron's face melded into a smirking expression almost instantly.

"That's right. What were you talking about with her now, your proposal to up the number of people you kill? Really, it isn't tactful," Aeron shook his head in a mocking manner, "what you really should be focusing on are the Ancients, they kill us too, you know."

Fenrir fixed Aeron with a chilly glare, before he growled at the Chi. Link felt a slight bubble of unease, as the Chi's teeth were sharp, melded to points. An animalistic feature on an almost-human face.

"You should watch yourself, boy," Fenrir whipped to look in Link and Rin's direction. Link felt Rin's grip on his arm tighten uncomfortably, but Link forced himself to make eye contact with the demon. "and you," Fenrir drew close to Link, who forced himself to stand up straighter, heart pounding against his ribcage. "Hylian. You are not welcome." Fenrir's Hylian was thick with an accent, but Link forced himself to cooly respond.

"I'm not threatening you in any fashion, Fenrir. Keep your distance and I will keep mine." Link said, and was greatful that his voice didn't shake. After a long pause, the only sound the howling of the wind, Fenrir spoke.

"I'm afraid that may be a promise I'll break." He snapped, before snarling something at Aeron in the Chi tongue and shoving past Link, nearly making Link collapse, if it hadn't been for Rin supporting him. After a long pause, Rin spoke.

"You're her _son_?" the girl sounded in disbelief, while Aeron shrugged.

"Yeah. Dad's dead, got snatched by Ancients. And I barely talk to my mother. Probably because I made her go blind."

Link cut across the Chi, putting a hand up so the demon would pause. "You made her go blind?"

"Yeah, after I was born, she went blind. Kinda puts a damper on conversations."

There was a long silence, before a voice sounded from behind the curtain of vines.

"I know you three are outside. Come in."

Rin jumped, before quickly pushing the vines away from the entrance, ushering Link into the cave, warmth instantly washing over Link. He sighed, and look forward, the Chi leader at her spot on the floor, staring blindly ahead. A small smile graced her lips, before she spoke.

"I know you are out there, Aeron. Come in please."

There was a slight rustling from behind Link and Rin, before Aeron crept in, his expression uneasy.

A long silence followed, no one in the cave speaking. It felt like years for Link until the matriarch of the Chi spoke.

"You have come to enquire about your malady, isn't that right, Link?" the matriarch whispered, but her voice seemed incredibly loud inside the cave.

"I - yes."

"It will pass. It is a side affect of that curse, the one poisoning your body?"

Link could feel Aeron's gaze drilling into the back of his head, but he forced himself to ignore the feeling. He instead focused on the matriarch in front of him, her eyes staring unseeing at the wall adjacent to Link.

"May you sit, Link?" the Chi said, gesturing to the open patch of ground in front of her. "Just yourself."

Link complied, slowly sitting while Rin continued to stand, backing up to stand near the vine-covered entrance, next to Aeron. As Link sat, he ended up looking right into the Chi's face; her sightless eyes sending a slight chill down his back.

"You are dying. Your symptoms are a sign you're fighting a losing battle."

The moment the first word had slipped from the Chi's mouth, Link had been expecting it. It was obvious anyway, something he had recognized for a month. Or longer, Link had lost track of time from the day he returned to Hyrule, the day everything had gone wrong.

He swallowed before speaking. "I know."

The Chi cocked her head slightly to the right. "Your relic is killing you - its host. It's rejecting you."

The matriarch was repeating things that Link already had a vague idea of. He didn't need to be reminded of the fact that his Triforce decided to leave him, in the process bringing him down with it. It made his stomach turn, nausea rising back up in his throat.

Link quickly pushed down his queasiness before responding. "...I assumed that as well."

The Chi fixed Link with a blind eye - literally, before speaking.

"I change my mind."

"What?" Link was genuinely confused at the statement, especially one with no context whatsoever.

"You don't have tomorrow to find your friends. You have tonight."

"Wait, no!" Link couldn't help but raise his voice slightly, but the Chi did not flinch; she only continued to stare at that unknown spot slightly above Link's head. "But -"

"Mother, you promised him." Aeron cut across Link's complaint, his tone apprehensive. It sounded odd to Link's ear - Aeron referring to the Chi matriarch as 'mother'. A small smile had graced the Chi leader's lips.

"Promises can be broken," the Chi murmured, her words eerily similar to Fenrir's, "and this is a promise that must be broken."

No one spoke for a long moment, until, surprisingly, Rin spoke up.

"So, you're saying that this has to happen, for some unknown reason?"

"It isn't an unknown reason. It's inevitable. Your arrival is what I would think is a...breaking point."

"There always seems to be a breaking point whenever I stop somewhere." Link said, and couldn't help but add a sting to his words. It seemed true. Wherever he went, hell would break loose, ruining lives, ending lives.

 _Some hero,_ Link bitterly thought, but the Chi matriarch's voice snapped him back to the present.

"Do not blame yourself. It was going to happen."

"What is going to happen?" Link fought to keep the impatience out of his voice, but failed.

"Aeron, tell Mid she must depart from our hospitality. The Twili is no longer welcome." the matriarch seemed to ignore Link's question, but turned to him to speak. "You have till dawn to leave these demonic woods."

"And what will happen if I don't?" Link could almost taste what the answer would be.

"You will be killed."

There was a long, chilly silence, before the matriarch spoke again. "You are dismissed."

Link instantly stood up, exiting the cave as quickly as possible, Rin following. Aeron stayed inside just a moment longer, before exiting as well.

Aeron exhaled, looking down at the ground. "You're screwed, aren't you?"

"You could put it that way. Does your mother always talk like that? Like she's predicting the future?"

"Sometimes she does. I don't know, she's very poetic though, isn't she?" Aeron said, his tone almost joking.

Link barely heard that part, as he was already deep in thought about what the hell he was supposed to do next. The Chi matriarch had been right - his headache, his nausea, had passed. That meant he could probably handle going out to find Saria and Ruto. Link was now almost positive that Ruto was with Saria - the Chi matriarch had begun speaking in the plural, and Link guessed he could somewhat trust the matriarch. But he had no plan.

"I don't know if this is even possible."

"What? To save your friends in one day? From what I've seen you do, I think you could." Aeron remarked, shrugging. "Besides, I think I have no choice but to stick with you two. I dragged myself into this mess..."

"You're staying with us?" Rin asked, turning to the Chi. "A sudden change of heart?"

"If you payed attention, it never was a change of heart. I dragged myself into this, and likely I can't get out. I'm actually doing you two a favor, helping you." the Chi smirked slightly, while Rin grumbled incoherently under her breath.

"Is Tala seeing anyone?" A voice sounded from behind the group, making Link turn, nearly face-to-face with Mid.

Aeron stepped forward as Link stepped backward, the former's face stony. "She wants you to leave, you know."

Mid did not say anything for a long moment, before sighing. "I thought so. I don't have much of a choice." the woman smiled wryly, orange-yellow eyes glimmering, "Like you said, Chi, I have no way to the Ancients."

"Finally, you have some sense."

Aeron sounded incredibly rude to the woman from Link's point of view, which Rin seemed to pick up as well, which led to the girl speaking before Aeron made another remark.

"Um...congratulations. On the baby."

Mid smiled, but the action didn't reach her eyes. "Thank you. It's a girl."

"You...already know?" the woman - or Twili, as Tala had said - smiled. Link didn't even know what a Twili was...

"I can tell. It's been nice, meeting you two, even though it has been such a brief time. I must return to the Twilight now." the Twili spoke with almost a brief, blunt fashion, not leaving any chances for questions. It was like she was almost being evasive, in Link's eye.

Link saw Rin shoot him a look out of the corner of his eye, but the girl spoke again.

"Where...do you actually live, anyway?"

Mid's eyes glinted with what looked like amusement. "It's called Twilight. But I cannot tell you where."

Rin looked rather puzzled at the Twili's words, but fell silent. After another pause, Mid spoke again, moving slightly past the group, toward the Chi matriarch's cave.

"I will speak to Tala one last time; to thank her." Mid bowed her head in what appeared to be respect, then looked up. Her eyes hovered on Link for an uncomfortably long moment, before Link made himself speak.

"I hope your travels home are safe, Mid." he forced his voice to sound light, friendly even. There was no change in Mid's expression, but she responded slowly and almost deliberately.

"Thank you." a pause. "...I pray, my daughter will meet someone like you." Mid smiled, before passing under the thick ivy, disappearing into the cave.

And with that, Link never met the Twili again.

* * *

 **LMAO Mid doesn't die. She goes back to the Twilight Realm, because she's actually a Twili in my head when I came up with her, so, yeah. And since this is what I think is the Twilight Princess timeline, hope y'all can assume who the daughter is, lol. Anyway, mystical stuff put together with an awkward writer's block is rough (it's like the equivalent of banging my head constantly against a brick wall trying to come up with plot points that aren't lame)! I do hope this is a satisfying enough update for now, even though Mid is involved for about 2 chapters and leaves, but everyone else will show up later. Link's condition is getting worse, he has little time to find his old friends, the usual. For a sneak peak, I'm hoping Saria and Ruto show up in the next chapter, but can't be for sure :/ Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and R &R! ~ALBS**


	21. Chapter 20

**AN: Hey guys! I apologize for another late update, the last two/three weeks have been chaotic, stressful, and a lot of other emotions mixed into stuff. Recently, my grandmother passed away, so the last couple weeks have consisted of all-nighters at the hospital, funeral stuff, e.t.c e.t.c... Anyway, I had been trying to progress further on my fanfics, but simply, it's been tough to squeeze it all in. But now I'm back! Also, thank you thank you thank you for 50 followers! Halfway to 100 :D You guys are the best, it's what keeps me updating! So, enjoy this chapter, let me know about any errors you find, and please favorite, follow, and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything :/**

 **Rated T for teen**

* * *

When Zelda woke up, the rams had already entered Kakariko Village, the sun hidden behind a thick, dismal layer of clouds. The rams were much slower than horses - it had taken them an incredibly long time to make it to the village, but Zelda didn't mind. What mattered was that she was safe. She wasn't in Hyrule Castle anymore, which was oppressed, despressing. Zelda was in Kakariko now, a safe haven from the silent chaos unfolding across Hyrule.

"We're here!" Frankie exclaimed, and Henry the ram made a nice, satisfying snort of what seemed like happiness. "What a' cute town!" the older man remarked again, looking around as Zelda lifted her head from his back. Kakariko hadn't changed much at all, from the last time she had been there. It looked relatively untouched, untouched by violence and tyranny. Peaceful, even.

"Thank the goddesses..." Zelda whispered, closing her eyes again in relief, leaning forward again as the hood of her cloak drooped over her head. In the back of her head, she couldn't help but think of Ganondorf's furious screams echoing through the empty halls of Hyrule Castle, Impa's body unceremoniously laying in the cold snow...

Tears pricked at the corner of Zelda's eyes, but she forced them down. She didn't need to cry. She had cried enough, likely enough to satisfy the rest of her days in Hyrule.

It was her turn to be strong, regal, like Impa taught her.

There was an abrupt movement from Henry, startling Zelda from her thoughts as Frankie dismounted the fluffy mountain ram. The old man turned around, offering a hand to Zelda that she gratefully took.

"There ye' are," he said as Zelda landed lightly in the snow, as Joey did the same from his ram. Frankie looked back at Joey, his beard moving as he spoke. "We shoul' stop at the inn over there, get Henry and Magnar in those stables, if they can fit."

Joey nodded in agreement to Frankie's words, before Frankie turned back to Zelda, placing his hands on his hips.

"Maybe 'ou wanna go inside that inn over there? Go get warm, check it out, we'll be righ' in."

Zelda smiled, patting the old man lightly on the arm. "Don't be outside too long, it's still rather cold." Frankie chuckled, nudging the princess slightly.

"Just makin' sure you're okay, your highness."

Zelda laughed lightly before trudging through the beaten-down snow to the entrance of the inn. The last time Zelda had been in Kakariko, the inn hadn't even been built yet. There was a swinging sign above the strong-looking wooden door, _The Kakariko Inn_ , carved in a rough-looking fashion. It looked very welcoming, and Zelda could vaguely see through the frosted windows along the sides of the building, warm light leaking through the panes of glass.

Zelda's hand wrapped around the strong metal handle of the door, pulling it open roughly as the door seemed to weight as much as Zelda herself. Warmth instantly washed over the princess as she stepped inside the inn, the door shutting with a thud, pushing Zelda farther into the inn.

The main floor was the tavern, mostly unoccupied, spare for what looked like a few drunkards at the bar, a female bartender leaning against the counter, holding what looked like a cup of tea. Zelda saw a wide flight of steps towards the back of the tavern, likely up to the rooms of the inn. No one had seemed to notice Zelda's entrance, spare for the bartender, who looked up at the bell that was attached to the door.

"Welcome hon." the woman said, and in Zelda's flustered phase, she could only bow her head in hello as she began to make her way to the bar.

"It's quiet, isn't it?" Zelda said as she reached the bar, looking around the tavern quickly before looking back at the bartender. The woman shrugged, slightly drumming her fingers on her teacup.

"There are a few guests upstairs, but the winter blues have officially arrived. It's nearly nine now, not a lot of people out though."

"I can tell."

"Can I get you anything?" the bartender pushed aside her teacup, standing up straighter as Zelda hesitantly seated herself on a barstool, making sure there was a gap between her and the two men, both holding what looked like mugs of ale. "Tea, coffee?"

"I..." Zelda looked behind herself at the door - Frankie and Joey weren't there yet. "I don't have money with me..."

"Pssh. It's on me. A tea, maybe? You seem like a tea gal." the woman smiled when Zelda nodded, and she began to busy herself behind the bar as Zelda brought her hood down from her head, then taking off the thick mittens she had on.

After a minute or so, the bartender set a delicate cup in front of Zelda, before taking her own up in her hands. "There you go."

"Thank you." Zelda took the cup in her hands, grateful for the heat that flowed from her hands down through her arms in a relaxing wave.

The bartender leaned heavily on the counter, lazily taking a sip from her tea before speaking. "What's your name?"

Zelda jumped at the question, and hesitated slightly. Lie, or tell the truth?

 _The truth, I guess,_ Zelda thought before speaking. "Zelda." she said, and the bartender raised a brow.

"You sure I'm not looking into the face of the princess herself?" Zelda quickly shook her head, and the woman laughed. She must've been joking, Zelda thought before the woman spoke.

"Anyway, I'm Quinn. I run this place." Quinn waved an arm around herself, before it plopped back on the counter.

"Wow. That's impressive."

"Thanks. It helps when your dad is an elder of Kakariko." Quinn winked, and Zelda chuckled slightly.

"I'm sure it does help."

There was a long silence, before Quinn cocked her head slightly to the left, lips pursed. "You know, you remind me of someone."

Zelda's heart skipped a beat at that. She never liked it when people said that - they would start getting nosy, intrusive, something that was a pet peeve of Zelda's, to be frank.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, yeah. Couple weeks back or so, I'm not sure, all these customers tend to get my days all blurred together -" Quinn pouted lightly before continuing, "Anyway, talked to this guy a while back, little uptight, kinda pensive looking. But, boy, he was fine." Quinn fanned herself with a hand, "And he was super tough. Got into a little squabble with the Gorons, but wow, he knew his stuff. Totally smoothed it out in the end with the patriarch of the Gorons."

Zelda's heart made a weak little flop in her chest. No doubt this woman was talking about Link; but she certainly made it sound like he wasn't around anymore.

Of course he wasn't around anymore, he was in the mountainous frontier outside of Hyrule, doing whatever he could to get Saria and Ruto back.

 _Or he's dead._ A small voice in the back of Zelda's head nastily said, but Zelda quickly shoved the voice down.

"So...this man...what was his name?" Quinn screwed up her nose in thought for a few long moments.

"Umm...Link. Can't forget it now." Zelda's heart definitely made a leap in her chest as Quinn took another sip of her tea. "He came here really late at night, with a couple of Gerudo-looking women and some depressed-looking redhead with a little kid."

Zelda assumed that the Gerudo were from Nabooru's group, not the ones from that tiny group that sided with Ganondorf. And the redhead - that was definitely Malon, and the child must've been Malon's...not that Zelda had seen the child the last time she had visited Lon Lon, but it seemed logical enough.

"Have they left already?" Quinn shook her head, closing her eyes slightly before opening them again.

"No, the hottie has left though." Quinn shrugged slightly, "Practically disappeared, middle of the night probably. Y'know, at first, I thought he and the redhead were a couple -" Zelda couldn't help squirm slightly in her seat as Quinn continued, "-but the girl just seemed to hate him, for whatever reason. Really odd."

The last time Zelda had checked, Malon didn't hate Link. She had even admitted to Zelda that she had liked Link early on the last time Zelda had visited. That was the one thing that sounded odd to Zelda - Malon seemingly despising Link.

 _It could've been something that happened after Lon Lon burned... the murdered people there..._ Zelda thought, biting down on her lower lip. It was a thing of the past now. Even if Zelda wanted to change something, she couldn't.

"You alright?" Quinn's voice made Zelda jerk out of her thoughts, and the princess blindly reached for her cup of tea, trying to make it appear as if she was only zoning out instead of dwelling on Malon.

The tea slightly burned Zelda's tongue, but she ignored the feeling as she swallowed before responding. "Yes...yes, I'm fine."

Quinn only raised a brow, drumming her fingers on the side of her teacup. There was another long silence, at least lasting a few minutes. Just the two women drinking their hot drinks, the drunkards sitting dully a couple seats away from Zelda.

A heavy creaking of the door sounded behind Zelda, followed by a slam and the stomping of heavy boots up to the counter. Frankie and Joey had entered, which made Quinn stand up straighter.

"Can I get you anything?" Quinn asked, as to which Frankie held up two fingers.

"Two rooms, please. One with two beds, one a single." Quinn turned at the old man's request, unhooking two keys from a board behind her. The bartender and innkeeper handed them to Frankie, a light smile on her face.

"There you are. You can pay once you leave."

Frankie smiled in response, his beard moving slightly in the action. He roughly patted Zelda on the shoulder, jerking his head in the direction of the stairs. "You shoul' get a proper rest, Zelda." he handed Zelda a key, one with the number 5 on it, a number 1 underneath. "We'll be down 'ere."

Zelda stood from her seat, thanking Frankie before slightly bowing in the direction of Quinn, who smiled. Zelda made her way to the steep steps that led up to the inn rooms, grasping the railing in her right hand, the smooth wood cool at her touch.

Once Zelda reached the landing, she roughly ran into another person, ricocheting off the wall, stumbling slightly. Zelda whirled around, quick to make an apology.

"I apolo -"

The princess cut herself off, her words ending in a slight gasp as she saw who she had run into.

She was looking right in Malon's face, the redhead's crystal blue eyes widening in surprise. It seemed to take a moment for the redhead to fully grasp who was standing in front of her, mouth slightly opening to speak.

"Your highness."

* * *

Link sat down heavily on an outcrop of rock, higher up on the side of the mountain, above the caves and camp of the Chi below. It hadn't taken him long to climb upwards - the large rocks were not high up the mountain, with large step-like rocks and flat surfaces. He had a view from his spot - a view over the thick fir tree forest below, then the white, tree-dotted valley beyond. Another range of mountains loomed on the other side of the valley, covering by the thick, low clouds.

That night.

That night, Link was almost positive all hell would break loose. He couldn't tell if the Chi matriarch had shortened Link's time for spite, or she actually was aware of something that would happen that night.

The matriarch was most likely right, in fact. About something happening, at the very least.

Link rested his chin on his right hand, inhaling deeply as he shut his eyes briefly. He could probably fall asleep right where he was sitting, even though he was sitting on a terribly uncomfortable outcrop of rock, even though he was outside in the cold...

"If you fall off of here, I'm not going to try to save you."

Link jerked up from his slumping position, sitting up straight as he inhaled sharply. He turned in the direction of the voice, and saw Aeron, who was looking outward, towards the valley.

"I mean, it would be your fault. Then you wouldn't be able to possibly save your friends."

"You seem very reluctant to help me." Link couldn't keep the slight sting out of his voice. His patience was sadly wearing thin with the Chi, with every word that came from the boy's mouth.

"I'm not reluctant. It will just be hard to survive, that's all."

A pause.

"And," Link stood up slowly, sighing slightly as he did, "what would be your best strategy when we save my friends?"

"Y'know, the Chi have never performed a rescue mission for some random outsiders. But you're obviously different, and my mother knows it. Now, I don't know exactly what, but it's gotta be important." Aeron stepped forward, his eyes fixed on the whiteness that stretched across the mountain valleys. "What are you?" The Chi had just purposely evaded Link's question.

Link smiled ever so slightly, but the expression quickly faded as he spoke. "I'm a dead man walking, I'll be brutally honest. I'm cursed, if you want to think of it that way, I guess. And I was a hero, but that... that was a long time ago."

" _Was_?"

"Was. And I guess, I'm just helping people now. Saving them, I guess."

"I don't know, that sounds like a hero to me. And if you're dying, might as well go down fighting." Aeron shrugged. "Just a suggestion."

There was another long pause, the only sound was the wind whistling slightly, rustling the furs draped on Aeron, the thick cloak on Link. Neither men spoke, until Aeron sighed, turning away from the view over the valley.

"Look, we'll go into the forest at night. If your friends are in the Ancient's camp, there are not a lot in the camp at night. The bastards always stalk around, trying to find people in the woods. Go then, I'm pretty sure I can find their camp."

Link couldn't help but smile at the Chi's now willingness to help. Aeron was growing on Link, just a little. Probably Rin too.

"Thank you, Aeron." Aeron shrugged again, nodding slightly.

"It's not like I can say no. My mother specifically said I needed to stay with you, so I'm staying. We'll need to be careful though, we don't wanna be caught by Fenrir. We have a few hours before afternoon. By then, we should be preparing. At sundown, we leave."

"And if Fenrir sees something is up?"

"Link, if Fenrir notices you and Rin are leaving with me, towards the direction of the Ancients, I doubt he'll hesitate to kill you."

The two continued to look out over the mountain valley, as the trees below shook slightly under the sudden gust of wind, blowing up snow.

A chill crawled down Link's spine, from cold or apprehensiveness, he did not know.

* * *

Saria was afraid.

She had been, for the past couple weeks. Never had she ventured out of Hyrule. Never had she abandoned a meeting of the Sages. But she couldn't feel guilty - all those memories, the pain, the joy, had come rushing back to her at Ganondorf's return. Overwhelming revelations. A painful, nasty sensation as she remembered it all. In a panic, she had fled.

Now the Sage of Forest realized how idiotic that had been. Stupid. Infuriating.

Now she was imprisoned by creatures who could kill her.

They had tried to force her to help them. She was a Sage of Forest, she had magic, she had talents. They had tried Ruto as well, but the stubborn Zora had refused.

Now the two estranged Sages were left to waste away by those creatures - those Ancients.

It wasn't like they could fight their way out. They would be dead before they even reached the treeline of that endless fir tree forest.

It made Saria angry.

"We need to get out of here," she murmured, pushing herself up closer to the unyielding stone wall behind her. Ruto sat next to her, the Zora's purple eyes dull and tired-looking.

"How, though? I'm sure you've thought of every way out of this as possible." Ruto did not sound positive at all, which made Saria wilt slightly.

"I wish I still had my ocarina...but it's broken now. I wonder if Link still has the Ocarina of Time..."

"I'm...sure he does. Like a keepsake, you know?"

"But it's the _Ocarina of Time_."

Small talk like this was an effort for the two Sages, an effort to not give up hope completely. Trapped in small dark cave that had been carved out of a mountainside, cold and uncomfortable, was enough for any regular person to be hopeless. But the Sages knew. If they died, Hyrule would die with them. Maybe even the world.

"These Ancients are crazy. Maybe even crazier than Ganondorf's forces." Ruto said bitterly, pouting slightly. "If they only give more decent food, all we get are scraps..."

"Well, I guess you are accustomed to being a princess." Saria said, and the Sage of Water forced out a laugh, even though pain was reflected in her eyes. The Zoras had been slaughtered, and Ruto wasn't really a princess anymore.

Saria scooted closer to Ruto, finding a sense of comfort in the other Sage's body heat.

Both were oblivious that the man with the Ocarina of Time was less than a few miles away, hoping that they were safe.

* * *

 **Voila guys! I'm glad was able to add a little bit of Saria and Ruto, even though it wasn't much character background in both of them. I'm just glad to FINALLY introduce these two iconic characters into the fanfic finally. I'm thinking the next chapter is where the final arc of Link's journey will begin - a return to Hyrule possibly ? And more Zelda as well! Anyway, please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and please R &R! ~ALBS**


	22. Chapter 21

**AN: Hey guys! First off, I'm so sorry to every single person who wanted to rip their hair out for me not updating. I'm so sorry. School isn't giving me the time I need, because AP classes like to give me the homework I don't need, when I actually want to write stuff! Anyway, I'm back! It was a little hard to get back into this chapter, and in my opinion, there's a definite lull in action, but it's more of a progression chapter and a lead in to actual interesting stuff... Also insight I guess in angsty Link? And descriptions, lots of descriptions that may suck because I always write stuff at like midnight for some reason? I also listened to lots of sad music while writing this (Theophany's Time's End - Lover's Mask, it's great A+ y'all should check it out)**

 **anyway, if people are wondering, I haven't abandoned ANY stories. I just don't have time for anything :/ So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please let me know if you find any errors that I may have personally missed, and like, favorite, e.t.c e.t.c! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own lots of things, Zelda is one of them, peace out**

 **Rated T for teen**

* * *

Link's heart felt like it was pounding in his throat.

He shouldn't have been this nervous about tonight. This nervous about a trillion things that could go wrong - Aeron could get killed. Rin could get killed. Link could get killed. Or they could all be captured, making this almost suicide mission pointless.

But it wasn't pointless, because Link could find Saria and Ruto, and they could return home to Hyrule. Link almost felt relief at the idea of returning to Hyrule, a place he had deliberately avoided for the majority of his life, but now, seemed like the most welcoming thing in Link's eye. It hadn't been long since he'd returned to the mountain frontiers - to Link, it felt like it was enough to last a lifetime.

The sun was now dipping below the mountains in the distance, casting a hazy, orange glow across the sky, the mountains black against the glow, the valley beginning to become cast in shadow. Link hadn't moved much from his perch on the outcrop of rock that looked over the valley - he didn't feel the need to anyway. For a fact, if he had been younger, he would've explored everything there was, probably breaking his neck in the process or getting himself in some terrible mess with other travelers or residents.

It was almost sad to Link that he had practically grown out of that now; it bugged him that he now acted like a brooding old man compared to a young, 24 year old. He really needed to get out of whatever funk he was in.

 _Or maybe its just my way of coping with whatever comes next in the next few hours, or days..._

There was a cold, biting wind, a contrast compared to the warmly colored sky. The sun had fallen behind the mountains, getting stifled by the clouds above. The sky turned grey.

After a few more moments of silence, Link stood from his perch, before walking back down the mountain side, looking out over the Chi camp. The beings were moving around - active night and day, Link had soon realized, but much more alert in the night. He didn't know if that was good thing or a bad thing for the night ahead.

When Link reached the base of the Chi camp, Rin was waiting for him. Not surprisingly, she would be going with Link and Aeron (Link had half a mind to drop off the girl at the Saekin village if they ever got out of the forest), but Link had no idea how far she would actually go.

She was interested in Aeron however, as insignificant as it was.

She would eye the Chi in a way of curiosity and interest, glances that Link easily caught with a sharp eye. He didn't think Aeron noticed, but then again, the Chi didn't really show if he knew certain things, or if he did not.

Link pushed his thoughts to the side, as Rin had appeared next to him, stopping as she had descended the mountain path as well.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked, an apprehensive tone.

"I'm never sure about what I do, I'll be totally honest. Are you sure about what you do?"

"I was sure about leaving. I wasn't sure about this, exactly."

Link turned to the girl, who was looking at him with a worried expression, biting her lip continuously.

"I'm considering just getting you back to your father, if we -"

"I already told you, I'm not going back. You're my chance out."

"Yes, your chance to possibly get yourself killed." Link was unable to keep the slight barb out of his response, which Rin easily picked up, based on her facial expression. She frowned, her nose wrinkling slightly from the action.

The two continued to stand awkwardly to the side in the camp, watching the Chi go about their business, apprehensiveness on Link's side, curiosity on Rin's. Aeron was to meet them when the sun went fully behind the mountains; as soon as the valley was shrouded in darkness. When the dwellers of the forest would be out, on the hunt for outsiders. Link couldn't help but shiver at the thought, the Chi and Ancients lurking through the woods, dangerous and untrustworthy. A precarious situation; one looking to be on the brink of chaos. But that was just Link's opinion - he hoped it wouldn't actually happen...

As the sun dipped below the mountains, a disturbing, wailing cry echoed through the valley - from the woods, specifically. It was as if it was a trigger for every Chi in the camp - each one stood, heads craned in the direction of the noise, silent, almost waiting.

In one movement, all of them ran in the direction of the woods, some morphing into monstrous forms, others remaining in relatively human forms as they seemed to call back in wailing, eerie shrieks, melting into the darkening woods one by one.

None had seemed to hesitate, not even to glance back once at Link or Rin - glances that the two had received often during their stay in the Chi camp. Not accusing glaces, just curious ones, slightly apprehensive ones.

"What was that?" Rin voiced Link's question in his head, her voice hushed as her eyes remained glued to the woods. "Why did they..." she faded off, brow furrowed with she drew her cloak tighter around her next with one hand, the other slipping underneath the cloak, no doubt to whatever weapon lay hidden at her waist.

"I can only think of Ancients." Link replied.

"But it sounded the same as those Chi, unless they communicate the same way -"

"Or Fenrir, that second-in-command. The one Aeron had suspicions about. Maybe he lured the Chi out."

"For what? To kill us? To kill -"

Link forced a hand over Rin's mouth, pushing her backwards behind an outcrop of rock, hidden from the main clearing of the camp. He had seen something - a dark shadow, human-looking, but Link knew it wasn't human.

He was almost positive it was the Chi he and Rin had been speaking of a few seconds before - Fenrir.

Link peered out from behind the rock, watching as Fenrir stalked across the clearing, in the direction of the matriarch's lair. Link could feel a cold, sick feeling rising up in his stomach as he watched the Chi disappear behind the lair. He couldn't see what was happening, he didn't know he could help -

There was a scream, an inhuman, furious screech that echoed through the camp. Link could feel Rin flinch beside him as the noise reached their ears. Link saw the matriarch run into the clearing, fighting Fenrir, who was now a beast, furiously with a long, white staff - Link wanted to help, he was about to step out and draw his sword, he could feel Rin tense up beside him -

Fenrir dodged a blow from the matriarch's staff, leaping past the weapon, bringing the matriarch down to the ground with a howl as she screamed, continuing to struggle - Link could tell that Fenrir was stronger than the blind leader, stronger in brute strength -

The matriarch's screams abruptly ceased, the last of her screams echoing through the valley, before silence.

There was a dull ringing in Link's ears as he stared at Fenrir, who had reverted back to his human form, standing over the lifeless body of the matriarch. Rin had a hand over her mouth, eyes wide with shock and horror.

And Fenrir turned, looking right in direction where Link and Rin stood, eyes appearing to glow in the dying light. A quiet snarl.

"Run." Link murmured, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword, maintaining a hard gaze with the Chi that stood just a ways away.

"What?" Rin whispered, appearing to still be in shock from the brutal murder they had witnessed.

Fenrir screeched, the sound nearly making Link's eardrums burst as he screamed at Rin,

"RUN!"

Rin didn't need to be told twice as she darted out from the poor hiding spot, feet skimming the snow gracefully as Link followed, drawing his blade, the weapon seeming to hum as he unsheathed it.

Fenrir had morphed back into a monstrous beast again, fury evident in the Chi's rapid dash toward Link and Rin as he howled. Link forced himself to turn around, to face the demon as he lunged onto Link, forcing Link into the snow, nearly knocking the breath out of Link.

Link smashed the hilt of his sword into Fenrir's muzzle, making the Chi cry out as Link fought for breath, forcing himself up off the ground before swinging at the demon again, catching Fenrir on the leg with the blade. Fenrir yelped, but quickly rebuked, swiping with a massive paw that Link was just too slow to avoid - he was struck in the right arm with such force he was knocked to the ground again, a burning sensation welling up in Link's shoulder as he hissed, tackled again by the Chi. Link felt his sword slip from his grip, and his heart skipped a beat.

Fenrir's maw was inches away from Link's face; only being held back by Link's arms, forcing the Chi's head back as he kicked at the beast's body, shoulder burning with such intensity it almost felt as if it was on fire. There was a furious scream from the side, then a yelp, and Fenrir's weight was lifted from Link as the demon danced back, a dagger buried to the hilt in the Chi's shoulder.

Rin had thrown the weapon, and had almost gotten too close to Fenrir before she ripped the blade out of the Chi's shoulder, too soon for the Chi to recover. Link scrambled up, grabbing his sword that had been sitting a few feet away off the ground, slashing downward at the Chi's side, grazing the demon's body. Fenrir hissed, but his injuries simply seemed to make him more angry.

The Chi lunged again at Link, this time, Link was able to leap out of the way, as the demon was now hindered by the wounds it carried. Link's shoulder continued to burn as he avoided another lunge, which was accompanied with another furious screech.

Link began to back away, practically stumbling over his own feet as he tried to urge Rin away, maybe they could flee, possibly escape in the woods where they could lose Fenrir -

"Link!" Rin shoved Link away from her, looking behind him, eyes wide as Fenrir leapt up, tackling Rin to the ground instead of Link. Link fell backwards, before leaping up as Rin screamed under Fenrir -

A new howl joined the din, and a fiery blur barreled into Fenrir, throwing the Chi off Rin as two beasts flailed in the snow, Fenrir's snarls of fury quickly beginning to sound more like fear as the other beast kept the commander pinned, ripping at the Chi with flames and claws -

It was over as soon as it began - the snarling ceasing, the flailing body of Fenrir stilling in the snow, with the only sounds echoing through the air were the shrieks from inside the woods. Link stared dumbly at the two Chi, one dead, one alive, before the victorious demon turned to look at him and Rin.

"Aeron," Rin said almost automatically, the Chi turned in her direction, blazing eyes fixing on the girl, before looking back briefly in Link's direction and bounding away in the direction of the forest.

Link took a step forward to follow Aeron, but hesitated ever so slightly as he watching the Chi retreat into the darkness. If Link was right, Aeron had seen his mother murdered, before he snuffed the life of his mother's killer. Briefly, Link had a fleeting thought; Aeron's mother likely knew that she would be killed. Coincidences were something Link didn't overlook in his life anymore - there had been too many times that coincidences had been in fact on purpose, or extremely important.

"Do we follow him?" Rin whispered. Aeron was looking back at them, eyes seeming to glow in the increasing dark of night.

"I don't think we have any other choice. If we want to find Saria, and Ruto."

Link began to walk toward Aeron, who slipped into the woods silently, as Rin followed Link. The woods swallowed the trio, as the cackles and shrieks of the mountain demons echoed on.

* * *

The trio made their way through the dark woods, no words being exchanged between them. Aeron led the group, still in his beast form, occasionally glancing back, eyes glowing eerily in the dark. Link's breath was coming up in white puffs, fingers slowly growing cold as the group stumbled through the dark, flinching every now and then as a shriek echoed through the woods.

"How close are we?" Rin whispered, ducking under a low branch as she caught up to Link, glancing forward at Aeron.

"I think Aeron knows where we're going..."

"I'm worried for him, Link," Rin hissed, "his mother..."

"I don't think you should bring it up. That's the only thing I can think of now..." Link cut Rin off, and the girl fell silent. Rin was right - Aeron wasn't reverting back to his human appearance, and he wasn't interacting with the two. He seemed detached, vacant, as if the only thing that mattered was reaching the Ancients. Link's arm from Fenrir's attack still stung - he held it tightly to his side, attempting to avoid moving it, but failed most of the time.

It was taking ages, in Link's mind, to reach the camp. It was as if time was slowing down, slowed by the Inverted Song of Time, which was something Link wouldn't deem useful in his current situation. Link was beginning to ask Aeron if he knew exactly _where_ the camp was, or if they were simply walking in circles, until Aeron abruptly stopped, poised in an alert, hunting position.

Link almost held his breath, as he strained his ears for any noise, any sign of life. He almost relaxed until he heard it - the cackles and wails of the Ancients, somewhere in the distance.

"We're close." Rin murmured, and Aeron turned his beastly head, nodding slightly. After a moment of more silence, Aeron suddenly turned to the right, in the direction almost up the mountain, if Link still had his wits about him. Both Link and Rin followed without hesitation - Link knew they were close, close to maybe, just maybe, finding Saria and Ruto. The final key to the defense against Ganondorf.

There was more walking, as the trees began to thin out, massive formations of rocks cropping up, replacing the pines. One of the formations looked to be massive cave; one that Aeron turned to, before fluidly transforming back into a human.

"Through here." he whispered, voice hoarse. Even in the dark, with the help of Link's red eye, Link saw a singular tear down Aeron's cheek. Rin obviously didn't notice, so Link said nothing, only looking straight into the cave.

"What's in there?" Link asked, and Aeron looked upwards at the night sky.

"It's a decrepit mountain temple. I've seen Ancients in here - I think its a shortcut, but we can't be sure. I'll...I'll go first." the Chi murmured, as he began to walk forward, a ghostly flame lighting up in his hand. Link hesitated slightly, for a brief moment doubting whether or not he trusted walking blind into a cave where Ancients reportedly lurked.

Rin voiced Link's thoughts exactly a moment later, turning to look at him. "Should we go?"

"I don't think we have a choice, do we?" Link replied, and with that, walked forward into the cave, darkness pressing in on his sight, the only light ahead the dim glow of Aeron's unearthly flame.

It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the cave, but Link could tell it wasn't just a cave - it was a passageway, extending far into the blackness where Link couldn't see ahead. Pillars went along the sides of the cave, which formed a long, dark passage down the middle. Aeron's ball of flame flung light up toward the high ceiling and against the pillars, outlining deep carvings in the stone. Curiosity stirred in Link's stomach, and he walked toward one of the pillars, tracing the deep gouges that created intricate, beautiful designs up the stone. There seemed to be no pattern in the designs - just random carvings that in the end, had a sort of intricacy that would be unattainable with precise, sketched-out murals, like in Hyrule.

"...Whoa."

Rin's voice echoed through the passage, which made Link turn around. She was standing next to Aeron, who was holding his ball of flame high, making the light bounce of a wall, carvings in the stone.

"Link, come look."

A brief moment of impatience washed over Link, but it quickly disappeared as he walked over, looking up at the haunting mural.

A chill ran down Link's spine as he looked at the dimly lit wall, shadows casting deep impressions in the carvings as Aeron's flame flickered. There seemed to be figures, little sticks gouged into the stone, in positions of what looked like pain, as artfully carved fire rolled across the mural's landscape, distinct silhouettes of trees and the shadow of a lone peak in the background of the mural.

In the middle of the mural, was a larger figure than the rest, holding what was obviously a weapon of some sort, flames seeming to lick at the figure's arms and legs. The face was rather featureless, save for the eyes, which scared Link the most.

One eye seemed to have been blotted messily with red paint - Link hoped - with stains flecked on the figures face, while the other was again sloppily painted, with a deep, brilliant blue.

Aeron took a step back, the whole of the wall bathed in a warm glow as Link took in the picture.

The bottom of the mural was a mess of blacks and reds, little stick figures strewn across the bottom that seemed less artful and more morbid, as if the artist had slowly gone insane in the process, becoming more and more horrific with each person etched across the bottom, with each splatter of _blood_ -

"What is this?" Link's voice shook slightly, as he forced his troubling thoughts from his head. It wasn't blood, it was just dye -

"This isn't recent. It's...old." Aeron murmured, looking at Link, his eyes boring straight into Link, sending a chill down his spine. Link wasn't an idiot - the eyes were what gave it away.

It mirrored himself.

After a long, tense pause, Link swallowed, before quietly speaking. "...Let's...Let's go. We need to hurry." he murmured, turning away from the mural, and didn't look back as he continued down the passageway, his footsteps echoing in the silence.

* * *

It seemed to be getting colder as the trio continued down the passage, all of them silent. Aeron's flame was the only element of warmth at that given moment, but Link's insides felt frozen. The mural that they saw, it was too eerie, too accurate.

Maybe it was just a coincidence, but Link doubted it. Maybe the goddesses were still messing with him, not only giving him a dying Triforce, but an omen that was permanently carved into a wall. An omen of fire.

 _Stop it,_ Link scolded himself, quickly forcing his mind off the subject as he exhaled, a cloud of breath released in front of him.

"How far off do you think we are?" Rin asked after a long time of silence, her voice quiet.

"Not long, I don't -" Aeron began to respond, until a loud, indignant shriek echoed through the passage, Link nearly jumping out of his skin as he stopped, Rin gasping, Aeron flinching.

Link felt a freezing sensation in his stomach as a massive Ancient, carrying a large torch, turned the corner, followed by an ox-headed Ancient, pulling along two smaller figures. One of the smaller figures was shrieking; the other was silent, getting jostled around by the Ancient, whose growling could be heard from as far away as Link was.

The torch-carrying Ancient froze, now noticing the intruders that were standing in the middle of the cave passageway.

"Shit." Aeron muttered as the Ancient snarled, revealing a disturbingly large slit of a mouth with over-sized teeth. Link however, wasn't focusing on the torch Ancient; he was staring at the two prisoners of the ox-headed Ancient.

More specifically, he was staring right into the face of Saria.

The Sage of Forest opened her mouth, face lined with disbelief.

"Link."

* * *

 **This chapter was _wayy_ longer than I thought it was going to be, I thought I was going to get through most of the action, but... I'm sorry if this chapter dragged a little, this is definitely a writer's block chapter that helped me get over it, but definitely isn't very actiony... I thought it would be cool to add the mural/cave scene in there, show some outer forces at work, you know! Yes, Link is a lil angsty in the beginning, and I did kill Aeron's mom, and Fenrir, who I thought would have a bigger role but he did trigger this whole thing that's gonna happen, so... Hey, I'm so happy I was able to write this chapter, and stop keeping you guys from waiting! Let me know what you guys thought, and please R &R! :) ~ALBS**


	23. Chapter 22

**I MISSED THE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THIS FANFIC IN THE MAKING BY TWO DAYS I HATE MYSELF**

 **AN: Hello everyone! Yes, I've been gone for a MONTH++. And the 1st year anniversary (+ 2 days) of this fanfic! I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who had reviewed, favorited, and followed. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. Please keep doing what you guys are doing, I love writing for you guys!**

 **So, school is probably going to kill me at this rate, but I will still rise from the grave probs to deliver these chapters! I'm so sorry to be keeping everyone in suspense about everything :/ So, again, my update rate will be all over the place, which is terrible, but I need to wait till winter break before I can actually get everything in place. I'm really happy to reintroduce the characters of Saria and Ruto, even though they don't speak much in this chapter :) Anyway, please let me know of any errors you may find, and please tell me what you think, follow, favorite, e.t.c! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nada**

 **Rate T for teen**

* * *

Saria was alive.

Her emerald eyes shone in the dim light of the passageway with what looked like unshed tears, her brow was furrowed in disbelief, or fear, Link did not know. There looked to be scratches and scuffs on her face and hands. The lands outside Hyrule were not treating her well.

Ruto was standing behind her, looking more worse for wear, yet there seemed to be a ferocity in her eyes, obvious hatred for her captors.

Or maybe it was directed at Link, since she was staring right at him.

"...Saria? Ruto...?" Link said slowly, as the Ancients standing behind the Sages looked at him with shock, which then morphed to anger, growls coming from them.

"L-Link, we -" Saria began, before the Ox-head Ancient behind her snarled, quickly shutting up the young sage. The torch-wielding demon stalked forward, taking one step at a time, an agonizing pace.

Link's eyes were fixed on the Forest Sage as Torch Ancient continued forward, growling slowly growing louder. Link could practically feel Aeron bristle next to him, hostility growing with every step that Ancient took, every breath that demon took. His mother had just been murdered. The Chi was ready for revenge, a thirst that wouldn't be quenched by one death.

Revenge was something that would need hundreds of souls to be satisfied.

Saria opened her mouth to speak again, a small noise escaping her lips.

Torch Ancient whirled around, drawing a halberd in the process, striking Saria with a powerful blow that made her fly backwards into a pillar, letting her crumple to the ground in a tiny heap. Ruto cried out in shock.

Link saw red.

Blood pounding in his ears, drawing his sword, a furious cry escaping him as he hurled himself at Saria's attacker. Senses heightened. Adrenaline and anger fueling his attack.

Halberd and sword met with a clash that echoed in Link's ears. He felt the air beside him whistle as Aeron barreled into Ox Ancient, snarls and howls joining the din.

The Ancient was strong, jabbing at Link with the torch and halberd, eyes narrowed into slits, snakelike. Link wasn't feeling pain or exhaustion, all he knew was that Saria could have possibly been given a life-ending blow, one that would haunt Link for the rest of his days if it had just ended in the worst possible way.

Link rolled underneath a blow that would've been fatal if it did in fact strike Link's head, but it didn't, leaving Link to stab resolutely into the Ancient's leg. The demon let out a blood-curdling wail of pain and fury as Link wrenched out his blade, striking again at the demon's chest. Off balance and in pain, the Ancient fell to the stone ground face-up, scrambling for traction to stand again. Link didn't give it a chance, forcing the Ancient down with one foot, fury clouding his vision as he stabbed downward into the demon's chest, feeling the demon spasm and cry out as its blood poured out onto the floor.

Link didn't feel like himself in that moment, he felt like some twisted part of him that wasn't there before was urging him on, telling him to make the Ancient suffer longer, twist his blade into its chest and make it watch as its own blood pooled on the stone floor, that blackness flowing through his veins pushing him to murderous insanity -

Hands wrenched Link away from the dying demon, yelling at him to stop and that it was over - Link saw Aeron's adversary collapse to the ground -

"Link, stop! It's okay, stop!" Rin's voice brought him back to the present, an eye-opening sound. Steady and relatively calm. Link's hands were trembling.

"I..." Link murmured, mind scrambling for a logical explanation for his lapse of morality. He didn't want to think about his body was getting poisoned by the Triforce, how with every battle, it seemed to push him closer and closer toward the cliff dividing sanity and insanity, how once you jumped off, there was no going back -

"Link, are you okay?" A different voice now, one from his travels, one that belonged to a princess with strong judgement and slightly vapid thought process, but a friend nonetheless.

It took a moment for the face to focus in Link's eye - big, purple eyes gazing at him, but not a Hylian face. Zoran features, with the blue-tinged skin and fishy features.

"...Ruto..." Link winced, and the Zoran princess smiled a hesitant smile. At least she didn't hate him, like he originally thought before.

"You still remember me!" she exclaimed, but Link only heard it, not processing it. He was more focused on Saria.

Taking hesitant steps forward, Link got down on his knees as he reached Saria, taking one of her small hands in his. The Sage's brow furrowed slightly (to Link's relief) as she winced. Blood was streaking down the side of her face, shiny in the dim light of the fallen torch. Aeron stepped forward, kneeling next to Link.

"She going to be okay?" he murmured, and Link could only nod slightly. Saria was alive, that was all that mattered. Injured, but alive.

Saria groaned slightly, but it was far from loud enough to mask the howls and screeches that were from beyond the passageway, making Link look up, heart racing. There were more of those demons, obviously from not far away - in a few minutes, dozens of Ancients would be on top of them, ready to kill.

"I don't think we have time to talk now about whether or not she's going to be fit as a fiddle now. We gotta go." Aeron spoke Link's thoughts as he stood, lifting Saria gently.

"Where to? Ruto and Saria are with us." Link shifted Saria to one arm as he walked, head still pounding as he pulled his sword from the now-dead Ancient. He sheathed the sword, holding Saria tight to his chest as Aeron looked outwards in the direction they came, then deeper down the passage.

"It depends. Do you know where this leads?" Aeron turned to Ruto, who had walked to stand next to Link, eyeing Saria with worry on her face. Ruto looked up.

"It leads right into the camp. Saria and I were trapped in essentially a hole in the mountain, but I don't know how many are -" she stopped as a shriek, louder now, sounded farther down the passageway. Link saw the high shadows of flame leaping up the walls as the group of Ancients began to turn the corner.

"Let's get out of here. We're going to -"

"Link, look out!" Rin's voice echoed as she screamed, leaving Link to barely miss being struck by a flaming arrow, which broke on impact with the stone floor.

"Run!" Aeron took the lead as the small band fled to outside the cave passage, angry screams and roars bouncing off the walls as the Ancients neared.

The group burst out into the night, the wind screaming as they fled into the thick fir tree woods, leaping over fallen trees, arms and faces getting whipped by stray branches as they ran. Link heard Ruto yelp as they ran through a particularly thick patch of trees, but he didn't look back - he was only focused on Aeron, who had transformed back into a beast and seemed to be navigating, stopping occasionally and looking around before continuing.

Finally, they paused for a little longer than usual, all breathing heavily, the forest silent.

"Where are they?" Ruto murmured, walking close to Rin, who was looking around.

Link could barely see five feet in front of himself, readjusting Saria in his arms. "I don't -"

He was cut off, as a flamed arrow stuck itself into the tree right next to him, the flames spreading along the dry bark as the group stumbled back. There was another. Then another.

"They're setting the woods on fire!" Rin yelled, just as shrieks filled the air from the Ancients, hiding in the shadows. Link's heart leapt into his throat as Aeron ran again, this time not even bothering to look back, only sprinting, likely hoping that Link and the others would keep up.

Flames began to crackle around them as more trees were struck, as the flames licked at nearby trees, burning the needles and thin branches, smoke rising up into the air. Slowly, yet surely, Link could feel the heat permeating through his thick clothing as he coughed once, the smell of smoke overpowering.

He didn't know where the Ancients were hiding. He didn't know how far away they were from making it out of the woods. He didn't even know if they would survive the night.

The smoke was getting heavier, vision becoming clouded. There was a slight pang in Link's chest every time he took a breath -

Link was struck by something heavy, something that knocked whatever fresh air he had in his lungs out as his back struck a tree, crying out, nearly dropping Saria. He heard Rin and Ruto's yells of shock. He didn't know where Aeron was now.

It was that horned Ancient, the leader.

"You going somewhere, worm?" it snarled, eyes too big for it's face, leer too large, as flames crackled around it. The formerly feminine face was twisted into fury, something ugly. "With my prisoner?"

"She..." Link couldn't help but cough, the action burning his lungs, but he continued to speak. The air around them was hazy now. "Isn't yours to take."

"Are you sure about that, Hylian? You'll die before you make it out of here. You better pray to your goddesses, for where are they now to save you? Pitiful." the Ancient began to stalk around Link, eyeing him with a predatory gaze. Link briefly made eye contact with Rin behind the Ancient. The girl had her dagger drawn, but Link shook his head. "The Chi have abandoned their former leader. They're with us now." the smile that spread along the Ancient's face was only a slit. "You'll die."

"I doubt it."

"Where will you hide? Have you not gotten it through your head, that there's no way out? Even if I die, you shall die with me." Irritation was present in the Ancient's voice, making Link tense. "Give that girl to me."

"Then kill me." Link still hadn't drawn his sword, and with that invitation, he was almost positive the Ancient _would_ attack.

The Ancient smiled, eyes glowing in the flames surrounding them. "It would be my utmost pleasure."

With a flash, the demon sprung, forcing Link to sidestep the slash that the Ancient delivered with it's wicked blade, holding Saria even tighter than before. He didn't know where Rin and Ruto were, and at that matter Aeron - he was practically alone now. The Ancient let out a shriek of frustration before springing again, this time catching Link with the flat of it's blade, making him stumble.

Link lightly threw Saria away into the thick snow as he fell heavily on his back, the Ancient looming over him as it thrust down with it's blade. Link managed to move out of the way, but his lower arm stung sharply as it was struck, but not impaled. He inhaled sharply, drawing his own sword and blocking the second strike.

As Link dodged a third blow, he pushed himself back up, sword trained on the Ancient.

"Is it so hard to just let me kill you? You're clinging to life!" it screeched, voice sounding over the roar of the flames. "Stubborn fool!"

Link's breathing was becoming more ragged; he was slowly suffocating. At this rate, he wouldn't die at the hands of the Ancient, he would die from the smoke.

"Why can't...you just let us go?" he breathed, and the Ancient laughed, a crazed laugh.

"I can't afford to watch prey just...slink away! No...I need to watch you die. I saw you on the mural, in that cave. You're more important than I thought...you can save the world from evil, but we thrive in evil...that, is why you must die." the Ancient laughed, one that sounded like it belong to a distant memory of Link's, one that echoed like that creepy man, the one who had tried to strangle him in that tower...a laugh that sounded like that mask...

Link involuntarily shuddered, fear creeping into his veins. It wasn't them. But it sounded so _real._

"Let us go." Link said, his voice cracking from the heavy air around them. The Ancient laughed again, raising its sword high.

 **"NO."**

Just as the Ancient let out a furious shriek, the trees above them groaned with the crackling flames, making the Ancient look upwards.

Moments later, a flaming tree collapsed, enveloping the Ancient in flames as it disappeared under the burning wood, screams echoing in the smoky air. Link stumbled backward as the flames sprung up angrily, roaring louder than the chaos of the Ancients' screams and wails. He felt hands grab his cloak, yanking him backwards from the small clearing that had been burnt into existence by the flames.

Link heavily landed backwards, Rin's hands scrabbling at his shoulders and arms, screaming at him to get up, that they had to go or they would die as fire roared around them. His ears were ringing as he stood, which then faded to a dull buzz. Rin had gathered Saria up into her own arms, and though Link couldn't hear what she was saying, he knew she was urging him along. Link turned, and saw Aeron's eyes glowing in the darkness, waiting. The Chi then melted back into the burning woods when Link began to move toward him.

Screams and anguished cries carried through the air as the group ran. Link kept his sword out, eyes darting as he continually scanned the smoky, flaming forest of pines. They met no more Chi, no more Ancients. All of them were suffering, from flame.

As the trees began to thin, the smoke began to clear. Fresh air began to flow back into Link's lungs, clearing his vision, giving him the sensation of coming up for air being underwater for too long, the strain burning one's chest before the shock of breath returned to his body. Aeron had transformed back into a young man, keeping a rapid pace as the small group fled, darkness pressing in on them.

They reached the treeline, and Link saw Aeron swing his hand in a rapid action. It looked as if the darkness was melting away a little ways in front of them, before, to Link's surprise, revealing Epona and Rin's horse behind the illusion, the animals patiently waiting for their masters to return.

"Epona!" Link couldn't help but call out to the horse, before coughing roughly into his arm as he ran. Epona let out a whinny as the group reached the animals, trotting up to Link, nudging his shoulder as he turned to examine the rag-tag group.

Rin was now piggy-backing Saria, Ruto was gasping for air, and Aeron's back was turned toward Link, head angled upward as he watched the flames spring up over the trees of the forest, flames creeping up the mountain side, where more trees dotted the steep geologic feature. Distant wails of fury and pain could be heard over the roar of the flames, an eerie ode to the destruction that was behind Link's group.

A terrible, agonizing silence hung over the group, as Link watched the Chi in front of him, whose head was now angled downward, fists clenched.

Aeron sunk to the ground, his sobs filling the night air, as the wind and fire cried with him.

* * *

"She's gone."

Link's Shadow paced the throne room, hands behind his back. The shadow looked aggravated, red eyes wide with panic, anger.

"She's gone! How could she be _gone_!" he repeated, a slight growl at the last of his words.

Ganondorf sat on the throne, staring intently at the Shadow pacing the ground in front of him, not speaking. He had killed the pitiful princess's nursemaid with one fell swoop, and he had believed the princess to have been killed in her fall, but...

He had overlooked the option to walk into the grounds and finish her off himself. His lapse of thought had done that to him.

He wondered what was wrong with him, exactly.

But nothing more. Hyrule's princess and hero were doomed, while he would be victorious.

The Demon King began to laugh. A deep, low chuckle, one that made the Shadow pause in his pacing and look up at the throne with an alarmed gaze, watching the King shake with laughter.

"...My lord..." the Shadow spoke, which sent Ganondorf into more laughter, laughter that began to echo as it bounced off the high ceilings of the throne room.

"Oh...he's lost it, hasn't he?" the Shadow glanced in the direction of a Gerudo guard, who looked just as alarmed as he was. "He's completely lost it, hasn't he? My lord..." the Shadow attempted to speak to the Demon King again, to which the man's red-yellow eyes snapped open, an intense gaze trained on his minion.

"She's not _gone_ , you imbecile. She's in Kakariko, I'm almost sure of it..." Ganondorf stood from his throne, stalking toward the Shadow, who took one half-step back slightly.

"So...you," the Shadow chuckled nervously, avoiding the severe gaze from Ganondorf as he was left with an open-ended sentence. "Want me to...?"

Ganondorf smiled shrewdly. "There are too many Sages there...no doubt Kakariko is protected. But they are weakened - the Sage of Shadow is dead. I can see it, Shadow," Ganondorf's smile grew wide, "Hyrule under my rule..."

The Triforce pieces of Power and Wisdom glowed bright.

Yet, they flickered to black for one instant, before returning to the blessed, golden glow of before.

* * *

 **Spoopy stuff! Ganondorf is getting affected by all his nasty corruption now, isn't that great? When will he and Link finally confront each other? Are they both gonna die before that even happens (probably what everyone is thinking)? Is Link ever gonna make it out of this godforsaken land that I invented just for this fanfic?**

 **Anyway, I'm hoping this fanfic will be less than 30 chapters. I know, coming up fast, but that's my goal (I probably will go over that limit). For a quick glance into the future, I'm thinking Link will be inside Hyrule next chapter, so we'll get some familiar ground for the rest of the fanfic. Anyway, hold tight for the next chapter, and please R &R! ~ALBS**


	24. Chapter 23

**AN: Hello everyone! It has been over two months of not updating Shattered Times, and I apologize. Academics have become overwhelming, but I'm hoping it will soon start balancing out as 2017 goes on :) I'm going to keep this AN short, as I'm sure the chapter is more intriguing than me explaining random things. Anyway, writer blocks left and right have been keeping me from progressing this chapter, but I've tried to keep transitions and stuff as smooth as possible. So, let me know if you see any errors, and I will fix them. Enjoy + thanks for reading!**

 **I don't own anything!**

 **Rated T for teen**

* * *

Malon and Zelda's reunion was one mixed with many emotions - shock, disbelief, joy, maybe even jealousy, in some unknown form. The now matriarch of Lon Lon Ranch, the dethroned monarch of Hyrule. Reunited, after long years of not seeing the other at small visits or galas, talking about the same, green-clothed boy, or talking about horses.

But now, they were adults, and times had changed. Their lives shattered from what they had originally been. Shells, almost.

That was why they sat in silence as Malon helped bathe Zelda in the private room of Malon's, scrubbing the dried blood from her arms and hands, clean the bruises and cuts across her body till the water was tinged a slight red, Zelda's golden blonde tresses fanning out in the water, body small and drained of most of its energy.

Malon handed Zelda a fluffy towel as the princess stepped out of the wooden bath before wrapping herself in the warm fabric, Malon sitting down in a small wooden chair.

"Pardon my language, but you look worse for wear, your highness." Malon said softly. Zelda only smiled, wringing out her long hair.

"I can attest to that. And call me Zelda, Malon."

"Yes, your - Zelda."

After a long silence, Malon stood from her chair, picking up a bundle of clothing off the floor, pausing slightly before speaking. "I have some clothes for you. The things you came here in aren't exactly winter clothes."

Zelda took the bundle from the redhead, holding it close to her chest. "Thank you. You're very kind."

"They may be a little large, as I'm more...rounded out, compared to you."

Zelda scoffed. "I wish I had your form, Malon. You're beautiful."

Malon smiled. "I'd say the same to you. You're elegant, statuesque. A goddess."

"And you're an invaluable piece of art." Zelda smiled wryly, to which Malon smiled back. "Besides, I look like a twig compared to you. I haven't had a proper meal in weeks."

"Well, we'll solve that, now that you're here. The cook here is wonderful as well, you'll be back to normal in no time at all." Zelda smiled as she brought the large, cream colored shirt over her head, before putting on the slightly loose brown pants, tying them securely around her waist.

"I'll be glad to be."

There was more silence, one that hung more heavily on the two women. Zelda sighed as she brought her hair into a hastily made bun at the nape of her neck, strands falling down the sides of her face. Malon couldn't help now but to notice the scratches and bruises along the princess's arms, her torn-up hands, her complexion slightly sallow, though her cheeks were gradually becoming a slightly healthier pink over time. She saw the blackened smudge on the back of the princess's right hand, a sight that made a slight chill run down her spine.

"I..." Malon murmured aloud, to which Zelda turned in her direction.

"Yes? Malon?" Zelda asked, and Malon, startled, hesitated to speak. "Malon?" Zelda cocked her head slightly, brow furrowed.

"I...it's fine." the redhead forced her gaze away from the princess's hand, fixing her gaze on Zelda's face instead. "I'm just grateful our monarch is safe once again."

Zelda smiled, the action turning her eyes up at the corners, giving the young woman a sweet, almost innocent appearance, though her eyes were still dull. "And I too, am glad that a trusted person is safe, right next to me." The princess made her way to the door, as Malon stood from her chair, exhaling slightly.

The question was out of Malon's mouth before she could stop it.

"Is he safe?"

The inquiry sounded almost desperate, as if Malon was clinging onto this prospect by a single thread, her voice breaking slightly. "Do you...know if he - Link - is safe?" she repeated. Zelda stiffened at the door, and Malon saw her grip on the door handle tighten.

"..."

"Zelda?"

"...He is alive." the princess's voice was cold, tense. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"You'd - rather not talk about it? This is the Hero of Hyrule we're talking about, and you don't want to talk about it? He is my -" Malon cut herself off, stumbling on the words that would've tumbled from her mouth in seconds.

Zelda opened and closed her mouth slightly, seemingly at a loss for words. After a long moment, she spoke. "Your friend, to finish your sentence?"

"My - yes. But an unrequited feeling is - was - there too." Malon murmured, wringing her hands slightly. Zelda didn't respond, only looking down at her feet. "Suppressed, for all these years. It came up when he left, and then it came back when he returned and...he wasn't that cute little boy anymore, he was a man. He changed.

"I realize I don't love him anymore. I care for his well-being, but...how can you have a feeling for someone who will not return the favor? It's impossible." Malon faded off, staring into the flickering candle on the chest of drawers in the room.

"...Malon..."

"Its fine now. I've lost my husband, and my home. There's no use becoming attached to someone who inevitably risks his life for everyone and everything. I have no more room for heartache, your highness. Forgive me for sounding beyond my years, but I've lost almost everything. And I don't want to lose one of the last things that makes up my everything." Malon finished, her usually strong voice shaking slightly.

Zelda did not respond, but her grip tightened even harder on the doorknob, as the two women stood in a dimly-lit silence.

* * *

The moon hung high up in the sky, the beams reflecting off the pure snow, illuminating the land around Link's small group as trekked on, Saria and Link on Epona, Rin and Ruto on Rin's horse, and Aeron, running beside them in his beastly form.

Grief was still evident in the Chi, from the murder of his mother, the destruction of his home.

And Link felt, deep down, he had played a role in the events.

It seemed to be predicted, in that ominous Ancient passageway, where he would surrounded by flames and blood, Chi and Ancients alike dying at his hand. The hand of flame. A few hours before, when Aeron was grieving at the borders of the woods, Link half expected the Chi to attack him out of pure hatred and fury, the fury that Link may have playing a critical role in the unfolding events. And Link also expected Aeron to attack him for saving only two lives, while hundreds died, or fled.

Link had to tell himself every time he thought those thoughts, that the motive of their mission was to save a world bigger than just the frontier outside of Hyrule. It was everything that Link knew, that would be saved (and maybe even beyond that).

But he still couldn't shake off the grief he could feel rolling off in waves from Aeron.

It wasn't long until Link told the group to stop, recollect themselves in the frigid temperatures, to keep themselves from not falling asleep on their horses. All Link could think about was returning home to Hyrule. Familiar ground, familiar air, familiar people. He'd had too much of the mountains - he felt like he didn't need to return for the rest of his life.

Aeron reverted back to a young man, staggering slightly before sitting down in the snow, face sallow and eyes hollow. Link made the effort not to look at him, and instead focused on Saria, who was stirring in his arms. She winced slightly, a slight sigh slipping past her lips, one of obvious pain.

"Is she okay?" Ruto whispered, barely heard over the howling wind.

"I think so. We just need to get back to Hyrule as fast as we can." Link brushed a strand of hair out of Saria's face, before hugging her tighter. "It'll take us about another day, if we keep riding through the night."

"Aeron and the horses will die of exhaustion before then. We'll need to stop at some point and get some rest." Rin said quietly, her voice steady.

"You aren't going back to the village?"

Rin held her head high, shaking it slightly. "If I've come all this way, why would I return to a place where I'd be stuck inside for the rest of my life? My father will understand. Away from the Saekin is where I belong." Ruto smiled, resting a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"I like you," she remarked, to which Rin grinned in response.

"...Aeron," Link began, looking at the Chi, who was still sitting in the snow, staring out into the murky blackness of night, "Are you okay? Do you want to stay with us? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. We'll leave you be."

"What's the point if I leave?" Aeron replied, voice hoarse. "If I leave, there's no purpose. I might as well go die then."

"Aeron, don't say that." Rin said sharply from atop her horse. "Please don't."

"...I can't think of anything else to say. It was your fault, wasn't it, _Link_?" Link's name came out of Aeron's mouth like a slap, so intense Link almost recoiled. "It was a warning, on that wall, I should've realized it and cut you down where you stood..."

"We don't _need_ this right now," Rin spoke again, but this time quieter than before.

"You have had plenty of opportunities to kill before this. Why now? Has that anger been boiling over even since we left?" Link rebuked, fighting to keep his voice steady. Aeron growled in frustration.

"Do you not feel any sympathy for me? For what just happened? Are you some monster now?" Aeron's voice, in comparison to Link's, trembled with every syllable.

Link inhaled sharply, before dismounting Epona, keeping Saria stable on Epona's back. The sage slumped over into Epona's mane, but Link was more focused on the unstable boy in front of him.

"Why aren't you -"

"I don't know what to say to you, Aeron. I should've heeded that warning -"

"You should've! You should've!" Aeron said furiously, seeming beside himself now. "Everything's destroyed, because of you!" the Chi's eyes were bright in the dark, holding back tears.

"Aeron..." Link reached out a hand toward the near hysterical Chi, to which the demon slapped it away. The expression on Aeron's face was childish, scarily human.

"Get away!" Aeron's voice broke, and Link tried to reach out again.

" _Aeron_ -"

"I SAID GET AWAY!" the boy screamed, and swatted away Link's hand, to which Link grabbed Aeron's wrist with startling speed. The Chi hissed, twisting and yanking to free himself from Link's hold, before grabbing Link's upper arm, grappling with him.

"Stop it! Both of you, stop!" Rin scolded, as Link and Aeron staggered backwards, both still with a strong hold on each other.

Link could only stare slightly down into Aeron's face, the Chi's ice-blue eyes welling up with tears in fury and grief as his struggling slowly weakened, until his arms fell to his sides, limp.

Aeron leaned heavily into Link, shaking as silent sobs wracked his body. Link felt an indescribable of sense of grief. True, Aeron was nearly a century old, but compared to other Chi or Ancients that wasn't long at all. Frankly, he was still a kid. A teenager.

Link had grown up drowning in unfortunate events left and right, but he assumed that Aeron had been pretty well off, being the son of the Chi matriarch. The Chi had probably never seen anything like this in his entire life.

"...Hey, it's okay," Link ruffled the Chi's hair, before backing away. Link couldn't see Aeron's eyes, but his mouth was drawn into a tight line. "You still..." Link faded off, unsure what to say.

"We're still here, Aeron." Rin said gently. "Don't lose whatever hope you have left. We don't want you to drown in your own sorrow. We want you to be happy." Rin dismounted her own horse, walking up to Aeron, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're a good person. A good Chi. I have a different perspective of your people now. You're not demons, you're _magical_...well, maybe some of you are demons, but I know _you're_ not. So you must have some good in you, some...some sort of forgiveness. Link never meant to set off the tragedy that came our way." Rin turned Aeron around to face her, before embracing him tightly.

Link saw Aeron flinch slightly, before his arms came up to wrap loosely around Rin. Rin's head was peeking over the Chi's shoulder, and she smiled slightly to Link, before hugging Aeron even tighter.

* * *

The group set off again through the night, the wind tugging at their forms and the moon covered by the thick clouds. Aeron seemed more invigorated now, as he ran alongside the horses, heavy, beastly breath coming up in puffs around him. Link's mind was growing tired, falling in and out of drowsiness and clarity as Epona's up and down movements became a steady beat as she galloped. They needed to get back to Hyrule as soon as they could. They needed to get Saria and Ruto home.

Link shook his head roughly as he began to fall back into a drowsy state, before pulling Saria closer to his chest. The mountain valley was growing wider and wider in the darkness, the trees beginning to thin. More and more rolling hills and small cliffs becoming present in the murky darkness of night - they were almost at the border between Hyrule and the wild, a few hours, at the least.

The instant Link stepped inside the borders of Hyrule, it would likely be that Ganondorf would know he was inside the country, and would now doubt try and kill him at the first chance given. Link inhaled sharply as his eyelids began to droop again from exhaustion. He couldn't fall asleep; he was used to things like this, traveling through night and day, almost without stopping. And they definitely couldn't stop in the middle of a winter frontier, with little shelter, if any at all.

Link's mind wandered back to Ganondorf.

The man wanted his Triforce of Courage, but Link didn't even know if it was a relic that could be saved from whatever _illness_ Link was harboring. It was as if Ganondorf only saw it as his final source of power, not something that would be the final blow to his being. And it he did take it...

No, he wouldn't. Once Ruto and Saria returned to Hyrule, the Seven Sages would unite, and force Ganondorf back to wherever he came from. And then, he could maybe live in peace. Maybe even his illness, or whatever it was, would fade from existence.

That was wishful thinking, however, something that had never carried Link through in the long run. It was like with Navi - he always thought he would see the chipper, albeit annoying fairy again, but he never had. No, it was a near impossibility he would survive beyond a few more years. But he still had a long ways to go before he could live again.

With every pounding step Epona took, Hyrule was getting closer.

* * *

Wax slowly dripped down the candle, the flame flickering weakly, barely lighting up the table at which Zelda sat. The darkness of the tavern enveloped her, wrapping her up in its sultry embrace, save for the small flame at the table.

She was the only one down in the tavern of the inn, savoring the silence and the peace, something nonexistent in her life for the past weeks. Now she had the opportunity for silence.

Zelda cupped her mug of tea, holding it close to her body as she picked her feet off the floor and curled into the stiff wooden chair. She stared at the flickering candle and its tiny warmth, sleep trying to get a firm hold on her mind, but she resisted.

The windows behind Zelda rattled, and she turned in her seat to look outside. The wind, ripping down Death Mountain, shook the village and tore at its foundations.

She did not know what she was staying up for; she could easily retire to her room and sleep the last few days away, leaving them to fade into nightmarish memories, but even through her drowsiness, something was preventing her from that.

Zelda involuntarily glanced out toward the dark windows again. She now had that sickening feeling of being watched, ever since the very first day of being a prisoner in her own home. It still remained, that spine-tingling sensation of unease, as if Ganondorf would abruptly emerge from the darkness and kill her, like he did with Impa.

Hell, she could still be being watched right now, Kakariko Village wasn't impenetrable, not even with the presence of a Sage in their midst -

A loud thud outside broke through Zelda's thoughts, and she jumped in her chair. She whirled around in the direction of the inn door and the windows, seeing the darkened figure of a horse and a shadowed figure standing next to the animal.

Zelda blew out the candle on her table when she saw the horse dissolve into shadow, seemingly absorbed by the figure, who was now walking toward the inn door.

Heart pounding, breathing fast and ragged, Zelda sat, hands tightly gripping the back of the chair and the table's edge in complete darkness. There was a long silence, as Zelda closed her eyes, waiting for the doomed creak of the door as it swung open.

It was very quiet, but Zelda heard the jiggling of the door handle, accompanied with the faint tinkling of the entrance bell above the door. Of course. Quinn must've locked the tavern entrance, especially with everyone sleeping and no one to welcome whatever guest may come her way.

The fiddling with the handle abruptly became more aggressive, the noise very obvious, then a few sharp bangs on the door. Zelda exhaled, standing up slowly from her chair, setting her mug down on the table. Maybe, whoever it was, would go away. There was obvious malicious intent, but she didn't think they would risk getting heard by any large amount of people in the inn.

Maybe they knew she was downstairs, less than five yards away.

The jostling of the handle soon ceased, and in the murky darkness outside, Zelda saw the figure begin to walk away through the window. She exhaled a sigh of relief, and began to back up -

Zelda felt her hand hit the candle holder, and before she could stop it, it clattered to the wood floor, a gunshot in the dead silence.

The figure outside whipped around, freakishly quick, and Zelda saw the red pinpricks of the figure's eyes. The red-eyed shadow fluidly slid up to one of the windows, to which Zelda crouched behind her chair, partly under the table. She cursed her stupidity, every breath trembling with twisted anticipation. She saw that the shadow's breaths created ice designs on the window it stood in front of, as it peered in.

Each second that went by felt like an eternity as Zelda closed her eyes, shaky prayers slipping past her lips as she vice-gripped one of the table legs. It was that shadow, Link's shadow. Ganondorf had found out where she was, or at least had an idea of where she was.

Zelda began to scoot backwards along the floor, staying low to the ground. If she made it to the stairwell, she theoretically would be safe. She had no means of defense, she no longer had the Triforce of Wisdom - Zelda was a sitting duck.

After what felt like years, Zelda saw the red pair of eyes disappear from the window from her position under the table. Zelda exhaled, swallowing, her throat dry.

She wasn't safe, anywhere she went.

Shakily, Zelda stood as she crawled out from under the table, making her way back to the inn staircase with outstretched hands to avoid colliding with a piece of furniture. Her grip on the staircase rail trembled, as she realized she was more helpless than ever.

* * *

 **I always hate these 'afTeR aCtiOn' chapters b/c they're so dang hard to transition and recount whatever happened! Oh well, I hope this chapter appeased lots of you, and I'm hoping for the next chapter to be up sooner rather than later. Things will be back to normal after this chapter, and people will meet people again!... also, if some of you are also reading The Subspace Runner, I'm hoping for a chapter to be up within the next couple of weeks. Anyway, please R &R, and I hope you enjoyed! ~ALBS**


	25. Chapter 24

**AN: Hello Shattered Times readers, ALBS is back! I'm so sorry for my long, unannounced hiatus, one that was the result of procrastination, school, and writer's block. I really hope to not have another one these unannounced hiatuses again, and now I'm back! I'm not expecting any regular update schedule from me any time soon though :/ I've been getting sad, because this monster of a fanfic is reaching its end sooner rather than later... I absolutely do not want it to, it's been so fun to write and to see everyone's reactions to the plot and how it's been turning out :) Thank you again to all you wonderful followers and favoriters - you guys are wonderful. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and if you see any weird errors please let me know, and R &R!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Rated T for teen**

* * *

Link had an odd feeling of deja-vu as the small troupe crested the familiar rocky hill, then looked down the trail toward the grand, frozen, and comforting sight of Lake Hylia. The ice layered over the waters shone in the early morning sun, the snowbanks surrounding the lake glimmering, almost blinding Link with the sheer whiteness that met him. The sun had finally crested over the deep cliffs surrounding Lake Hylia, making Link wince against the warm light.

Night travel had proved fast and efficient, though Aeron had to join Link and Saria on Epona, who was willing to take more dead weight. For once, Link was grateful for the near boundless energy that his faithful horse contained, though as she plodded down the trail towards the lake basin, he could tell that she was getting tired. Link couldn't work her much harder, not until she recovered.

"This lake is beautiful. What's its name?" Link heard Rin ask, the tone slightly laced with exhaustion. Ruto responding, her own voice filled with emotion.

"Lake Hylia," and after a long pause, Ruto added, "my home."

Saria stirred against Link, a slight groan escaping her as she did. Link looked down at her face, and saw, heart leaping abruptly in his chest, that her eyes were open.

"...Link...?" she murmured, so quiet it was almost inaudible. She moved in her spot, shivering slightly. "Where...?"

"Home, Saria. You're home." Link responded, relief flooding him at that phrase. "And you're safe."

The Sage slowly lifted her arm, touching the shallow gash on her temple. She winced slightly, letting her arm fall again to her side. "How did this..."

"You were attacked. I almost thought..." Link faded off, glancing down into the face of his childhood friend. The Kokiri smiled, almost playfully.

"Goddesses forbid that I die outside of Hyrule, Link."

Link couldn't help but laugh gently, and he felt Aeron start from his precarious position behind him. The Chi's hands were lightly gripping Link's shirt, as to which the grip tightened, then released as Link laughed.

"Sorry, Aeron. Didn't mean to wake you."

"N-no, I...I wasn't asleep, I was only surprised..." Aeron stammered, then Link heard Rin's quiet giggle from her horse beside his. Epona seemed to recognize the slightly happier moods, and her light trot gained a more playful step as she snorted lightly. The group didn't stop by the trading post at the lakeside, instead trekking up the trail that led out into Hyrule Field.

The clouds were sparse up in the baby blue sky, giving the white-covered field the sensation that the clouds themselves had fallen to the ground, blanketing Hyrule with a fluffy and cold fabric.

Link relished in the gentle wind, biting at his cheeks and tousling his hair and clothing. The wind felt rejuvenating, no longer an unknown wind from an unknown outback, but a wind from home. His mission felt so short now, even though it could end in death - maybe he'd never leave Hyrule again, instead of his original plan to slip away again after the battle for Hyrule. _If_ he lived. That was an uncertainty that he would need to keep consistently in his mind as the end of his journey was nearing.

Link felt Saria stir against his body, and her head craned upward, scanning the scenery, green eyes drinking in the sights of her home.

"...Link," she murmured, so quiet Link barely heard.

"Yeah? Saria?"

Saria's small hand peeked out from the swaths of Link's cloak, pointing east.

"The Kokiri," she whispered, exhaling slightly, the breath carried away by the wind. "we need to go there."

"We...Saria, I don't -"

"We have to go back. I need to see the Kokiri, and my home." Saria's voice was punctuated with a sudden strength, eyes sparking with determination. She moved suddenly against Link, sitting up taller. "I need to see that they're alright."

Link stopped Epona, looking in the direction that Saria had been pointing. Her idea wasn't illogical, it sounded like a good idea even. They wouldn't be long - Kakariko Village remained a bright priority in Link's head, but Saria seemed bent on getting to the Kokiri.

He tried to push away the fact that the Kokiri Village had been burnt to the ground. It was the people that she wanted to see.

"Hey, you guys!" Link exclaimed to Rin and Ruto, both who turned as Rin stopped her own horse. "We're gonna go east. Saria's request."

"Can we afford it? I thought you wanted to get to that village as soon as possible." Rin said, speaking over the wind. The wind tangled her long black hair, blowing around her face in an ethereal fashion.

"That can wait. This is more important now. We'll try and get there full speed, if the horses allow."

Rin appeared to think it over briefly, before nodding quickly. "Sounds like a plan."

Link steered Epona into the direction of the Kokiri Village, and his steed tossed her head, pawing at the ground.

* * *

Link felt an increased sinking feeling in his chest as they reached the entrance to the Kokiri Village, while Saria, contrary to him, was feeling increasingly tense with anticipation against his body. He didn't want to tell her that the village had been burnt out beyond belief; he knew what anguish that would cause her?

Would she be mad at _him_? For not telling her? Link didn't know.

Epona stopped at the hollowed-out entrance to Kokiri Village, and before Link could stop her, Saria scrambled off Epona, shaky on her legs, before catching herself and walking rapidly through the snow, into Kokiri Village.

"Saria, no!" Link, alarmed, leapt off Epona before following Saria into the dark entrance of Kokiri Village. He nearly fell as he ran over the wooden bridge before reaching the true entrance to Kokiri.

Link nearly crashed into Saria when he reached the village clearing, as she was fallen to her knees just outside the entrance. Link stood a ways back as he looked around the burned village.

Nearly every building had collapsed into a pile of blackened wood and ash, and the air was still infested with air-borne flecks of ash. The snow underneath Link's feet was still watery and muddy, even now, too warm to freeze.

"Saria..."

The Sage said nothing, and only trembled.

"Saria, I... meant to tell you, but..." Link's voice faded, traveling upwards into the still air like the ash hanging above their heads. He heard the noise of footsteps behind him - followed by Ruto's stifled gasp, Aeron's murmured curse, and Rin's sad exhale.

Saria remained on the ground, clutching at her body.

"How?" she whispered, barely audible to Link.

Link stammered slightly, his mind scrambling for an explanation that didn't include the name 'Ganondorf'.

"I... it -"

"Link! Look out!"

Rin's scream made Link jump, whirling around at her voice. His sudden change of position made him stagger, just as the whistle of an arrow blew by where his head had been a moment ago. The arrow implanted itself into the shell of a house a few yards away.

Link looked in the direction of the arrow's origin, his heart leaping into his chest at the sight of the attacker.

"I warned you not to come back. Hero types like you never listen."

Link's shadow stood away from him, as the shadowy bow dissolved into nothingness at the shadow's hand. A snarl was etched onto its face, eyes glowing a blood red. He heard Rin and Aeron step forward, no doubt to attack, but Link shot them a sharp glance.

"Don't. He's got a bone to pick with only me." the shadow laughed derisively.

"A smart choice. And you also brought two Sages along with you. After I incapacitate you, and kill your friends, I'll bring them along to Ganondorf. He'll be very happy to see you're back in town."

"Stop talking." Link replied, hand resting on the hilt of his sword. The shadow mimicked his movement, smirking as it did.

"You'd like to spar? Excellent." Link's shadow drew its blade, beckoning at Link with the weapon. "Come at me, then. If you're brave enough." a smile tugged at the shadow's lips.

Link gritted his teeth, but didn't draw his own blade. He'd prefer for his shadow to strike first - just so he knew its style of fighting.

Quicker than Link anticipated, his shadow lunged, forcing Link to hastily block the blow it delivered. Link fell back into the snow, and he heard Saria scream in shock.

The shadow leapt at Link, who parried the blow, before planting his boot into the shadow's stomach, forcing it to stagger backwards. Link scrambled up to his feet, blocking another frenzied blow.

Link rolled across the ground to avoid another sword swing, before slashing clean though his shadow's leg. Its leg from the knee-down disappeared into a puff of smoke, and the shadow staggered, hissing in anger. Its leg quickly reformed, and with an arrogant smile, it hurled itself at Link.

Blades locked with one another as Link and his shadow were practically face-to-face, both parties' arms shaking underneath the force of their enemy. Small sparks of metal against metal were building at the point where their blades were crossed, and Link gritted his teeth, while his shadow bared his in a mocking smile.

Link heard Aeron's growling, and he turned his head to look at the young demon.

"No, Aeron!"

"That's a mistake you're making, hero," the shadow hissed, pushing back against Link. "You're going to need all the help you can -"

 _"FIRE!"_

The bossy, albeit annoying voice of Mido the Kokiri echoed through the Kokiri Village hollow, breaking the shadow's focus as it looked upwards at the sound of the voice.

"You were saying -!" Link growled, and with a forceful pushback, Link pushed the shadow away from him, just as a number of slingshot pellets soared through the air, striking the shadow as it staggered backwards.

Link's shadow shrieked in both irritation and shock at the sudden onslaught, staggering though the snow as it continued to be pelted with slingshot ammo from the Kokiri. The shadow soon fixed Link with a furious snarl before dissipating into the air as a black smoke, streaking upwards and disappearing as it fled.

Child-like cheers from above Link's head sounded as he turned, looking up at the entrance into the Lost Woods as he sheathed his blade. Standing on the small wooden fence directing the path to the woods was Mido, face smug as the Kokiri behind him celebrated.

"Mido!" Link smiled, laughing. "You saved me!" Mido cheekily grinned, placing his hands on his hips.

"Isn't that what I -" he cut himself off as he saw Saria, who walked to stand next to Link. Mido blinked once, then twice.

 _"SARIAAAAA!_ _"_ The Kokiri leader screamed shrilly as he leapt from the fence down to the second-highest landing to the Lost Woods, before landing in the muddy snow, dashing toward Saria. Mido fell to his knees and tightly hugged Saria around the waist, instantly bursting into tears. The rest of the Kokiri were descending down the ledges from the Lost Woods, looking excited, but more restrained than Mido.

Saria laughed quietly, patting Mido on the head. "Hello, Mido."

"S-Saria, I was so-so-scared -" Mido hiccuped, looking up at Saria before wiping his nose on his sleeve. "B-but now you-you're BAAAACK!" Mido wailed once more, before wiping away his tears, sitting in the muddy snow.

Link backed away from the two Kokiri, reuniting with Rin, Ruto, and Aeron as they watched the Kokiri gather around Saria. Saria looked more alive than she had in the whole trip, her cheeks rosy, eyes bright.

"I'm so glad for her." Link heard Ruto whisper, and he turned his head to look at her. The Zora's eyes were bright, and Link remembered with an icy shock that her people had been slaughtered.

"Ruto..." Link began, and Ruto turned, gazing at him. "I'm sorry. About the Zoras. It's... terrible, what happened." Ruto smiled, a breath of a laugh escaping her.

"Thank you. Some... some of them survived, and... well, it'll be hard, but, we'll push through it. Once all of our problems are over."

"I agree." Link responded, and Ruto smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Link." Link started at the voice that came from next to him, and he looked down. Fado stood there, hands behind her back, swaying in place. She was smiling.

"It's just Link, Fado. And there's no need to thank me. You should -"

Link was cut off by a collective sound of disappointment from the Kokiri, stemming from Saria's statement of apology and explanation.

"I'll be back very soon, but I can't come home... not just yet. Please be patient everyone." Saria said, quietly and apologetically. She walked toward Link, turning, then grabbing Link's arm. "And stay safe, please."

"Y-you got it, Saria!" Mido exclaimed, still sniffling. All the Kokiri laughed good-naturedly, and Saria giggled slightly. She nudged Link, murmuring,

"I'm ready to leave. I've said my hellos and goodbyes." Link only nodded, looking at his companions.

"We're ready when you are." Aeron said, and Rin nodded in agreement. Link smiled, and looked back at the crowd of Kokiri in front of them.

"Stay safe, everyone," Link said, before turning around, and the Kokiri waved their Sage and her friends goodbye, as the group's final destination neared.

Kakariko Village.

* * *

Zelda sat at a large table with Frankie, Joey, Malon, Abel, Nabooru, and the newly acquainted Alika and Nova, the Gerudo soldiers who had aided Link in his journey early on. They were nearly all silent, save for Alika and Nova's quiet bickering at one side of the table. It was close to noon now, but the inn was relatively quiet, the group really the only large party inside.

"Who are we waiting for?" Malon said, quietly.

"Darunia; he's still likely speaking with the Kakariko elders." Nabooru replied. "I've only just arrived, so even I barely know what's going on in Kakariko, and what will happen if... _he_ attacks."

Nabooru was right, to Zelda - she had only arrived that morning, and the prospect that Ganondorf would attack Kakariko was terrifying, but not out of the question. Even with the multitude of Sages concentrated there, that fact likely wouldn't deter Ganondorf.

Zelda chewed at her lip, kneading her hands together as she did. Frankie leaned over, whispering in her ear, "Joey and I 'ill be upstair', you'll be alrigh'?"

Zelda nodded and smiled. "Yes. Thank you, Frankie." The old man smiled, his beard and eyes crinkling upwards as he heartily patted Zelda on the shoulder, before pushing out his chair alongside Joey. The two old men waddled up the inn steps, boots heavily stomping on the wooden floor.

As the two old traders left, the door to the inn burst open, Darunia squeezing through the entrance before slamming the door closed.

"Damn elders haven't figured anything out, it's like they don't believe anything I'm saying..." the Sage growled, pounding his fists on the table. Zelda felt it shudder underneath her hands.

"Well, they likely don't believe it. It's too..."

"Ridiculous?" Nabooru finished Zelda's statement, sighing. "Yeah, if I were them, I wouldn't believe it too."

The group fell into silence again, until there was the shrill whinny of a horse outside, making the group turn towards the window. Two horses, with a multitude of passengers, had entered Kakariko. The horse that had whinnied was a beautiful white and auburn breed, one that was painstakingly familiar to everyone at the table.

Nabooru stood up from the table, brow furrowed.

"Zelda, stay here."

Zelda opened her mouth indignantly as everyone except her, Alika, and Nova exited the tavern. After a brief moment, Zelda huffed in slight irritation, standing up and making her way to the window.

That horse was all too familiar. Too good to be true almost.

"I'm going to go see who that is." Zelda muttered, turning back to the table, before frowning, as Alika was holding onto Zelda's cloak.

"Nabooru didn't want you going out, your highness."

"Well, I'm the ruler of this land, so _please_ , give me my cloak."

Alika pouted slightly, but didn't comply. Zelda huffed, before looking out the window once more.

"Fine, I'll go out there like this, and maybe freeze to death, who knows." Zelda stomped toward the door, ripping it open and marching outside, instantly wrapping her arms around her chest from the cold.

* * *

Everyone was quiet as Link dismounted his horse, following Saria, who had been helped off by Aeron, and Link gripped Epona's reigns tightly. He kept his hood up as he looked at the small group that seemed absolutely stunned by his arrival. Nabooru and Darunia looked incredulous at Link's presence, while Malon had an expression of pleasant surprise on her face, while Abel stood at his mother's side, mouth slightly open.

"...Link?" Malon asked, voice high-pitched. "How...?"

"It's good to see you, Malon." Link murmured. He smiled at the woman, and she slightly smiled as well, before responding.

"Who...who are these people?"

"They're friends. We got Ruto and Saria back to Hyrule, and I wouldn't have been able to alone. You can trust them," Link remarked, as Darunia appeared to expand at the idea of unknown friends. "I promise you that, Darunia."

Nabooru pointed a finger at Link. "Alright, I'll give you that Link, but...you left with no warning. That gives me enough warrant to punch you. You didn't even tell any of us, we had no idea -"

"I knew. He told me." Malon said, and Darunia nodded in agreement with Malon. Nabooru looked back and forth between the two, then rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you told the cow lady, and Mr. Pile o'Rocks. But what about us? This is your problem, you're so unpre -"

"-I had to Nabooru, I had no choice. And besides, you weren't even here when I left -" Link said through slightly gritted teeth, feeling exasperation at Nabooru's unforgiving attitude.

"That doesn't mean that the other Sages have to be left in the dark, what about Zelda -"

"What about me? Nabooru, what's going on -"

Link inhaled sharply as Zelda stepped into the small semi-circle facing him, her brow knit together at the slight commotion occurring. Her arms were tightly wrapped around her chest, her thin, billowy shirt providing little insulation. Her hair was put up in a bun, strands falling across and aside her face, light bruises and scratches present on her visage. Her gaze soon locked on his, and she fell silent, an expression of shock on her face.

In Link's honest opinion, she was more beautiful than in any royal gown or garment.

"...Zelda," Link said, in a manner that sounded like an awkward introduction. He let go of Epona's reigns, letting his hands fall limply to his side.

"Link...?" Zelda replied incredulously, her mouth barely moving. "I thought..."

"I was dead?" Link finished the princess's question, and she nodded slightly, mouth slightly open in stupefaction.

"I...Link, I..." Zelda faded off, and took a small step toward him.

The two Hylians met each other at the halfway in a gentle embrace. Link buried his head into Zelda's hair, smelling the sweet scent of smoked wood and fragrant shampoo oils. She smelled like a home, as if he knew what having a home felt like, after the years of never having one.

"...I'm so glad the Hero of Time is safe home once again," Zelda whispered, and Link felt her warm hand clutch at the back of his head, before she pushed his hood away. "I thought we had lost you..."

Link inhaled deeply before responding, closing his eyes. "How did you even get here? Princess..." the last word faded as it left his mouth.

Zelda laughed, one that caught in her throat. "Zelda, Link," she said, backing away slightly. "my name is Zelda, and I command you to call me that from now on."

Link laughed, before he was yanked into a rough hug from Darunia, who tousled Link's hair as he was jostled around by the Goron.

"Really was worried 'bout ya, brother. We really were." Darunia gruffly said, stepping back slightly and releasing Link from his strong hug.

"Don't worry about me, I'm more worried about -"

"Goddesses, Link, your... eye." Nabooru's eyes flashed with shock as she studied Link's face.

Zelda looked at Link, her face relatively expressionless. She seemed to be memorizing his face almost. "Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it." Zelda stated, slightly stepping forward. "I'm sure -"

Link interjected across the princess. "It's a long story, Nabooru. I wouldn't want to bore you anymore than I typically do."

Nabooru snorted, fixing Link with an exasperated stare. "Oh, you silly Hylian," she remarked as she stepped forward, bringing Link close in a strong hug. "I'm glad you're safe."

"I'm glad you're glad that I'm safe, if you weren't, I'd have to worry about how much you'd actually care." Link joked, the two pulling apart. Nabooru waggled a finger, yet her eyes were sharp, almost stony.

"You're the key to Hyrule actually surviving, so I'd put all my money on your life, Link." she winked, and patted him roughly on the back. "You should come inside the inn, all of you guys." she looked around at Rin, Ruto, Saria, and Aeron, then turning back to Link. "We've got lots to talk about."

* * *

 **lol I've been looking back at the first few chapters of this fanfic and it's *cRIngY* I'm definitely going to revise the fu k out of this fanfic once it comes to an end. What do you guys think?**

 **I'm soooo happy I finally got Link back in Hyrule my god! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, with all the reunions, e.t.c e.t.c... Dark Link(shadow? Idk) will come back later, cause his business with Link ain't done yet... but anyway! I hoping to upload the next chapter within the next couple weeks, and until then, please R &R, and peace out ~ALBS**


	26. Chapter 25

**AN: Hello everyone! I didn't fulfill my promise of updating in a week and instead did it in like three! yEEt anyway here is the next chapter of Shattered Times! I keep getting frustratred with myself with the lack of discussion of important things like _the Ocarina of Time_ , or _the Master Sword_. I guess that is what happens when your fanfic goes in so many directions and canon things go wild. **

**Also, thank you to everyone who has stuck with this fanfic for the 1+ year it's existed. (Don't know why I'm typing this in this random chapter, but eh)I've had such huge writer blocks through this fanfic, but everyone's positive responses and suggestions and such have kept me going. Thank you!**

 **Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, and let me know of any mistakes I may have overlooked!**

 **Disclaimer: I own zip of LoZ**

 **Rated T**

* * *

The influx of people into The Kakariko Inn appeared to overwhelm Quinn, who stopped cleaning a mug to watch the people stream into her tavern, mouth slightly open in surprise as she watched. She looked even more shocked that the 'hottie' from nearly a month or so ago was also entering the tavern, looking worse for wear, but alive, nonetheless.

"Quinn, could we please have some tea? That's..." Nabooru looked around the group, counting heads. "11 people, and one juice for the kid. Thank you!"

"Y-yes, of course! Just a moment, please." Quinn stammered, before busying herself behind the counter, as Darunia roughly shoved two tables together, to make room for the group. Just then, the stomping of boots sounding from descending the stairs, two round, bearded men looking at the ruckus down in the inn.

Zelda looked up at Frankie and Joey, smiling as they stepped off the last step, waking toward the princess.

"Yer highness," Frankie gruffly said, "what's all this?"

The princess laughed slightly, rosy-cheeked. "A reunion, you two. Look," she stepped aside to give the two older men a view of the newly returned man behind her.

Frankie's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw Link, who was sitting down in a chair the happy Nabooru had pulled out for him. "Oho!" he exclaimed as he elbowed Joey, who laughed goodheartedly. "If it isn't Link!"

Link's name being called out made the younger man turn, brow furrowed. His gaze fixed on the two gruff, bearded men behind Zelda, and he forced himself to recall why they would know his name. After a moment, Link abruptly stood, the chair he was in scraping against the wooden floor as he did.

"F - Fran... Frankie? Joey? Right?" Link began hesitantly, and the older men laughed, slapping each other on the back.

"I told 'ou he'd remember us! What'd I tell you, Frankie?" Joey, the more quiet of the two men exclaimed as Link smiled wearily.

"I barely remember you two. It's been so long," Link began, before Frankie waved a hand good-naturedly.

"Never forgot you, Link. Naughty scrap back then, weren't 'ou?"

"I guess," Link stated sheepishly as Frankie chuckled.

"'Ou guess? Gosh, we'll have a drink with you once yer done, alrigh'?" Frankie gave a small two-fingered salute as the older men walked to the inn door, exiting, likely to go take their own steeds.

It was true; Link had not seen the two men in what felt like ages, though it probably had only been a few years. Link smiled slightly as he sat back down in his spot. He would have a drink with the two men later.

Maybe it'd take the edge off too.

As every member of the group settled into their spots, Nabooru cleared her throat as Alika and Nova shifted next to her.

"So, here we are."

It was a very simple way to start this tense reunion. Link wished the atmosphere would've been more comfortable, but it sadly wasn't. Everyone looked exhausted, stressed, and emotionally weighed down.

"The Sages are nearly all back. Save for Rauru and Impa - Rauru is obvious, but Impa...where's she?" Darunia asked as Quinn had just stepped up to the table, setting down cups of tea in front of each individual.

Link looked at Zelda, who was sitting next to him - her hands were balled into fists under the table.

"Zelda?" Link asked quietly, "You alright?"

"Impa's dead." Zelda said.

Nearly everyone at the table wilted, looking down at their laps or closing their eyes. Abel was really the only person who didn't really understand what was going on, as he was more focused on keeping a secure grip on his massive glass of juice.

"So, we have no Sage of Shadow? No individual who can tap into that dark energy that's essential, absolutely _essential_ to retrieve the relic that we banded together for in the first place - the Master Sword?!" Darunia said incredulously. "We know that banishment for Ganondorf is no longer an option, and he needs to die! But the sword, as far as we know, is the only item that can finish the job!"

Darunia had a point to Link. No Sage of Shadow, no counter against Ganondorf. No getting back the sword. Unless...

Aeron.

"Aeron." Link suddenly said, surprising himself with his exclamation. Aeron looked at him, raising a hesitant brow.

"What?"

"You...you can manipulate things associated with...darkness, shadow."

"Flame is thrown in there too, but close enough. Yeah, sure."

"First of all, who is this boy?" Darunia gruffly questioned, and Aeron raised his head high.

"First of all, I'm not a boy, I'm a Chi. Child born of things most...rocks, like you wouldn't dare practice."

"Did you just call me a rock?" Darunia growled as Aeron raised defensive hands. Link scowled at the Chi. Damn him and his attitude.

"I'll be honest, you're really channeling one right now, sir."

"I'm a _Goron,_ you dunce. Or will I have to implant you in that wall over there to make it a point?" The easily inflamed Darunia spat as Rin slapped Aeron's arm.

"Aeron, stop it." she scolded, and Aeron fixed her with an exasperated look.

"I was just being honest -"

"THAT'S IT!"

Darunia abruptly stood up from the table, the piece of furniture trembling as he threateningly leaned over the table to Aeron, who leaned back in his chair.

"Link, I'm questioning your judgement as to why you dragged this hooligan back here!" Darunia exclaimed.

Malon frowned as Abel stared up at the Goron, open mouthed. "He didn't do anything wrong. I thought we should be grateful Link's back." She shot Link an encouraging look as he smiled wearily back, and Darunia made a noise of frustration.

"How do you even know he'll be able to handle the power of being a sage? What is he, anyway? He is not Hylian, or human, for that matter..."

"That's a touchy subject," Rin hastily said as Nabooru raised a brow.

"What do you mean? And who are you, for that matter?"

"I'm Rin, I am - I mean, was - the heir of a tribe in the mountains. I got a chance to leave my home by going off with Link. And I can assure you, Aeron isn't bad. He's just...difficult."

"'Difficult' may be what he is, but you didn't answer who he _is."_ Nabooru pressed, and Link sighed.

"He could be someone to replace Impa as Sage of Shadow. Isn't that all we need?" Link questioned, but Darunia still continued to fume.

"We'd have to see if Rauru agrees with you on that." Nabooru said, eyes flashing. "The power may not agree with Aeron."

The younger man in question raised a brow. "This sounds like it'll hurt me if it 'doesn't agree'."

"Quite honestly, Aeron, we have no idea what the Sacred Realm will do if it doesn't take a fancy to you." Nabooru said lowly, and Aeron didn't respond.

After a moment, Saria spoke, her voice quiet.

"I think we should listen to Link. Us sages should meet with Rauru, and try to find something that works. Master Sword or not, we need to open the Sacred Realm."

Link thought of something, something that seemed deceptively simple, so much so he had half a mind it wouldn't even work. "The Temple of Time? Opening the realm through the Ocarina of Time? It's still with me anyway."

"I doubt it." That was Zelda who spoke, her sudden response surprising Link. "Ganondorf broke the Gate of Time. The ocarina...no, it's useless. It's not what it used to be," she said.

Her somber tone placed a pregnant, stormy silence among the group, until Abel's chair suddenly scraped on the ground as the young boy whispered into his mother's ear. Link watched as the boy left the table, stomping up the steps at the back of the taven. The talk likely bore him. That four-year-old, he had no idea what was going on anyway.

"I don't trust him still," Darunia stubbornly announced. "and besides, the time to train him up will take more time than we can afford."

"You're honest today," Ruto remarked, her dry tone quite unlike her typically bubbly tone, "and besides, Aeron did help Saria and I escape."

Saria only slightly nodded in agreement, and Link started to speak, albeit hesitantly. "We should at least _try._ We're talking about whether or not Hyrule collapses to Ganondorf or not."

"I'm stressed, Link," Darunia growled, "and I'm sure everyone else is too. We should dwell this over."

"I thought we didn't have time for dwelling," Link began, before flinching. He shouldn't be starting a fight with Darunia. Maybe it was proof for how high-stakes this situation actually was.

Darunia pounded his fist on the table, the piece of furniture trembling. "I'm not a hypocrite, Link," he said, and Nabooru whipped her head to look at the Goron.

"We shouldn't be accusing each other of anything!"

"Shouldn't we just...take a break?" Rin quietly suggested, but Saria spoke, her voice high-pitched.

"I thought we needed to speak to Ra -"

"We should just trust Ae -" Ruto was cut off with a snort from Darunia.

Link watched the sages squabble, the voices buzzing in his ears. He saw Malon, Alika, and Nova looking uncomfortable as the sages continued to debate. Rin was occasionally trying to speak up, while Aeron's eyes flashed with apprehension.

Link, he only sighed, shutting his eyes tight before opening them again. This was getting to be a lot. Everyone was arguing when they shouldn't. For once, now matter how polar opposites the sages occasionally were, they at least should be cooperating _now._

When Zelda's voice joined the fray, a sudden surge of anger flowed through Link's veins as he sharply stood up, gripping the edge of the table as he did.

It scared him that he truly didn't feel in control of his own logical thoughts.

"Can we all just, _cooperate?!_ I've gone through hell and back to bring all of you together, and this is what you do? Children! You're - you're _children!"_

His words ended in a hiss. In the back of Link's head, he had no idea why he was speaking this way. Courage was making him have the gall to lash out.

Courage was driving him to an edge he hadn't gotten close to in a while.

"Link -" he heard Zelda begin from next to him, but he cut her off.

"I don't, _need_ it Zelda -!" Link heard Malon slightly gasp at his unintentionally nasty tone - he couldn't even control it.

Was this what it felt like to have your mind turn against you, but you still knew what you were doing was wrong?

" _Link!"_ Zelda's voice was sharp, enough to snap Link out of his state. Sharp enough to make him feel like he'd been slapped. Her eyes were concerned, fear-filled.

She shouldn't be afraid.

Everyone else at the table was tense, wide-eyed as they stared at the Hero of Time.

Link felt his hand on the sword hilt at his right hip, the blade slightly pulled out, enough so the shining metal flickered in the inn lights.

A swell of horror surged through Link as he stumbled backwards, nearly falling backwards onto his chair. He pulled his hand away from the hilt as if he'd been burned, which in the moment, felt like it had. Link's breathing was unusually quick.

Everyone looked _afraid._ It reminded him of his Fierce Diety days, where people would look so scared, simply at the fact that he was so unpredictable. He didn't want people to look at him like that, not anymore.

Link left the tavern inn before anyone could say anything to him.

* * *

The sun was setting, disappearing behind the hills sheltering Kakariko Village, and Link had not come down from his perch on the watch tower.

He'd spent the whole day outside. Wandering up the Death Mountain Trail, sitting in the now-abandoned windmill house, even going to the graveyard. And now he was up in the watch tower, far, far away from any Hylian, or Gerudo, or otherwise.

He didn't get that drink with Frankie and Joey.

His legs were hanging over the edge, the horizontal bars of the watch tower giving him an armrest to rest his chin on as he looked over the village. Sure, he was a little cold, but that didn't matter.

Link's sword was at the base of the tower, away from him. For now, at least. Sooner or later, he'd have to use it. Either on some crony of Ganondorf or the Evil King himself. Goddesses know.

He tensed when he heard someone climbing up the rickety ladder, letting out a breath of relief as their footsteps creaked on the platform of the tower, before sitting down next to him.

Malon swung her legs over the edge, resting her chin on her arms like Link as she slouched. The two were quiet, both watching darkness, the indigo and black overtaking the brilliant oranges of sunset.

"I brought you soup, in case you're hungry," she said after a while, holding out a metal canister, "chicken and vegetable. Zelda and Abel helped."

When Link didn't take the canister, Malon sighed, setting the canister down next to her. "What's bothering you, fairy boy?" She asked, turning her head to look at Link.

The childhood nickname made Link smile slightly. He felt grateful at Malon's attempt at friendliness.

"...A lot," he said, and Malon laughed, patting his knee.

"I can imagine. You, being a great big hero and all," she said, before exhaling through her mouth. "but actually, what's wrong? I won't tattle."

"You sound better," Link offhandedly said, and Malon frowned.

"You're trying to change the subject." Goddesses, she could see right through him. Maybe it was her motherly senses.

"I thought what's wrong was obvious," Link muttered, and Malon sighed in exasperation.

"You're not an open book, unlike you think," Malon began, "you know, she thinks this is all her fault."

Link glanced at Malon, who was giving him a slightly disapproving look. "Of course it isn't her fault."

"Well, obviously. But how you spoke to her -"

"At this rate, I'm going to hurt somebody, Malon," Link interrupted Malon, not wishing to relive his moment of uncontrolled thought. "I may hurt her. Because, if she tries to stop whatever - thing, I'm going through, something may just... slip."

"She cried."

Link frowned at that, and Malon sighed. "Like I said, she thinks what you're going through is her doing. And the fact that you're pushing her away reinforces that."

"I didn't know you were a counselor," Link said, and Malon elbowed him lightly.

"Not funny."

Another silence fell on the two Hylians, before Malon tapped Link's shoulder. When he turned to face her, she rested a finger near her eye.

"What happened?"

"...Oh. Well, a wolfos of Ganondorf's...attacked me. The other thing was something that happened a while back."

"Two on the face? Ouch."

"Three, actually. Except the third didn't scar, and - Impa, accidentally for that one."

Malon nodded knowingly. The icy relations between the two was thawing out, thankfully. The rancher, in a sense, was a good support system.

She suddenly laughed, a slightly strained sound, and Link jumped in surprise.

"W-what?" Malon simply smiled, shaking her head.

"Funny. Look at us, two people resting on top of a tower while hell is swirling around us. My husband's dead, my home's destroyed, and I still don't have the faintest clue what's going on. You, you're a dead man walking which should apologize to the monarch of Hyrule, and the weight of a country is on your shoulders." Malon suddenly stood, making a sound of discomfort as she stretched.

"When do I apologize even, Malon?"

Malon smiled down on Link, ruffling his hair as he continued to look out over Kakariko Village. "She wants to talk to you. She's in the inn right now. Don't keep her waiting, and for the sake of your health, you should come inside."

Link made to respond, but Malon was already cautiously going down the tower ladder. She smiled good-naturedly at him, before setting back down the ladder.

She'd left the canteen of soup behind.

* * *

 **I am proud to say I've somehow made Malon a total mom.**

 **Sorry this chapter was a little shorter than average, but this one was another calm one, with not lots of action, but lots of things said and planned out. I again apologize for my crappy updating; the next chapter is more or less planned out, so it'll likely come quick. I hope, idk :) Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed, and don't be afraid to R &R! ~ALBS**


	27. Chapter 26

**AN: ALBS is back at it again with another chapter, and as a result, slacking off on my Super Smash fanfic which is on its last chapter! Ugh but I really wanted to write this chapter for you guys & accelerate a relationship in this fanfic ayyyyy. I think this was one of my fav chapters to write, mainly because the tone is so much happier.**

 **The majority (all) of this chapter is literally pre-coital and post-coital discussion with unusual fluff for this tone of fanfic. So if this is what you've been waiting for for 25+ chapters and 80,000+ words, you've made it!**

 **This fanfic is still T rated folks. But if you are 12 and below, idk maybe refrain from reading? If you don't pay attention to warnings, read on! (Disclaimer : I own nothing)**

 **Anyway, please enjoy, and let me know if I've made any mistakes in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Link did end up some of the soup that Malon had left behind. It was good; thin broth, flavorful. Years off what Link typically lived on, and in a good way. It was a homely type of food, soup - something that people who actually owned a house had.

Not that Link had one anymore. The only home he'd ever known was one that was burned down in Kokiri Village.

Standing up, slightly buffeted by the night wind, Link made his way to the tower ladder, cautiously descending as he pulled his cloak's hood up. The tips of his elven ears were numb, and he was shivering slightly. The setting of the sun had resulting in the temperature absolutely plunging.

The inn tavern was busy when Link stepped in, a wave of heat washing over him, yet he kept his hood up. Quinn was serving a table as he began to maneuver th rough the tavern, and she winked when they made eye contact.

"Your sweetheart's over there," she said over the rowdy voices of the tavern, jerking her head in the direction of the bar, "and set that canister on the table next to you."

Link felt his face grow unusually warm at her words. "She's not my..."

"Sure, honey. Move along, you're in my way," the taverness remarked as Link hurridly set the soup canister on the unoccupied table next him, and the woman maneuvered around him, holding leaning towers of empty plates in both hands.

At the bar, he saw the full figures of Frankie and Joey, rowdy, swaying slightly on their stools, mugs of ale in their hands as they laughed heartily with one another. Next to them was the smaller figure of Zelda, slightly slouched in her stool, looking to her left. She had an expression of discomfort and almost embarrassment on her face as a younger, stubble-faced man was leaning toward her from his own stool. There was still a wooden stool in between the two, and one of Zelda's hands was wrapped around Frankie's lower arm, almost like an anchor.

As Link neared, he could catch the man and Zelda's voices.

"...C'mon, just you and me, it'll be fun. I'm a pretty face, you're a pretty face...leave the grandpas. I got a room -"

"I'll pass." Zelda's voice was steady, and the man snorted. He had a beer bottle in his hand.

"Look, I'm a good guy. And you're gorgeous, sweetheart. Just a night, how 'bout it?"

"Again, I'll pass."

"Not a talker, are you? Maybe I can get you to upstairs, if you know what I mean -"

It was at that moment that Link decided to sit down in between them. Zelda was visibly bristling, looking ready to smash the man's beer bottle over the young drunk's head. Though it would be amusing, it wasn't in Link's agenda to start bar fights.

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind," Link said coldly to the man, before looking at the back wall behind the bar. Surprisingly, he felt Zelda's hand wrap around his arm as the man cleared his throat.

"Uh, I was talking to her," he said as Link turned his head slightly, looking down at the worn wood of the bar table.

"She said she didn't want to."

The man growled, lightly shoving Link's shoulder back. "Hey, you should look up if you're so brave, buddy."

Link exhaled through his mouth as he pushed his hood off, glancing at the man next to him. "I'd rather not."

The man looked startled as he studied Link's face, before coughing into his hand. His eyes had lingered too long on Link's eye and cheek.

He stood up, not before mumbling something incoherent, and left the bar area as Link looked back down at the table.

"Your very presence scares people," Zelda said, before she let go of Link's arm and reached for a glass in front of her. It looked like water inside, but then again, Link couldn't be sure.

Link shifted uncomfortably at her words. "I don't want that. Look," he turned to face the princess, who was taking a sip out of her glass, "I'm sorry. For...what I did."

Zelda set down her glass, taking a breath. She glanced at Frankie and Joey next to her, before standing up from her stool. "We should go upstairs, where it's more quiet."

Link wasn't sure if it would be okay for him to be alone with the princess, after his last interaction with her, but Zelda herself didn't seem to mind. He was still sitting on his stool, watching her weave through the tables as she reached the steps.

Zelda looked back as she stepped up onto the first step, beckoning an impatient hand before proceeding to ascend the steps. Link glanced at Frankie and Joey, who both seemed to have not noticed Zelda's disappearance.

After a few more moments, Link stood from his stool and walked to the stairs, listening to them creak under his feet as he ascended. Zelda was opening the door to a room as Link reached the landing, and she slipped inside, slightly leaving the door open for Link.

Walking to the door and stepping inside the quaint room, Link noticed Zelda had shed her relatively baggy pants, leaving her shirt down like a short dress. She was lighting a candle on the nightstand next to the bed as Link closed the door quietly, swallowing silently as it clicked shut behind him. The windows were rattling from the wind outside as Link kicked off his boots, leaving him with socked feet on the relatively rough wooden floor.

"You should lock it, so we don't get walked in on." Zelda remarked as she shook out the match she had lit the candle with, and Link coughed into his hand lightly. Her words seemed to have more weight than what appeared on the surface.

His face was warm as he slowly turned the lock. Why was he flustered? He didn't think Zelda had noticed his general emotion, because she sighed heavily, turning to him.

"I know you're apprehensive. But what you said...that wasn't you. So I forgive you."

She walked up to Link, taking his left hand in both of hers as she pushed up his black shirt sleeve.

"It's worse." she said, turning his hand over in hers. "From when I last saw you."

"Yeah. It...well, yeah." Link stumbled over his words as Zelda smiled slightly. Her cheeks were rosy.

"Could I...see, how bad it is?" She asked hesitantly, looking up at Link with a questioning expression. Her eyes were very pretty.

Link blinked once as he looked down at the princess before speaking. "Ah...sure. I - I guess."

He pulled his cloak off before unhooking his sword from his side, letting it fall heavily to the floor. He hesitated ever so slightly to pull his shirt up over his head, shivering slightly at the loss of warm clothing on his upper body before tossing the shirt aside.

Zelda's sharp intake of breath told Link what he needed to know. Of course it was horrible. The black-red tangle of what looked like veins and arteries strongly defined against his skin, wrapping up his arms and around his chest and abdomen. Some sickening black was crawling up his neck, fanning out across his collarbone.

There was a tense silence in the room as Link slightly looked away, opting to stare at the wall to his left. "...It's..." Zelda began after a while, a warm hand tracing one of the tendrils across Link's chest. He swallowed.

His throat was dry.

"...Not, good." Zelda finished lamely, as her hand continued down Link's upper body. "I'm no doctor." she whispered as her fingers dipped along his abdominal muscles, sending shocks of warmth through Link's nerves as he bit his lip, refraining from sighing.

Zelda's shoulders were tense, and her eyes were almost blank as her fingers trailed up and down Link's torso. Her touch left his skin tingling, sparks shooting up and down his spine as he slowly breathed out.

Was she trying to do this to him? Or maybe she didn't know?

As Zelda's hand reached his chest once again, Link grabbed her wrist, barely resisting the urge to pull her close, roughly. Her breathing was quick as her free hand gripped his bare shoulder, tilting her head upwards to his.

The kiss felt more desperate than it was tender. It was forceful, the seamless meshing of mouths and their tight grips on each other's body. Link staggered slightly at Zelda's leaning into him, and he turned in a clumsy circle, before forcing Zelda backwards into the thick wooden door behind the two.

The door made a heavy thud as Link lifted Zelda gently off the ground, her bare legs wrapping around his hips before she gasped into his lips, both parties' hips pressing into each others'. Her hands were gripping Link's shoulders, nails digging into skin as her over-sized shirt began slipping off one of her own shoulders. Her sounds of surprise and pleasure were muffled against Link's mouth as he slightly smiled.

Their kisses were growing greedy, touches hot, minds hazy as Zelda tilted her head upwards, grabbing Link's hair as his lips left hot trails down her neck.

"Link..." his name puffed from her mouth, and he could only sigh in response into her collarbone.

The two Hylians had delved into territory that they couldn't step back from. Anything they did, _everything_ they did, was a brutal blow to what they would call an friendship. That is, it would've been a friendship if Link hadn't felt the odd sensation of longing for this moment since he'd returned to Kakariko. Zelda, close to him. Not miles away.

He let his lips wander back up to Zelda's as he backed away from the wall, Zelda held up by him as he turned and fell forward onto the bed, the princess under him. She smiled against Link's lips as he couldn't help but push his hips into hers. A breathy moan sounded from Zelda, and she arched her back off the bed. Her grip tightened on Link's lower arms.

"Zelda..." Link began to huskily say, but the princess cut him off with a kiss. Her hand passed over the light scar on his cheek, touching the brow above his reddened eye as she sat up underneath him, supported by one elbow.

She shifted into Link's lap as he kneeled, pressing a hand against the edge of the small bed's comforters so he didn't go falling backwards, his other on the small of the princess's back. Zelda opened her eyes slightly, which shone in the dim light of the candle just a few feet away. She placed her hands on the sides of Link's face before pressing her forehead to his.

There was a moment where Link felt a reassuring sense of safety, blocking out the pounding of blood in his ears and the general sense of aching in his damaged body. Zelda's voice was soothing and quiet, almost hesitant as she spoke.

"We don't...have to," she whispered. She sounded worried at the prospect of what would come, specifically, if it would harm _him_ , but that didn't matter.

What mattered was that Zelda was close, her short breath on his cheek, shirt drooping down both shoulders, flyaways rampant from her updo. Their close proximity, bodies pressed against one another, their warmth.

Link shook his head at Zelda's suggestion. "I think I need to," he said, and Zelda smiled against his lips as she fell backwards, pulling Link down as she slung her legs around his hips.

Link broke the kiss, and blew out the candle on the nightstand.

* * *

Link woke up to the back of a golden-haired head in his vision, weak, morning sunlight leaking through the curtains drawn over the window opposite to the bed. The Kakariko Inn room was warm, cozy-feeling.

Link shifted slightly on the bed, and felt a hand tighten around his, as one of his arms was stretched out across the bed, draped slightly over Zelda. The princess sighed lightly, but didn't move much. The thick, warm comforter was making Link much more drowsy than he should've been feeling, a sensation foreign to his insomnia-plagued body.

The sun sparkled through the thin curtains, causing Link to squint against the light and shift significantly in the bed, making the piece of furniture creak violently as he did. As drowsy as he'd been, he was wide awake now, with the sun up and every muscle and tendon feeling more relaxed than they ever had.

As he tried to sit up, the princess's grip on his overlaying hand tightened, and her voice reached Link's ears.

"Getting up already?" It was a quiet murmur, one slightly slurred with sleep and content.

Link didn't move from his awkward, sideways half-sitting up position. "I didn't think you were awake." His voice was husky from disuse, almost hoarse.

"It's early, given the situation," Zelda said, her voice calm. "relax. Sleep with me a little more."

"Well, I can't say that I feel alert now."

Zelda only laughed, squeezing his hand in hers. "I must say, we were awake for most of the night."

"Stop it." Link said, forcing his voice sound playful through slight exhaustion. Truthfully, he was still halfway in between alertness and minor sleepy blues. It was likely habit for him now; it didn't matter how much he slept, but rather if he was still alive the next morning.

That didn't apply now, as Zelda rolled over to face Link, her mouth upturned in a smile before she sat up in the bed, stretching. She was wearing her loose long sleeve, something she had carelessly put on in the very early hours of the morning. The ties at the collarbone was undone, allowing for a side to droop down her shoulder and arm. There were a few angry, red marks at the base of her neck.

Zelda brought her lips to Link's ear before grabbing his hand. "You were very good."

"Was I?"

"Mm." Zelda responded with only a muffled response as Link pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you," Link quietly said, almost impulsively as he buried his face into Zelda's hair, and he heard her laugh slightly.

"That sounds like pillow talk to me, Link." she said as her placed a hand on the back of Link's neck, looking him directly in the face as the two sat up. Zelda's eyes still seemed clouded over with something from the night before, but she smiled coyly as her fingers fiddled with Link's hair.

Link laughed. A foreign sensation come to life. "What if I told you it wasn't?" Zelda's eyes flashed in the morning light, and she smiled tightly.

"Then what a shame it is, to have my lover dying from the inside out."

From that, the two sat silent in the bed, wrapped in a loose embrace, before Zelda pulled Link close, combing her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry. As childish as it sounds, it isn't...fair."

"I know it isn't. Life is never a cakewalk, Zelda."

Link felt Zelda smile against his shoulder. "Of all people, I would expect you to know. Your life..."

"Sucks. I don't need to be reminded of that." Zelda sighed lightly, pulling herself away to look Link in the face.

"I wasn't going to say that." she murmured, cupping Link's face in her hands as she pulled his face toward hers, kissing him. Link smiled through the kiss, falling forward as Zelda fell backward, her legs loosely slinging themselves around Link's hips.

There was an abrupt rap at the door just as Link groaned into Zelda's mouth, a noise that evolved from arousal to annoyance at the disturbance. Breaking the kiss with a reluctance, he sat up, Zelda's legs still wrapped around his waist.

"I shouldn't answer it." Link murmured, as Zelda rolled her eyes, sitting up. Her fingers began retying Link's pants again, before pushing him gently in the chest.

"Answer it." she whispered, before rolling to push herself underneath the comforter, head landing on one of the fluffy pillows. She pulled the comforter up to her neck, so only a small tangle of golden hair peeked out from underneath the fabric.

Link briefly considered going back to bed again, until another rap sounded at the door.

"Just a moment," he replied to the knocking, rolling off the bed as it groaned underneath the sudden weight shift. He opened the door a small amount, seeing Malon's pale blue eyes staring at him.

"Oh. Malon." Link opened the door slightly wider, and the woman in front of him shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Her eyes flickered down to Link's torso, brow furrowing slightly at the dark tendrils and splotches on his body, before traveling back to his face.

"Good morning," she said, leaning against the doorframe. She was holding a tray, with two brimming plates of breakfast food, and mugs of tea. "I have food."

Link instinctively decided to try and retain privacy after looking at the two plates. "I'm the only one -"

"I guess you and Zelda just, switched rooms for the night?"

Link felt his face go hot as Malon raised a brow, her mouth tugging upward in a smirk. "It's alright. Aeron and Rin bet on whether this would happen or not -"

"What?"

"- so I guess Aeron just won 25 rupees," Malon continued, before placing the tray in Link's slightly outstretched hands. He staggered slightly at the surprising weight, before standing straight again as Malon examined him silently. "You should see a doctor."

"They'll call me a demon or something. People grow scared when they see..." Link faded off as Malon frowned.

"I guess...no, I wouldn't worry. Just eat up, and come downstairs. The Sages talked through the night last night, excluding Zelda. They'll want to update you."

"Ah...okay." Link finished as Malon smiled, patting his arm.

"Just enjoy it. You're in the honeymoon stage," she remarked, before lightly pushing Link back into the room with a finger, and closing the door.

As Link turned back around, Zelda was sitting up in the bed, putting her loose hair up again. He walked to the bed, sitting the tray down on a smoothed-out part of bed. "Malon brought food."

"She's wonderful," Zelda remarked as she grabbed one of the mugs off the tray and stood up. She walked to the window, pushing the curtains open slightly as she looked outside. "we should shoot today."

Link choked on his piece of toast as he attempted to respond quickly, before he coughed slightly and went on. "Shoot?"

"I haven't used a bow and arrow in a while. Not since...Sheik."

"That is a long time."

Zelda cocked her head slightly, leaning heavily on one leg. "We'll need to see if I'm adept."

"I haven't shot in a long time as well."

"I'll try and beat you then." Zelda looked at Link softly, a small smile flitting across her face.

He smiled back.

* * *

 **So much sMIliNG and hAPPinEsS and ugh it makes me feel weirdly gross but I hope you guys enjoy it because this will basically be the last mention of fluff in this whole fanfic :) Also let's not talk about how Link magically has his pants back on mainly bc I'm lazy and for some reason I don't like to write about people putting back on their clothes? Idk?**

 **Sexual tension is oddly hilarious to write bc 1: I'm typically listening to completely not-moody music while writing those scenes (high school musical soundtrack bc Spotify is on shuffle) and 2: I'm bad at making it heartfelt at the same time and just make our heroes seem horny af. BUT ANYWAY I hope you guys enjoyed! It's hard to tell whether or not this fanfic will have more or less than 30 chapters, but I may say slightly more. We are over 80% through this saga, which is sad but has been so fun! So, please R &R, favorite, follow, whatever, and till next chapter! ~ALBS**


	28. An Update! I'm not dead, just busy

**Hello everybody!**

 **Sadly, if you can't tell, this isn't another chapter of Shattered Times :( I know, its been over a month since I've updated this story - its been nearly a month since I've gone back on Fanfiction to update!**

 **Anyway, this is just a heads up to let you guys know - 1) I'm not dead 2) Shattered Times going to keep being updated, but at a very, _very_ slow pace. **

**Everyone and their mother tells me that junior year of high school is the hardest year, and that's pretty much true for me right now. I also made the mistake (not really a mistake, just a heavy undertaking) of taking 4 AP classes this year, as well as preparing for the ACT and SAT. Yuck.**

 **So, at least one upload will hopefully come before the end of September. Just to keep myself from exploding from not updating Shattered Times, and hopefully so you guys feel like I haven't abandoned this fanfic - WHICH I HAVEN'T, I just don't want to sacrifice my time to study and survive as much as I want to creatively write.**

 **It sucks a$$ but there is not much I can do. So yeah, this isn't a chapter. I'll probably delete this once Shattered Times is finished once and for all, but expect poor updating to be a trend this year (at least till MEA during October, or Winter Break who knows)**

 **Anyway, thanks for sticking around errybody. I'll be back :)**

 **~ALBS**


End file.
